Chain of Memories: Sonic's Tale
by Babylon Sky Hawk
Summary: Sonic's adventure is over, but darkness doesn't stay down for good. Drawn by the words of Duskmon, Sonic finds himself in the mysterious Castle Oblvion. But things aren't always as they appear
1. Prologue: Cast List

**CHAIN OF MEMORIES: SONIC'S TALE**

Disclaimer: For all future references, I do not own anything in this story. I get so tired of having t write these disclaimers. My own OC's belong to me and any other OC's belong to my friends, which I shall inform you of later.

Prologue: Cast List

Since my previous story, Kingdom Hearts: Sonic Version, was such a big success, I have decided to go through with both sequels of the series. As you may have learned by now, most of the plot will follow the original, but with different characters and some slight twists in the story. Below, you will find the featured cast of the story.

* * *

**Main Cast**

Sora – Sonic the Hedgehog

Donald – Silver the Hedgehog

Goofy – Storm the Albatross

Extra character – Marine the Raccoon

Extra Character – Experiment 624: Angel

Namine – Kumori the Hedgehog (My OC)

Riku Replica –?? (Property of Kiba Sniper)

**

* * *

**

Secondary characters

Riku – Espio the Chameleon

Kairi – Amy Rose

Leon – Metal Sonic

Yuffie – Cream the Rabbit

Aerith – Tikal the Echidna

Cid – E-123 Omega

Extra Character – Emerl the Gizoid

Cloud – Chaos

* * *

**Higher Powers**

Arceus – Leader

Mata Nui – Second-in-command

Fanglongmon

Exodia

Malefor – Former Member

Pein – Former Member

Black Doom – Former Member

**

* * *

**

Villains

Heartless – As if you didn't know.

Maleficent – Black Doom

Jafar – Ganondorf

Hades – Broly

Ursula – Makuta Teridax

Oogie Boogie –Lord Voldemort

Captain Hook – Captain Whisker

**

* * *

**

Worlds

Castle Oblivion – Castle Oblivion

Traverse Town – Traverse Town

Wonderland – Wumpa Island

Olympus Coliseum – Budokai

Agrabah – Hyrule

Monstro – Meteor Maze

Atlantica – Mahri Nui

Halloween Town – Hogwarts

Neverland – Southern Ocean

Hundred Ache Woods – Chao Garden

Hallow Bastion – Hollow Bastion

Twilight Town –??

Destiny Island – Destiny Island

I will be holding a special surprise for my friends: DarkspineSilver92, SupergamerGreg79, and SlashBandicoot43 once we reach the recreation of Twilight Town. You won't be disappointed.

**

* * *

**

Organization XIII

Now it's time for my favorite part, the organization members. Why don't we make it a little more interesting? If anyone can guess any of the secret members, besides No. 1, No. 7, and No. 13, that person wins a free spoiler to any of my current or future stories. All reviewers are permitted only one guess for one member. Anyone that guesses for more than one member will be instantly disqualified. To help you out, each member will have a title that describes them and will also state where they come from. Good luck.

I. Xemnas –?? : The Superior

II. Xigbar –?? : Sadistic Spawn (Spider-man Series)

III. Xaldin – Pein: Sage of Rebirth

IV. Vexen –?? : Cloned Telepath (Pokemon Series)

V. Lexaeus –?? : Cursed Spirit (Sonic Series)

VI. Zexion – Oracle the Jackal: Looming Prophet

VII. Siax –?? : Venomous Serpent (Sonic Heroes: The Series)

VIII. Axel –Terro the Bat: Deceptive Rogue

IX. Demyx –?? : Tainted Deity (Zelda Series)

X. Luxord –?? : Genetic Beast (Lilo and Stitch)

XI. Marluxia – Duskmon: Shadowed Wraith

XII. Larxene –?? : Cruel Temptress (Bionicle Series)

XIII. Roxas –?? : Key of Destiny

Now we let the rest fall into place. If you wish for this series to continue, please review and favorite to show your support.

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


	2. Welcome to Oblivion

**CHAIN OF MEMORIES: SONIC'S TALE**

Chapter One: Welcome to Oblivion

"_Everything is coming back to me, the true..."_

"Ah!" Sonic cried out, suddenly shooting up. "It was just another dream?"

The sky of day had turned to the darkness of night as a young boy suddenly awoke from his slumber. But the boy was not a human, but a blue hedgehog. The hedgehog was fifteen-years old and had six contoured quills and wore plain white gloves with red and white striped shoes. The chosen hero of the worlds: Sonic the hedgehog.

Sonic's life was once a normal one, but that was changed forever by an army of wicked shadows. These beasts of darkness came to be known as the Heartless, the soul of all destruction. It was because of these events that lead to the separation between him and his closest friends, Amy and Espio. Sonic's best friend, Espio, had willingly allowed himself to be controlled by the Heartless and willed the Heartless to taint their beautiful home of Destiny Island. It was during these times that Sonic was gifted by a mysterious weapon known as the Keyblade, the bane of all evil.

Try as he might, Sonic failed to save his home and was led to a world known as Traverse Town. It was here where he was confronted by a mechanical warrior known as Metal Sonikku. The rogue robot, along with his young apprentice, Cream the Rabbit, captured the blue hedgehog and revealed his destiny as the Keyblade Master. It was his duty as the wielder of the Keyblade to keep the worlds in order and protect everyone from the darkness that threatened to corrupt them. With the intention of finding his friends, Sonic accepted his fate and traveled through the worlds to save Espio and Amy.

But once he found them, the results were not to his pleasure. Amy was an empty shell when her heart vanished after the attack on Destiny Island. Espio had become tainted by the darkness of his heart and served a dark warlord known as Black Doom. It was revealed that Espio was destined to be the Keyblade Master instead of Sonic. But because of his evil heart, the Keyblade refused to accept him as his master. Espio went wild and was willing to do anything to take back the Keyblade; even give himself up completely. After the defeat of Black Doom, the true mastermind of the Heartless: Mephiles.

The Seeker of Darkness was once a proud ruler and a brilliant researcher. But his fascination with the darkness took over and forced him to experiment of his own wife. Mephiles was willing to do anything to seek out the ultimate power: Kingdom Hearts. He went as far as to capture six pure hearted females and even sentence his own daughter, Amy, to death. With a brave sacrifice, Sonic rescued Amy's heart and saved the Princesses of Heart from a cruel fate at the hands of the villain.

With only the final battle left, Sonic and his friends faced down the evil tyrant in his most powerful form: Solaris. The battle was fierce and Sonic nearly lost his life. But with the compassionate words of his mother and the gift of the Higher Powers, Sonic obtained the strength to defeat Solaris. But Mephiles was not finished. In a desperate attempt, the Seeker of Darkness tried to force the darkness from Kingdom Hearts. But Sonic's heart was stronger and the light radiated from Kingdom Hearts to defeat Mephiles for good.

With Mephiles defeated, the heroes were left with the task of closing the Door to Darkness. But despite all their attempts, their efforts proved to be in vein. Just when it seemed over, Espio and King Jet of Babylon Garden came to the rescue. Though it meant leave themselves behind, Jet and Espio remained on the other side of the door. Sonic and Jet used the powers of their Keyblades to seal away Kingdom Hearts. With the balance restored, Amy was allowed to return to Destiny Island, but Sonic needed to stay behind. The worlds still needed him.

"Sonic, are you ok, mate?" Marine asked sleepily.

"I'm fine, Marine." Sonic sighed. "It's just that dream again."

"The one about that guy with the Keyblades?" Marine asked curiously.

"Yeah." Sonic nodded. "I don't know why, but I feel like I know him from somewhere."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, mate." Marine said, yawning. "I need a nap."

"Get some rest, Marine." Sonic smiled. "We'll need all our strength for tomorrow."

Marine nodded and fell straight back to sleep; Sonic smiled down to the little girl. Marine was an eight year-old raccoon girl with orange and brown fur with two strands held by two gold rings. She wore a green sleeveless shirt, black shorts, tan gloves, and green and orange shoes. Just recently, Marine received two permanent scars across her right eye from the battle against Mephiles. Though she may have been annoying at times, Sonic always thought of her as a little sister. Sonic's eyes wandered over the rest of his friends and smiled proudly over them.

He looked over a grey hedgehog with five quills from his forehead, two longer quills in the back, and white fur mane that reached around his neck. He wore white gloves with teal circles, golden cuffs, and blue, white, and teal boots with golden collars. Silver the Hedgehog, Babylonian mystic and teacher to Sonic. At first, Silver only used Sonic as a means to find King Jet. But the more time Silver spent with him, the more the lonely mystic came to appreciate the key wielding hero. They retained a strong friendship, but Silver can be a little strict as a teacher.

Next was a large grey albatross with three spiked feathers, white feathers covering his chest, and darker grey shade feathers shaped like a flame on his right wrist. The albatross wore tan glove with a metal loop, black and white sneaker with yellow straps, small beige goggles, and a tribal necklace. Storm the Albatross, Captain of the Guard of Babylon Garden. Of everyone on the team, Storm was the most loyal. Storm may be large, but his heart was the gentlest of all of them. But if you ever call him fat, you better run for the hills!

The last member was the most unusual. She was a small, pink koala-like creature with two long tendril-like violet-tipped antennae, violet-tipped ears, and a white V-shaped symbol her chest. She was an illegal experiment created by a crazy scientist. Experiment 624: Angel. The experiment was the smallest of the group, but proved to be one of the most powerful. Her and Storm's relationship was rocky from the start, but they soon became the best of friends.

"They're so much better when they're asleep." Sonic whispered.

"_I would have to agree with you on that._" Dark Sonic said.

"_Hey, Dark._" Sonic greeted mentally. "_I haven't heard from you in a while._ _Still weak from that battle against Mephiles?_"

"_These past few days have managed to regain some of my strength._" Dark Sonic replied. "_Still, I will need a little more time._"

"_That's ok._" Sonic smirked. "_I was just about to go for a walk anyway._"

"_Be careful out there, Sonic._" Dark Sonic warned. "_You don't know what lies out there._"

"_I think I'll be fine._" Sonic said confidently.

Sonic stood up and slowly walked down the dirt path left in the middle of the endless field. After the defeat of Mephiles, Sonic and his friends found themselves in this strange new world. They were also encountered with Cheese, the king's pet, who was wandering the plains for some reason. The small chao held a letter from King Jet, but ran away when the heroes chased him. It took all day, but the little creature finally gave them the slip. Now, with nowhere left to go, Sonic found himself in the middle of a crossroad. Four direction, but none of the lead any closer to where he wanted to be. The young hedgehog stared into the sky and began to daydream about a certain pink hedgehog that plagued his mind.

"I wonder how Amy's doing." Sonic muttered.

"Would you like to find out?" An ominous voice asked.

Sonic shot around toward the path behind him, but found nothing.

"What the?" Sonic questioned.

"I fear that you are facing the wrong way." The voice stated.

The hedgehog shot back around at the voice to find a new figure watching over him. He wore a long black coat, black boots, and a silver chain close to the hood. Instead of hands, the man had two large black skulls attached to his arms. The man's hood was removed and revealed his face to the Keyblade Master. His face was covered in a black helmet with three red jewels stamped in the center. He had blond hair creeping from the back and piercing red eyes between the holes. That was a face Sonic could not easily forget.

"Duskmon!" Sonic growled. "You've got some nerve showing your face around here!"

"Impatient as always, Sonic." Duskmon said lowly. "And I thought we could have a nice little chat."

"Yeah, that little 'chat' back at Hollow Bastion wasn't exactly fun." Sonic glared. Sonic held out his hand and summoned his weapon in a flash of light. It was a sword shaped like a key with a yellow hand guard around the handle: the legendary Keyblade. "You have three seconds to run before things get ugly."

"You have a lot of spite for one so young." Duskmon chuckled. "But tell me, aren't you looking for someone? Someone you hold dearly to your heart?"

"What are you talking about?" Sonic questioned.

"You have travel to a vast number of worlds in search of him." Duskmon said cunningly. "Have you already abandoned in your pursuits?" At Duskmon's words, Sonic slowly began to lower his Keyblade. Duskmon knew he was winning; he pointed to the pathway behind him. "Down this path, you will find something that you have lost."

"Lost?" Sonic repeated. He tried to think back what he had lost when a sudden realization washed over him. "You mean Espio?"

"Could be." Duskmon said tauntingly. "But in order to obtain it, you must lose something of equal importance."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Sonic questioned seriously. "How do I know it's not another trap?"

"To trust or not to trust, that is the question." Duskmon recited; a glint of pride winked from his eyes. "But here's my question for you, Sonic. Can you afford not to trust me?"

Something just didn't seem right in Sonic's eyes. Duskmon, the very man who tried to kill him in Hollow Bastion, seemed like he was helping him. Sonic tried gazing into the man's eyes for sincerity, but was surprised when he found nothing but emptiness. Before Sonic could call out to the shadow, Duskmon turned and vanished down the pathway. Sonic didn't think he could trust the man as far as he could throw him. But Duskmon's clue was his only lead to finding Espio and King Jet.

"Guys! Guys!" Sonic cried as he ran back to his team.

* * *

The scene shifts over to an unknown white room. The room was practically empty with the exception a single table, a few chairs, and a large crystal orb that stood in the center. A young girl sat at the table with a grimly expression on her face. She was a black hedgehog with red highlights flowing down her quills. She wore a sleeveless white Chinese shirt, gloves with silver ring bracelets, white and red shoes, white trousers with black stripes, and a grey chain around her neck. She was playing with a deck of cards and drew one card with the picture of a knight on a clear road.

"The wandering hero." The girl whisper. "A brave and powerful savior is coming." She drew her next card, which was found to be a picture of a shadow looming over the knight. "But many obstacles lie in his path. He might not make it out alive."

"Playing with your cards again?" The girl remained calm and looked over her shoulder to see Duskmon standing over her. "Don't you have an assignment to do?"

"I still think this is wrong, Duskmon." The girl said. "We have to find another way."

"That, child, is exactly how you ended up in this situation." Duskmon stated.

The girl sighed and drew her next card. The card held the picture of a strange castle floating over a white structure of land hidden between the realms light and darkness. The towers that surrounded it stuck out at random places and were even attached horizontally to the main structure.

* * *

Back with our heroes, Sonic had awakened them and told them of Duskmon's perplexing clue. Like Sonic, they thought it was a bit sketchy, but knew it was their only lead. After an hour of walked down the path, the group found themselves standing in front of the exact castle on the girl's card. Storm looked over the thin path that connected the castle to the main land and saw only a bottomless pit of darkness.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Storm said worried.

"You have a bad feeling about everything." Angel pointed.

"And I'm usually right, aren't I?!" Storm exclaimed.

"I think this place looks cool." Marine said cheerfully.

"So, it was Duskmon that told you how to find this place?" Silver asked; Sonic nodded. "You do realize he might be leading us into a trap, right?"

"I already thought about that." Sonic informed. "But right now, we don't have anywhere else to go. And what if Duskmon was telling the truth? What if Espio and King Jet are inside that castle somewhere?"

"Wait!" Storm shouted. "The king is in there?"

"I'm not really sure." Sonic said sheepishly. "I was just thinking..."

"Sonic, might be right." Silver interrupted. "Just a moment ago, I had a feeling that the king was in there somewhere."

"Now that I think about it, I feel the same way." Storm said.

"This can't be more than just a coincidence." Angel analyzed. "All of us, feeling these exact same thing."

"Wait, do you mean...?" Sonic trailed.

"Yep, me and Angel felt the same thing." Marine nodded. "I betcha anything they're in that spooky castle."

"Or it could be all part of the trap Duskmon set out for us." Silver stated, turning to Sonic. "But it all comes down to you, Sonic."

It was tough and Sonic needed time to think for a moment. Silver might have been right in thinking that these strange feelings were a part of Duskmon's trap. But this feeling in his heart was too great to be fake. And even if they did turn back, where would they go? They were miles away from any type of civilization. This left them with only one option.

"Let's go in." Sonic said.

The rest of the group did not disagree with him, but felt unconfident about walking into their own doom. As the hedgehog reached the front door of the castle, he moved aside to allow Storm to push the heavy object open. Once open, Sonic was the first to walk in with the rest of his team following behind. They had walked into a large white room that appeared to be empty with the exception of a few white pots. Across from them was small stack of stairs that led to a platform holding a blank door. This door seemed different compared to anything Sonic had ever seen, but couldn't tell why.

"Nice décor." Angel said sarcastically. "Nothing but white."

"We're not here for color arrangements, Angel." Sonic said

"I'm just saying that they should at least make the place a little more colorful." Angel pointed.

"I like it." Marine smiled, moving closer to the white pots. "This stuff looks cool. I wonder what's inside this." The rascally raccoon tapped the pot, which proceeded to smash on the floor. "Oops."

"I'm not paying for that." Silver said bluntly.

"Are you sure we should just walk in like this?" Storm asked nervously. "We don't want to get into any trouble."

"Have you forgotten who we're traveling with?" Silver smirked.

"Hey!" Sonic snapped. "Anyways, we better start looking for Espio and the king."

"And where exactly are you going to go?" Angel questioned.

"To look at that door over there." Sonic said, pointing to the empty door. "There must be something worthwhile behind there."

"Ok, but maybe we should close the door behind us." Storm said.

"I got it!" Marine shouted. While the little raccoon ran back to close the door, the others moved closer to the blank door ahead. Suddenly, they knew trouble was upon them by Marine's sudden scream. "Sonic!"

The group turned back to find Marine lying on the ground in front of Duskmon. The mysterious swordsman waved his skull hand to the door, commanding it to close. Marine, shaken slightly, scrambled back to her friends and hid behind Sonic. The blue hedgehog held her securely while glaring at Duskmon.

"It's Duskmon!" Angel cried.

"I told you it was a trap!" Silver exclaimed. "Let's see how he likes a taste of my magic."

Silver brought his hands together then suddenly held out his fist with two fingers pointed outwards. This was Silver's normal motion for using lightning magic, but nothing happened. Silver though he messed up and tried again. But after repeating the process, he only met with the same result.

"Uh...Silver, mate." Marine said. "Shouldn't there be some magic around here?"

"My lightning magic isn't working." Silver said. Silver tried performing other motions for earth, fire, darkness, and even wind magic. But every attempt ended in failure. "I don't get it. Why isn't my magic working?"

"I never thought I'd see the day you lost your touch." Sonic smirked; a red vein appeared on Silver's forehead. "Don't worry, guys. Just leave everything to me." Sonic held out his hand to summon the Keyblade, but nothing happened. Realizing this strange occurrence, Sonic stared at his hand in surprise. "Where's the Keyblade? Why can't I summon it?"

"Now who's losing his touch?" Silver smirked.

"What did you do to our powers?" Angel seethed.

"I would have thought it would be obvious." Duskmon chuckled. "From the moment you set foot in this castle, you forgot every spell and ability you knew. This includes the power to wield the Keyblade." The heroes stepped back and stared in horror at his proclamation. "To gain is to lose and to lose is to gain, that is the law of Castle Oblivion."

"Castle Oblivion?" Sonic repeated.

"That's a lie!" Silver exclaimed. "Castle Oblivion is just a myth!"

"You know this place, mate?" Marine asked.

"I...well...I...forgot." Silver said surprised. "Why can't I remember?"

"As I said before, it is the law of Castle Oblivion." Duskmon said, having suddenly appeared behind our heroes. Sonic and his friends jumped back in surprise. "But do not worry; you will soon learn the truth about this castle."

"What do you mean?" Storm asked.

"It is here you will meet people whom you are familiar with." Duskmon stated. "People you miss dearly."

"People I miss...?" Sonic repeated before realization something. "Then I was right! Espio and the king are in here somewhere!"

"If that is whom you believe you miss." Duskmon said lowly. "Are you willing to do anything to find him? Because if you are..."

Duskmon raised his skulled hand to the Keyblade Master, keeping him alert. Suddenly, the mouth of the skull opened and a rush of wind was released from within. Sonic and the others raised their arms in defense to this strange tactic. When Sonic could get a better view, he realized that Duskmon was charging towards him. Unexpectedly, the dark swordsman phased through Sonic and stopped behind the heroes. Storm reacted to this and made a charge for Duskmon. But before he could reach him, he suddenly vanished from sight in a portal of darkness. When the heroes looked back, Duskmon reappeared in front of the blank door across the room.

"What did you just do to me?" Sonic questioned.

"I took a sample of your memories and placed it into this." Duskmon said.

The dark swordsman waved his hand and tossed a small object from the mouth. Sonic caught the object and examined it in his hand. It was a blue card with a crowned top, similar to the cards the girl was playing with. It held a picture of a world that seemed vaguely familiar to them.

"A card?" Marine asked. "What are we supposed to do with a card, mate?"

"That 'card' is the key to reuniting with the people you care for." Duskmon stated. "By holding that card, you are one step closer to finding your friends."

"And how are we supposed to use it, exactly?" Silver questioned

"The door behind me with is used as a gateway to a new world." Duskmon explained. "Use that card and it will lead you forward." Duskmon stood aside to allow Sonic access to the door. "Go forth, mighty master. To lose and claim anew or to claim anew and only lose. These choices are up to you."

And with that, Duskmon disappeared in a portal of darkness.

"So, what do we do now?" Angel asked.

"We have to get moving." Sonic said confidently. "If Duskmon's telling the truth, Espio and the king are just behind that door."

"But what if he's not telling the truth?" Storm asked worried. "I don't want to lose my buddy."

"You aren't losing anyone, Storm." Sonic grinned. "Through thick and thin, this team stays together."

Over their travels, the team learned to appreciate Sonic's wisdom; even if the hedgehog himself didn't know what he was saying. Sonic walked up the stairs and faced the door across from him. As instructed by Duskmon, Sonic held the card out to the blank door. Suddenly, the door opened straight door the middle, releasing a blinding flash of light. The heroes held their arms out to block the ray and pushed their way through the portal.

* * *

The sudden light faded, which allowed Sonic to regain his proper vision. When he opened his eyes, Sonic thought he had finally lost his mind from fighting too much. He was standing in an abandoned street with a familiar background. There were very few lampposts, which made it very difficult to see. But from what he could see, Sonic could find a few shops and houses from a distance. It didn't take long before Sonic realized where he was.

"This can't be right." Sonic said in disbelief. "This looks just like Traverse Town! But that's impossible; Mephiles destroyed Traverse Town when he stole the Master Emerald!"

"But this isn't the reality in which you remember." Sonic shot around at the voice and found Duskmon approaching him. Knowing he still couldn't call the Keyblade, Sonic waited him out. "This town is merely an illusion created from your own memories integrated into that card I gave you."

"So this whole town is nothing but a memory?" Sonic asked.

"Exactly." Duskmon nodded; his eyes wandered to their surroundings "Hmm...I've noticed your party is a few heads short."

Sonic stared at the dark swordsman like he was crazy and turned around to address his team. But when he looked back, all four members of his group were missing. Sonic ran up and down the street, calling for his friends, but his pleas received no answer. Sonic realized that this room _was_ the trap Duskmon had set up. The weaponless Keyblade Master stood across from Duskmon with a lethal expression.

"What happened to my friends!?" Sonic yelled. "What have you done to them?!"

"Sorry to say this, but they are at the mercy of the cards." Duskmon sniggered. "If you truly cherish them, you will learn to master the cards and regain their strength as your own. If you wish to learn what I mean, then let us do battle."

"And how am I supposed to fight without the Keyblade?" Sonic questioned.

"That can be properly mended." Duskmon said.

Duskmon once again held out his skull hand and opened the mouth. A rush of darkness escaped the jaws of the skull and rushed across the street towards Sonic. The hedgehog wanted to run, but he had nowhere to go since the door disappeared behind him. Unexpectedly, the wave of darkness wrapped around Sonic's wrist and vanished. When he looked again, a gauntlet had replaced Sonic's glove. The gauntlet was gold with a silver crown at the top. The guantlet had a small cartridge at the cuff with a deck of cards similar to the one he used earlier.

"With that, you should be able to wield the Keyblade once again." Duskmon stated. Upon hearing that, Sonic tried to summon the Keyblade and it worked. "Very good, now we can proceed. The laws of the castle require your friends to be turned into cards."

Suddenly, a green card dropped from the sky. It looked exactly like the first card, but green and held a different picture. As the card floated into the light, Sonic could get a clear view of the picture in the front.

"Silver!" Sonic cried.

"If you value your friends, you will pick them up without fail." Duskmon said.

Sonic didn't need to be told twice. The blue hedgehog jumped greatly into the air and grasped his master's card with ease. But once he landed, the card floated out of his hand and into his gauntlet cartridge.

"What just happened?" Sonic questioned.

"Any card you pick up will be added to your deck." Duskmon explained. "If you wish to call upon your friend, merely summon the card with your thoughts and he will appear."

Following Duskmon's instructions, Sonic focused his thoughts on Silver. Suddenly, the green card he picked up escaped from the gauntlet and erupted into a ray of light. Next thing he knew, Sonic was standing next to his master.

"Silver, you're ok." Sonic said happily.

"Sonic, what happened?" Silver questioned.

"You were transformed into a card and were summoned to battle." Duskmon explained. "Now that you are a card under your student's services, all your abilities should return to you."

"Let's find out." Silver muttered.

Silver clutched his fists and raised them into the sky in one swift motion. All of a sudden, a trail of rock spikes charged towards Duskmon. Reacting fast, Duskmon called up his red blade from the mouth of his skulls and sliced the rock formation in half. Silver tried to attack again, but suddenly vanished from sight.

"Where'd he go?!" Sonic asked frantically.

"The cards you use will vanish, but will return in due time." Duskmon stated. "The cards act as the heart of your friends. Everything in this castle, even the simplest of attacks, is controlled by the cards. Whether you face an enemy or stop at a door, cards are to only way to proceed in this castle."

"When you say attack..." Sonic said thoughtfully. "Does that mean I need cards to battle?"

"You're catching on fast." Duskmon complimented. "For every time you attack, a card is removed from your deck. But once you use up all your cards, you will be unable to move." Duskmon held out his sword to the hedgehog. "Why don't we set an example? Come and try to face me."

Sonic was enjoying this battle more and more. The Keyblade Master showed no hesitation in attacking the dark swordsman and swiped at the warrior at every possible turn. Unfortunately, Duskmon was faster than last time and avoided every attack effortlessly. Without realizing it, Sonic was depleting his deck with every swing of his blade. When the last card had vanished, Sonic was frozen in place, leaving him wide open for an attack.

"And now, your cards are no more." Duskmon pointed. "As you can see, you are completely helpless without the cards. But there is a way to save yourself. If you wish to regain your power, merely summon your cards back with your thoughts."

Duskmon had been right so far and Sonic had no reason to doubt him now. Sonic stressed his mind to call the cards back to his gauntlet and succeeded in his attempt. The cards reappeared in the cartridge of his gauntlet and Sonic was able to move again.

"Your heart is a very powerful weapon." Duskmon said. "Do not forget that. Just know that your cards don't last forever, so use them with the utmost caution. Anticipate the flow of the battle and choose your cards wisely."

"Anything else I need to know?" Sonic smirked.

"There are four different card types; each categorized by a different color." Duskmon explained. "Red is for attack, blue is for magic, green is for friends, and black is for enemies."

"Enemies?" Sonic repeated.

"You will soon learn to use your enemies to you advantage as you continue on your journey." Duskmon said. "And with that, the lesson is over. You may see your friends again."

With a wave of his skull hand, Duskmon called down four different green cards from the sky. Each individual card held a picture of his friends: Silver, Storm, Angel, and Marine. The cards floated across the sky momentarily before bursting in a flash of light. The next thing he knew, Sonic was surrounded by his team again.

"Whoa, anyone get the license plate off that truck?" Angel said dizzily.

"What happened, mate?" Marine asked.

"You mean you guys don't remember?" Sonic asked.

"The last thing I remember is opening that weird door." Storm said. "When we opened that door, there was a bright light and the rest is blank."

"Why am I not surprised." Silver smirked. "But still, I only remember the same thing. But I also remember you summoning me to battle, Sonic. Care to explain that?"

"Let me guess, the cards again?" Sonic asked Duskmon.

"It is a mystery." Duskmon sniggered. "But if you wish to learn all the secrets, you must master the cards. Master the cards and proceed through the castle. But I warn you; from here on, you are on your own."

"You mean we can't go with him." Marine said sadly; tears began to spring from her eyes. "That's not fair!"

"She's right." Angel glared. "Sonic is completely useless without us at his side."

"That for the vote of confidence, Angel." Sonic said sarcastically. "Seriously, there's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure you'll be ok by yourself, Sonic?" Storm asked worried.

"Of course, I'm sure." Sonic grinned. "I'm the Keyblade Master after all." The hedgehog walks up to Duskmon with a superior grin on his face. "You wanted be alone? Well, you got it. I'll take on anything you throw at me."

"Such confidence." Duskmon chuckled. "If you think you are ready, then go. Search the rest of the castle until you find what it is you are looking for. Walk through the corridors of memories past and you will meet with someone you hold close to your heart."

And with that, Duskmon vanished in a portal of darkness. With the matter settled between them, Sonic proceeded down the empty street towards the door near the end. Like last time, Sonic pulled out a card that somehow reached his deck and held it to the door. The door opened the pathway to the rest of the town and Sonic followed through. The rest of the heroes could only watch as their friends departed till who knows when. One by one, they began to return to their card states.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Storm muttered before he vanished.

* * *

**Sonic's journey for his friends takes an unexpected turn. Will Sonic learn to master the secrets of the cards? Why is Duskmon helping them? What is the true power behind Castle Oblivion? Find out on the next Chain of Memories!**

**Please, read and review.**

* * *

EXTREME NOTICE!!

I made a shocking dicovering in my calculations. I discovered that in chain of Memories Vexen sent Riku R. when Sora was on the seveenth floor. The same scene is shown with Riku at the sixth basement floor. Now, guessing that both partys traveled at the same time, Riku appears in the castle when Sora is on the second floor!

That means, once Sonic is done on the second floor, Espio will in my second story!


	3. Traversing the Memory, Part 1

**CHAIN OF MEMORIES: SONIC'S TALE**

Chapter Two: Traversing the Memory, Part 1

After an unusual encounter with Duskmon, Sonic learned the secrets of Castle Oblivion. If wanted to battle, or even summon the Keyblade, the blue hedgehog needed the power of the cards. In an unexpected show of generosity, Duskmon provided him with a gauntlet that allowed him to fight. Unfortunately, his friends had been turned to cards themselves and he was forced to walk the memory of the town alone. Sonic felt slightly insecure, not used to fighting alone. The only time he had ever fought for himself was when Mephiles had possessed Espio with the powers of darkness. Once reliving that memory, Sonic knew he needed to be strong. The Keyblade chose him after all. As Sonic walked out of the ally, he stared at his new golden gauntlet.

"It's weird that I have to rely on cards to do my fighting." Sonic said to himself. "But if what Duskmon said was true, then this is the only way to find Espio and the King. But why is he even helping me at all?"

Sonic exited the ally and entered a familiar town square: The First District. Last time he appeared in this area, he was rudely awakened by Cheese after his Island was destroyed by the Heartless. Though it was only a memory, Sonic had never felt happier to be back. He could see the small array of shops, houses, and Omega's accessory shop. At the far end of the district was a large wooden door that led to the Third District. Looking over the walls, Sonic could see the large bell tower that resided over the Gizmo Shop in the Second District.

"Ah, it's good to be back." Sonic sighed happily.

--**Traverse Town--**

It was nostalgic to wander the streets of Traverse Town again. This was where he started out his journey and met the people that would become his friends. It was also where Sonic became aware of Duskmon's existence. But as Sonic walked farther into the central plaza, he felt that something was missing.

"It's too quiet." Sonic stated.

He was right. The hustle and bustle of the conventional shops and businesses were nowhere to be heard. Sonic checked up and down the streets, looking through every shop window, but could not find a single form of life. It was disturbing.

"Where is everyone?" Sonic questioned. "This place is usually so full of life."

"_Not necessarily._" Dark Sonic interjected. "_Traverse Town is a culmination of other worlds pieced together. It's just an opposite version of the Heartless World._"

"_Dark!_" Sonic exclaimed mentally; Dark Sonic groaned. "_I completely forgot you were still here. At least I'll have someone to talk to during this trip. It's gets kinda lonely after a while._"

"_You don't know loneliness until you're trapped inside someone's empty head._" Dark Sonic joked.

"_Yeah, I – Hey!!_" Sonic snapped; he calmed down after a minute. "_Moving on, where do you think everyone is?_"

"_This is only a memory, remember_." Dark Sonic explained. "_Those who aren't closely connected to you won't appear in this realm._"

"_Then what about Metal and the others?_" Sonic asked.

"_It's possible." _Dark Sonic said. "_Best check Omega's shop just in case._"

Sonic agreed with his Heartless counterpart and disconnected their link. Sonic walked back towards the accessory shop in the center of the district. Sonic opened the door slightly and peeked inside the shop. It was just as he had remembered it: a small green couch, a crackling fireplace, and a small counter filled with unknown pieces of accessories. Sonic walked up to the counter and stood rooted at the spot for a moment.

"_This is the place where I first met Omega and Angel._" Sonic thought. "_A lot has happened since then._"

"_Don't tell me you're going to cry._" Dark Sonic groaned.

"Omega!" Sonic called, ignoring his counterparts comment. "Omega! Are you in here?!"

But no reply ever came. It was one of those times that Sonic actually missed his annoying, robotic voice. But in Sonic's moment of distraction, a small shadow slowly crawled along the wall and jumped at the Keyblade Master.

"_Watch out!_" Dark Sonic yelled.

Returning to reality, Sonic took notice of his attacker and jumped out of the way. The strange shadow jumped again, but Sonic summoned his Keyblade and swiped the creature down the middle. A moment after he did that, a card disappeared from his gauntlet. Sonic wanted to kick himself for wasting a card. Unfortunately, he wouldn't have that opportunity. Next thing he knew, a blur of dark blue flashed across the room and swiped at Sonic's face. The attack sent Sonic rocketing through the doors and out into the streets. Sonic groaned and pushed himself up with the Keyblade for support. Thanks to the lighting outside, Sonic could get a better look of his attacker. A small, erratic creature wearing knightly armor stood surround by small shadow-like creatures; all of them with piercing yellow eyes.

"Heartless!" Sonic shouted in surprise. "What are they doing here?"

"_This town is where you first fought them_." Dark Sonic stated. "_They must part of the memory._"

"Eh, it's no problem." Sonic said confidently. "It's just a Soldier and a few Shadows. I'll take them out in five minutes."

"_Do not take you opponents lightly_." Dark Sonic warned. "_You lost every ability you once knew when entering this castle. This will certainly put you at a disadvantage._"

"Whatever." Sonic scoffed.

The Soldier Heartless twisted it body around and flung itself in Sonic's direction. Sonic quickly raised his Keyblade in defense to this attack and pushed the Soldier back. It was a moment later Sonic discovered that one of his cards had disappeared.

"Great." Sonic said sarcastically. "Now I can't even block without losing a card. Yeah, this just gets better and better."

With their leader down, the Shadows swarmed around Sonic and jumped at the opportunity to attack. Looking around, Sonic realized they left no openings around him. So, he did the only thing he could do: jump. Sonic flipped backwards as the crowd of Heartless attack and landed outside the circle. Taking his chances, Sonic swiped across the swarm took them out with only using four cards. But this left him with a quarter of his deck already gone. Sonic tried to call them back, but the missing Soldier came up and swung at his head. Sonic streaked across the cobblestone street before pushing himself back to his feet. The blue hedgehog barely had time to move before the Soldier spiraled at him again. Luckily, Sonic ducked out of its path and rolled away. The Soldier's foot snapped a nearby streetlamp, causing it to fall over and crush the Heartless under its weight.

"Well...that wasn't...so bad." Sonic panted.

"_Not bad._" Dark Sonic repeated. "_You're already tired._"

"_I guess... you're right._" Sonic thought then spoke. "Man, fighting alone isn't that great after all..."

As Sonic said that, four green cards dropped out of the sky and landed on the ground in front of him. They released a bright flash and Sonic's friends appeared in their place. Sonic screamed and flew backwards in surprise, colliding his head with a nearby lamppost.

"Ow!" Sonic whined. "Do me a favor and don't do that again!"

"Don't blame us." Angel sneered. "We don't know what's going on around here."

"You look tired, mate." Marine commented. "Are you ok?"

"Well...those Heartless...sure pack a punch." Sonic panted.

"I think you're fighting's getting kinda slack." Storm commented with concern. "Are you sure you don't need us?"

"I'm fine." Sonic grinned weakly. "I am the Keyblade Master after all."

"Keep thinking like that and you're as good as Heartless waste." A new voice said.

The team of five turned in attention to the sound of the voice and noticed two figures walking out from the shadows. The taller of the two was a blue robot with three extensions on its head, a yellow chamber in its stomach, sharp metal claws, and red metal shoes for feet. The smaller of them was a small yellow robot with an orange crest on his head, broad-chested body with three beige caps on his chest, large blue eyes, and olive-brownish hands. The team of five was slightly surprised, but grateful to see their old friends again.

"Metal, Emerl, what are you two doing here?" Silver asked.

"Hey, how do you know our names?" Emerl questioned suspiciously.

"Stop playing around Emerl." Sonic laughed. "Seriously, what are you two doing in Castle Oblivion?"

"Castle Oblivion?" Metal repeated. "You kids must be more lost than we thought. This is Traverse Town."

"Nun-uh." Marine shook. "We're in a big castle thingy. How else did ya get here?"

"I think we need to call the asylum." Emerl commented. "I think they'll find a few kooks missing from their cell."

"This isn't funny anymore guys." Angel said seriously. "Why do you keep acting like we've never met before?"

"Maybe that's because we haven't." Metal said. "This is the first time we've even seen each other."

The team looked at each other with expressions of confusion and concern. It looked like Metal, sounded like Metal, even acted like Metal. But he says they have never before. And even if they didn't know Emerl for long, the little robot wouldn't have forgotten them that fast. Sonic steeped away from his team and pleaded to Metal.

"You're kidding...right?" Sonic asked worried. "We fought the Heartless together before. You and Cream faced Silver and Storm during the Namek Cup." He turned to Emerl. "And the two of us competed together in the Dragon Cup against Chaos and Violet. How can you not remember any of that?"

"Look, not to be rude, but we have no idea what you're talking about." Emerl said softly.

"It is amazing that they know about Cream." Metal said; Sonic looked hopeful. "But we don't even know their names."

"You don't?" Storm asked sadly.

"Sorry." Metal replied.

Sonic hanged his head, which the rest of the group knew all too well about. Sonic only acted this way if he was under a state of great depression of frustration. Metal, the one who inspired Sonic, could not even remember him in the slightest.

"I don't believe it." Sonic murmured. "After all we went through; you can't even remember our times together."

"This has to be a big misunderstanding." Emerl said. "You must be looking for some other mechs."

"I hope you don't take it personally, Sonic." Metal said.

At that one instant, the gang looked to Metal with hope. Emerl stared at his father in confusion; Metal looked equally confused as well. Why did he just blurt out the name of someone he never knew?

"Ha! So you do remember him!" Silver exclaimed victoriously.

"You know him, dad?" Emerl asked.

"I'm...not sure." Metal said slowly, rubbing his temple. "It's like the name just came out of nowhere."

Metal continually scratched his head, hoping to find some answers to his question. If what Metal said was true, then there should be no chance of him recognizing the name of the Keyblade Master. Angel watched with intrigue before grabbing Storm by his feathers. She brought him down closer to whisper something without being heard.

"I don't like what's going on." Angel said. "Why is Metal acting funny?"

"Maybe he's playing a joke on Sonic." Storm suggested.

"If he is, he's not very funny." Angel smirked. "Then again, Metal never had a proper sense of humor."

"You're one to talk, Angel!" Emerl shouted; he overheard them. "You and Marine are always the ones who..."

"Gotcha, mate!" Marine exclaimed. "See, ya know who we are!"

"What's going on?" Metal questioned painfully. "What have you done with our memories?"

"I don't think they did anything, Metal." A young female voice called. "I think Tikal was right about this town after all."

Metal and Emerl stepped aside as a new figure appeared down the road. The girl was a young cream colored rabbit with orange spots over her eyes, head, and the tips of her long ears. She wore a small basic orange dress with a blue ribbon on it and wore orange and yellow shoes. The team could easily remember Cream the Rabbit, Metal's apprentice. Storm remembered her mostly for kicking his beak during the Namek Cup. The little rabbit stepped between the two mechs and looked up to Metal.

"What are you talking about, Cream?" Metal asked.

"Tikal said she senses a blue creature with a usual power." Cream explained. "She asked me to find you and tell you to search for him." She giggled. "But it looks like you beat me to it. Maybe we should bring Sonic and the others back to Tikal for answers."

"Cream, you remember us?" Storm asked hopefully.

"Yep!" Cream smiled. "And it sounds like you know my name, too."

"You know them, Cream?" Emerl asked.

"Nope! Never seen them a day in my life." Cream responded; the team face-faulted. "But I do somehow know their names. It's a little weird, but at least it helps skip the introductions."

"Wow, I guess you know all the answers, Cream." Metal laughed.

"That's not very nice, Metal." Cream frowned momentarily. "Anyway, I'm gonna head back and tell Tikal we found them."

"While you're at it, take Emerl and Sonic's friends with you." Metal requested. "I want to show something to Sonic."

Cream nodded and grabbed Emerl's arm to drag him off. Silver and the others were hesitant at leaving their friend behind, but Sonic waved them off. As the team wandered past Metal, the blue mech secretly scanned the four crew members with his visual scanners. Once he knew they weren't Heartless, he let them go and turned to Sonic. Metal reached behind his back and pulled out his own weapon. It was a long silver sword with a spiked ring surrounding the handle.

"So, what did ya want to talk to me about?" Sonic asked; he summoned the Keyblade.

"I noticed that you wear a card gauntlet." Metal pointed. "If you noticed, each card in your deck has a number from 0 to 9. when in battle, if two opponents attack at the same time, the higher number wins the Card Break."

"What's a Card Break?" Sonic asked.

"A Card Break is a special tactic in this realm." Metal explained. "If you play the highest card than your opponent, then you will be able to break through their defenses and create an opening to attack. But if you pick the lower card, then you are left stunned momentarily." Metal drew his blade forward. "Why don't I give you an example?"

"Sounds good to me." Sonic smirked.

The Keyblade Master jumped into the air and swung his weapon over Metal's head. Metal figured he would try a tactic like this and swung his blade upwards to collide with Sonic's Keyblade. Once the two weapons hit, Sonic felt a sudden sting flow up his spine and was thrown back to the ground. The hedgehog tried to stand up, but Metal already had his own weapon held to Sonic's throat. Metal was holding a red card with the number 0 in the corner; Sonic looked at his card and saw a 7.

"What happened!?" Sonic exclaimed. "My card was the highest!"

"0 cards are very special." Metal stated. "No matter how high the card the enemy plays, 0 cards can break them every time. But you have to be very careful when playing 0 cards. You must wait until after your opponent plays their card first. If you play the 0 card too soon, you're enemy can break it with any card they have. In other words, its strength is also a weakness."

"Anything else I should know about?" Sonic asked as Metal allowed him to stand.

"Stock Cards can also affect the flow of battle." Metal continued. "Since you have a gauntlet, you have the ability to use more than one card at the same time. By collecting three cards at once, you can access new abilities and overpower your opponent."

"Sounds pretty handy." Sonic smirked.

"Then give it a go." Metal commanded, holding out his blade. Sonic reached into his deck and pulled out three cards: 2, 7, and 7. "The sum of your Stock Cards becomes the overall value of the attack. You won't have problem defeating any of your opponents unless they possess gauntlets of their own. But weaker opponents can still defeat your Stock Cards if they have a 0 in their deck." Metal waved his blade. "Now, release all that power."

Sonic grinned and tossed the three cards forward. They trio of cards suddenly stopped in midair and vanished into golden dust. The golden dust surrounded Sonic and the blue hedgehog could feel his arm being moved on its own. Without warning, Sonic tossed the Keyblade towards Metal. The blue mech raised his weapon in defense, but failed as the Keyblade switched its course and struck him from behind. Metal was thrown on his knees, using the Spike Blade for support, and watched as the Keyblade rebounded like a boomerang and returned to its master's hand.

"Now that was awesome." Sonic said happily.

"You've already learned your first ability." Metal said, jumping back to his feet. "Special abilities in this realm are called 'sleights'. The sleight you just used is one called Strike Raid. Sleights come in all varieties and usually require a unique card combination to access. Of course, you can't use sleights unless you have the power necessary to use it."

"That won't be a problem." Sonic grinned. "At this rate, I'll be the strongest fighter in the universe."

"Don't get too cocky." Metal warned. "You still have a lot to learn before you reach that level." Metal shook his head. "I also feel you should know that sleights remove the first card in the sleight permanently during a battle."

"Can't I just reload it?" Sonic questioned.

"No." Metal answered. "Once you use a sleight, it's gone until the battle is over. If you over use your sleights, you'll end up wasting away your entire deck. Once that happens, you will have no way to defend yourself against stronger opponents." Metal put away his Spike Blade. "But all in all, I think you got a grasp on the basics."

"It'll be tough at first." Sonic said; he vanished the Keyblade. "But after a battle or two, I'll have it down."

"That's the kind of confidence one likes to hear." Metal said pleasingly. He reached into his yellow chest and pulled out a blue card that looked similar to the attack cards. "By the way, I found this lying around. I think it will help you more than me."

Metal tossed the blue card to Sonic, who caught it with ease. Sonic looked at the card and found it to be very similar to the green cards which he used to summon his friends. According to Duskmon, blue was a magic card, but it didn't look like any spell Sonic had ever seen. On the picture was the head of a purple dragon with two yellow horns.

"What in the world is this?" Sonic questioned.

"I don't really know myself." Metal stated. "I would normally ask Shahra about these kinds of things, but she isn't in town anymore."

"So what do we do now?" Sonic asked.

"I suggest we head back to the hideout." Metal said. "No doubt, Cream has already told Tikal that you are here. Maybe she'll have some answers as to why this is happening."

Sonic nodded and followed Metal as he began to walk across the district. No matter how small it was, Sonic still felt uneasy about wandering the empty streets. Every now and then, Sonic could swear he saw a Heartless staring at him from depths of the shadows. What he didn't realize was that he right in more ways than one. Metal stopped in front of the door to the Third District and directed his attention to Sonic.

"The hideout should be beyond this door." Metal said; he pulled out his Spike Blade. "Once we pass through, the Heartless aren't going to let us go so easily. Be on your guard."

"Right." Sonic nodded.

Metal placed his claw at the door and pushed towards the inside. Just as the door started to creek open, a sudden blur of purple flashed by and Metal could be seen stumbling across the ground. Sonic could barely see the blur and swerved to the side before it rammed into his face. Ignoring the blur temporarily, Sonic ran back to Metal's side.

"_So much for being on guard._" Dark Sonic sniggered.

"_Can it._" Sonic responded before speaking to Metal. "What was that, Metal?"

"Trouble." Metal answered.

At the moment, the streets suddenly began to rumble and the ground shot up to form a wall to keep them inside. While looking down, Metal noticed a small shadow getting bigger. The blue mech grabbed Sonic by his shoulder and rolled away as a series of metal items dropped from the sky. Once in safety, the tag-team duo looked back at their opponent. The metal items bounced off the ground and formed together to create a suit of armor with the parts floating at random. On the torso of the suit was a large black heart with a red cross going over it: the Heartless Emblem.

"This couldn't possibly get any worse." Sonic said.

**Heartless Knight: Guard Armor**

The evil creature known as Guard Armor stepped forward and pounded away at the ground below it. Once it was over Sonic and Metal, the Guard Armor raised its foot beyond expectations and threw it down. Fortunately, our heroes were smart enough to dive away and rebounded at the suit of armor. As sonic aimed his Keyblade for the torso, the Guard Armor suddenly shot around and waved its claw to slap him away. Sonic collided with the surrounding wall, forming a small crater from the inside. Sonic groaned and started to move back to his feet, but the Guard Armor was not prepared to give him that luxury. The Guard Armor held out its hands and rocket them across the street. Sonic tried to raise his Keyblade in defense, but the weapon suddenly disappeared; his gauntlet was empty. Just when things looked bad, Metal suddenly came out of nowhere to kick away one of the hands and cut the other in half.

"Nice save, Metal." Sonic said gratefully.

"You need the Keyblade if we're going to win this fight." Metal informed. "I'll hold him off while you take the time to draw back your cards."

"Gotcha." Sonic nodded.

With that, Metal ran forward and confronted the Heartless knight. The blue mech stopped below the Guard Armor's torso and swiped away at one of it's feet, cutting it completely away. The Guard Armor roared in agitation and thrusted its remaining claw at the irritating robot below. Seeing this, Metal back-flipped before the Guard Armor could sink its hand into the ground. Unfortunately, one of the cobblestones broke off and hit Metal's head, causing him to lose sight in one eye. Metal dropped to his knees in pain, which the Guard Armor was happy to take advantage of. Meanwhile, Sonic finally summoned all his cards back to his gauntlet.

"That oughta do it." Sonic said. "Now that just leaves..."

Metal was tossed across the street and slammed into the wall next to Sonic; the blue mech slumped to the ground.

"Ok, that could have gone better." Metal groaned.

"Hey, you ok?" Sonic asked.

"I'm fine, but we have a real problem on our hands." Metal pointed. "That Heartless is learning from our every attack. He has already memorized by attacks after only a few hits."

"That won't be a problem." Sonic smirked. "Just wait till he sees what I can do."

As the Guard Armor moved in closer to finish the job, Sonic stepped between the Heartless and his target. After the lessons from Duskmon and Metal, Sonic had a pretty fair idea of how the cards worked. The Guard Armor reeled back its single fist and threw it forward. A moment before the attack could hit, Sonic suddenly vanished from sight. The Guard Armor turned its head completely around in search of the hedgehog, but he could not be found. Suddenly, the Guard Armor roared in pain as a sharp pain started to emerge from it's leg. The Guard Armor moved its floating head to have a better look and could see Sonic hacking away at it's remaining leg. Enraged by the Keyblade Master, the Guard Armor tossed its single hand in the direction of the pest; Sonic smirked. A second before he was struck, Sonic vanished and the Guard Armor destroyed its only leg. As the Heartless roared in agony, Sonic reappeared next to Metal.

"What did you just do?" Metal asked confused.

"I found a little something in my deck." Sonic smirked, holding a blue card. The card held a picture of a silver hedgehog head **(Sonic's symbol)**. "Just one look at this and I knew it was the Keyblade's keychain ability. With this, that oversized tin can can't touch me."

"That's good to hear, but your attacks aren't enough to cut it's armor." Metal stated; the Guard Armor floated closer to them. "But I think I might have something that can take care of it. That is, if you can provide a distraction."

"One distraction coming up." Sonic said confidently.

Accessing the power of the keychain, Sonic zipped forward and stopped in front of the Guard armor. Seeing the pesky rat, the giant Heartless swung its hand around in a circular motion. Sonic quickly ducked from the attack and already formulated a plan in his head. Using his keychain again, Sonic moved at extreme speeds in the opposite direction of the Guard Armor's claw. After ducking and dodging a few times, Sonic was able to form a raging whirlwind to surround the armored Heartless. The Guard Armor was in a state of panic, which did not help when Metal suddenly appeared through the whirlwind. His claw was covered completely in a wave of electrical energy.

"METAL SURGE!!" Metal called out.

The electrified claw stabbed at the Guard Armor's chest and broke through the thick armor. The electrical energy escaped from Metal's claw and shot straight through the Giant Heartless. Once finished, Metal landed safely on the ground with the Guard Armor dropping behind him. The Guard Armor evaporated in a wave of darkness and a black card replaced it. Sonic picked up the card and found the picture of the defeated Gard Armor printed on. This was clearly one of the enemy cards Duskmon talked about. Deciding to worry about it later, Sonic placed the card in his deck.

**Guard Armor: Defeated**

"That was wicked, Metal." Sonic complemented.

"Thanks...I think." Metal said uncertainly. "Now with that out of the way, we should really be heading back to Cream and the others."

"Lead on, bucket head." Sonic joked.

"I fail to see any humor in that statement." Metal said monotone.

Using his Metal Surge again, Metal cleared the walls away from the door leading to the Third District. The dynamic duo pushed through the doors, but felt a bit concerned, or in Sonic's case, hungry. But as they disappeared to the next district, they remained unaware of their unsuspecting audience. The shadowed figure wore a similar uniform as Duskmon's mysterious group, including the black gloves and boots. But even with his hood down, the persons face could not be seen. The figures face was completely covered in black bandages with a single red bandage covering both of his eyes. The only thing that could be seen of him was his mouth.

"I have finally found the Keyblade's chosen one." The figure said in a female voice. "Funny, he reminds me of his father."

* * *

**The lessons will only get hard from here. What secrets will Sonic discover in the memory of Traverse Town? Can Sonic last long on his own? And who is the strange newcomer? Find out on the next Chain of Memories!**

**Please, read and review.**


	4. Traversing the Memory, Part 2

**CHAIN OF MEMORIES: SONIC'S TALE**

Chapter Three: Traversing the Memory, Part 2

It's like they always say: you never know what you have until it's gone. Unfortunately, the same rule didn't apply to Sonic the Hedgehog. With the memory of Traverse Town came the return of the Heartless. After narrowly surviving a battle against the Guard Armor, Sonic and Metal walked hastily through the doors to the Third District. The area was smaller than the other districts. It had only one house, a small fountain, and a broken pipe near the wall.

"Huh, not much to this place." Sonic commented.

"Sonic, you best stay on your guard." Metal warned.

"You are way too uptight." Sonic snorted.

"And you are too vain." Metal sneered. "It's that kind of attitude that will lead to your downfall.

"Aw, come on, Metal." Sonic said nonchalantly. "You really need to lighten up. What's the worse that could happen? A swarm of Heartless crawls out of the shadows and surrounds us; making it impossible to escape?"

It was only a moment after he the words escaped him that the lights in the district went out. When they came back on a second later, both blue heroes were surrounded by a swarm of Soldier and Shadow Heartless. Reacting fast, Sonic summoned his Keyblade as Metal reached back for his Spike Blade.

"Anything else you would like to ask?" Metal questioned sarcastically.

"Nah, I'm good." Sonic shrugged.

Without warning, a Soldier jumped from the path and twisted its way towards the heroes. Fortunately, the Heartless weren't swift and Sonic was able to cut through it with ease. Seeing one of their own members destroyed, the rest of the Heartless swarmed over them. The two warriors waited until the Heartless were closer before they finally sprung into action. The tag-team locked arms with each other and both swung in a complete circle with their weapons out. The combined attack destroyed a majority of the Heartless, but a lucky few remained. When the duo stopped spinning, Sonic was barely able to stay on his feet.

"Whoa..." Sonic said dizzily. "Cool stars..."

"Perhaps we should have though that over more." Metal commented.

"Ooh...pretty shadows." Sonic said, still dazed.

A trio of Shadows jumped Metal from behind, but the mechanical warrior swiftly swung around and swiped them with his Spike Blade. Unfortunately, the provoked attack was merely a distraction for a Soldier to strike Metal from behind. The attack caught Metal off guard and forced him to his knees. Metal used his weapon to support himself back to his feet, but the final remains to the swarm would not give him that chance. Just as they jumped overhead, a sudden flash of silver struck between them and obliterated the shadows. Metal quickly realized that the flash was the Keyblade and that Sonic had once again used Strike Raid.

"Now that was awesome." Sonic grinned, recalling his Keyblade. "Hey, Metal, whatever happened 'stay on your guard'?"

"Shut up!" Metal snapped; he slowly calmed down and pointed to the small house nearby. "Anyway, the hideout is just over there. Tikal and Cream should be waiting with your friends."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sonic questioned.

"You need to recover your deck." Metal stated. "We don't know what kind of trouble we'll run into after."

Sonic nodded and took the time to recall his cards. Once his deck was full, Metal led the Keyblade Master towards the small house and opened the door inside. There wasn't really much to the place to be considered a hideout. All that was there were a table, a bed, and a couple of boxes. Cream, Emerl, and the Sonic Team was waiting near the bed with another familiar face. She was an echidna girl with light peach fur. She wore a traditional tribal dress with beige, green, and red triangle patterns, a white sleeveless shirt, and white sandals with straps. She also had blue wrist rings, golden necklace, tiara, and white bandages around many of her head quills. When the two walked it, Angel was the first to notice.

"You two took your sweet time." Angel said sarcastically.

"Sorry, we had a little pest problem to deal with." Metal stated.

"The Heartless are defiantly back then?" Silver asked; Sonic nodded. "Then we have a major crisis on our hands."

"Aw, whatcha worried about, mates." Marine said cheerfully. "We can take care of those Heartless; no problem!" Marine waved her hands and accidentally released a pair of green orbs, blowing fragments of the roof off. "Oops."

"Uh, maybe we oughta play it safe." Storm advised, pulling Marine's hands down.

"The Heartless and powerful, but we still have hope." The echidna girl said, turning to Sonic and his Keyblade. "The Keyblade Master has arrived with help. That key could be our chance to stop this infestation."

"Tikal..." Sonic mused to the echidna girl. "Please, tell me you have forgotten about us, too? Everything is becoming so confusing."

"I'm actually rather confused myself." Tikal giggled. "I don't know whether to say 'nice to meet you' or 'good to see you again'. Though I would say my best guess would have to be both."

"Do you have any idea who they are?" Emerl asked.

"I don't think I've ever met them before." Tikal stated; Sonic and his friends look down in disappointment. "But it feels like they belong here with us. It's almost as if we've known them for a long time."

"That's exactly what I thought." Cream spoke. "I've never met them before, but it doesn't feel weird that I know their names."

"But we have met before!" Angel exclaimed. "When the Heartless invaded Traverse Town, we fought them together and even sealed the Keyhole."

"For some reason, I believe them." Metal said. "But I just can't remember?"

"Then I guess you don't remember what you said to Sonic." Silver sneered. "Back when he was sealing the Keyhole in Hollow Bastion."

"I know I won't forget." Sonic sighed. "No matter what happens..."

"Our hearts will remain connected and bring us together again." Metal finished.

"Aha! You do remember!" Storm pointed.

"He's right, dad." Emerl said amazingly. "I remember you saying the exact same thing."

"Then it can't be more than just a coincidence." Metal stated seriously. "Because I'm starting remember it as well.

"Got any clue what happening, Tikal, mate." Marine questioned.

"I do have some type of theory." Tikal said uncertainly. "I don't think of have a memory of the incident, but I somehow seem to recall it happening. I think Sonic's heart is helping us remember our forgotten memories."

"And how does that work?" Angel asked confused.

"It's the best answer I could come up with during this situation." Tikal explained. "We don't know any of you, but your hearts are full of memories of us together. Those memories must be reacting to our hearts, too. Maybe they're trying to tell us something we didn't know before."

"So you're saying that Sonic's memories are affecting our memories?" Metal questioned.

"Memories, like hearts, have a certain power of their own." Tikal stated.

"Then maybe what Duskmon said was true." Silver said lowly. "This town is just an illusion created from Sonic's memories. In all reality, Traverse Town was destroyed long ago by Mephiles and the Heartless."

"Hold up!" Emerl exclaimed. "Are you saying that this town isn't real!?"

"That's right." Storm nodded.

"Then...there is someone you are looking for in this town." Tikal said cautiously. "Someone very important to you."

"Whoa! How did you..." Sonic trailed off before realizing. "I get it. My memories are telling you what happened between us and Duskmon. Anyway, you're right. A few friends of ours are in this town – I mean, Castle Oblivion."

"Castle Oblivion?" Cream repeated confused. "I don't think there are any castles in this town."

"If you remember correctly, Silver explained that this is all an illusion." Metal said calmly. "None of us are real, so we don't have a full explanation of what's happening around here. But it could explain why the Heartless have suddenly appeared again."

"And I'm sure Sonic has some questions of his own." Tikal interrupted.

"With all the Heartless roaming around, they can't be doing it alone." Sonic said. "Whenever we visited a world, there was always someone pulling the strings. Maybe we oughta have a look around and see what we can find."

"Then you better hurry and figure out the problem." Metal said. "There may be Heartless running around, but I'm sure you can deal with them."

"So finally figured out that I can fight." Sonic smirked.

"I guess I can't let it go unnoticed." Metal sniggered. "But that still doesn't mean you stand a chance against me."

"How about a fight?" Sonic challenged.

"Maybe later." Metal shrugged. "For right now, we better focus on the problem at hand.

Sonic groaned, but understood that Metal had his reasons. He turned to speak to the rest of his team, but they were suddenly enveloped in a flash of light and disappeared. They must have been turned into cards again. With nothing left to say, Sonic started to make his way towards the door. His hand had grasped the handle when he remembered something. Sonic scanned through his deck and found the blue card that Metal had given him earlier. The Keyblade Master walked back to Tikal and showed her the card.

"Hey, Tikal." Sonic said, attracting the echidna's attention. "Since you know what's going on more than anyone else, maybe you could tell me what this is."

"Hmm..." Tikal hummed as she eyed the card. "Shahra told me about these things before she left. She figured it was a card version of a summoning gem."

"A summoning gem?" Sonic repeated. "What's that?

According to Shahra, summoning gem are remnants of a lost soul." Tikal explained. "When someone with a strong heart is lost in the darkness, their heart comes back in the shape of summoning gems. If one can tap into their power, the lost soul can come back to fight. But the process requires two offerings to work."

"What exactly do you mean 'two offerings" Sonic asked, taking back the card.

"You're a smart person, Sonic." Tikal complimented. "I'm sure you'll figure something out."

With confidence from Tikal, Sonic felt more assured of himself. Saying goodbye to the gang, Sonic walked out the door back to the Third District. Now there was only one question left: what to do now? Sonic was right in thinking that someone was behind the Heartless invasion, but finding the leader was the difficult part. Sonic tried to think back to the times he fought against the previous leaders. Frieza, Cell, and the Black Bull; every one of them, he fought them at...

"The Second District!" Sonic exclaimed.

"_Not so loud!_" Dark Sonic groaned. "_If you haven't realized it yet, my head still hurts from the Mephiles incident._"

"_Oh, sorry about that, Dark._" Sonic apologized sheepishly. "_But you have to agree with me on this one. The Second District is known for the trouble it had._"

"_And the fact that it is the only place we haven't looked so far._" Dark Sonic commented.

"_So, let's check it out._" Sonic said.

"_I think we might have a little problem with that_." Dark Sonic responded.

Sonic raised his brow at his counterpart's words. Suddenly, the ground began to quake, nearly throwing the blue hedgehog off balance. Sonic summoned his Keyblade and stabbed it into the ground to stop himself from falling. Unfortunately, this caused him to waste one of his cards. Sonic felt more frustrated now and finally found the reason why. A large purple/blue Heartless slowly stomped its way towards the Keyblade Master.

"A large Body." Sonic smirked. "That shouldn't be too hard."

"_Be careful, Sonic._" Dark warned. "_Remember that you don't have all your powers back._"

"_Your confidence in me is heartwarming._" Sonic said sarcastically. "_Don't worry, I got this guy._"

Dark Sonic groaned at the arrogance of his counterpart. Sonic ripped his Keyblade out of the ground and charged for the oversized Heartless. Unfortunately, the Large Body took a step forward, which created a shockwave to send Sonic flying back. As Sonic tumbled backward down the street, he quickly grabbed hold of a nearby lamppost and swung around back towards the Heartless. Once close enough Sonic spun around in midair and swiped across the Large Body's chest. Unfortunately, the Heartless' girth reflected the attack and tossed Sonic back down the street.

"Ok, that could have gone better." Sonic groaned.

"_You think?_" Dark Sonic commented.

"_My attacks can't touch him._" Sonic analyzed. "_If I remember correctly, the only way to attack him is from behind. But I can't even get close enough without getting tossed around. Any ideas, Dark?_"

"_I would suggest you take the one under your foot._" Dark Sonic said.

Taking his suggestion, Sonic moved his foot away and found a lifesaving opportunity: a green card. The blue hedgehog reached the card and found a picture of Marine in front. This was too good to be true. Sonic tossed Marines card into the air and watched it erupt in a flash of light. A moment later, the scarred raccoon was standing in front of him.

"I was wondering when ya would call, mate." Marine smiled.

"Good to see you, too, Marine." Sonic smirked, pointing to the Large Body. "See that Heartless over there? We need to get rid of it if we want to get out of here."

"You got it, mate!" Marine grinned.

Like Duskmon said, Sonic's friends regained their abilities after being turned to cards. Sonic was grateful for this since Marine was a long-ranged fighter. The excited raccoon held out her hands and released a series of green orbs from her palms. The Large was resistant to most physical attacks, but showed no signs of being impervious to magic. The green orbs slammed into the Heartless' chest, sending the fat demon rolling across the street. Seeking this opportunity, Sonic called out for his Keychain Card and zipped near the tumbling Large body before jumping on top. Sonic was riding the Heartless like a ball and held his Keyblade high for a chance to attack. His moment came and the blue hedgehog managed to stab the Large Body in the back, thus ending the battle.

"That was awesome, mate!" Marine cheered.

"And you were amazing, Marine." Sonic grinned.

"Thanks, mate." Marine said embarrassingly; her body was enveloped in a flash of light. "Call back soon!"

"I will, Marine." Sonic whispered.

With nothing left to do, Sonic slowly made his way towards the exit and stepped through to the Second District. Upon enter, he found himself in a dark alley that curved to towards the central plaza. Sonic called his Keyblade, but made use not to overuse it; a quarter of his deck was already gone. As he walked out of the alley, he got a full view of the district. He clearly remembered the variety of shops, the memorable hotel, the beautiful fountain, and the famous Gizmo Shop. As Sonic stepped out into the open, four green cards dropped from the sky and erupted into the forms of Silver and the others. Sonic was slowly getting used to this, but that didn't stop him from hitting his head into a shop window.

"Seriously, we need to work that out." Sonic groaned.

"Duskmon let us out." Silver stated. "That must mean there is something important here."

"Hey..." Storm said, looking up and down the plaza. "Isn't this where we sealed the keyhole?"

"Yeah." Sonic nodded. "I thought that if this place was so important, there might be something worth looking for."

"For once, you actually thought of something right." Angel joked.

"Yeah, I...Hey!" Sonic snapped.

"Hey, do you hear that, mates?" Marine asked curiously.

They group instantly silence and opened their ears for the sound that Marine heard. It took only seconds before they could hear it: a loud whirring sound. As the sound moved closer, the five heroes armed themselves for battle. But when the source of the sound emerged from behind the buildings, the group sighed in relief. The source of the noise was a large red, black, and silver robot with a small yellow platform head, giant metal claws with yellow, spiked cuffs, and short legs with black metal feet. It didn't take much to remember that face.

"Omega!" Angel cried joyously, attracting the masculine robot.

"Unit has detected familiar visuals!" Omega stated. "It's good to see you, Sonic, Silver, Storm, Angel, and Marine!"

"Hey, he remembers us." Storm says happily.

"This unit has confused." Omega said. "I recall your names, but do not remember when we have last met. But, for reasons unknown, I do not detect a malfunction in my memory banks."

"There's nothing wrong with you, Omega." Sonic said calmly. "Tikal explained everything to me. My heart is making you remember us."

"This comes as a relief." Omega said. "Any friend of Tikal's is an ally to me. I am grateful to be remembering you again."

"Anyway, maybe you could help us out." Silver interjected. "Two friends of ours are supposed to be somewhere in this castle – I mean, town. Have you seen a purple chameleon with a bad attitude or a green hawk with a golden key?"

"I cannot say I have." Omega shrugged. "Lately, this whole town has become a hive for Heartless. Shadows creep from every corner and try to steal the hearts of the citizens. I have recently received a report of a black monster haunting this district."

"Where is it now, mate?" Marine asked.

"I do not know." Omega stated, turning his attention to the Gizmo Shop. "But rumor has it that the beast reveals itself every time the clock tower bell rings. Of course, I have tried this theory myself and proven it false. There is no beast around here."

"Maybe you didn't do it right." Sonic suggested.

"There is a possibility my calculations were inaccurate." Omega nodded. "This will require more processing time. I will return to the hideout if you need any assistance."

And with that, Omega made his way back to the Third District.

"Maybe he's right." Storm said thoughtfully. "Maybe there isn't anything here."

"Aw, come on, mates." Marine whined. "Don't ya wanna the monster?"

"If Omega couldn't find it, what chance do we have?" Angel questioned. All of a sudden, a loud ring echoed from the Gizmo Shop; its sound vibrating over the entire district. "What's happening?"

"I think we're about to find out." Silver grunted.

Before Sonic realized it, Silver and the others had vanished from sight. As the bell continued to echo, another sound joined the tone: a deafening roar. Looking towards the sky, Sonic could see the silhouette of a massive beast hovering in the moonlight. Sonic barely had time to jump back before the beast crashed into the ground. It was a pitch black dragon with a red underbelly about twice Sonic's size. It was long and slender with two massive wings, six horns on its face, a blade-like tail, and iron cuffs around her arms and neck.

"Ok, I think I would have remembered you." Sonic said nervously.

"Seeing as how you are going to die, I'll give you the pleasure of knowing my name." The dragon said maliciously. "My name is Cynder."

* * *

**Shadow Dragon: Cynder**

Sonic summoned his Keyblade as Cynder clawed her way towards the blue hedgehog. Without thinking, Sonic once again activated his Keychain Card and zipped towards the dark dragon. Unfortunately, this tactic proved ineffective as Cynder stretched her wings and flapped them in a rapid session. The winds from the flapping were enough to blow Sonic off his feet ands send him flying into the air. Knowing she had the advantage, Cynder took to the air and loomed over the blue hedgehog. Before Sonic even had a chance to react, Cynder grabbed him by his limbs and dive-bombed towards the ground with unbelievable speed. Sonic tried struggling out of the dragon's trap, but nothing worked.

"_Oh man, I'm so gonna die!_" Sonic mentally panicked.

"_We are not going to die._" Dark Sonic said calmly. "_We just need to think of something to get out of this situation._"

"_And what do you suggest, O brilliant one?_" Sonic responded.

"_Maybe there was something that Duskmon said._" Dark Sonic suggested.

Since Sonic was about to crash to his death, this was the perfect time for a flashback.

_---Flashback---_

"There are four different card types; each categorized by a different color." Duskmon explained. "Red is for attack, blue is for magic, green is for friends, and black is for enemies."

---_End Flashback---_

"_The Enemy Card!" _Sonic mentally exclaimed; he remembered the Guard Armor card he picked up earlier. "_I haven't used that card yet. Maybe it can get us out of this. But __I can't reach for my gauntlet._"

"_Duskmon said you could summon a card by thought._" Dark Sonic stated.

"_Let's just hope this works._" Sonic thought.

Sonic closed his eyes with all his focus on the Heartless Knight. Suddenly, the black card escaped from the gauntlet and erupted in a flash of light. Cynder temporarily stopped a few inches from the ground; her wings were raised to conceal herself from the light. When the flash died down, Cynder slowly unfurled her wings. Not the best move on her part. The next thing she knew, a purple hand grabbed Cynder by her throat, forcing the dragon to release Sonic. The blue hedgehog sighed in relief and looked to his rescuer. To his surprise, it was the defeated Guard Armor that was keeping Cynder at bay.

"The Guard Armor?" Sonic said confused. "But I thought I got rid of that thing."

"_This must be the power of the Enemy Card._" Dark Sonic said. "_It gives you the power to control your defeated enemies._"

"_If I had known that, I would have used him ages ago_." Sonic groaned mentally.

"Unhand me at once, you foul creature!" Cynder demanded; the Guard Armor didn't respond. "Very well. You'll meet your end just like that rat."

"For the last time, people!" Sonic snapped. "I – am – a – hedgehog!"

Though she was suspended by her neck, Cynder mustered all her strength into her bladed tail and swiped it at the Heartless' head. The attack sent the Guard Armor's helmet rocketing over the walls, but the Heartless did not release its grip. The headless Heartless reeled back its fist and slammed it into the side of the dragon's face. Cynder was tossed into the wall of the Gizmo Shop. As she struggled to crawl back to her feet, the Guard Armor tackled her through the walls and inside the Gizmo Shop. A series of rumbles could be heard from inside with a few short roars in-between.

"Haha! Sure glad I'm not the one fighting him." Sonic smirked.

A few seconds later, two green cards dropped from the sky, which Sonic easily caught. The pictures of the cards showed the faces of Storm and Angel. Sonic showed no hesitation in summoning them both to the battlefield. Just as Storm and Angel arrived, a prolonged screech could be heard from the bell tower on top of the Gizmo Shop.

"What was that?" Storm asked nervously.

"A dragon getting her butt by the Heartless." Sonic nodded happily.

"The Heartless?" Angel repeated.

"I picked up a Heartless Card earlier when I was talking to Metal." Sonic explained. "Duskmon told me I could use Enemy Cards to help during battle. Now it's fighting my battle for me."

"I never thought we would be working on the same side as the Heartless." Angel commented.

"So, what do we do now?" Storm asked.

Unfortunately, Storm's answer came a little earlier than expected. A massive explosion could be seen from the top of the Gizmo Shop and the headless Guard Armor was tossed over the edge. The trio scrambled before being crushed under the Heartless' weight. With the Guard Armor defeated, the Heartless was consumed in a cloud of darkness and reverted to its card form. The heroes knew things were getting bad, but they only got worse when Cynder slammed into the ground in a fit of rage. The shadow dragon's entire body was covered in scars and scratches and the beast's eyes were red with fury.

"She looks mad." Storm stated.

"Oh really, I never noticed." Angel said sarcastically.

"You know, your sarcasm hurts sometimes." Storm whined.

"Can we focus here?!" Sonic exclaimed. Cynder's tail suddenly constricts Sonic's body and pulls him closer to her face. "Oh boy."

"How dare you attack the loyal servant of the Dark Master." Cynder growled. "For such insubordination, you must be punished with death."

"Technically, it was the Heartless that attacked you." Sonic stated nervously.

"But it was you who summoned it." Cynder pointed.

"Well...aw, I got nothing." Sonic said defeated.

With a hint of victory on her expression, Cynder opened her maw and began to draw a torrent of flames from her throat. But before she could release it, Storm suddenly jumped on her back and wrapped his masculine arms around her throat. The sudden action forced Cynder's flames back and hissed in pain. Angel crawled along Cynder's tail while she was distracted and used her antenna to force Sonic free from her grip. Sonic was grateful to his friends, but the rescue caused both members to use up their time and disappeared back into the cards. Without his friends, Cynder figured she had Sonic beat.

"What will you do now without the assistance of your friends?" Cynder grinned.

"I'm not worried." Sonic said confidently, pulling out a single red card. "I still have an ace up my sleeve."

"You think one pathetic card can save you?" Cynder laughed.

"Why don't we find out?" Sonic challenged.

The Keyblade Master and the Shadow Dragon stood on opposite sides with a certainty of winning. Like before, Cynder called a torrent of flames from her throat and released it into the shape of a massive fireball. Strangely enough, Sonic made no attempt to block it. Just as the flames were ready to strike, Sonic revealed the 0 card. Suddenly, Sonic cut through the flames with his Keyblade and charged at Cynder. The dark dragon tried to attack again, but suddenly found herself unable to defend or attack. And with one sharp thrust to the chest, Sonic ended the battle. Cynder screeched in horrible agony before fading into a cloud of darkness. When the darkness vanished, a card of Cynder was left in her place; Sonic added it to his deck.

**Cynder: Defeated**

* * *

"Man, what a workout." Sonic panted.

"At least you're alive." Silver said as he and the rest of the team popped up; Sonic smacked into another wall. "Seriously, you need to stop."

"Yeah, like I can stop myself from being surprised." Sonic said sarcastically.

"Hey, Sonic!" The group turned to find the Traverse Town Gang running towards them with Emerl in front. "What happened here? We heard the bell and thought something might have happened."

"Well, you could say something happened." Sonic chuckled, pointing to the hole in the Gizmo Shop. "She played a little rough, but we won in the end. Too bad we didn't find what we were looking for."

"So your friends weren't here after all?" Cream asked disappointed.

"I don't think we'll find them in this town." Sonic said. "But they are somewhere in Castle Oblivion."

"Castle Oblivion?" Omega repeated in a confused tone. "I do not recall any Castle Oblivion in this town."

"We'll explain more when we get back to the hideout, Omega." Metal said. "Right now, Sonic and his friends are the only ones who have a full explanation of what's going on. Maybe it's better if it just stayed that way."

"I wish I knew the whole story." Sonic said sheepishly.

"You'll be fine." Metal said confidently. "No matter what shape reality takes, I'm certain you can handle it. Our memories may be gone, but our hearts will always remember."

"Metal..." Sonic muttered.

"See ya later, Sonic." Cream smiled.

"The unit is confused, but wishes you luck." Omega stated.

And with that, the Traverse Town Gang leaves for the Second District. At the same time, a door suddenly opens at the wall near the Gizmo Shop. It resembled much like the door that led them to this memory; it had to be a way out. Thinking along these lines, Silver and the others walked towards the doorway. Sonic was about to join them when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. The Keyblade Master looked back and was surprised to find Tikal.

"Tikal, what's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"I don't have all the answers, but I think there is something you should know about." Tikal said usually depressed. "Your memories are what created this town, right?"

"That's what Duskmon said when he gave me the card." Sonic nodded.

"If that's true, then this town is just a figment of your mind and everyone in it." Tikal stated.

"But that can't be right!" Sonic exclaimed. "You're standing in front of me right now!"

"But I'm not really here." Tikal said. "I don't remember things I should and I sense thing that I shouldn't. Sonic, your memories are a dangerous weapon. If one were took take control of them, the worlds could be in danger. In this reality, illusions are present in every shape and form. Sometime, your memories will deceive you and lead you away from the truth."

"But...what does that mean?" Sonic asked.

"The truth will come eventually, Sonic." Tikal said. "But not now."

"But when will I..."

"Sonic!" Marine called, diverging the hedgehog's attention from Tikal. "Are you coming, mate?!"

"I'm coming!" Sonic replied. "I just wanna finish talking to..." The Keyblade Master turned his attention back to Tikal, but she was no longer there. "Tikal?! Tikal, where are you?!"

"Tikal left a while ago?" Angel said, moving closer to Sonic. "She went back to the hideout with Metal and the others."

"But that's impossible." Sonic said in disbelief. "I was just talking to her a moment ago."

"Sonic...there was no one there." Angel said worried. "You were just standing there, talking to yourself."

"Now I think I understood what she meant." Sonic said sadly.

Shaking his head, Sonic followed Angel back to the door with the others waiting for them. But before stepping through, Sonic took one last look at Traverse Town, the place where it all started. This would be the last time he would see this memorable town again. With a great sigh, Sonic and his friends stepped through the door. But unknown to them, they were being watched. Tikal was standing on the roof of the Gizmo Shop with a saddened expression on her face. A moment later, Tikal's body faded away and was replaced by the bandaged stranger from the earlier.

"I've done all I can to help him." She said sadly. "Now he's on his own. Meanwhile, I have another task to attend to. Next stop: the basement."

And the mysterious figure vanished into a portal of darkness.

* * *

**Some memories never truly leave us. Will Sonic discover the truth of his memories? What new adventures await in Castle Oblivion? And who is this stranger watching over him? Find out on the next Chain of Memories!**

**Please, read and review.**


	5. Lies and Deception

**CHAIN OF MEMORIES: SONIC'S TALE**

Chapter Four: The Wicked Rogue Appears

Last time on Chain of Memories:

In the previous chapter, Sonic had returned to the former resting grounds of Traverse Town. Unfortunately, this was only a memory, drawing away his attention from the truth. Traverse Town was gone and it was never coming back. Before Sonic exited the bewildering memory, he was approached by Tikal, who delivered a strange message. But before he could decipher it, the echidna girl was gone. As Sonic departed from the world, the illusion of Tikal proved to be a new figure in disguise.

* * *

The scene opens up in the white halls of Castle Oblivion. The room resembled much of the one before Sonic and his friends entered Traverse Town, but with some significant differences. On one side of the room was the clear white door similar to the one that opened the path to the memories. On the other side was a set of stairs that led to the next floor. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal the returning heroes. Sonic and his friends emerged from the door, looking surprised at their surroundings.

"Uh...didn't we just come this way, mates?" Marine asked.

"I don't think this is the same place." Silver analyzed; his eyes scanned the room. "I think we're still on the first floor, just on the other side of the castle."

"They could still do with some redecorating." Angel commented.

The group groaned simultaneously with the exception of Sonic. The Keyblade Master was still thinking about what Tikal had said to him before he left. What did she mean about his memories deceiving him? Did the echidna girl know something about Castle Oblivion that he didn't realize?

"Sonic, watch out!" Storm screamed.

Looking back quickly, Sonic barely had enough time to dodge a sweeping red blade flying towards his head. The blue hedgehog flipped backward with his team as Duskmon emerged from the shadows.

"You know, you aren't going to make friends by chopping their heads off." Sonic commented.

"I was merely testing your abilities." Duskmon stated. "I had feared that you may have lost them during your trip through the memory. Speaking of which, did you enjoy seeing your past once again?"

"Eh, it wasn't too bad." Angel shrugged. "But we could have done without the Heartless."

"I do not control what the Keyblade Master remembers." Duskmon said darkly. "It is through his own dark memories that the shadows continue to wander. But you have to remember, even in the deepest darkness..."

"A light shines from within." Sonic recited. "That's the same story my mom told me." The hedgehog's expression turned to one of anger. "How much of my memories have you seen?"

"Enough." Duskmon answered simply.

"Why would you look through Sonic's memories?" Storm questioned. Duskmon made no attempt to reply. "Not talking, huh? Let's see if we can loosen that tongue."

The large albatross cracked his fists and stampeded towards the dark swordsman. As Storm swung his fist around for a powerful right hook, Duskmon effortlessly jumped back to avoid it. Once the dark swordsman landed, Storm proceeded to throw every punch he could. Duskmon continually jumped until Storm had forced him up a wall. Just as Storm swung around for the final blow, Duskmon suddenly twirled around to avoid the punch and release his sword at the same time. In one swing, Duskmon swiped his blood-red sword across Storm's chest and sent the albatross flew across the room.

"Storm!" Silver cried; he and the other kneeled at their friend's side. "Are you ok?"

"Ooh, pretty pickles." Storm said dazed.

"He's fine." Marine answered. They heard Duskmon's footsteps getting louder and noticed the dark swordsman making his way towards them. Marine held out her hands and summoned a pair of green orbs in a threatening manner. "What do you want from us, mate?"

"That depends on what you have to offer." Duskmon said lowly, drawing his second sword. "Let's delve further into your memories to find out."

Helping Storm back to his feet, the heroes stood ready for a fight. As Duskmon drew closer, Sonic summoned the Keyblade into his hands in a flash of light. But just when a battle looked ready to commence, a portal of darkness appeared on the side of the room. Once the darkness faded, another man wearing the same black coat as Duskmon was found leaning against the wall. He had his hood up, so his face couldn't be seen. But what distinguished him from the rest of the members were his black wings and the lack of boots and gloves, which revealed his red fur and claws.

"Yo, how's it going?" The new member greeted.

"What are you doing here, No. VIII?" Duskmon growled. "I specifically told you not to leave her alone."

"Chill, man." No. VIII said coolly. "I left the wicked witch to watch her. I decided to come down and have a little fun."

"If you are wise, you will not interfere." Duskmon warned.

"Yeah, right." No. VIII said sarcastically. "Like I was gonna let you hog the hero for yourself, No. XI." He crossed his arms with a mocking tone. "The Superior may have assigned you lord of this castle, but don't forget who it was that found you in the first place. You wouldn't want me to take you back, would you?"

Duskmon held his head in a moment of silence. His red eyes flashed with anger and swung his skull hand around towards his ally. The mouth of the skull opened and shot out a blue card; the newcomer caught the card with ease.

"Perhaps you would like to test him." Duskmon said. "See how powerful his heart truly is."

"Whatever you say." No. VIII shrugged. Duskmon looked irritated before vanishing into a portal of darkness, leaving him alone with Sonic and his friends. "Looks like I'm running the show now, Keyblade Master."

"Who are you?" Silver questioned.

"Oh, how rude of me." No. VIII joked. He reached for his hood and pulled it down to reveal his face to the group. He was a malicious-looking red bat with a white crescent moon on his forehead. "The name's Terro. Got it memorized?"

Sonic gripped his Keyblade at the sight of the evil bat and Terro looked ready for battle. Suddenly, the theme song for Birth by Sleep echoed over the walls of the white room. Everyone, even Terro, searched the room shockingly for the sound of the strange music.

"What's that?" Storm asked.

"Sorry, that's mine; I forgot to set it on vibrate." Terro said sheepishly. He reached into his coat and pulled out a red cell phone before answering. "Hello? Hey, Superior! What's going on?" He stopped to listen for a moment. "What?! I'm getting sued? By who?" He listened for a moment. "Axel? Who the hell is Axel?"

"Uh, does this usually happen, mate?" Marine asked her brotherly figure.

"Not from what I know." Sonic shrugged.

"Listen, Superior, I'm in the middle of a fight here." Terro said embarrassingly. "I've really gotta go. We'll talk about this later." He hung up on the Superior. "Sorry about that. Just a little pest problem, that's all."

"Are we gonna fight or what, Terro?" Sonic asked.

"Well, a least we're on a first-name basis." Terro grinned.

The red bat held his arms to the ceiling, which allowed his sleeves to fall back. A moment later, several thread of darkness began to coil around his arms. Once the darkness vanished, two gauntlets appeared on Terro's forearms. He gripped his fists, which revealed two sharp daggers hidden in the gauntlets. Stepping backwards, Sonic held his Keyblade close to his side as he friends vanished in quick glares of light; they returned to the cards.

"Ok, this is bad." Sonic stated.

"Sonic, mind doing me a favor?" Terro chuckled. "Don't go dying on me."

* * *

**No. VII, Deceptive Rogue: Terro**

An audible gulp could be heard coming from Sonic's throat. In that one instant of distraction, Terro expanded his wings and dived toward the hedgehog in blinding speed. Sonic barely noticed the rogue flying overhead while swinging his wrist blades down on the young hedgehog. Sonic counteracted by pulling out his Keychain Card and zoomed to the other side of the room. Unfortunately, Terro somehow followed his movements and chased the Keyblade Master step-by-step. The red bat flew down near Sonic and delivered a painful kick to his face. The impact of the shot sent Sonic tumbling backward to the stairway. Sonic used the Keyblade to support himself up when he noticed something strange about Terro. For a moment, the iris of his eyes was orange and his pupil was a long slit with six smaller slits surrounding it. Before Sonic could get a better look at it, his eyes turned back to their normal violet shade.

"_What was that?_" Sonic thought.

"_That must have been how he was able to follow you_." Dark Sonic suggested. "_Normal eyes would not be able to track anything at that velocity. This bat is not normal._"

"_What was your first clue, Sherlock?_" Sonic said sarcastically; a red vein appeared on Dark Sonic's forehead.

"Hey, don't tell me you're giving up already." Terro whined. "Come on, I thought you were better than that."

"Don't worry about me." Sonic said confidently. "I'm just getting warmed up."

"Good. For a moment, I thought my fun was over." Terro said happily, drawing his wrist blades once more.

Being sure to take precautions, Sonic secretly place a 0 card in his quills before charging after Terro. The Keyblade Master swung his weapon around, but Terro jumped and landed perfect at the Keyblade's tip, forcing the weapon to the ground. With an open opportunity, Terro stabbed his wrist blades towards Sonic's neck. Thankfully, Sonic pulled out the 0 card just in time to effectively halt Terro's attack. As the red bat recoiled, Sonic pulled out the Keyblade from under his foot and tripped him backward onto the floor. Still dazed from the sudden attack, Terro almost didn't notice Sonic swinging his Keyblade down over him. Quick on the reaction, Terro raised both his wrist blades to stop the Keyblade's advances. During the struggle, it was easily noticeable that Terro was more for agility rather than strength. As Sonic pushed the Keyblade closer to the bats head, Terro suddenly vanished in a portal of darkness.

"What the?" Sonic questioned.

"Hey, not bad." Terro commented, appearing on the other side of the room. "You really are better than you look. Of course, you're still not even close to how good Zoan was."

"Don't you dare talk about my dad." Sonic growled. "You aren't good enough to say his name."

"Aw, the little boy misses his daddy." Terro taunted.

"Shut it." Sonic sneered.

"_He does have a point._" Dark Sonic stated. "_You do tend to whine a lot._"

"_Hey, whose side are on?!_" Sonic mentally exclaimed.

"Pay attention, brat!" Terro called.

Sonic quickly came to his senses and raised his Keyblade just as Terro brought down his wrist blades. Knowing he was stronger, Sonic pushed his strength into the blade and sent Terro flying across the room. Just as Terro landed, Sonic jumped overhead and swung the Keyblade down on the bad guy. As stated before, Terro was a specialist with agility and easily sidestepped the attack. Once he landed, Sonic took notice that his gauntlet was running low. He used up his Keychain Cards, contained no element powers, and was running low on Attack Cards. All he had left was four Attack Cards, two Enemy Cards, and the mysterious Summoning Card. It was a moment later that Sonic realize Terro hasn't attacked yet. Looking back, he noticed that the rogue bat was missing.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Sonic asked openly.

" _You should have paid more attention._" Dark Sonic pointed.

"_Then why didn't you pay attention for me?_" Sonic questioned.

"_Hey, I'm the one trapped here._" Dark Sonic stated. "_I can only see what you see._"

"Well that's just great!" Sonic yelled. "Where in the world could he have gone?"

"Why don't you look up?"

Taking the advise, Sonic looked up and gaped in surprise. Terro was actually standing on the ceiling; gravity didn't seem to apply to him. Expanding his wings, Terro shot down and slashed both of his wrist blades at Sonic. The blue hedgehog quickly blocked the attack, which caused him to lose one of his Attack Cards. Terro flipped around and kicked off the Keyblade to land on the other side of the room. Using his last three cards, Sonic decided to end the battle with a sleight. What surprised him was that he didn't use Strike Raid. Instead, the hedgehog curled into a ball and rocketed across the room. Caught off guard, Terro took the hit to the chest, slamming the bat into the blank doorway. Sonic uncurled a moment later as Terro slumped down the door.

"All right!" Sonic cheered. "I've haven't used Spin Dash in a long time!"

"Congratulations, you managed to tick me off more than usual." Terro growled.

Sonic staggered backwards in surprise, just before Terro swung his body around to trip up the hedgehog. Sonic fell backward, but managed to roll sideways before Terro could carve him open. Sonic used one of the nearby pedestals as support while Terro slowly made his way over to the Keyblade Master.

"What did I say before?" Terro smirked. "Don't go dying on me. You're all out of cards and there's no way I'm gonna let you recharge your gauntlet."

"I think she deserves a say in the matter." Sonic said slyly.

"She?" Terro repeated confused.

Before Terro could react, Sonic reached into his gauntlet and tossed a black card at Terro's feet. The card exploded in a brilliant display of lights, which temporarily blinded the rogue bat. When he could see clearly, Terro backed away before a set of razor sharp teeth could snap shut on his body. Terro stared up in intrigue once he caught the full sight of the once-defeated Cynder.

"Hey, not bad." Terro complimented. "You've actually learned how to use Enemy Cards. I guess Duskmon has a big mouth."

"Why have you called me to this place, you filthy rodent!" Cynder growled; she snapped her tail at the hedgehog.

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side!" Sonic exclaimed, continually dodging her blade-like tail.

"Oh, I guess Dusky forgot to tell you." Terro sniggered. "If the Enemy Card can think for itself, it becomes more difficult to control. Heartless are easy to manipulate because they are mindless monsters."

"Now he tells me." Sonic moaned, dodging the tail again. "Come on, you're supposed to be on my side!"

"I obey no one but my master." Cynder growled.

"Listen, I summoned you." Sonic glared, catching Cynder's tail as it came around. "That means I am your master. Now, if you don't listen, I could just send you back to your card and burn it for good. How does that sound to you?"

Cynder didn't like the idea of working for Sonic, but she wasn't ignorant enough to allow her card to be burned. Noticing her calmed appearance, Sonic slowly released her tail and allowed her to draw it back. Though reluctantly, Cynder turned her head in the direction of Terro.

"I'll obey, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Cynder said.

"I can live with that." Sonic nodded.

With a furious look in her eyes, Cynder decided to take out her frustrations on Terro. Because of her large body and the small room, Cynder could barely move around. But that also meant that Terro was left without a place to go. The dark dragon swiped her claws at Terro, but the bat wielded his wrist blades to block every shot. Luckily, Cynder was clearly the more powerful force and knocked Terro back with a strong swipe. Terro collided with the wall and quickly looked up as Cynder snapped her dagger-like fangs at his head. Acting fast, Terro dropped to the floor and right under Cynder. Since the room was too small, Cynder couldn't move to chase after him; this left Terro with the advantage. The rogue bat flew up on the other side of Cynder and stabbed her in multiple places along her back. Cynder roared and dropped on the floor, barely alive.

"Hey, you almost had me." Terro commented. "But you need to take in account of the area and use it to your advantage."

"Skip the lecture." Sonic grumbled.

"_Maybe you should start taking notes_." Dark Sonic suggested.

"_Shut up!_" Sonic roared.

While Sonic wasn't looking, Terro slowly made his way towards the blue hedgehog. Just as he pulled out his wrist blades, something sharp suddenly cut across his forearm, knocking one of his gauntlets off. Looking back, Terro could see that Cynder was still trying to fight with the use of her tail-blade. She continually stabbed at him with every opportunity, but the rogue bat was too swift to hit. While Sonic observed the battle, he noticed a green card dropping from the ceiling and quickly picked it up. He stared at the picture on the front and was relieved to find it was Silver's card.

"Silver's strong, but I don't know if he could take this guy." Sonic said, observing Terro's movements. "Silver will only have one shot and this guy is too fast too hit. It would be a waste."

"_What about the Summoning Card?_" Dark Sonic questioned

"_Summoning Card?_" Sonic repeated. He looked back to his gauntlet and realized that he has yet to touch the blue card he had received from Metal. "_That might work, but how do I activate it?_"

"_Tikal said you required two offerings._" Dark Sonic stated.

Sonic closed his eyes to concentrate on the meaning of Tikal's words. Offering meant sacrifice, and sacrifice required living beings. Sonic could barely concentrate with Cynder's painful cries, but then it hit him. He needed two card sacrifices: Cynder and Silver. Back with in the fight, Terro was torturing the poor dragon endlessly; blood was leaking from nearly every part of her body. Cynder moaned in agony as Terro slowly raised his blade to her neck.

"I could say this has been fun, but then I would be lying." Terro smirked. The rogue bat pulled his wrist blade and thrusted it forward to pierce the dragon's neck. But just before he could make contact, the dark dragon suddenly vanished. "What the hell?"

"Sorry, Terro, but playtime's over." Sonic said, holding the blue card in his hand. "Why don't you try this one on for size."

Sonic tossed the card to the floor, which exploded in a flash of light. A new figure began to emerge from the light and stepped out onto the floor in front. He was a dragon much like Cynder, but was purple instead of black. He had two yellow horns, a ridge of spikes going down his back, yellow wings, and a spiral tip on his tail. He would have been intimidating if it wasn't for the fact that he was smaller than Sonic. There was a moment of silence between them before Terro burst out in laughter.

"You're joking, right!" Terro laughed. "You expect me to be scared of that little shrimp."

"Hey, I'm no shrimp!" The dragon yelled. "I'm Spyro, the purple dragon! I'm the greatest hero in all of the Dragon Realms!"

"More like the scrawniest hero" Terro sniggered.

"You are very small." Sonic said pathetically.

"Big things come in small packages." Spyro stated. "Check this out."

The dragon known as Spyro dug his claws into the floor, folded his wings close to his body, and crouched low in anticipation. Suddenly, a bright red aura surrounded the dragon, which ended Terro's laughter almost instantly. What came next was a surprise for everyone. Without warning, Spyro opened his mouth and unleashed a fireball twice the size of any Silver could make. The ball of flames covered the entire room, making it impossible for Terro to escape. The bat knew the odds were against him and simply allowed his body to be engulfed by the flames.

"Whoa, that was awesome." Sonic said excitedly.

"Never underestimate a purple dragon." Spyro said overconfidently. "Ya ever need a real hero, just give me a call."

"_Wow, his ego is bigger than yours._" Dark Sonic chuckled.

"_Aren't you dead yet?_" Sonic asked sarcastically.

Spyro returned to his card in a flash of light. Once the flames died down, Sonic moved closer to find a pile of ash where Terro once stood. Hidden within the pile of ash was a blue card that stood out against the black dust. He pulled out the card and inspected the front: a flame symbol. Deciding to worry about it later, Sonic replaced the card in his gauntlet.

**Terro: Defeated**

* * *

"Whoa, that guy meant business." Sonic said amazed.

"I guess we'll just have to take your word for it." Angel said.

The sudden reappearance of Sonic's friends once again started the blue hedgehog, causing him to jump into the nearest object. This time, his head collided with one of the pedestals near the wall. Not only did the white furniture snap over his head, but the potted plant on top smashed over his head. This was a problem that needed some serious work.

"That gets funnier every time, mate!" Marine laughed.

"Hahaha, very funny." Sonic said sarcastically.

"Where's Terro?" Storm asked curiously.

"He bit the dust, literally." Sonic said, pointed to the pile of ash behind him. "That's once less bad guy we'll have to deal with."

"Hey, you might want to check this out." Silver said. He was kneeling next to the pile of ash, brushing it away to reveal a stack of blue cards. He picked them up and handed them to Sonic. "These look like the cards that sent us to Traverse Town."

"Then does that mean we need these things to move on, mate?" Marine asked.

"That's right, little girl!" A familiar voice called.

Everyone's head shot up at the sound of the voice as a portal of darkness appeared over the pile of ash. Silver jumped away just as thin blade swiped past his head. As the portal died down, the group discovered Terro was still alive and appeared to be unharmed.

"It's Terro!" Storm screamed. "He's alive!"

"I know you didn't just call me a little girl!" Marine snapped.

"You bet I did." Terro smirked; Angel had to hold Marine back from doing anything stupid. "After an introduction like that, you didn't think I was just going to give up the ghost?"

"So you weren't trying to fight Sonic at all." Angel realized. "You were just testing to see how strong he was."

"And he passed with flying colors." Terro said. "I've got to hand it to you, Sonic. If you didn't pull that card at the last minute I might have killed you for real. And we don't want that, do we?"

"So what was the test for?" Silver questioned. "Were you trying to make yourself stronger?"

"Not in the least." Terro shook. "I was preparing Sonic for the dangers of Castle Oblivion."

"The dangers?" Sonic repeated.

"This castle holds many wonders and mysteries that not even we know about." Terro said, remembering his conversation with Oracle a long time ago. "Follow your memories. Trust what you remember and seek what you have forgotten. If you do so, you'll find someone very special."

"You mean Espio and the king?" Storm asked.

"How should I know." Terro shrugged. "I guess you'll just have to think harder about who's most important to you." Sonic's eyes were wide with curiosity, which Terro took notice of. "Our most precious memories lie deep in out hearts, too far out of reach. But you have the power to find yours, Sonic."

"How?" Sonic asked.

"Remember your mother's story?" Terro replied. "A light in the darkness. You've lost sight of that light, Sonic. You've forgotten how to forget."

"That doesn't make any since, mate." Marine pointed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Want me to give you a hint?" Terro offered.

All attention rested on the Keyblade Master. Sonic looked down to the floor, scratching head in thought and confusion. What light was he missing? Amy was back on Destiny Island and they were searching for Espio. Was there something else Sonic had over looked? Was it...his father? If it was about Zoan, would Terro actually be willing to help him?"

"Well, Sonic?" Storm questioned.

Sonic raised his head and stared strongly at the rogue bat. Terro flinched from the ferocity of Sonic's stare; he was definatly the son of Zoan and Aleena.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Sonic rejected. "I'll find the answers on my own." He raised the Keyblade in Terro's direction. "And don't even think of trying to stop me."

"He's not going to." Angel said determined. "We'll stop him, no matter what."

"I was hoping of hearing that." Terro smirked. "Just the kind of answer I would expect from the Keyblade Master. But be warned. When your sleeping memories awaken, you will no longer be yourself."

And with that said, Terro disappeared into a portal of darkness.

* * *

The scene changes to the higher floors of the castle. Duskmon was observing Sonic's progress through the use of the large crystal ball standing in the center of the room. Behind him with the mysterious black hedgehog female, continuing to predict the future with her cards. One particular card was of a flying shadow demon lurking over a young maiden.

"Terro will be arriving shortly." The girl informed.

A few short moments later, Terro appeared through a portal of darkness, just as the girl predicted. The rogue bat glanced at the girl as he passed by before observing Sonic alongside Duskmon.

"I see everything went as plan." Duskmon said. "And you barely had to use those precious eyes of yours."

"That's right." Terro said usually serious. "The Keyblade Master is young, but he could prove a match for his predecessors. And those four that travel with him, they could also prove to be very valuable for the job." He turned to the girl. "That is, if we can rely on her."

"I would not worry about her." Duskmon waved. "She has already started her part."

"So you have seen her powers at work?" Terro questioned.

"Thay have taken effect the moment the Keyblade Master entered the castle." Duskmon informed, looking rather interested. "What surprised me was you're little act. Why the sudden change is personality? You are considered to be one of the coldest members of all the Order."

"I needed to get closer to the Keyblade Master." Terro informed. "I will slowly worm my way into his heart to gain his trust. When the time comes, I will crush it."

"That's just what I would expect from you." Duskmon said coolly.

"I'm the master of deception." Terro said. "Got it memorized." Suddenly, Terro's cell phone goes off again and the bat regretfully answers it. "Hello? I'm being sued again?! Dang!!"

* * *

**The trail grows longer with new paths ahead. What did Terro mean by his words? Is Sonic doomed to fall into Duskmon's trap? And what powers does this mysterious girl hold? Find out on the next Chain of Memories!**

* * *

Now is your chance to decide which world will be chosen next. Your choices are...

A) Wumpa Island

B) Budokai

C) Hyrule

D) Meteor Maze

E) Hogwarts

VOTE NOW!!


	6. The Forgotten Kingdom, Part 1

**CHAIN OF MEMORIES: SONIC'S TALE**

Chapter Five: The Forgotten Kingdom, Part 1

Last time on Chain of Memories:

Sonic and his friends returned from the memory of Traverse Town to confront their oldest enemy, Duskmon. But before they could take a moment to battle, they were interrupted by a new member, Terro the Bat. The Keyblade Master faced against the deceptive bat, only to realize his tactics were a distraction. With the battle over, Terro provided Sonic with more cards to lead him around the castle. Only in the sanctity of his fellow Terro reveal that he was holding back.

* * *

The scene opens to the white rooms of Castle Oblivion. Sonic and the others climbed the stairs from the first floor, where they faced Terro, and stopped at the second floor. Much like the entrance to the castle, the room held a small platform with a tall blank door. Silver made a mental note not to let Marine touch anything in the castle. While the rest of the group was making their way to the door, Angel remained at the stairs. She hung her head and crossed her arms in concentration. A moment after, it was Storm who noticed Angel's expression

"Hey, what's wrong, Angel?" Storm asked; the others stopped and looked in attention.

"Something really bugs me about what Terro said." Angel explained. "I can't but wonder what he said earlier. 'When your sleeping memories awaken, you will no longer be yourself'. What does that mean?"

"Eh, I wouldn't worry about it too much." Sonic waved. "I mean, come on. How can I be anyone other than myself?"

"I know, I know." Angel nodded. "But it wouldn't hurt to be a little careful around these guys. Duskmon looked very intimidated around Terro and we could barely beat him last time. Whoever these guys are, they are powerful."

"She's right, mate." Marine said timidly, holding her brotherly figure's arm. "Anything could happen here in Castle...uh, Oblittey...Omeletty...Eggman Land?"

"First off, it's Oblivion." Silver stated. "And second, Eggman Land?" Marine scratched her head sheepishly. "Anyway, it pays to be careful."

"Aw, you guys worry too much." Sonic said nonchalantly. "Whatever evil plan they're hatching, I'm sure we could take care of it. We took out Black Doom and Mephiles, remember?"

"I remember." Storm said suddenly. "We took on Black Doom in that other castle. You know; the one with all those weird gadgets and contraptions?"

"A castle with contraptions?" Angel repeated. "When did that happen?"

"I don't remember having an adventure in another castle." Marine said pointedly. "And I always remember an adventure. What was the name of the place?"

"That's easy." Storm said satisfactory. "It was....uh. What was that place again? Holler....Holla...Hello...." The other four moved in expectation, waiting for their large friend to answer. After a while, he rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile. "I guess I forgot."

"Yeah, right." Silver said disbelieving.

"Are you sure you didn't make the whole thing up?" Sonic questioned.

"I don't think so." Storm said unsurely.

"Well, let's worry about it later." Angel said, turning away for a moment to face the door. "If we want to find out anything, I'm sure we have to go through another memory. And Terro gave us five new worlds to choose from."

"Oh, oh!" Marine shouted, waving her hand excitedly. "Can I choose the next one?!"

"Sure." Sonic smirked.

The rascally raccoon cheered and swiped the cards out of Sonic's hands. After taking a few moments, Marine selected one of the cards and held it high to the blank door. As expected, the door opened down the middle and enveloped the heroes in a brilliant flash of light.

* * *

As the light slowly died down, Sonic expectedly found himself within a new location of the castle. He stood down the alley of a deserted town that looked like something from the medieval days. And standing in the heart of the town was a gigantic imperial castle that overlooked everything. Though this town was forged from his memories, Sonic could not remember ever arriving in this world. Was something affecting his memories?

"What's this place, mate?"

Sonic jumped at the sound of the voice, colliding his head with a hanging sign. Shortly after landing on his head, Sonic was staring at his team upside-down. Storm grabbed the blue hedgehog by his legs and set him down on his feet properly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked confused. "I thought I was supposed to fight alone."

"The only time we appear is when Duskmon allows it." Silver stated. "Wonder why we would let us out from the start."

"I think I have a good idea!" Angel exclaimed, pointing down the street. "Someone's in trouble!"

The others stared for a moment and followed her hand movement. They witnessed a blond-haired young man fighting his way through a swarm of black creatures. The man wore a traditional green tunic with a matching hat hanging limply from his head. He also wore white pants and undershirt, gripping brown belt and gloves, and a silver earring hanging from his left ear. He was holding a blue shield with three golden triangles and a red hawk to defend himself from the creatures. As the struck, he brandished a double-edged sword with a blue handle and golden jewels at the hilt. He seemed to be doing well against the monsters, but he was still outnumbered twenty to one.

"We better help him." Silver said.

As one of the creatures charged, Sonic suddenly jumped down and kicked the beast in the face. The man was caught by surprise as the blue hedgehog summoned a key-like sword and was joined by other strange creatures.

"You look like you could use some help, buddy." Sonic smirked.

"I don't know who you are, but I am grateful." The man said, panting heavily. "For a moment, I thought my life was forfeited."

"What are these things?" Strom asked curiously, watching the black creatures. "They don't look like Heartless."'

"They are Twili, minions of Zant." The man said weakly. "Do not underestimate them."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Sonic smirked.

As the Twili drew closer, it became clear to Sonic that he was in the middle of a battle as his friends faded into cards again. He also took note that the blond-haired warrior also disappeared. He would come in handy later. But while he wasn't looking, one of the Twili jumped forward with its claws extended. Fortunately enough, it smashed a pot below its feet, which alerted Sonic of the oncoming attack. Acting fast, the blue hedgehog raised his Keyblade to block attack, pushing it away, and cut across the creature's torso. Witnessing their comrade's death, the Twili tensed and stalked forward at the Keyblade Master.

"Ya wanna piece of this?" Sonic said arrogantly. "Come on, I thought you guys would be better than that."

"_Uh...I don't think you should get them angry._" Dark Sonic warned.

"_Aw, what are they gonna do._" Sonic responded.

"_Let's think for a moment._" Dark Sonic said sarcastically. "_We have one hedgehog with a limited number of attack and a group of shadow beasts that clearly outnumber you. You're right, what could go wrong?_"

It was at the moment Sonic realized his second greatest weakness next to Amy: his big mouth. Without warning, the Twili piled on him with no chance of his escape. Just when it looked like the hedgehog's life was ended, a spire of flames erupted from the pileup, sending the shadow creatures flying across the alley. Sonic let out a sigh of relief from his near-death predicament and stared at the blue card in his hand. It was the fire spell card that Terro had given him, which vanished into dust after a moment.

"Man, I've never been more happy to lose to the bad guy." Sonic said happily. But his moment was cut short when he realized that he was still surrounded by Twili. "Aw man! Can't I ever get a break?!" As if answering his prayers, a green card dropped from the sky. He grabbed it and found the picture of the blond-haired warrior he met moments ago. "I don't know what this guy can do, but I'll take anything right now."

Without a second to waste, Sonic tossed the card into the air. After a few seconds, the card exploded in a burst of light and the green clothed warrior dropped down from the sky.

"What's happening?" The man questioned.

"We're going to be killed if we don't get rid of them!" Sonic exclaimed, pointing to the Twili.

"Only a few left?" The man asked, a slight smirk appearing on his expression. "Not a problem."

As the Twili charged ahead like rampaging beasts, the warrior remained calm and kneeled to the ground. While closing his eyes, he reached around for his sword with his left hand, opposite to a normal warrior. With the Twili only a fewer meters away, the man suddenly jumped with his sword extracted from it's sheath. Sonic missed the attack as it had ended before he could blink. The Twili cried in anguish and dropped dead on the ground with the blond-haired warrior sheathing his sword on the other side.

"That was kinda cool." Sonic muttered.

"I'll say." Angel commented.

Predictably, Sonic smacked his face into the wall as his team appeared next to him.

"You seriously need to stop doing that." Sonic complained.

"Was there any trouble, Sonic?" Silver questioned.

"Depends on what you call trouble." Sonic said confidently, pointing to the green warrior. "I was doing just fine, but I decided to let this guy have his fun. I bet I could have taken them all by myself."

"Then it look's like you'll have your chance." The man stated.

The Keyblade Master and his friends glanced at the blond-haired knight before he pointed down the alley with his sword. Much to their distress, hundreds of Twili were crawling along the ground and walls to act as reinforcements for their fallen brethren. Sonic's eyes became small and the blue hedgehog unwillingly allowed his Keyblade to vanish. I'm sure none of them wanted to face an army of creatures they had never seen before.

"They just keep coming." Silver moaned. "There's no way we can beat all them."

"Any ideas, mate?" Marine asked shakily to the green knight.

"There is one, but I'm not sure she's going to like it." The man stated. He placed his finger to his lips and released a loud whistle; the heroes covered their ears. "Midna! I need your help here! We need to get rid of these Twili!"

"Geez, can't you do anything on your own?" A female voice echoed.

Then, without warning, hundreds of dark tendrils dropped from the sky and impaled the rampaging Twili. While most were struck down, the few survivors managed to crawl their way through the gaps in the tendrils. Fortunately enough, the tendrils moved away to form a wall to block off the Twili. While the heroes were grateful, Sonic and his friends were caught by surprise by a small creatures floating above. She was a black and white imp creature with neon blue markings wearing a stone helmet. Silver was quick to notice that her orange hair was what created the tendrils that protected them.

"Whoa." Storm said amazed.

"Thanks for the save, Midna." The man said honestly.

"You better be grateful that I'm even helping you at all, Link!" Midna ranted, poking at the man's chest. "You're supposed to be the hero and I'm doing all the dirty work!"

"Say, why didn't you call her earlier?" Angel asked curiously.

"It's not exactly that simple." Link said sheepishly. "You see..."

"Let me explain this." Midna interrupted, bumping Link to the side. "I have a more natural gift at storytelling than you." She turned to the group. "If you three haven't figured it out by now, I'm a Twili. But unlike the ones you say, I can barely sustain a proper form in this dimension. With all this light, it's amazing that I'm not dead."

"Speaking of which, you should get back to the shadows." Link stated.

"All right." Midna whined. "But if you need me, you know where to find me."

As quick as a flash, Midna faded into the Link's shadow.

"I get it now." Silver nodded. "Midna can help you, but if you call her too much, her life will be drained."

"That's why I only call her during emergency situations." Link nodded. "But we have more important things to worry about. I need to get to Hyrule Castle as soon as possible." He looked to the wall to tendrils. "But with all the Twili around..."

"Hey, we're headed that way, too!" Marine shouted; her team stared at her like she was crazy. "Come on, mates. Our good buddy Link needs our help! We can't let him go by himself!"

"I guess she has a point." Sonic grinned, proud of his adopted younger sister. He turned to the green clothed man. "Look's like we're in this together. By the way, the name's Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I pleasure to meet you, Sonic." Gripping the hedgehog's hand. "It will be an honor to fight alongside you."

With introductions properly made, Sonic and his friends made their way in the other direction of the alley.

* * *

---**Hyrule---**

With news of Sonic's arrival, the Twili swarmed over the majority of the town. The plaza square and most shops were blocked off by patrolling guards, making it impossible to walk out into the open. Fortunately enough, there was one section they had forgotten to check: the rooftops. As of now, The Sonic Team was jumping from building to building, barely avoiding the Twili's eternal gaze. It was touch-and-go for certain moments and the heroes ended up slipping occasionally. The biggest bundler was Storm dropping into an alley filled with Twili. Luckily, Silver performed a spell that camouflaged him until the shadow beasts were gone.

"I can't believe you did that." Link laughed. "And here I thought you were a heroic knight."

"I am a Knight." Storm stated, following his friends to the next roof. "I am Captain of the Guard on Babylon Garden. I am the best knight in the entire world. I make no mistakes."

"Oh, please." Silver shook.

"I am!" Storm screamed. "I am the best knight in the world!"

"You got your head caught in a toilet back in Traverse Town." Angel commented.

"I keep telling you, that thing had it out for me." Storm said.

"So..." Marine said, motioning towards Link. "Why are you going to the castle anyway, mate?"

"It's all thanks to Zant." Link seethed, jumping to the next rooftop. "I was originally going to deliver a gift from my village to the princess until Zant's men took over. I doomed by the darkness until the guardian spirits chose me as the Hero of Twilight."

"Hero of Twilight?" Sonic repeated.

"Yeah, it sounds a lot like my other title: The Hero of Time." Link chuckled. "I've been through so many crazy adventures and this one is no different." He pointed to the sword on his back. "I knew this would be difficult, so I went back for the Master Sword. It wasn't easy. The whole temple was crawling with strange black creatures, but they defiantly weren't Twili."

"Wasn't there anyone to help you?" Marine asked worried.

"Hah! He always needs someone to save his butt!" Midna said from Link's shadow. "I bet I've saved him more times than he's saved than he's ever saved anyone."

"Just what are you anyway, Midna?" Silver asked, hoping to the next roof. "You are much different than those Twili we saw back there. Are you some kind of subspecies or something?"

"I am not a subspecies!" Midna yelled furiously; Link groaned as his ears started ringing. "I am the princess of the Twilight Realm!" Her voice turned soft, appearing to be sad. "At least, that was until Zant usurped me from my throne. He always dreamed of becoming king of the realm. But when I was chosen, he betrayed me and turned me into this hideous creatures you know me now. But what's worse is that he has transformed our people into these horrible creatures. But I know for a fact that Zant wouldn't do this himself. Zant may have been jealous, but he was never cruel. I just wish I knew what happened to him."

"Don't worry about it, Midna." Link said seriously, jumping to the next roof "I promise, I will restore your people and free Zant from whatever spell he is under."

"Y-You're serious?" Midna stuttered in surprise. "You're actually willing to do that for me? You're not pulling my leg, are you?"

"I promise, Midna." Link said confidently. "But right now, I need your help for a little while longer."

"Oh, I get it." Midna said mischievously. "Our brave knight wishes to save his fair lady from the clutches of evil." Her voice was directed to Sonic and his friends. "Link needs my help to save his girlfriend, Princess Zelda."

"Midna!" Link screamed embarrassingly.

"Oh, o he wants to rescue the damsel in distress." Angel said playfully. "I bet she's waiting to your to rescue her with opens arms. I bet she has a reward waiting for you."

"J-just stop it, ok?" Link said; his face was beet red. "She and I are just good friends. Besides, she's a princess and I'm just a lowly farmer. It's a miracle that we even met each other seven years ago. But that was the last time I ever saw her." He sighed depressingly. "I bet she's forgotten me by now."

"You need to stop belittling yourself." Storm stated, Link turned to him with a sad expression. "You remind me of when I was young. I thought I was completely useless. But when I met Jet, he and I became the best of friends. Even after he was crowned king, we were still friends." He smiled to the blond-haired man. "Our most precious memories never fade away."

Of everyone there, Silver was the most surprised by Storm proclamation. There was defiantly some truth to what he said. Our most important memories will never leave us, which is why Silver will always remember Blaze. Link also seemed to think them same thing as he allowed himself to smile. But the time of reminiscing had soon come to a swift end. As they jumped to the last rooftop, the heroes found themselves standing over the brass gates to the castle. As they kneeled down, they found two familiar creatures guarding the gates.

"Neo Shadows." Sonic whispered.

"There are only two of them." Marine replied. "We can defiantly take them, mates."

"Get back here!" Silver hissed, pulling Marine back on the roof. "If one of them spots us, they will alert the others crawling around the castle."

"Then how do we get inside?" Angel questioned silently.

"I'll handle this." Link said.

While the heroes looked at the warrior strangely, Link slowly stood up and held the bow he carried. Reaching into his quiver, Link selected two arrows and slowly pulled back on the string. His expression was determined as he maintained all his focus on the Neo Shadow. Swift and silently, Link allowed the arrows to fly. Much to the heroes' surprise, the arrows nailed the Heartless accurately between their eyes. Sonic and his friends gaped in shock; Link had to replace their jaws. They swiftly jumped down from the rooftop, landing next to the dead Heartless.

"Nice shot." Sonic said impressed.

"Years of practice." Link boasted.

"Hmm..." Silver hummed, inspecting the gigantic structure. "These gates are made from three feet of solid iron. It'll take a couple of Behemoth Heartless to get past these walls."

"Coming through!!" Angel yelled.

Thankfully, her screams reached them fast enough to move away. Because a moment later, Storm and Angel were charging at the gates with their heads held forward. The moment their skulls came in contact, the gates slammed wide open to lead the group into the courtyard. Unfortunately, Storm and Angel forgot to stop and smacked into the castle walls. While Marine peeled the pink experiment off, the guys were having enough trouble removing Storm.

"I always knew they had thick heads." Sonic grunted, finally pulling Storm off. "But this one just about takes the cake."

"I'm guessing this is a normal thing between the five of you?" Midna echoed.

"I have no idea what's normal anymore." Silver shrugged.

"Well, there's no point in sticking around here." Sonic said, scanning the tall castle. "We better get a move on if we want to save your girl, Link."

"She's not my girl!" Link screamed embarrassingly.

With subtle and silence, the heroes were able to sneak into the castle without being detected. But that was only the first step of their mission. The next would be a lot more difficult. The heroes had to wander the castle without being detected by Heartless or Twili, which became extremely difficult since they were swarming all over the place. Luckily, Midna's shadow movement allowed her to notify the heroes if anyone was coming and gave them a chance to hide. Every so often, the heroes would find themselves disguised as suits of armor or hanging from the ceiling. There were only two incidents where Marine nearly blew their cover by sneezing. And after two hours of sneaking and ducking, the heroes found themselves standing outside the throne room. Unfortunately, they faced one last dilemma.

"No!" Link shouted, pounding his hand into the door. The heroes quickly covered his mouth to silence him. "Sorry, but the door is locked. I just have a feeling that Zelda is inside there."

"You're right about that." Midna echoed from his shadow. "But she's not alone. Those Heartless things have her completely surrounded. She's barely able to hold them off."

"We've got to open this door fast." Sonic said, leaning against the door. He looked to the strongest members of his team. "Storm, Angel, can't you guys pound this door open like the last one?"

"I don't know, Sonic." Storm groaned, rubbing his head. "I'm still dizzy from the last time."

"There's no way we'll be able to make it in time." Link stated, gazing down at his shadow. "Midna, do you think you can get in there and rescue Zelda?"

"Ok, but you owe me for this." Midna said pointedly.

Link nodded swiftly, just wishing for the Twili princess to move. He watched intently as his shadow separated from his feet and moved through the crack under the door. The six heroes pressed their ears against the door, listening for what was happening inside. There were a few short growls, followed by a thunderous roar, and swiftly brought to an end by a deafening screech. The heroes looked to the bottom of the door in expectation, but Midna's shadow never returned.

"What's going on in there?" Marine asked excitedly. She tired to poke her eye through the keyhole until Sonic pulled her back. I can't see a thing, mate?"

"It's too quiet in there." Silver said hesitantly. "You think something went wrong?"

"That's it, I can't wait anymore." Link growled, slamming his fists into the door. "I can't just stand here while Zelda and Midna are in danger." He smashed his fist simultaneously at the door. "Ugh! Why won't this thing open?!"

"Hey, Sonic." Marine said, tugging at the hedgehog's arm. "Can't that Keyblade of yours open any lock."

Sonic wanted very much to smack himself for not remembering, but Link beat him to it. Sonic took moment to rub his sore cheek before summoning his Keyblade into his hand. Unfortunately, and predictably, Sonic was thrusted to the wall before he could activate the Keyblade's powers. As Sonic's friends helped him up, a set of new Heartless appeared to block the door. They took the appearance of ancient Chinese warriors wearing neon armor and carried large broad swords. The new species would henceforth be called Dynast Heartless.

"Why am I not surprise by this?" Angel asked sarcastically.

"Maybe because this happens all the time." Storm stated dumbly; Angel glared at him. "What?"

"Hey, this won't be a problem." Sonic said confidently, jumping to his feet. "All long as we stick together, there's no way we can lose, right?" Unfortunately, he received no response. It took only a moment before he realized that his friends had vanished back into their card. "Thanks, guys! Why help me?! I'm perfectly fine on my own!"

Barely having seconds to summon his Keyblade, Sonic was already defending himself against the Dynast Heartless. Unfortunately, with every block, he lost one card from his deck. And soon enough, his gauntlet was empty and the Keyblade had disappeared. The only way he would be able to recall his Keyblade was by focusing. But the way the Heartless were attacking, the Keyblade Master barely had enough time to dodge.

"_Man, this is bad._" Sonic thought, dodging another swing. "_I can't get my cards back unless I stand still. But if I stand still, I'll be ripped to shreds. Hey, Dark, what do I do now?_"

"_That is a difficult decision._" Dark Sonic answered. "_You don't have any sacrifices and you used your only magic card earlier. That leaves only two cards left._"

"_You mean..._" Sonic thought worried.

"_Let's hope they don't kill you_." Dark Sonic said shortly.

As a trio of Dynast Heartless swung their swords down in the same area, Sonic quickly back-flipped into the air. While in midair, Sonic reached into his gauntlet and tossed two black cards to the ground. Upon contact with the floor, both cards erupted in a flash of light, temporarily blinding the Heartless. As the light began to fade, a majority of the Heartless found themselves slammed into the wall and crushed to death. Once Sonic landed, he smiled joyously at Cynder and the Guard Armor defending him.

"Hey, you look better than last time." Sonic commented.

"Silence, hedgehog!" Cynder snapped. "You may control my card, but that does not stop me from killing you!"

"_I would suggest shutting up right now._" Dark Sonic said.

"_Good idea._" Sonic responded.

While she wasn't looking, a pair of Dynast Heartless jumped at the dark dragon and slash across her neck. It didn't cut deep, but it was enough to draw the crimson blood of the black demon. Cynder roared in pain and snapped her head in the direction of her attackers. Without giving them a chance to move, the dark dragon had snapped her jaws over their heads. Meanwhile, the Guard Armor was performing better than its companion. Because he was living armor, the Dynast Heartless' attacks were rendered useless against him. The Guard Armor detached its arms away from the main body and allowed its fists to fly across the corridors, bludgeon all enemies. Cynder continued to slaughter the Heartless with her flaming breathe and the Guard Armor used its body it fullest potential. And within seconds, all that remained were Sonic, Cynder and the Guard Armor.

"_Wow, I never thought they were this tough._" Sonic thought inspiringly.

"_Just be glad they weren't working together when you faced them._" Dark Sonic said. "_And we can also feel lucky that Heartless are easier to control than living beings. We don't have much to worry about Cynder betraying us._"

"_Yeah, that helps._" Sonic replied sarcastically.

"That does it for now." Cynder growled. "But if you try summoning me again, I promise I will strike you down."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sonic said.

And with that, Cynder and the Guard Armor faded back into their cards. Sonic took this moment of peaceful to call back his disposed cards. After regaining his deck, Sonic resummoned his Keyblade and held it to the keyhole of the door across from him. A beam of light shot from the end of the Keyblade and unlatched the lock from inside.

"Told ya it would work, mate?"

Once again, Sonic threw his body into a random object at his friend's appearance. It seems that no matter how many times it happens, Sonic will never get used to their surprise entrances. But the group wasn't complaining much.

"You're really jumpy, aren't ya?" Link sniggered.

"Yeah, laugh it up." Sonic groaned. "In the meantime, we'll just let the bad guy get away with your girl."

"She's not my girl?" Link exclaimed; his face was pure red.

"Can we settle this later?" Silver requested. "Right now, we have two princesses in danger."

Putting their minds back on track, Sonic and Link nodded in agreement. Pushing the door open, The Sonic Team walked into the throne room, which was decorated with a darker theme than expected. Sitting across the elongated hall was clearly the princess of Hyrule. She was a beautiful blond woman around Link's age with two strands of hair hanging over her shoulders. She wore a traditional white/purple gown, long white gloves, a golden necklace, and a floral crown across her head. She was unconscious, much like the Twili princess at her feet.

"Zelda! Midna!" Link cried.

"Don't move." A new voice echoed.

"What the...?" Storm said confused.

Before they had realized it, they had been trapped by a web of dark tentacles. With the evil limbs crawling across the entire room, it was impossible to maneuver past them. Through the gaps in the web, they could see a new figure standing at the throne. His physical structure was unknown as it was covered by dark neon clothing and wore a golden helmet to conceal his identity. He held Zelda under his left arm, while holding Midna by her head with his right hand.

"Who's that guy?" Angel asked.

"That's Zant." Link growled. "He's the reason behind this whole mess."

"Placing blame upon us unsuspecting Twili." Zant said lowly. "How predictable of you human savages. I knew you would be too cowardly too fight your own battles and send the princess to fight for you." He raised Midna for them to see. "You disgusting humans treating us like servants. Your species deserves to die."

"You're wrong!" Link yelled. "Midna is not a servant, she's my friend!"

"A friend, you say." Zant chuckled cruelly. "Would a friend forcefully send the princess to fight in the world of light, risking her own life in the process? No. This is why I must lead the Twili. To restore the liberations these filthy humans have stolen from us. And with the princess under my command, nothing can stop my dream from becoming a reality!"

"We'll stop you!" Sonic proclaimed. "It'll take a lot more than Heartless to beat us."

"But my dear hedgehog." Zant said malevolently. "You've already lost."

And before the heroes could utter another word, Zant had faded through a cybernetic portal above. As he departed, the dark tentacles had faded from the room, allowing the heroes to move again. Once he was free, Link dropped to his hands and knees.

"That's it, it's over." Link said hopelessly. "Zant took Midna and Zelda. The Twili have won."

"You can't give up now, mate!" Marine said bravely. "We're a couple of strong dingoes! We can still beat him!"

"Did you not see what happened?" Link said frustrated. "Zant was only a few feet away from us and we couldn't do a thing. Zant's just too powerful for me to defeat. I've lost Zelda and Midna for good."

"That's where you're wrong, Link." Sonic said forcefully, grabbing the man roughly by his tunic. "You don't o how lucky you are. You have a chance to get back someone you care about; something a lot of people never get." He looked down sadly. "Losing someone important to you is bad, but not bad as never getting them back."

Link stared at Sonic with a look of wonderment in his eyes. This hedgehog, the brave warrior, clearly knew the pains of losing someone. He had suffered many trials, but had clearly learned to overcome them with hard work and dedication. After a brief moment of thought, Link stood up and smiled at his friends.

"Thanks, Sonic." Link said cheerfully. "I needed that."

"Anytime, buddy." Sonic grinned.

"Now let's go save Zelda and Midna." Link commanded.

"But how do we do that?" Silver questioned. "We can't just walk up to him and expect to win."

"Or maybe we can." Link said mischievously. "I've got an idea."

* * *

**Our hearts are strengthened by those closest to us. Will Sonic and his friends save the captured princesses? What plan does Link have in mind for the Usurp King. And is Zant truly behidn this? Find out on the next Chain of Memories!**

**Please, read and review.**


	7. The Forgotten Kingdom, Part 2

**CHAIN OF MEMORIES: SONIC'S TALE**

Chapter Six: The Forgotten Kingdom, Part 2

Last time on Chain of Memories:

The Sonic Team arrived in the ancient medieval world of Hyrule. Unfortunately, Sonic and his friends have no memory of ever traveling to this world. Their apparent memory loss becomes obvious as they fail to recall a previous adventure. They were confronted by horde of creatures called Twili, but were saved by their newest allies: Link and Midna. During their attempted rescue of Princess Zelda, she and Midna were kidnapped by the Usurp King of the Twili, Zant.

* * *

The scene opens to the drifting plains outside the town border. Just like the dreary clouds above, every plate of grass in the field was turned to the deepest shade of black possible. Lying in the middle of the dark field was Zelda and Midna, who were restrained by a set of red tendrils. Princess Zelda remained unconscious while lying on her side, but Midna continued to struggle against here restraints.

"Come on, come on." Midna grunted. She tried to use her hair to release herself, but Zant took the liberty of restraining that as well. "Man, why couldn't I have just been born a construction worker like my mother."

"It is pointless to try and resist." Zant said elegantly, kneeling down to the former princess. "Once your power is in my possession, I will transform this world to how it was supposed to be. A world fit for the views of the Twili and I."

"The Twili's views are much different than yours." Midna growled, attempting to bite him with her small teeth. "Your twisted and demented views will be the end of the Twili and yourself." Zant began to growl in frustration; Midna smirked. "Let face it. You are just psychotic manic whose jealously got the better of him. That's why the Twili would never elect you as king."

"Silence!" Zant roared, slapping Midna across the face. "Those ungrateful beasts! I slaved away for an eternity trying to improve life for them!" Zant flipped backwards, arching his back to screech to the heavens. "And they had the nerve to pass my title onto a filthy urchin such as you! A meager peasant child who knows nothing of what it means to rule the Twilight Realm!"

"You lost, get over it." Midna said rudely.

"I have not lost yet, my dear." Zant said calmly. "As of now, my army of Heartless is cutting through the world, destroying all those who dare stand against me."

"Link will stop you." Midna stated sternly.

"Oh, and what makes you think that?" Zant questioned.

"Maybe because we're here to save the day."

Zant turned sharply on his feet and was faced with his most irritating enemies. The Sonic Team had arrived faster than Zant had expected since they were returning from Hyrule Castle. Midna was happy to see them, especially her knight in blue armor **(Three guesses who XD)**, but noticed something was missing. Sonic summoned his Keyblade, Storm and Angel held up their fists, and Silver and Marine were ready with their magic/energy strikes. It only took a moment for her to realize that Link wasn't with them. Zant knew as well.

"Well, well, looks like the cavalry has arrived." Zant said playfully, looking between the group of animals. "And what's this? Has the Hero of Twilight given up already? I was expecting him to die before he could save his lovely princess."

"I wouldn't worry about him." Silver stated. "Right now, you have us to deal with."

"As if you are worthy of challenging me." Zant laughed. "If you were with that green-clothed nuisance, I would consider you a threat. But I will not waste my Twilight powers on the likes of you. I'll deal with you swiftly."

As Zant steps forward, he calls two cleaver blades from the sleeves of his robes. The heroes step back momentarily. Zant had mistaken this for fear, but didn't realize that their expressions were calculating. Once Zant was halfway across the gap between them, Sonic called his attention to the sky.

"Link! Now!" Sonic exclaimed.

"What the?" Zant questioned.

The usurp king followed his direct line of vision and nearly tripped over his feet in surprise. Link as flying directly over them, hanging by the talons of a massive hawk. Link released his grip and grasped the Master Sword while aimed for Zant. Acting fast, Zant swiped his cleaver blades around to make contact with Link's sword. While the two were locked in a stalemate, Link reached into his bag and pulled out a white sharpened boomerang. Before the green knight could swing away, Zant barely sidestepped to avoid it. At that moment, Link lowered his guard for a moment and allowed Zant the opening he was looking for. The usurp king twirled around and backhanded the young warrior to his friends.

"Are you all right, mate?" Marine asked concerned.

"I'd say I'm fine." Link smirked. "Especially since Zant fell for our trap."

"What do you mean?" Zant questioned.

"Oh, Zant..." Midna said singsong.

Zant turned for a moment before his helmet was struck by a twirling boomerang. The initial strike was not enough to efficiently damage him, but it was enough to knock off his helmet. After shaking his head repeatedly, Zant turned back to the group to reveal his identity. Much like Midna, he was able to retain his original form. His face was deathly pale like a ghost and his eyes were similar to that of a Heartless.

"And I thought he was creepy before." Storm said shivering.

"You retched, foul, loathsome creatures." Zant sneered. "Don't think you have succeeded because you managed a lucky shot."

"Who said he was aiming for you?" Sonic smirked. Zant looked confused until the hedgehog pointed behind him. It was then he realized that the princesses were free and Midna was dragging Zelda to safety. "We used the fight as a decoy so you wouldn't realize that you wouldn't realize that Midna and Zelda were escaping." Sonic pointed to his green-clothed friend. "I have to say, Link's idea was better than ours."

"And without the princesses, you no longer have any hold over us." Link said seriously, lifting the Master Sword to the evil Twili. "You've lost, Zant."

"Lose?!" Zant screeched madly; his sanity was gone. "I am Zant, King of the Twilight Realm! I posses powers that would make even the Goddesses would be jealous of! This world and all other worlds shall belong to me!!"

"Someone has issues." Sonic commented.

Once Sonic's friends vanished into quick flashes of light, he realized that the battle had just begun.

* * *

**Usurper Twilight King: Zant**

The battle kicked off as Zant screamed his lungs out to the heavens. Sonic took notice of the large cleaving blades and thought best to keep his distance. The Keyblade Master reached into his deck and pulled out the fire card in preparation for a spell. Unfortunately, Zant had suddenly appeared in front of the Keyblade Master and slashed the card in half while it was still in his hand. Before the blue hedgehog could move, Zant suddenly twirled around and bent down while lifting his leg backwards. The Twili's foot collided with Sonic's chin, sending him flying into the air. And as Sonic slowly descended to the ground, Zant crossed his blades readily. With a quick thought, Sonic activated his Keychain Card and swiftly moved across the field before touching the ground.

"Ok, this may be a little harder than I expected." Sonic panted.

"What's the matter, rat?!" Zant screamed. "Are you scared?! That's right, tremble before the might of the Twilight King!!"

"Does this guy ever shut up?" Sonic questioned tiredly. His eyes lowered from exhaustion when he found a green card under his foot. He picked it up and found that the card belong to Angel. "Angel...she's perfect for maneuvering around an opponent, but this guy is too fast for her."

"Die, rodent!!" Zant screeched horridly. "You shall parish!!"

"How did this guy rule the world?" Sonic muttered awkwardly.

The usurp king swung his blades randomly in all directions while charging at his opponent. Thanks to his natural ability to adapt in battle, Sonic could barely see Zant's arm movements. He must have inherited it from his former Keyblade-wielding parents. Zant was directly on top of Sonic, but was having a difficult time landing a direct hit. Sonic moved left, right, up, and down to avoid the lethal swipes. Finding an opening, Sonic rolled away and faced Zant from a distance.

"No fair, no fair, no fair!!" Zant cried, stomping his feet like a child. "You can't do that!"

"Ok, this guy is really a nut job." Sonic commented, slightly amused. "Well, I used up my Keychain Card and I don't think Cynder or the Armor will stand a chance against this guy. I could really use Spyro about now." Suddenly, Marine's card dropped into his hand. "Wow, that's convenient."

"DIE! DIE! DIE!!!" Zant yelled.

"I get it already!" Sonic exclaimed irritably.

Zant jumped into the air. But instead of wielding his usual cleaver blades, Zant replaced them with two dark tentacles. The usurp king pounded them into the ground, but Sonic easily sidestepped them. Unfortunately, Zant had expected this. Without warning, the tentacles burst forth from the ground and constricted the blue hedgehog's movements. To add to this, Sonic accidentally dropped the cards that belonged to his friends. While Sonic tried to reach out for them, Zant dropped down a few feet from him with his cleaver blades.

"Finally..." Zant panted heavily; his sanity was slowly returning. "Now I can be rid of a bigger thorn in my side."

"_Can't...reach..._" Sonic thought, attempting to collect his cards. "_If I don't get those back, I am so dead._"

"_I guess I am the brains of this body._" Dark Sonic sighed."_Because clearly you don't remember what Duskmon said in Traverse Town. The cards are controlled by your thoughts. Use you mind to call out your cards._"

"_You know, that's actually a good idea._" Sonic replied.

"_Of course it is._" Dark Sonic boasted. "_It was my idea._"

Ignoring his counterpart's comment, Sonic held out his hands with his eyes focused on the cards. As if by an invisible hand, the blue card of Spyro separated from his deck and floated down to the two Friend Cards. Upon contact, the cards glowed in a resonating light. Zant halted his approach and shield his eyes with his robe. But once he did, he could feel something hard slam into his chest, sending him skidding backwards across the plain. When he looked back, Zant found a small purple dragon defending the Keyblade Master.

"Spyro, right on time." Sonic said cheerfully.

"You're in trouble again?" Spyro sniggered. "Do you plan these things out or do you make it up as you go along."

"Just get me out of here." Sonic said irritably. Spyro reared his head back, which allowed the blue hedgehog to fire forming from his throat. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Just claw me out of here, ok?"

"Aw, you're no fun." Spyro said disappointed. He raised his claws to swipe away the tentacles, barely shaving across Sonic's fur. "So what's the game plan now?"

"That's easy." Sonic said nonchalantly. "We kick his butt."

"I like it." Spyro said approvingly.

Zant grunted as he slowly pulled himself back to his feet. Unfortunately for him, he was only able to stand for two seconds before he was forced to jump into the air. Spyro had unleashed a wave of fire that covered a majority of the plains, making it impossible to land. Before the usurp king realized what was going on, Sonic had jumped off of the purple dragon's head and was hanging over head in the air. Zant refocused his attention on Sonic as he drew his cleaver blades. Spyro caught sight of this and he released a stream of snow from his maw to freeze Zant's arms together.

"What is this?" Zant questioned.

"I was right about you." Sonic smirked overhead. "When you're normal, you're weaker. That means this fight is over."

At that instant, Sonic curled into his ball form and performed his signature Spin Dash. Zant was still attempting to break free, but realized Sonic was right; he was much weaker. The former usurp king could only watch in horror as the Keyblade Master ripped a hole through his chest. Spyro disappeared as Zant's corpse dropped to the ground with a loud thud. A moment later a black card with Zant's face appeared in Sonic's hand. He placed it in his gauntlet, hoping to never see his face again.

**Zant: Defeated**

* * *

"How'd it go?" Link asked.

With the sudden reappearance of his allies, Sonic once again jumped into the nearest object he could find. Fortunately, there was nothing in the plain to hit and he just landed on his stomach. A moment later, his quills caught fire.

"How is that even possible?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"We can I say?" Silver sniggered, dousing his apprentice's head with water magic. "You just very bad luck."

"Wow, you really did a number on this guy." Angel commented, peering over Zant's corpse.

"I wasn't exactly going for a kill, but it still works." Sonic shrugged. His easy going expression suddenly turned sad. "But I have to admit, I kinda feel sorry for the guy."

"I can understand." Midna floated next to the group, carrying Zelda by her hair. Link quickly grabbed the unconscious princess and gently laid her down on the ashen grass. Midna landed next to Zant, gently stroking his face. "When I knew Zant, he wasn't evil at all. He and I grew up together and enjoyed each others company. But when I was chosen as ruler of the Twilight Realm, everything fell apart."

"He got angry and tried to take over, right?" Marine asked curiously.

"At first, he didn't." Midna said mournfully. "In fact, he was very happy for me. I knew I wasn't fit to rule, but he convinced me that I had the strength to lead. He and I were going to be married the next day."

"You fell in love with this maniac?" Link asked horridly.

"Ever since childhood." Midna said lowly. "He was always kind and caring. He asked for my hand long before the choosing of the Twilight Ruler. But the day we were to become one, he suddenly turned against me and forcefully conquered the Twilight Realm." She stared at her tiny hands. "He even went as far as to turn me into this. But what I don't understand is why."

"And that's where I come in." A new voice cackled.

Without warning, a gale of black winds kicked up, sending the heroes flying backwards. Sonic and Link stabbed their weapons into the ground to keep them in place. But the others were tossed backwards, including the unconscious Zelda and the deceased Zant. Midna used her hair to grab onto Link's waist. As the winds died down, the disgruntled heroes were piled together with Storm on top; Zelda and Zant were a few feet away.

"Storm, you're crushing my scapula." Silver groaned.

"Sorry." Storm apologized.

"What in the world was that?" Sonic questioned, pulling his Keyblade from the ground.

"I don't know." Link said seriously. "But that presence felt very familiar. It's as if I've seen it before."

"Well, I've defiantly seen it before." Midna said spitefully. "It's the same dark aura that surrounded Zant ever since he took over the Twilight Realm."

"I was so hoping that you would figure it out eventually." The voice said as a figure casually walked over the hillside. "It's been seven years and I've missed you, Link."

What the Hero of Twilight saw was possibly his worst fear come to life. It was a tall man with dark, sandy skin and fiery red hair tied back. He wore dark pants with a study set of black armor complete with gauntlets, boots, and a bloody red cape. He also carried a long execution sword strapped on his back and a yellow opal stamped on his forehead. Sonic had no idea who this guy was, but judging by Link's horrifying expression, he was powerful. Link fell backwards with eyes wide in fear.

"G-G-Ganondorf..." Link stammered fearfully. "Now way, that's impossible! The king sent you to be executed seven years ago!"

"A failed attempt." Ganondorf grinned. "The sages tried to destroy me, but were only able to lock me away in a prison realm." He pointed to Zant's corpse. "I was lucky enough to run across this fool whom believed I was a God."

"So it was you that turned Zant into that monster!" Midna yelled furiously.

"Precisely." Ganondorf said calmly.

Before Sonic or Link could stop her, Midna forged a hand of dark tendrils from her hair and thrusted it forward. Ganondorf merely chuckled at her pathetic attempt. Just seconds before the hand could reach him, Ganondorf caught it swiftly into his own. Ganondorf smirked and released a current of dark energy through his palm and down the tendril line. Since the tendril was a part of her, Midna could not break the connection and was hit fully by the dark wave. The darkness was so powerful that it shattered Midna's helmet and sent her flying backwards near Zant. With the last of her energy, the Midna reached out to her former lover.

"Zant..." Midna moaned before passing out.

"Midna!" Link cried.

Both warriors ran to assist her until they were suddenly stopped by an invisible force. Stepping back, the heroes could barely make out a barrier forged from pure darkness. Clearly the work of Ganondorf. Speaking of whom, the dark king was slowly treading over to his opponents, drawing out his white-steeled sword.

"You didn't think I would let you go without a fight, did you." Ganondorf chuckled.

"You better back out now, ugly!" Sonic yelled; a vein appeared on Ganondorf's forehead. "You don't want to mess with the Keyblade Master and the Hero of Twilight!"

"Let me think for a moment." Ganondorf said mockingly, stroking his chin in thought. "You are cut off from your friends, your resources are depleted, and I exceed you in fighting experience." He held his sword forward. "I think I'll take my chance."

Because Silver and the others were outside the barrier, they didn't fade along with Link. Now it came down to Sonic and Ganondorf.

* * *

**King of Evil: Ganondorf**

Still tired out from his last battle, Sonic barely had enough strength to summon his Keyblade. Noticing that his deck was low, Sonic tried to recall his cards. But when he tried focusing his energies into his gauntlet, Sonic met with the surprising fact that his deck remained the same.

"_What the?_" Sonic thought confused. "_What happened? Did I do it wrong?_"

"_No, you did it perfectly._" Dark Sonic responded, equally confused. "_This is one mystery even I can't figure out._"

"I see you noticed the consequences of my dark barrier." Ganondorf said darkly. "I watched you since Hyrule Castle and discovered that you rely on those cards to fight. If I remove the ability to summon cards, your power is rendered useless."

"_This is bad._" Sonic thought fearfully. "_I only got a handful of Attack Cards and two Enemy Cards. Ugh, I knew I should have recharged after defeating Zant._"

"_Way to go, genius._" Dark Sonic said sarcastically.

Sonic growled lowly at his counterpart. Before he could realize it, Ganondorf rushed to Sonic and slammed his fist into the hedgehog's face. Sonic tumbled across the ground for a moment, but managed to push himself back to his feet. Sonic quickly raised his Keyblade in defense as Ganondorf swiftly brought down his weapon over the hedgehog's head. Sonic quickly recognized the fact that he had wasted an Attack Card and wanted to hit himself in the face. Unfortunately, Ganondorf beat him to it.

"Seriously, what is it about the face that makes it a target?" Sonic grumbled, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Don't let your guard down rodent." Ganondorf advised. He forced Sonic's Keyblade away, allowing him a perfect chance to kick at the hedgehog's chest. "You must always keep a firm watch on your opponent."

"Thanks." Sonic groaned. "I'll keep that in mind."

"_You to find a way out of here._" Dark Sonic said. "_You don't stand a chance against him face-to-face._"

"_Thanks for the vote of confidence._" Sonic replied sarcastically. "_But I have to admit, he is tough. Probably the toughest guy I've ever met. Well, next to Mephiles._"

"_I suggest we use Enemy Card and watch for any sign of weakness._" Dark Sonic stated.

"_Whatever you say._" Sonic responded uncertainly.

While jumping back from an attack made by Ganondorf, Sonic reached into his tiny deck and tossed two black cards to the ground. They landed near Ganondorf, who used his cape to cover his eyes once the cards exploded in a ray of light. The moment the light died down, Ganondorf tossed his cape and confronted a long black dragon and a purple suit of armor. But instead of questioning these unusual creatures, he laughed.

"Is this the best you can do?" Ganondorf cackled. "An overgrown lizard and a plate of steel. I was expecting much more than that."

"And who are you to claim me as a lizard." Cynder growled.

"And it speaks, too." Ganondorf smirked. "Your pets amuse me, Keyblade Master."

"_Oh, he did it now._" Sonic thought joyously.

"Pet?!" Cynder roared furiously. "I am no pet!"

Without following commands, Cynder flapped her wings and dived for the dark king. And as predictable as it get, Ganondorf showed no sign of fear. The dark king moved his arm to the opposite side and swung around to backhand the sleek dragon. The blow was truly more powerful than expected. It not only thrusted Cynder to the barrier, but it also forced her back into her card. That only left the Guard Armor. Luck seemed to fall in Sonic's favor as the Guard Armor's hands shot from the main body and grasped Ganondorf by his arms. While the dark king struggled, the Guard Armor's helmet turned slightly so that the pointed tip was aimed for his chest. As the Heartless' head was shot forward, Ganondorf did the only thing he could at that moment. Ganondorf shifted his weight forward, which allowed him to flip forward and slam the helmet into the ground with his foot. And like Cynder, the blow was powerful enough to force the Guard Armor back into its card.

"So, any other tricks up your sleeve." Ganondorf questioned.

"_Did you see any weaknesses in this guy?_" Sonic thought nervously.

"_No._" Dark Sonic responded. "_You?_"

"_Nothing._" Sonic replied frightfully. "_Aw man, this guy's going to kill me._"

"_Now let's not panic._" Dark Sonic said calmly; he was covering up his fear. "_Everyone has a weakness. If this is your memory, that must mean you've defeated this guy before._"

"_Who are you kidding?!"_ Sonic panicked. "_It would take a miracle to..._" Sonic stopped in mid-thought when he noticed something on the ground behind Ganondorf. He checked his deck and found only had four Attack Cards left. "_It's gonna be close, but I have an idea._"

"Do you concede defeat?" Ganondorf questioned.

"I don't know the meaning of the word concede!" Sonic said momentarily. "Seriously, I don't know what it means."

Ganondorf sweat-dropped. Gripping the Keyblade tightly in his hand, Sonic charged ahead for a direct assault. Ganondorf knew the hedgehog had sealed his fate and brought his sword down strong. But at the last second, Sonic curled into his ball form and slid between Ganondorf's legs. Once behind the dark king, Sonic uncurled and kicked him in the back. Ganondorf staggered, but that was all. In a fit of rage, Ganondorf swung his sword around with all his might. Sonic used his Keyblade to block the attack, but the force behind it sent the mystical weapon flying near the barrier. Sonic was forced backward onto his back and Ganondorf pressed him further into the ground with his foot. Sonic was being crushed under the weight of his opponent as the dark king raised his sword overhead.

"All your efforts proved to be in vain." Ganondorf stated. "And final words?"

"Yeah..." Sonic grinned, holding a green card between his fingers. "It's your time to shine, Link!"

Ganondorf watch as Sonic tossed the card backwards and summoned his green-clothed enemy.

"You finally show your face, boy." Ganondorf said, kicking Sonic to the side. "We shall end this feud this day."

"I accept you challenge." Link said, drawing the Master Sword. "This day, I shall free Hyrule from your reign of terror."

"Yeah, I'm definitely out of the loop." Sonic commented.

The final countdown was upon them. Everyone inside and outside the barrier watched intently as the two greatest enemies faced off. Both warriors moved forward lightly until the rebounded off the ground for one final assault. As the two charged forward, Sonic noticed that Ganondorf had a lot more power behind his sword. Using his last three Attack Cards, Sonic called back his Keyblade and released the Strike Raid. At the moment the two enemies collided, the Strike Raid knocked Ganondorf's sword out of his hands. The dark king could do nothing but watch as Link plunged the Master Sword through his chest.

"This...can't happen..." Ganondorf gasped. "The...The Triforce of Power...I can't...die..."

"I pity you, Ganondorf." Link said coolly. "You had all that power, yet you used it for the wrong purposes. Maybe if things were different, we could have been friends. I guess we'll never know."

With all words said, Link thrusted Master Sword further into Ganondorf's chest. The dark king bellowed his last gasp and his eyes went blank. He dropped his head, but his body remained standing. Though he was evil, Link wanted to give him a warrior's death. Soon after Ganondorf died, his card appeared in Sonic's hand before placing it in his deck.

**Ganondorf: Defeated**

* * *

Once the battle was completed, the barrier created by Ganondorf dropped. Smiling at one another, the heroes of the day raced to their companions; the Master Sword remained in Ganondorf's chest. Sonic returned to his friends while Link kneeled down next to Zelda, who remained unconscious, and the departed Zant. The green-clothed warrior felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Midna smiling at him.

"Thank you, Link." Midna said happily. "Because of you, the Twili can finally be free."

"Not all of them." Link muttered, glancing at Zant.

"I've known Zant since we were little." Midna said. "I know we would rather die than to betray his own people. In a way, you did save him." She looks to the sky, which began to clear for the fist time in months. "He's up there and he's happy."

"Thanks, Midna." Link smiled.

"Well, that takes care of that, mate." Marine said, clapping her hands together.

"We saved the princess and defeated the bad guy." Storm said proudly. "Now that just leaves one thing. We should wake the princess so she can meet her rescuer."

"As must as I would like to, I can't." Link said; the heroes looked confused. "She should really bring her back to the castle before she wakes up. We don't want her to have a heart attack, do we?"

"But I thought you wanted to see her again." Midna stated shockingly. "This is the perfect chance to sweep her off her feet."

"I did want to see her again, but not like this." Link said. "Zelda means the world to me and not just because she's a princess. I care for who she is deep down. If we meet like this, I'll just be another hero to her. I don't want to be a hero. If we meet again, I want to be myself, not the Hero of Twilight."

"But what if she's forgotten you?" Silver asked worried.

"I don't think that will ever happen." Link proclaimed. "As long as I remember her, she will always remember me. We will always cherish that fateful meeting in the castle garden."

"How romantic." Angel sighed; the guys and Marine shrugged.

"Yeah." Sonic said happily. "I suppose it's for the best."

"Thank you, Sonic." Link smiled. "And good luck."

"Huh?" Sonic asked. "What for?"

"I was ready to give up back at that castle." Link explained. "But then you said something to keep me going. That's when it hit me. You must be looking for someone you care about, too."

"Yeah..." Sonic nodded. "We all are."

"I know deep in my heart, you will find them." Midna said, floating around the blue hedgehog. She placed her tiny hand into Sonic's and released a cloud of darkness. When the darkness faded, Sonic was holding a blue card with Midna's face. "And if you ever need my help, just give the word." She turned to Link. "That is, if it's ok with you, Link."

"I couldn't think of anyone better to trust." Link said.

"Thanks, guys." Sonic smiled. "This means a lot to me. And know with your help, we are one step closer to finding Espio and King Jet."

"Let's hope both our wishes come true." Link said, holding out his hand; Sonic gratefully took it. "Take care, Sonic."

After saying their final good-byes. Link and Midna carried Zelda and Zant back to Hyrule Castle. A moment after the left, a blank door appeared at the end of the field, meaning the memory was complete. As the five heroes departed from the memory, they realized they would never forget the lessons they have learned.

* * *

**Not matter how far apart, our most precious memories never leave us. Will Sonic and his friends discover their lost friends? What new worlds will they encounter? And what is the true purpose behind Castle Oblivion? Find out on the next Chain of Memories!**

**Please, read and review**

**

* * *

**

Now it's time to decide which world will be next for the Sonic Team...

A) Wumpa Island

B) Budokai

C) Meteor Maze

D) Hogwarts

VOTE NOW!!


	8. A Battle to Remember, Part 1

**CHAIN OF MEMORIES: SONIC'S TALE**

Chapter Seven: A Battle to Remember, Part 1

Last time on Chain of Memories:

When Sonic and his friends arrived in the memory of Hyrule, things only went from bad to worse. It was only made more difficult when the Twili King, Zant, took over. Through some cleaver planning on Link's part, the heroes managed to defeat Zant and save the day. But they soon discovered that the usurped king was merely a puppet to the real mastermind, Ganondorf. But the combined effort Sonic and Link was enough to defeat the Dark King. Link learned that is better to be yourself instead of someone else and gave Sonic the hope he was searching for.

* * *

The scene opens to the white corridors of Castle Oblivion. The blank door opened from the side of the room, releasing the Sonic Team from the previous memory. While most of the team members paced towards the stairway for the next floor, Storm stopped shortly in front of the door. He was stroking his beak, which gave the impression that he was thinking deeply over something troubling. It was only seconds before Marine.

"Storm, what's the matter there, mate?" Marine asked.

The heroes looked backwards, enthralled by Storm's sudden lack of corporation. Storm took a moment before answering.

"It's that creepy castle I was talking about earlier." Storm said confused. "I know I didn't just make it up." Sonic and Silver glanced at each other with worried expressions. "I know because that was the castle where Sonic had to use the Dark Keyblade to release Amy's heart. And then he just disappeared."

At the mention of the incident, a wave of memories flooded over the heroes. They could remember wintessing Sonic take the black Keyblade and stabbing it into his chest. No one, especially Marine, could forget how Sonic faded into the darkness and left his friends behind. The very though seemed to bring tears to the raccoon eyes. Sonic quickly kneeled to her side and pulled her into a secure embrace.

"I was so worried when it happened." Storm said sadly. "How could I ever forget that?"

"I remember now." Angel said in realization. "That's when Sonic turned into Dark Sonic. Wait...that happened...in a castle?"

"You forgot that, mate!" Marine jeered, miraculously happy again. "I remember it perfectly!"

"Then what was the name of the castle?" Sonic challenged.

"That's easy." Marine waved. "It was...um..." The heroes moved in closer, peering down at the scarred raccoon with a hint of superiority on their faces. Thinking fast, Marine pulled Silver in front. "But I wouldn't want to take the attention away from my good buddy, Silver."

"You don't remember." Silver smirked; Marine dropped her head. "Fortunately, I took the liberty of creating a journal of our adventures."

"You created a journal?" Angel asked surprised.

"I just finished the first volume before entering the castle." Silver informed, pulling out a black journal with the symbol of Babylon Garden on the cover. "Now let's have a look at that castle." He opened the journal and started flipping through the pages. But the more pages he passed, the greater his expression of terror. "No way! That's impossible!"

"What's wrong, Silver?" Storm asked worried.

"All my references are gone!" Silver exclaimed, showing the blank pages of the journal. "Every last detail his been completely wiped out!"

"What's going on around here?" Angel questioned.

* * *

The scene changes to the white room at the highest point of the castle. Once again, we find the hedgehog female being seated at the table, flipping the cards she had placed facedown. Terro leaned against the wall, watching the girl's hand movements closely, without worry of Duskmon, who was watching Sonic through the crystal ball. She flipped a card, revealing the portrait of two knights locked in battle.

"The great struggle." The hedgehog girl murmured. "Sonic will go through a great trail."

"Which is exactly what we're hoping for." Terro smirked.

* * *

The scene alters to the third floor, where Sonic and the others were steadily walking up the stairs. Silver was searching frantically over his journal from cover to cover in hopes of even finding a small sentence. The erased pages also seemed to fill the team's heads with multiple questions. What happened to the journal? Did Silver erase it?

"_But if that was the case, he wouldn't look so worried._" Dark Sonic stated.

"_I know what you mean._" Sonic replied, shifting his stare to his teacher. "_I haven't seen Silver act like this since I accidentally created a tsunami during our training._"

"Something very fishy is going on around here." Angel said aloud. "Journal pages just don't disappear."

"What if...it's more than that, mates?" Marine asked shakily; the others looked back with questionable looks. "Our big buddy Storm was talking about another castle we went to. But no one remembers a lick about it. Do you think that – because we don't remember – we might be losing our memories?"

"Losing our memories?" Sonic repeated interestingly.

"Wait..." Silver said softly. "Remember what Duskmon said on the first floor. "To gain is to lose and to lose is to gain." I'll bet you anything that it was our memories he was talking about."

"So if we keep going, we'll keep losing more memories." Sonic summarized. "I guess this place is called Castle Oblivion for a reason."

"So the higher we go, the more we'll forget?" Angel asked; Silver nodded. "Does that mean that mean everything and everyone will be forgotten?"

"Espio and Amy, too." Sonic moaned sadly.

"Aw, I wouldn't worry about that." Storm said, surprisingly happy. "We might forget where we've been or what things we've seen, but we won't forget who our friends are."

"I don't know." Angel said skeptically.

"Sonic, when you were turned into Dark Sonic, did you forget about us?" Storm questioned.

"Of course not." Sonic shook. "I would never forget about you guys."

"There you have it." Storm said proudly. "No matter what happens, you could never forget your friends."

Storm words struck hard in Sonic's chest as he suddenly was washed over by a torrent of memories. How could he ever forget the day Silver and Storm landed on him, beginning the formation of the team? Or the day they met Angel and found a new friend to join along for the ride? And the last thing Sonic would ever forget was the day he met Marine. They may have not known each other long, but Sonic still loved her like the sister he never had. These thoughts brought a visible smile on the Keyblade Master's face.

"Yeah, you're right." Sonic smiled. "Thanks, Storm."

"If we can never forget our friends, then we have nothing to be scared of." Marine said excitedly, marching towards the blank door. "Let's go, mates!"

"Refresh my memory, Marine." Sonic said playfully. "Who was the one that blew up my Gear and had to send me to the hospital? I never did pay them back."

"Um..." Marine hummed, freezing in mid-step; sweat beaded down her head. "I was hoping you forgot about that, mate."

The group laughed hard at Marine's expense. Finally settling down, Sonic and the other motioned over to the blank door. As a thank you to Storm, Sonic allowed him to select the next memory. Scanning at the cards closely, Storm selected one and raised it to the door. A moment later, the group disappeared into the light.

* * *

With the wall of light dying down, it came as no surprise that the heroes found themselves in a place they couldn't remember. There memories were fading faster than expected. Stepping into the desert sands, the Sonic Team found themselves faced towards a massive coliseum wall. There was a row of dragon heads on each side with a pair of giant stone dragons twisting over the entrance. While the majority of the team stared at the coliseum with interest, Angel appeared to be fascinated with a bulletin board on the wall.

"Hey, look at this!" Angel called. "It's an announcement!"

Interested, the group rushed over and crowded near the board.

"It looks like an advertisement for a contest." Silver stated. "It's called the Budokai Survival Cup. All contestants have to run through a series of obstacles, battling each other along the way."

"That doesn't sound too hard." Storm commented.

"Take another look." Silver said dully. "It says the great hero, Goku, will be competing for the cup, too. It also says that he has never lost a match before."

"Now it sounds hard." Storm whimpered.

"Sounds like fun to me." Sonic grinned; Marine looked equally excited. "What'd ya say we enter, too?"

"Yeah, we'll clobber that dizzy dingo!" Marine cheered.

"I just knew this was going to happen." Angel sighed amusingly. "Whenever there's a contest, you just have to join up."

"You two are going to join, even if we don't want to, right?" Silver asked rhetorically.

"That's pretty much the idea." Sonic said playfully.

"Then I guess the rest of us should tag along to make sure you don't screw anything up." Silver said expectantly, looking back to the board. "We better get moving. The competition is about to start in a few minutes and we don't have much time to sign up."

"Then what are ya waiting for, ya steckybeaks!" Marine exclaimed, marching towards the doors. "Follow your captain to victory!"

"You're not our captain!!" The group shouted simultaneously.

Knowing it was impossible to talk to Marine in this state, the Sonic Team reluctantly followed her inside the coliseum. But not moments after they depart did a new character come into play. He was a tall man – twice as tall as normal – with wild black hair that was tied in the back. He wore white baggy pant with a red robe tied around his waist and kept in place by a golden belt buckle. These effects were added with his standard boots and golden necklace. He also had a golden crown and gauntlets, each encrusted with a jade opal. He stared at the bulletin board for a moment; his face twitch spitefully.

"The legendary Goku." The man read from the board. "A model of true strength and gallantry – the perfect hero." His eyes were raging and his hair turned a deep shade of turquoise. "Perfectly infuriating is what he is! Just thinking of that pathetic sunspot makes my blood boil! Oh, how I would love to send him to the after life!"

"That is why you hired me." A cool voice said.

The man seemed to settle for a short while – his hair returning to its dark shade – and turned to his left. A short blue creature roughly a few inches taller than Sonic approached. His entire body seemed to be comprised of water, leaving his brain entirely visible. He had two curved horns on the side of his head, three claws on each hand, and a set of emerald green eyes.

"That's right." The man smirked darkly. "I hired you for a reason, Chaos. You're job is simple: corner Kakarot in the tournament. And once you do, finish the job. Do this and you will be handsomely rewarded."

"All I want is for you to restore my memories." Chaos said lowly. "Just as we had agreed."

"You have my solemn vow." The man said.

Chaos didn't seem at all trusting, but he had no choice. Without a glance, the unknown entity walked past his accomplice and entered through the coliseum doors.

**

* * *

**

---Budokai---

The Sonic Team was anxious over the upcoming survival match, but none more than Sonic or Marine. The two were so much alike that it was impossible to tell that they weren't related. They walked into the entrance hall, which was nothing more than a square stone room with lit torches. Storm pointed out a man on the other end of the room, whom they believed to be the tournament director. He was an impossibly old man with a thin white beard and was entirely bald. He wore an orange Hawaiian shirt, a pair of blue shorts, green-tinted sunglasses, and massively large turtle shell. Upon catching sight of the Sonic Team, the old man staggered back in surprise.

"Huh?" The old man questioned. "What in the world are you doing here? Don't tell me you've come to join the Survival Cup?"

"Yeah, we did." Sonic nodded. "We're some of the best fighters in the world. We were hoping we would get a chance to compete for the title."

"Well, you've come to the right place." The old man said, pushing his glasses back. "But it's not like you stand a chance against Goku."

"And why not?" Marine pouted; The old man thought it was cute.

"I've got two words for you." The old man said, holding up two fingers. "You – aren't – heroes!"

"You're wrong!" Sonic snapped.

"Yeah, he said three words." Storm said pointedly; Angel thwacked his head.

"He's right...but that's not the point." Silver interjected. "You can't just claim that we aren't heroes if you don't give us a chance. If you think you're right, then you shouldn't worry about the outcome of this tournament."

"He's got a point, Master Roshi." A new, cheerful, voice said.

The old man, now known as Master Roshi, moved his shell to the side to allow Sonic and his friends a better view at the new character. He was a strong and fit man with a bush of spiky black hair jumping from his skull. He wore a red fighter's gi with the symbol of turtle on the back, a set of heavy black boots, and a navy-blue belt with matching wristbands. It was only a simple guess that the Sonic Team knew this man was Goku.

"Come on, Master." Goku said encouragingly. "You might not think they're much, but I think they deserve a shot."

"I don't know..." Roshi said unsurely.

"Of course, we could just cancel the tournament." Goku suggested.

"Cancel it?" Angel repeated curiously. "What for?"

"Master Roshi made a HUGE mistake when making the notice." Goku said disappointingly. "Because I was competing, no one wanted to enter. I guess they thought they wouldn't stand a chance against me."

"Is that so?" Marine grinned victoriously. "I guess you have no choice but to let us compete now, mate. If ya don't you'll have no one left to enter and you'll have to cancel. Come on, old man."

"Hmm...." Roshi hummed thoughtfully for a moment before looking up. "Well, Since you and Goku are the only contenders..."

"No, they aren't." A cold voice interjected. The heroes jumped at the tone and curved around on their heels as Chaos walked nonchalantly through the door. "The Budokai Survival Cup has a new challenger. The name is Chaos."

"The more the merrier!" Roshi shouted happily. "Now the Survival Cup will really be something worth seeing!"

"I've been looking forward to this." Goku said excitedly. "Just don't expect me to pull any punches for you."

"Heh, as long as you don't expect me to take them." Sonic said confidently.

"_This is a waste of my time._" Chaos thought savagely. "_Broly better be able to keep his end of the bargain._"

"Ok, let's get this show on the road!" Roshi announced. "But first, I've got to explain a few rules. Rule #1: First one through the obstacle course wins. This is a race, so the winner will be determined by whoever's the fastest."

"_That gives us a large advantage._" Dark Sonic stated; Sonic remembered to place the Keychain Card on top of his deck.

"Rule #2: in the event of a tie, a winner will be determined by battling." Roshi continued.

"_I hope I get a chance to fight these guys._" Goku thought happily, looking between his opponents.

"Rule #3: You can interfere with your opponent on the course." Roshi explained.

"_Perfect._" Chaos thought.

"And rule #4: All challengers are expected to give it there all." Roshi finished, expecting to hear questions. But the contestants remained silent and formed a line towards the exit of the room. "I guess that's enough of the chatter. Let's get this tournament started. On your marks...get set...GO!!"

Just before go, the rest of the Sonic Team vanished into multiple flickers of light, alerting the Keyblade Master that his challenge had begun. Once the competition had begun, all three contenders raced out quick as a whip. The current left behind by them sent Roshi flying into the wall. Once under the intensity of the sun, Sonic found that the challenge was going to be much more difficult than he imagined. The entire coliseum had been converted into a wide labyrinth just for the occasion. Sonic was at a disadvantage – his speed would be useless if he didn't know where he was going. He looked pleadingly at his opponents, only to discover that they had already vanished into the labyrinth.

"Well, that was helpful." Sonic commented sarcastically.

"_This IS a competition._" Dark Sonic stated. "_You couldn't really expect them to help._"

"_A guy can be hopeful, can't he?_" Sonic responded.

"_You better get a move on._" Dark Sonic suggested. "_You are already behind as it is. Who knows how far they've gotten._"

Sonic nodded in agreement and took the path on the far left of entrance. The first thing Sonic realized about the labyrinth was the reason why no one showed up. Just a few steps into the contest, Sonic was nearly incinerated by hidden flame jets, which he was fortunate enough to avoid with a water spell he learned on the spot. Next, he was forced to avoid a row of guillotines, which he narrow dodged with the use of his Spin Dash technique. The last, and possibly worst, task came when Sonic had to cross a pool full of sharks, piranha, eels, and jellyfish.

"Where the hell do they get all these things?" Sonic questioned, slapping a piranha off his quills.

"_I have seen a lot of strange thing – even if I don't remember them._" Dark Sonic commented. "_But this course is pure suicide. I guess the Budokai Survival Cup was named for a reason._"

"_Well, at least we can say that the worst is over._" Sonic responded.

Just second after, a portal of darkness emerged from the ground at the end of the narrow path. Six Shadow Heartless appeared along with large purple/blue Heartless with massive forearms, rough shackles around her wrists, and a shining metal helmet. Sonic would later refer to the creature as a Large Body.

"_It is a curse to be stuck with you._" Dark Sonic commented.

"_Not helpful!_" Sonic yelled.

The Shadow Heartless charged ahead while the Large Body, stuck between the walls, remained in place. As the first of the dark creatures attacked, Sonic swiftly summoned his Keyblade and swung around to cleave the Heartless in half. The group of shadows hissed spitefully at the appearance of the weapon of evil's bane. The Keyblade Master slid forward on his feet, creating sparks of friction behind him, and tossed his Keyblade around in full circle. Unfortunately, the Shadow Heartless used their ability to crawl onto the surface of the ground, molding them into actual shadows. But while Sonic's strike may have missed the Shadows, Sonic had a clear shot of the Large Body. But against his expectations, the Keyblade bounced off the Large Body's bulging stomach and rebounded the blue hedgehog to the ground.

"What just happened?" Sonic asked shockingly.

"_This Heartless is so fat that the Keyblade cannot harm it._" Dark Sonic informed. "_Wow, looks like Storm has some competition._"

"_I am so glad I'm the only one who can hear._" Sonic shuddered. He vividly remembered the last time he called Storm fat. "_Hey, Dark, you're the smart one. How am I supposed to beat this guy._"

"_I think you have a worse problem on your hands!_" Dark Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic didn't move fast enough to realize what he meant before the Heartless jumped onto his back. Sonic tossed and turn to knock away the dark creatures, but ultimately failed. To prevent him from struggling, two of the Shadows grabbed Sonic by the back of his legs, forcing him to fall forward on his face. With the hedgehog pinned down and unable to lift his Keyblade, he was pretty much finished. That was before a blue claw shot through the Large Body's chest. In a unexpected twist, the claw swiped around the path, barely grazing against Sonic's quills. The Keyblade Master suddenly felt light and pushed himself onto his feet. He stared up and down the pathway without finding a trace of the Heartless left. And standing at the end of the narrow path was Chaos, who was retracting his arm.

"Chaos!" Sonic shouted happily. "Thanks for the save, man!"

"Whatever." Chaos said monotonously.

"That sure was nice of him to rescue you like that." Strom said.

Right on cue, Sonic threw himself into the wall the moment his team reappeared.

"You really need to work on that." Angel commented.

"I don't think he rescued Sonic without a good reason." Silver said suspiciously. "I'll bet he wants to finish Sonic off himself. Remember rule #3: you can interfere with your opponent on the course."

"He's looking to one-up us!" Marine stated firmly. She activated her powers, emitting a green aura around her hands. "Well, if ya want to get to my big mate, you'll have to go through me!"

"There is no reason for you to worry." Chaos said calmly. "My reason for saving you is my own. I am not looking of start a fight with you, so you can move along."

"Ya see?" Storm said pointedly. "He was just trying to save Sonic from the Heartless."

"Well, he's safe for now." Silver said. "Why don't we just take this advantage and keep moving? Who knows when he will change his mind?"

"I guess there isn't any downside to this." Sonic said unsurely.

Sonic evaporated the Keyblade into small traces of light and stepped ahead with his team following behind. As Sonic passed by, he noticed Chaos was heading in the opposite direction, away from the finish line. Something didn't seem right about this and the Keyblade Master turned to confront him.

"Hey, why did you save me?" Sonic questioned. "It would have made it a lot easier with one less opponent."

"I'm not here for the Cup." Chaos informed. "I'm here for Goku. After today, he will lose much more than the competition."

"You're going to kill him?!" Sonic exclaimed. "But why?!"

"This is nothing personal, just business." Chaos said menacingly. "Unless you wish to share the same fate as him, you better get moving. Go win your precious Cup." A shimmering sound was heard and the aquatic warrior looked over to Sonic, who had summoned his Keyblade. "Do you realize what you are doing?"

"Rule #3: You can interfere with you opponent on the course." Sonic recited arrogantly. "You're not the only one who wants to face Goku."

"Kid, you have just made your biggest mistake." Chaos proclaimed.

As Sonic held his Keyblade close in expected defense, the rest of his team once again disappeared into their card forms. He didn't know why, but Sonic couldn't help but feel nervous around this guy. Thinking back to what led to this moment, Sonic wanted to kick himself.

**

* * *

**

God of Destruction: Chaos

To kick off the battle, Sonic activated the Keychain Card he had saved from the beginning and raced across the narrow pathway. Sonic knew it was impossible for any normal fighter to escape, but he forgot one very important fact: Chaos is not ordinary. The aquatic warrior somehow reshaped his physical form and was reduced to a puddle on the floor, something Sonic had not anticipated. Before the blue hedgehog could stop himself, he slipped over Chaos' body and skidded towards the wall. Fortunately enough, Sonic was able to push himself up with his hand and kicked out his feet to push against the wall before landing. With barely a moment to catch his breath, Sonic was forced to fall backward to avoid Chaos' claw, which formed from the shapeless puddle. The Keyblade Master jumped back to his feet and raised his Keyblade to stab at the puddle, only to watch it bounce off the wall and smack him across the face. Sonic was forced to his knees momentarily as he watched Chaos resume his regular form again.

"_Ok, I didn't see that coming._" Sonic thought tiredly.

"_He holds the advantage in this match._" Dark Sonic stated. "_Not only is he more experience in combat, but he also has the abilities to reshape his body structure. You're pretty much screwed._"

"_Thanks for the kind words of advice._" Sonic replied.

"Are you ready to admit defeat?" Chaos questioned. "Or must I continue to destroy you until you concede?"

"I don't know the meaning of the word concede!" Sonic said boastfully.

"You certainly are a stubborn one." Chaos stated.

"No, I'm serious." Sonic said sheepishly. "I really don't know what concede means."

Chaos and Dark Sonic sweat-dropped. With a great sigh, Chaos thrusted his fist forward, sending it rocketing across the thin pathway. Exerting his energy into his legs, Sonic leapt over the elongated claw and swiftly brought down the Keyblade to sever the connection. Once landing back on his feet, Sonic pulled out three cards from his deck to activate a sleight. But instead of using the Strike Raid, Sonic was propelled forward with his Keyblade held out in front. Chaos, who was distracted by the loss of his arm, was pressured by an unparalleled pain inside his chest. The aquatic warrior cringed greatly as he stare down to where the Keyblade has pierced his body. Sonic seemed in shock himself, but quickly snapped out of it. Deciding to add his own personal touch, Sonic gripped the hand guard and twisted the blade around, sending Chaos spiraling off the teeth. The aquatic guardian whirled across the air and slammed into the wall with a solid thud.

"That was awesome!" Sonic cheered. "I think I'm gonna call that little trick the Sonic Blade!"

"_How original._" Dark Sonic said sarcastically.

"_I don't see you coming up with any names, smart guy._" Sonic retorted.

"Ugh...you certainly are annoying." Chaos said as he pushed himself back up. "But you are also very claver and resourceful, I'll give you that much. You might have proved a challenge to me if I allowed this matched to continued."

"What do you mean 'allowed'?" Sonic questioned, holding out his Keyblade.

"As I said before, I am not looking to start a fight with you." Chaos stated. Sonic gave him a smug look that clear said he was wrong. "Heh! You actually consider this a fight? This is more like a warm-up for the main event."

"Sorry to tell ya, pal." Sonic grinned deviously. "But if anyone's going to beat Goku, it's going to be me."

"I'm through playing these tiresome games." Chaos said; he sounded slightly disappointed. "But I have a deal to keep. It's time I brought an end to this."

Sonic seemed to shared the same thought and jumped ahead to finish off Chaos. But just a few seconds before the blue hedgehog could bring down his Keyblade, he felt something constrict his hands together. The actions prevented him from the use of his Keyblade and his gauntlet. Bringing his hands down into view, Sonic noticed a pair of blue shackles restrained around his wrist. It took some quick realization for Sonic to figure out that the shackles were actually Chaos' missing arm. Staring back at his enemy, the last thing Sonic saw was Chaos thrusting his fist at the hedgehog's face.

**Chaos: Victorious**

* * *

"Ugh...what happened?" Sonic moaned.

Everything was dark, which gave Sonic the impression that it was nighttime. But then he remembered that his eyes were closed and sharply opened them. The resonating sunlight nearly blinded him as he stared up at the glowing sphere in the sky. He was lying on the floor, critically weak, but certainly alive. With a loud groan, Sonic propped himself up by his elbows, rubbing the sore spot on his forehead before he was nearly bowled by a familiar raccoon.

"Oh, Sonic, mate!" Marine cried shrilly; the others stood around them. "I thought I lost ya again, mate!"

"I'm – perfectly – fine!" Sonic grunted while prying the girl off. He stared around the path, noticing that someone was missing. "Hey, where'd Chaos go?"

"He must have hightailed it out of here once you were out cold." Silver suggested. "He's probably headed off to the finish line to meet up with Goku."

"Then we better beat him to it." Sonic said dangerously outraged. "I've got a score to settle with him."

Despite the team's collective disapproval, Sonic bounced back to his feet and charged further into the labyrinth. Knowing there was no way to change his mind, the Sonic Team followed their leader. Without them realizing it, a familiar shape could faintly be seen sitting over the coliseum wall, watching down on his prey.

"Well, looks like things have become a bit more interesting." Broly cackled.

**

* * *

**

A new challenge has been set! Will the heroes be able to put an end Chaos' dark mission? Will Sonic be given a second chance against the God of Destruction? Or will Broly's mission become successful? Find out on the next Chain of Memories!

**Please, read and review.**


	9. A Battle to Remember, Part 2

**CHAIN OF MEMORIES: SONIC'S TALE**

Chapter Eight: A Battle to Remember, Part 2

Last time on Chain of Memories:

As Sonic and his friends reached the next level of Castle Oblivion, Sonic and his team made a startling discovery. Not only were their memories disappearing, but every entry of their adventures had vanished without a trace. And to add on to their worries, Sonic had immediately signed himself up for a tournament with the world of Budokai. But halfway through the tournament, Sonic discovered that a rivaling competitor, Chaos, was trying to wipe out the remaining competition. A battle began between the duo, but the aquatic warrior remained victorious in the end.

The scene opens to the stone labyrinth within the arena of Budokai. Sonic the Hedgehog was charging through the impossible maze with only one thought on his mind: Chaos. How could he have been fooled into believing he might actually be someone he could trust? He should have seen Chaos for who he was since the moment they locked eyes. But now the Keyblade Master knew better and was determined to pay him back for all the trouble he caused.

"S-Sonic...mate..." Marine panted once Sonic finally stopped to decide where to go next. "I think...I lost my legs...two turns back."

"Sonic, I think we're lost." Storm groaned, falling back onto the floor. Angel jumped on his stomach and started fanning his with a white towel. "Man, I haven't exercised this much since w were running from the Heartless Traverse Town."

"But we can't just sit here!" Sonic exclaimed forcibly. "Right now, Chaos is in here somewhere looking for Goku and gonna try to kill him! I can't let Goku die before I get a shot at him!"

"It's nice to know you care." Silver commented sarcastically.

"Hey, Silver?" Storm questioned as he sat up. "Can't you just track now Chaos' aura instead of having us run around in circles?"

"You can do that?" Marine asked amazed.

"It's not very difficult." Silver stated proudly. "Every soul in the universe distributes a distinct aura that represents their separate hearts and personalities. They can be easily traced by emitting an ultraviolet electrical pulse wave."

"And you didn't tell us this, why?" Sonic growled.

"You never asked." Silver shrugged.

Noticing the Keyblade Master's irritable expression, he decided to save the witty banter for later. The mystical hedgehog called his hands together, forming a web of electrical energy between their closed fingers. He appeared to be struggling for control as several beads of sweat dripped from his forehead by just separating his hands. As the grey mystic thrusted his hands into opposite directions, the Sonic Team could feel a sudden tingle running up and down their spines. And then they saw it. The atmosphere around their bodies gained color, one for each of them. Sonic was an ivory-white, Marine was a spring-green, Storm was a sunny-yellow, Silver had an amethyst-purple, and Angel had a scarlet-red. Off in the distance, the heroes could se two separate auras: another ivory-white and an ocean-blue.

"That must be them." Angel pointed as the auras faded.

"You know, that was kinda cool." Sonic commented eagerly. "Maybe when this is over, you can teach me how to pull that off."

"Keep dream, apprentice." Silver said jokingly.

With their path memorized, Sonic led his team through the stone maze until they final reached the other side of the arena. Before exiting the labyrinth, the Keyblade Master made sure that his gauntlet was filled before summoning his signature weapon. The group of five jumped simultaneously into attack formation, mostly expecting another round of trouble against the God of Destruction. However, they were sadly disappointed at the result. Chaos and Goku were facing each other at opposite ends, both looking worn and tired. Goku was on his knees – his shirt ripped and his body heavily bruised and scratched. But Chaos was lying on the floor, apparently too weak to move.

"Uh...what happened here, mate?" Marine asked curiously.

"I think we arrived to the party a little late." Angel replied.

"It's over, Chaos!" Goku shouted to the injured warrior. "Just give up while you still have your life!"

"I can't do that." Chaos gasped harshly, desperately pushing himself to his knees. "I'm not done with you yet."

"I can't guarantee your safety if we keep going like this." Goku forewarned.

"I think it's you who should be worried." Chaos glared menacingly as he stood up. "Unlike me, you wounds don't heal fast enough. And besides, I've noticed that you've been slowing down during the fight. After a few minutes, you'll be mine."

"That won't happen!" Much to Chaos' surprise, the Keyblade Master appeared between him and his prey. "Don't you worry, Goku, I can take this guy."

"Sonic?" Goku questioned shockingly.

"It won't matter with your little body guard." Chaos growled monstrously. "You can have all the backup you want and it won't make a difference. And once I kill them, I will destroy you and reclaim my memories!"

"What are you talking about?" Silver questioned suspiciously.

"It was the only reason I joined this tournament in the first place." Chaos explained. "I lost the memories of someone very close to me. So in order to claim them, I made a deal with someone who could help me get them back. He only asked for one thing in return: destroy Goku."

"Well, if you want to get to him, you'll have to go through all of us!" Storm yelled challengingly.

"Now, why did you have to spoil all the fun, Chaos?" A cool and sleek voice chuckled. "It eludes the air of mystery I am rather fond of."

The tall human that Chaos had conversed with earlier walked between the groups with a calm sense of vindictiveness. While running his gaze through the Sonic Team, Marine took shelter behind Silver, feeling a harsh chill radiate from the man.

"Broly..." Goku murmured aggressively. "Why am I not surprised?"

It looks like you oversold yourself, Chaos." Broly said coolly to the fallen warrior. "All you really did was wear him down. That doesn't look well for your little performance. So, let me put it this way, my aquatic minion: you are no longer valuable."

"But what about my memories?!" Chaos exclaimed fearfully. "We had a deal, Broly!"

"And that is what made you such a useful slave." Broly cackled amusingly. "You were so desperate to regain your memories that you were willing to believe anything I said. But now it's time to wake up. If your memories have not returned to you by now, then it is quite possible that they will remain missing forever."

"You little..." Chaos cursed haughtily.

"Step aside, rodent!" Broly called to Sonic, ignoring his former subordinate. "The time has come for me to take care of Kakarot once and for all!"

Growling roughly, the Keyblade Master jumped ahead for Broly with the rest of his team following behind. And when they weren't looking, Chaos used this distraction to attack himself. Unfortunately, the vindictive monster had all sides covered. Without warning, a sudden burst of energy erupted from Broly's feet, sending everyone flying backwards into the walls or across the ground. Goku managed to resist the gale, but doing so robbed him of what little strength he had left to stand.

"I guess the hermit forgot to mention rule #5." Broly grinned wickedly. "It's never too late to enter the games."

"Broly..." Goku panted weakly. "You were behind this from the beginning."

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Broly answered harshly. "Chaos may have failed to kill you as I had planned, but he did managed to break you. Now I will savor your death more by killing you myself." A powerful green glow enveloped his hands. "I hope your ready to see you family again. Because you are going on a one-way trip to the afterlife!"

"Not unless we have anything to say about it!"

Much to the man's annoyance, Sonic jumped over Goku's frail body and summoned his Keyblade. The rest of his team appeared next to him, forming a wall between them.

"Sonic, no!" Goku exclaimed fearfully. "You can't beat him!"

"I've heard a lot of people say that before." Sonic stated confidently. "Don't worry, Goku. Once I give this guy a decent haircut, then we can have our fight. After all, we can't battle if your stuck in the afterlife."

"You make an excellent point, rat." Broly chuckled. "Then it looks like I'll have to send you with him."

Goku looked as if he wanted to argue against him, but Chaos appeared behind and forced the saiyan hero back to the wall. Once Angel and the rest of the team vanished in small flashes of light, Sonic knew the battle had begun. But before Sonic could take a step forward, Broly suddenly hunched over and began gathering a large amount of energy. And with a dazzling flash, the tall warrior's hair had become spike and golden with his eyes turned to a malevolent shade of jade.

"Rule #6: there are no rules." Broly chuckled deviously.

* * *

**Legendary Super Saiyan: Broly**

At the beginning of the battle, Broly started off by firing a sphere of green energy. For a moment, Sonic was reminded of Marine's magic before snapping back into reality. It may have cost him one card, but the Keyblade Master raised his weapon to cut the attack down the middle. Unfortunately, Broly had planned this attack as a distraction to allow him a closer chance to striking the hedgehog. The Keyblade hero spotted the Super Saiyan and rolled backwards to avoid the overhead swing. But Broly was quick on the reaction and shot his foot to Sonic's chin to kick him into the air. And before he could reach five feet off the ground, the golden menace grasped the hedgehog by his ankle and slammed him into the ground. Sonic, groaning loudly, pulled three cards from his gauntlet, which vanished in his hands, and tossed the Keyblade over his shoulder. However, Broly effortlessly sidestepped the attack, laughing belligerently.

"Look's like you lost your little toy." Broly cackled wickedly.

"**And just what was the point of that?**" Dark Sonic questioned.

"_You do remember what Strike Raid does, right?_" Sonic answered mischievously.

"**It's a ringer move...**" Dark Sonic responded confused. "**You just send it flying and...Oh!**"

"_About time you got it._" Sonic sniggered mentally.

"I would suggest you wipe that smirk off your face." Broly sneered spitefully, reaching forward to grab Sonic's throat. "Now that I have you in a decent hold, this won't take – ARGH!!"

Without them realizing it, the Keyblade twirled backwards through the air and slashed across Broly's back. As the hedgehog hero reached for his weapon, he raised his feet and tried to kick Broly backwards, only to be pushed back himself. Apparently, brute force wasn't going to be enough to defeat the Legendary Saiyan. As Sonic jumped back onto his feet, he noticed a green card to his side and was unfortunate to discover that it was Storm's card. His large friend was strong, but not enough to deal actual damage to the saiyan. But while lost in his thought, the man in question had recovered from the unexpected assault and grabbed Sonic by the quills, dragging him across the ground. Chaos had managed to drag off Goku just as Broly carried his prey and began charging into the wall.

"_Ok, this would be the best time for a plan?!_" Sonic thought panicking.

"**Why are you asking me?!**" Dark Sonic exclaimed.

"_You're supposed to be the brains of this body!_" Sonic responded.

"**You know, I am reminded of this old saying.**" Dark Sonic said, surprisingly calm – he had an idea. "**Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.**"

It took several moments for the Keyblade hero to translate his counterpart's words – it was a miracle he could understand one. Wanting prevent any suspicion, Sonic closed his eyes and opened his mind to the cards. But after a few short seconds, Broly thrusted out his hand and smashed the hedgehog's head into the sandstone wall, creating an explosion of dust. Though the outsiders very much considered the battle over, the legendary Super Saiyan did not seem pleased. As the dust began to settle, the reason became obvious. The Guard Armor appeared to be blocking Broly's path while the Keyblade Master was nested safely into its steel claws. And before the golden warrior could retaliate against him, the Heartless knight grasped Broly into its claws and sent him flying across the arena.

"Thanks for the help, big guy." Sonic said gratefully, patting the Guard Armor's foot.

"**You should listen to me more often.**" Dark Sonic commented.

"I guess you desire an early grave." Broly growled as he raised himself to his feet. "But if that is your wish, then so be it, rat."

"Hey, I'm not a rat!" Sonic exclaimed outrageously. "I'm a hedgehog!"

But the Super Saiyan did not bother to hear him and charged across the arena, smashing through the stone tiles on the floor. The Guard Armor rocketed its claws after him, but Broly easily knocked them aside with a gentle tap of his hands. The Heartless knight tried to stomp the saiyan with its detached feet, but Broly smashed through the metal as if it were made of water. And to end the struggle, the lengthy Saiyan warrior ripped the disconnected helmet of the Guard Armor and crushed the steel between his hands. The remaining pieces of the metallic suit faded into the darkness.

"Hmm...." Broly hummed suspiciously. He scanned around the arena, but found no sign of blue fur. "Someone as stubborn as he is would not give up so easily. He must be up to something."

"Wow, you're not as dumb as you look."

The tall warrior snapped his head to the sky, where he discovered the Keyblade Master flying overhead with his chosen weapon raised overhead. At first glance, Broly had the right idea in thinking Sonic was going for a direct attack, but was proven wrong once again as he drew four cards from his gauntlet. The first three cards were shaded red and vanished into particles of light, activating his next sleight: Spin Dash. The blue hedgehog curled in his ball form and streaked across the sky at the unstoppable saiyan. Broly called forth his energy into a glowing sphere into his hands before raising his finisher for his final target. But when he believed himself to be victorious, Sonic activated his last card and enveloped himself in a torrent of flames to repel the glow. Growling in frustration, the Legendary Super Saiyan reached above and grabbed the fireball with his bare hands, charring them slightly. It took him a moment to shift his hands, but Broly managed to find Sonic's neck and break him free from his ball form.

"What is it always the neck?" Sonic chocked.

"You have made a fool of me for the last time!" Broly sneered. "Did you really believe a few parlor tricks would be enough to defeat me?! Me, the most powerful force in the universe?!"

"Nah, not really." Sonic grinned weakly: his face began turning purple. "But...maybe you could..."

"Are you quite through yet?" A gruff voice questioned.

Broly didn't even gain a chance to look over his shoulder before a dark fist slammed into his cheek. While the Legendary Super Saiyan was smashed into the far side wall, Sonic gasped for breathe and stared up to his savior. Next to Mephiles, this was the last person Sonic had ever hoped to see. Ganondorf released the black flames around his fist and crossed his are while glaring at the Keyblade Master that had summoned him.

"You have some nerve calling me here, rat." Ganondorf growled.

"Ok, than is really getting annoying." Sonic murmured before speaking to Ganondorf. "Listen, I'm not exactly happy to see you here either. But if I want a chance to defeat Broly, I need someone who is just as strong. And you were the only person I could think of."

"Hah! The rat needs my help!" Ganondorf laughed insultingly; Sonic's left eye twitched. "The day I willingly help a hero is the day when..."

But before he could finish insulting the Keyblade Master, Broly suddenly appeared and swiped across his face. The powerful blow sent the Dark King crashing through the maze wall, which collapsed over his body. Sonic sighed irritably – who knew Ganondorf would be taken out so easily. Next thing he knew, the Keyblade hero was raised off the ground by his quills.

"Well, at least it's not the throat." Sonic shrugged.

"This game is getting tiresome." Broly panted heavily. "This game ends now."

Sonic tried to raise his Keyblade to strike, but the Legendary Saiyan knocked the weapon out of his hands. The blue hedgehog stammered in fright and raised his hands as Broly summoned another sphere of energy into his free hand. But fate seemed to fall in favor of Sonic's survival as another event let to his protection. Without warning, the rubble of the maze exploded with a wave of darkness, attracting Broly's attention to the malevolent beast that formed within the walls. A gigantic black boar slowly trotted into the open, flashing its ivory horns and wild mane of flaming orange hair. For one wild moment, Sonic thought he was staring into the monster that had plagued Ganondorf's soul. His suspicions were justly confirmed by Broly.

"Who the hell are you?" Broly questioned.

"You have dishonored the King of Darkness." The sinister boar snarled. "Where you had once stood a chance against Ganondorf Dragmire, you will find no solace against Ganon, king of demons!"

"You have to admit, that is cool." Sonic commented.

"**If we weren't in his way!!**" Dark Sonic screamed.

The demonic beast stampeded across the arena, literally shaking the world in his path. Broly growled in annoyance and tossed the Keyblade Master aside, no longer feeling him to be important. The legendary saiyan braced himself and grasped the demon by his horns as he approached. The impact between both powerful forces created a powerful shock wave that tossed everyone but Sonic backwards across the ground. Ganon's advances seemed to force the saiyan back a few steps, but Broly's strength seem to overpower the beast and tossed him on his side. And before the demonic boar to move, the Legendary Super Saiyan gripped his arm around the beast's neck to pin him to the ground.

"Submit to me, you foul beast." Broly commanded.

"The King of Demons accepts no one as his master." Ganon growled.

"Then I suppose you would mind if I end this fruitless battle." Broly cackled.

"Don't mind if I do!"

The saiyan warrior gasped in shock. While he had been too busy dealing with the Ganon, he had foolishly allowed Sonic to slip out of his mind. This proved to be his final mistake as Broly turned in the direction of the voice, unintentionally releasing his grip. Ganon saw this opportunity and used his horns to stab into Broly's arms – the saiyan stopped himself from crying out. And to end the brawl, Sonic stabbed the teeth of his Keyblade into Broly's chest, directly over his heart. He noticed that Ganon flinched at the assault – he must have remembered his own demise. After a few horrifying gasps, Broly dropped to his knees and lowed his head in defeat, shortly followed by Ganon's disappearance.

"_What were you saying about keeping your friends close?_" Sonic asked mentally.

"**It's also a good idea to keep an eye on them.**" Dark Sonic stated.

Shortly following the demise of the enemy, Broly's card appeared into Sonic's hand, where he transferred it into his gauntlet.

**Broly: Defeated**

* * *

"You were awesome, Sonic!" Storm cheered.

As predictable as it seemed, the Keyblade hero jumped at his friend's reappearance and knocked his head into the stands. Meanwhile, Master Roshi had appeared in the middle of the battle and was helping Goku heal while Sonic fended off the golden saiyan. Broly's deceased body still remained limp on the ground, but no one dared to approach him.

"Since that's over with, when can we start our match?" Sonic asked eagerly.

"I'm afraid there won't be any match." Master Roshi announced regretfully. "The tournament has been cancelled."

"How come?" Angel asked. "We just defeated Broly."

"And that's exactly why we have to cancel the match." Master Roshi nodded. "Everyone is too tired to fight anymore."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sonic whined. "I went through Chaos and Broly and I don't even get a chance to face against Goku! Man, what a rip-off!"

"Well, I'm sorry about that, Sonic." Goku apologized cheerfully. "But it wouldn't be much of a fight if I was too tired to move. Maybe after I rest up a bit, we can have a rematch. What do you say?"

"We'll have to take a rain check." Silver stated impatiently. "Right now, we have other things to worry about."

"But I'll hold you to that offer." Sonic grinned.

Off to the side, Chaos was leaning again the wall close to the exit of the arena. He had been deceived. Broly never planned to return his memories and now he was doomed to live without the thoughts of the one person he unknowingly desired. With a heavy sigh, Chaos turned to leave the heroes to their celebration. But before he could leave, the God of Destruction felt a soft hand touch his shoulder and turned. Sonic seemed worried about the aquatic warrior.

"Hey, you ok?" Sonic asked.

"I guess so." Chaos answered sadly. "Listen, I'm sorry I tried to kill you and Goku. I was so desperate to retrieve my memories that I was willing to follow anyone who promised to give them. And now, I have nothing to show for it."

He pushed off the hedgehog's hand and proceeded to walk out the arena until Sonic's next words stopped him.

"I know you'll get your memories back one day!" Sonic called. "I don't know where, but I'm sure Tikal is think about you!"

"Tikal..." Chaos murmured surprisingly, turning to the Keyblade Master. "How did you know...."

"You can't let what Broly said get to you." Sonic stated firmly. "Sometimes, the tiniest things can make you remember stuff you forgot years ago." He grinned humorously. "A good friend of mine said that as long as someone is important to you, you'll never forget them. They'll always be somewhere in your heart."

Chaos said nothing as he and Sonic crossed eyes with each other for the first time. Sonic could see that he understood the fact and that there was a tiny glimmer of hope within him. The God of Destruction raised his hand, forged an object from a spectral of light, and tossed it to the Keyblade Master. Sonic discovered a blue summoning card in his hand, which contained a picture of Chaos' impassive expression.

"That's for helping me out." Chaos stated. "If you ever need me, just give me a call."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us instead?" Sonic offered.

"I'm not much of a team player." Chaos joked.

And with that, he disappeared into the darkness. Shortly following his departure, the exit corridor was filled by a blank door, signaling the end of the memory. After waving their good byes to their friends, the five heroes walked into the light and returned to the world they were destined to save.

**

* * *

**

The ones closes to us never leave our hearts forever. What new secrets and lessons will Sonic learn in Castle Oblivion? What new allies will they meet along the way? And what is Duskmon's next step in his plan? Find out on the next Chain of Memories: Sonic's Tale!

**Please, read and review.**

* * *

Now it is time to choose the next world:

A) Wumpa Island

B) Meteor Maze

C) Hogwarts

VOTE NOW!!


	10. Island of Amnesia, Part 1

**CHAIN OF MEMORIES: SONIC'S TALE**

Chapter Nine: Island of Amnesia, Part 1

Last time on Chain of Memories:

Recovering from a humiliating defeat, Sonic set his sights on regaining his honor from Chaos. But the Keyblade Master soon learns that Chaos is not playing by his own rules and is revealed to be working for the true villain: Broly. He had tricked Chaos into destroying Goku in return for recovering Chaos' memories. But the saiyan admitted that he had no way of bringing back his lost memories and proceeded to attack. After a few well played cards, Sonic defeated Broly. Feeling downhearted, Chaos left when Sonic provided a few kind words that restored hope within him.

The scene returns to the white walled corridors of Castle Oblivion. The blank downs at the far end of the hall opened to release Sonic and his friends from the previous memory. As the group paced to the staircase at the opposite end of the room, Silver gazed down at the white floors with a worried expression on his face.

"I wonder if the King is doing all right." Silver said aloud.

"Huh?" Sonic asked confused. "Why bring that up?"

"I had to be sure that the castle didn't rob me of all my memories." Silver explained. "About my mission or King Jet."

"How'd that work for you?" Angel asked.

"I'd say I'm just fine." Silver nodded. "I remember that the King assigned us to follow Sonic and discover the Door to Light."

"I remember that, too!" Storm exclaimed excitably. "I remember that the King save everyone by staying on the other side of the Door to Darkness." He scratched his head sheepishly. "I...think that's right."

"You got it right, mate." Marine answered happily.

"And me, I'm looking for Espio." Sonic said proudly. "He was with the King when the Door closed." He grinned victoriously. "It's just like I said to Chaos: you'll never forgot the most important people to you."

"That's good." Marine said happily. "Because I don't want to forget you blokes."

"You forget us everyday before breakfast." Angel chuckled humorously.

Marine's face turned bright red, earning a roar of laughter from her teammates.

* * *

The scene alternates to the higher floors of Castle Oblivion within the secret room. The unknown female was sitting at the table, continuing to predict the future with her cards, while Terro leaned against the wall. His expression was lank as he stared at the newest arrival to the castle. She was easily the tallest of the entire organization, which Terro knew the keyblade master would recognize from their encounter in Hallow Bastion. The figure was staring into the crystal ball in the center of the room.

"You seem very interested in this hedgehog child." The member said with a feminine voice.

"Are you telling me you're not, Roodaka?" Terro questioned

The tall female lowered her hood. Roodaka appeared to be a being made from both machine and organic parts. Her face was almost snake-like in appearance with several coils drapes over her should to act as hair.

"I haven't decided yet." Roodaka said playfully. "But what I think interests me more is what you see in him."

"There was once a time when he became a Heartless, Roodaka." Terro said in a calculative manner. "You know what happens when one becomes a Heartless, right?"

"They lose their minds and their feelings and are consumed by the darkness." Roodaka recited as if they had already had this talk before.

"Exactly." Terro nodded. "But Sonic is a special case. He was able to hold on to his feelings for Mephiles' daughter while as his Heartless persona, Dark Sonic. And there is only one man in existence that was able to accomplish such a goal before."

"You're interested in the strength of his heart." Roodaka summarized. "That is why you are so caught up with the child. You are interested in why the Keyblade chose the hedgehog's heart."

"That is half the reason." Terro stated. "To unlock the secrets of the heart. Isn't that the mission of the Order?"

"That and more." Roodaka said deviously.

* * *

Meanwhile, the hedgehog girl paid no attention to them as she flipped another card. The card depicted of a man standing in a crossroad with four different people waiting at each end.

The scene returns to the fourth floor as Sonic and his team appeared from the stairway into the small room.

"Hey, I wonder if there is anything we've forgotten." Marine said randomly.

"If we did forget it, I wonder what it would have been." Storm said thoughtfully.

"How can you remember something you've forgotten?" Silver asked ludicrously.

"Well, I can't think of anything." Storm noted – Angel resisted the temptation to insult. "So maybe that means am losing my memories." Angel bit her lip hard to stop herself. "But whatever they were, they couldn't have been important memories, right?"

"That's right." Sonic nodded. "Or else I don't think we would have forgotten them." He reached into his quills and pulled out two charms. The first was a star made from shells and the second was a black crown. "Take a look at these."

"What are they?" Angel asked.

"I can't believe you don't remember." Sonic shook his head amusingly. "These are charms Amy and Espio gave me before going off to battle Mephiles."

"I definitely remember that fight." Marine said excitedly, pointing to the twin scars over her over her right eye. "I got these beauties to prove that I am a tough adventurer."

"Well, you survived." Sonic added wearily, staring regretfully at her scars. Hoping to ward off his feelings, he looked back at the charms. "Espio gave me his charm to give me the strength to defeat Mephiles. And Amy gave me her charm for good luck. I promised myself one day that I would return them both. That is one thing I will never forget."

He glanced around at his team and was surprised to see their inspired expressions. Once again, Sonic had unconsciously managed to restore hope within the people surrounding him without realizing it. When looking back to the charms, Sonic envisioned himself with Espio and Amy standing at his side. The violet chameleon patted his shoulder appreciatively and the pink hedgehog smiled happily back at the Keyblade Master. But all of a sudden, Amy transformed before his eyes and became an unknown female hedgehog with black fur.

"Huh?" Sonic said aloud.

"What's the matter, mate?" Marine asked curiously.

"Do I know...that girl?" Sonic murmured softly.

"Hey, Sonic!" Silver shouted, finally attracting his attention. "Have you forgotten? We have a mission to complete."

"Oh, sorry." Sonic chuckled sheepishly.

The Babylonian mage shook his head in irritation, but Marine looked genuinely concerned. But before she could ask if he was all right, they had already reached the platform with the blank door. It was Angel's turn to pick a memory and she was given the cards to choose from. It didn't take long for the pink experiment to decide. She raised the chosen card to the group and the group vanished into the light.

* * *

As the light died down, the Sonic Team found themselves in an environment different from the other memories. Sonic had a hint of nostalgia for his former home when they found themselves standing on the beach of a tropical island. Palm trees and short shrubs covered a majority of the land with a volcanic mountain top barely seen through the leaves. The waves of the cool ocean lapped onto the sand as the heroes stared up and down the coastline.

"Ok, any idea where we are?" Sonic asked.

"You mean besides the fact that we're on a deserted island." Angel said shortly.

"I don't think it's deserted." Storm said certainly. "I think something is coming."

It was....something. Although none of the heroes had any idea what it was. A blurred tornado of orange was skimming down the beach with no sign of stopping. It took a moment to realize the tornado was headed straight for them before quickly jumping out of the way. The heroes sat up, watching the tornado disappear into the jungle, and were astounding at the floating wooden mask that followed it.

"Crash, wait up!" The mask screamed tiredly. "I don't have any legs you know! You'll need me if you want to find Cortex's lair in time! Crash!!" And it disappeared.

"Well, that was unusual." Silver commented.

"Compared to what?" Angel questioned sarcastically.

"Why do you think he was in a hurry, mate?" Marine asked Sonic.

"I'm not really sure." Sonic answered obviously. "For such a peaceful looking place, it sure sounds dangerous. I'll be you anything that the Heartless are not far behind."

**

* * *

**

---Wumpa Island---

After the rest of his team vanished into the cards, Sonic set out to explore the jungle on his own. From all the times he and Espio had explored the forests of the Destiny Islands, Sonic learned all the necessities for survival. But it wasn't difficult to track down his target. The orange tornado from earlier had left a thin and easily distinguishable trail of broken braches and a path in the dirt. As he trudged further into the jungle, the Keyblade Master began to notice something unusual about the trees and the animals: they were silent. Sonic had encountered a similar situation once before and was nearly killed by Duskmon under the order of his mysterious leader.

"**It is good to be cautious.**" Dark Sonic commented. "**You never know what the Heartless may be planning.**"

"_I would think you would know._" Sonic thought. "_Considering you are one of them._"

"**Technically, I am you.**" Dark Sonic noted. "**I am only limited to your thoughts. And that really isn't saying much.**"

"_Do you always have to insult me?_" Sonic frowned.

"**Not really.**" Dark Sonic answered. "**But you make it so difficult not to.**" When neither of them were paying attention, Sonic accidentally snapped a tree branch at himself. "**See what I mean?**"

Groaning loudly, the blue hedgehog sat up while rubbing the sore spot on his forehead. Suddenly, a twig snapped nearby. Driven by natural instincts, the Keyblade Master pushed himself up slowly as to not disturb his intruder and kept a sharp eye on his surroundings. It was unnaturally quite, which unnerved Sonic. As the Keyblade Master began to reach for his gauntlet, something jumped from behind the trees and pinned the hedgehog to the ground. Looking over his shoulder, he spotted an extremely pale girl with raven-dark hair and an extreme overbite. She wore something that resembled the uniforms worn at the schools back on Destiny Islands.

"Wow, I didn't realize there were girl scouts on the island." Sonic laughed.

"I'm not a girl scout!" The girl shouted, pressing her foot into Sonic's face. "The name's Nina and you're under arrest!"

"Arrest?" Sonic repeated confused. "Arrest for what?"

"Don't play dumb!" Nina scowled. "You an accomplice to the crime and I brining you to justice!"

"You're joking, right?" Sonic sniggered. He stopped when Nina began twisting his arm. "Apparently not."

"**How do you get yourself into these messes?**" Dark Sonic questioned.

Sonic was just asking himself the same question when the menacing little girl forced him to his feet. He was very grateful that Silver and Angel were not around to see his predicament. To be defeated and captured by a girl younger and smaller than him was an embarrassment that he could never live down. The Keyblade Master tried countless of excuses for her to let him go, which included some story about an alien and a zebra. But the bucktoothed female did not seem to fall for this – she most likely had past experience for this sort of thing. As they pushed through the bushes, Sonic was being dragged into a small clearing with a large metallic castle rested. It looked very crude, rusty, and had a large hole in the shape of an 'N'.

"I don't think the owner paid his rent yet." Sonic said jokingly.

"That's my uncle's place." Nina stated embarrassingly. "He tries to make himself evil in order to pay off all the loans he owes."

"Not much of a quality villain." As one would expect, Sonic jumped and hit his head on the nearest tree branch as Silver and the others appeared. "You know, no matter how many times I see that, it never seems to get old."

"Speak for yourself." Sonic mumbled.

"What going on, Sonic?" Angel asked, noticing Nina. "You on a date or something. I was sure you could do better than this."

"This is not a date!" Sonic yelled furiously. "I've been arrested!"

"Arrested?" Marine repeated terrifyingly. "What for, mate?"

"For being an accomplice to the crime!" Nina exclaimed, point an accusing finger to the rest of the group. "And if you know the suspect, then that makes you criminals, too."

"Your uncle is a villain and you call us criminals?" Silver questioned strangely.

"We did nothing wrong!" Storm grunted proudly. "We are the good guys! And even if we are the problem, what are you going to do about it?!"

The team instantly wished that Storm had been smart enough to keep his big mouth shut. Much to the surprise of any of them, Nina's hand ejected from her wrist and was connected by a long coil of steel rope. The hand went soaring around the remaining heroes and constricted them together under Nina's command.

"Well, that worked out rather nicely." Angel commented sarcastically.

"Let them go!" Sonic demanded.

"You aren't in the position to be giving orders." Nina stated, pushing the heroes forward.

As they entered through the door to the castle, which snapped off its rusty hinges, Nina pushed them into a small room. It was actually quite small with a low ceiling and closed in walls. On one side of the room, a short man with shallow yellow skin, small tufts of navy-blue hair, and a large 'N' tattooed on his wide forehead. He must have been some kind of scientist judging by his white lab coat. On the other end, a strange creature struggled against the shackles that bound her to the wall. She was a slender orange bandicoot with flowing golden hair. She wore a white shirt with a pink star of the front, tight blue jeans, and pink shoes.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Storm asked, bending over because of the low ceiling. "It looks like some kind of get-together. What's the occasion?"

"They think we're criminals, Storm." Silver aid bored. "My guess is that this is some kind of trial. All though, it's not a very good one."

"Uncle Cortex, I brought more prisoners." Nina proclaimed, pushing said prisoners forward.

"Very good, Nina." Cortex said cheerfully. "Just push them off to the side while I deal with our culprit." As he abnormal niece pushed the heroes to the wall, the short man turned his attention to the bandicoot. "Coco Bandicoot, I do hope you realize why you have been brought here."

"Do you ever need a reason?" Coco said irritably. "What do you want this time?"

"Now, now, Coco..." Cortex said musingly. "Playing dumb is not really your style. You are charged for assisting these ruffian creatures called the Heartless who threaten my precious island."

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" Coco questioned defiantly.

"I have my evidence!" Cortex shouted shortly......very shortly. "My evidence is that I don't remember! I can't remember because you, Coco, stole my memory with those creatures."

"Are you sure you didn't get your brain stolen again?" Coco asked. "Did you remember to check with those mutant chickens?"

"Shut up!" Cortex screamed childishly. "I can't get rid of those Heartless until my I get my memories back! This is a serious crime! In the name of evil, I demand that you restore my memory!"

"You're out of your mind!" Coco shouted. "Just because you got hit in the head one too many times doesn't mean you have the right to blame me for everything! In my opinion, you were a flunky to begin with!"

"I've had enough of your mouth!" Cortex snapped, turning to his niece. "Nina, crush her head until she returns my memories!"

"With pleasure." Nina grinned, cracking her knuckles.

Nina had already chained the heroes to the wall by the time she was called upon. In their current predicament, there wasn't much of a chance for him to call the Keyblade. But he needed to think of something. The short scientist was accusing a girl of a crime he was sure she did not commit. He struggled to break free from the chains that bound him until an idea came to him.

"Hey, hold up there, short stack." Sonic said. "Whoever gave you a diploma obviously didn't know what he was doing. I mean, what kind of judge accuses people without any solid evidence?"

"Uh, Sonic." Storm said nervously.

"And what do you mean by that?" Cortex scowled. "Do you mean to say that Coco didn't steal my memories? But if that's the case, then you must know who the real culprit is."

"Huh?" Sonic stammered in surprise. "Well...I..."

"Out with it or I'll have Nina crush your heads as well." Cortex said furiously.

"Um...uh..." Sonic murmured hesitantly. He had clearly not thought ahead of what would happen if he had been questioned. He needed to think of something fast or everyone would suffer for his stupidity. Then, it finally came to him. "I'm the thief! It was just me and the Heartless! No one else here helped!"

The crowd gasped in shock.

"Really?" Marine asked surprisingly.

"No, not really." Sonic whispered back. "But at least this way, I'm the only one that will suffer for it."

"That was not your best blunder, Sonic." Silver commented.

"That's it! We found the culprit!" Cortex cheered. "Crush him, Nina!"

The Keyblade Master had dealt with numerous numbers of monsters and Heartless, but something about the teenage girl send chills down his spine. She was approaching slowly, cracking her knuckles, which he discovered was made of steel connected to her flesh. She placed a cold hand on both sides of his head and slowly began to increase the pressure between the two. The blue hedgehog tried with all his might not to give in to the pain, but it was very difficult. He could faintly hear his friend's arguments to release him, but she did not seem to concede to their pleas. Just as Sonic's vision began to fade, a loud explosion from the side wall attracted Nina's attention, unconsciously releasing her prey. Standing in the hole in the wall was a tall and muscular orange bandicoot with messy brown hair and black tattoos on the back of his hands. He wore a pair of jean-shorts and red running shoes. The strange creature was followed inside by the floating mask from earlier.

"Are we too late for the party?" The mask questioned humorously.

"Crash Bandicoot!" Cortex screamed girlishly.

"Ade Bwah!" Crash waved.

"Nina!" Cortex cried fearfully. "Kill him! Kill him!"

The pale teenager looked furious at being denied her prize, but was reluctant to attack the intruding creature. The marsupial known as Crash Bandicoot seemed oblivious to what was happening as he just stood and allow Nina to punch him across the face. Crash smashed his head through the metal wall and tried tugging himself back inside. As Nina stampeded for the wild bandicoot, he had successfully pulled himself free and accidentally hit his head on the girl's chin. Nina was sent flying backwards onto Cortex's desk – the scientist screamed girlishly – and unknowingly hit the button to release the prisoners. As the heroes slumped down to the floor, Storm was quick to catch Sonic, who staggered slightly.

"Are you ok?" Storm asked worried.

"I'm fine." Sonic mumbled, looking back at the albatross. "Hey, I didn't know you were triplets."

"He'll be fine." Silver said nonchalantly, looking back at the fight. "Do you think we should help them?"

"Which ones?" Angel asked, watching Nina fly to the across the room.

"Hey, mates." Marine called. "What happened to that orange girl?"

"She must have run off during the fight." Angel theorized.

"I think she had the right idea." Sonic stated, shaking his head lightly. "Let's go out of here while we still have a chance. Maybe we can find out what's going on around this crazy island."

The rest of the team nodded their heads in agreement and began tiptoes out through the entrance. But before they could cross the threshold, Nina could be spotted flying through the 'N' shaped window and landing somewhere in the jungle. The stout Dr. Cortex was running as fast as his little legs could carry him with a blurred orange tornado following close behind. The Sonic Team stared at the strange sight. This was clearly not going to be an average day.

**

* * *

**

A strange world comes with strange people. Who is the source of Cortex's memory loss? Can the Sonic Team clear Coco's name? And what is the plan behind the "Order" mentioned by Terro. Find out on the next Chain of Memories: Sonic's Tale!

**Please, read and review.**


	11. Island of Amnesia, Part 2

**CHAIN OF MEMORIES: SONIC'S TALE**

Chapter Ten: Island of Amnesia, Part 2

Last time on Chain of Memories:

The Sonic Team began scanning through their memories, attempting to be sure that the important facts remained. But as the Keyblade Master vaguely remembered his friends, the image of an unknown hedgehog female invaded his mind. While this is going on, Terro and another member, Roodaka, began discussing the plans of their "Order". Sonic and his friends entered a strange jungle world where the Keyblade Master was wrongfully accused of theft. In a daring show of nobility, Sonic accepted the charges to release another prisoner. But at the last moment, his sentence was withdrawn by the appearance of a wild bandicoot.

The scene returns to the whacked-out and zany jungle of Wumpa Island. As the heroes had learned, nothing on the tropical land was what it seemed to be. Within the first hour, Marine had walked into a wall painted as a cave, Angel was snared by a flock of snakes disguised as vines, and Storm somehow broke the background. On a few occasions, Sonic believed that they had been walking in circle, only proven true when Silver pointed out the same tiki head from before. The Keyblade Master became so frustrated that he threatened to burn the island down with the Fire Card.

"Don't even think about it, Sonic!" Silver snapped sternly, swiping the card from his apprentice's hand. "Don't forget, we're still in Castle Oblivion. If you burn this island down, you'll trap us here forever."

"But I can't stand it!" Sonic screamed insanely. "I need to get out of here before I explode!!"

"Too late for that." Angel muttered silently.

"You need to calm down, Sonic." Storm advised, resting his hands on the hedgehog's shoulders. "Remember, this is just a memory. That means whenever we came here before, we must have found our way out."

"I guess you're right." Sonic sighed. "Sorry, guys."

"No problem, mate!" Marine shouted cheerfully. "Now let's explore our way out of here!"

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Silver asked. At that very moment, a high-pitched girlish scream echoed from a distance – Cortex was close by. "That was convenient."

Thankfully, Cortex's squeals carried far enough for the Sonic Team to follow. Silver used his lightning magic to form a strip of electricity to use as a blade to cut through the tall grass – Sonic wasn't allowed to use magic. After traveling for half a mile, the team came to a stop in a wide clearing hidden by a wall of thick trees. Coco Bandicoot was standing next to the insane bandicoot identified as Crash, overlooking a clumped shape. Upon closer inspection, they found that the lump was made from Nina and Cortex, who were unconscious on the ground floor.

"Looks like everything is under control here." Sonic said, calling the attention of the bandicoot duo. "Things were getting a little crazy back there, but at least everyone made it out all right."

As the team approached them, Crash jumped in front with his fists raised.

"What's with you?!" Angel snarled, snapping Crash's hands with her antenna.

"Uh...Not to be ungrateful or anything," Coco said subconsciously. "But we're not very sure if you guys are good enough. After all, what if what you said is true? What if you really are the thief?"

"You're kidding, right?" Sonic questioned strangely. "Why in the world would I want to steal Cortex's memory? I'm having a hard enough time just trying to keep my own."

"Yeah." Storm nodded. "Sonic only said that because he wanted to save..."

"He wanted to show off." Silver interjected rudely.

"Why am I not surprised?" Coco giggled, glancing at the taller bandicoot. "Either way, you helped save me. My name is Coco Bandicoot." She waved a hand to the other bandicoot. "And this is my big brother, Crash."

"Great to meet ya." Sonic grinned. "My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, Keyblade Master." He pointed to his team. "And these are my friends" Storm the Albatross, Angel, Marine the Raccoon, and the grumpy one is my teacher, Silver."

"You do realize I'm here?" Silver grimaced.

"Acka tweek!" Crash cheered.

"What did he say?" Marine asked curiously.

"Sometime, we're not too sure." Coco scratched her head sheepishly.

Suddenly, the shrubs around the clearing rustled close to them. Sonic summoned his Keyblade in preparation for an attack, only to learn that he had just wasted an Attack Card. The same voodoo mask that traveled with Crash earlier had appeared, looking very tired. As the mask slowly caught its breath, Coco told the group that the mask was named Aku-Aku and was inhabited by a former witch doctor.

"What'd you find, Aku-Aku?" Coco asked.

"I found plenty, but I'm not sure I can explain it all." Aku-Aku panted. "We may have had our run with Cortex, but we're not out of the woods yet."

"I thought we were in the jungle." Storm said dimly – Angel whacked him.

"But it has become apparent that Cortex is still a threat." Aku-Aku nodded to the unconscious scientist. "He won't forget what damage we have caused until he gets his memories back." He glanced to Sonic and his team. "And he will definitely point the blame upon you for causing this disaster."

"Then maybe we oughta get as far away from the island as possible." Sonic suggested.

"But we can't leave Coco and Crash behind." Angel protested. "Crash might be able to keep him away for a while, but what if he slips up? Crash can always win the fight."

"Then the best thing we can do is restore Cortex's memories." Silver said.

"You could do something." Aku-Aku said ominously. "But the fact is that you don't need to do anything."

"What's the supposed to mean?" Marine questioned suspiciously.

"If you can't remember something, it's like it never happened." Aku-Aku smiled mysteriously. "And if it never happened, how can you remember it? If you try to remember too hard, your memories will lie to you."

"Kwa?" Crash tilted his head confused.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Aku-Aku said before fading into the trees.

"Is he always this helpful?" Silver asked sarcastically.

"So what do we do know?" Storm asked.

"Like we said before, our main priority is Cortex." Angel stated, kicking the scientist onto his back. "If the Heartless really did take his memory, then we might be in for a bit of trouble."

"You know, there's one thing that bugs me." Sonic said thoughtfully. "We've been on this island for a long time and I haven't seen a single Heartless."

Even before he finished, a flock of twelve Heartless formed from the ground. Six of them were regular Shadows, but four of them were wild blue monkey's called Powerwilds, and the last two were a pair of fat Heartless called Large bodies. Cursing at himself, Sonic prepared his hand while the rest of his team vanished into flickers of light. He was surprised to learn that Crash had faded with them – Coco fainted on the spot. But he had no time to worry about them before the Heartless were upon him. Already thanks to his great skill, Sonic was able to take out the Shadow Heartless with only two Attack Cards. But then there was the problem with the Powerwilds. They were naturally adaptive to the jungle and used the trees to seek shelter and attacked whenever Sonic dropped his guard. And even worse were the Large Bodies, who could not be attacked from behind. Already, Sonic used up ¾ of his gauntlet trying to pierce their defenses.

"**That isn't going to work.**" Dark Sonic commented.

"_Look who finally showed up!_" Sonic mentally snarled. "_Where have you been all this time?!_"

"**Watching and observing.**" Dark Sonic said simply. "**You might be losing your memories, but I would never forget my own kind.**"

"_Then how do I take them out._" Sonic asked, defending from the Large Body's fist – he had three Attack Cards left.

"**The Powerwilds are fast, but have no control.**" Dark Sonic explained. "**Wait until they pass you and strike. But the Large bodies are opposite. They are perfectly defended except from their backside. But seeing as how they are guarding one another, you'll need magic to break through them.**"

"_Silver was still holding my Magic Card when he left._" Sonic responded. "_Where am I supposed to find some magic in this place?_" Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the card of Marine lying on the ground. "_That's convenient._"

While trapped in conversation with his counterpart, Sonic failed to realize that the Powerwilds had jumped from their defenses. The savage monkeys attacked from four sides, which allowed Sonic to spot them at the last minute. Taking the advice of his Heartless half, Sonic curled into his ball form and bounced upwards before the Heartless apes collided. Dark Sonic was right – the Powerwilds had no control over themselves. Taking the chance at their dazed states, Sonic uncurled his ball form and used three Attack Cards to perform his special Spin Dash. He shot towards the ground and took out all four primates at once before shifting his direction towards Marine's card. The Large Bodies must have sensed his plan as they formed a wall to block his path. They pulled back their hands to swing, but Sonic bounced over their enlarged hands and landed on the other side. On normal conditions, Sonic would have taken the opportunity to attack, but he had no Attack Cards left to use. Falling back on his original plan, Sonic uncurled and waved Marine's card, which exploded into a flash of light. A moment later, the rascally raccoon appeared next to him.

"Strewth, mate!" Marine cheered, stretching her arms. "Whatcha got for me today?!"

"Marine, I need your expertise." Sonic said encouragingly. He pointed to the twin giants, who appeared lost and confused. "Do you think you could take care of them for me?"

"Anything for you, mate." Marine nodded cheerfully.

With Marine on the field, there wasn't much left to do except sit back and watch the show. It was short, but very amusing. The wily raccoon managed to knock them against the trees, set their bottoms on fire, used metal rods to summon lightning, and performed a perfect slapstick routine. Eventually, the Large Bodies soon became fearfully and crawled on their knees, pleading for Marine to put them out of their misery. The naïve raccoon obliged and destroyed them with a simple blast of her green spheres.

"Thanks for the help, Marine." Sonic chuckled loudly. "You've been a big help."

"Any time, mate!" Marine waved – she vanished into her card.

"Well, at least the worst is over." Sonic sighed gratefully.

"**Don't be too sure.**" Dark Sonic interjected. "**If the battle is truly over, then why aren't the others with us?**"

Apparently, his words got Sonic thinking the exact same thing. If they had finished the memory, then why were his friends still missing and where was the door to Castle Oblivion? But as he began to contemplate these thoughts, he heard a sudden gasp coming from the end of the plain. He turned on the spot and found Coco Bandicoot, finally awake, being grappled to the ground by Nina. Cortex was pacing around in front – he was more confident without Crash.

"Thought you had defeated me, eh?" Cortex said deviously. "But the game is up, children. Crash is gone and I hold all the cards." He started twisting his tiny beard. "And now for your punishment. For stealing my memories, your sentence is..." For reasons unknown, he gained a blank stare. "I....uh...where am I? What's going on?! I can't remember a thing!!"

"Did he just lose his memories again?" Sonic questioned silently.

"**If so, then the true criminal behind the theft must be near.**" Dark Sonic stated.

"Sonic, watch out!" Coco screamed suddenly. "Something's coming!"

"Say wha?" Sonic asked confused.

Even Nina, who Sonic had expected to be fearless, was seen quivering at the unknown object. The Keyblade Master followed their vision – he rolled to the side before being crushed to death. Staggering to his feet, the blue hedgehog stammered in shock for a short moment. The source of the memory loss was a gigantic beast made entirely of wood with snaring vines wrapped around various parts of its bodies. At the head of the wooden body was a large red mask with jagged pointed teeth and several bones dangling from its edges.

"Surprise." The mask said malevolently.

"Uka-Uka!" Coco screamed frightfully. "What are you doing here?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Uka-Uka cackled. "With Cortex's memories gone, he might actually be motivated to do something right. But I didn't get my hopes up, so I decided to take things into my own hands."

"Well, you haven't won yet!" Sonic exclaimed. "You'll have to get through me first!"

"Without you weapon?" Uka-Uka chuckled – Sonic flinched. "This should be fun."

* * *

**Evil Sentinel: Uka-Uka**

From the start of the battle, Sonic attempted to recharge his gauntlet. But the malevolent mask was not willing to give the hedgehog a chance and used one of his vines to grab his arm. Struggle as he might, the Keyblade Master was unable to resist Uka-Uka's strength and was sent flying across the clearing, directly over Cortex. While landing over the miniature scientist, Sonic found a green card lying just a few inches from his hand. He picked up the card, but was saddened to find that the picture showed Storm – he was strong, but not enough to take on Uka-Uka. Speaking of whom, the Evil Sentinel pulled back on the vine and dragged the Keyblade Master backwards towards himself. As Uka-Uka reeled back his wooden fist, Sonic curled himself into his ball form, hoping that it will soften the impact. His plan worked for the most part and it managed to release the vine, but it also cracked his back when he was sent tumbling across the ground.

"Ow..." Sonic moaned.

"Sonic, are you ok?!" Coco screamed.

"Fine...fine..." Sonic waved weakly. "I just need to catch my breath."

"**That's not likely to happen.**" Dark Sonic commented. Just as he predicted, Uka-Uka grabbed his counterpart and tossed him into the air. "**Without your Attack Cards, you are rendered useless against.**"

"_Anything helpful you want to add?!_" Sonic shouted; Uka-Uka pounded him to the ground.

"**You may not have Attack Cards, but you have other advantages.**" Dark Sonic informed.

This is the third time his counterpart made Sonic feel like an idiot. As the evil sentinel raised his fist for a crushing blow, Sonic turned on his back and tossed an Enemy Card at Uka-Uka's face. The evil mask winced in pain when the card exploded into light close to his face. But that was nothing compared to the rapid succession of slashes cutting across his body. The Evil Sentinel toppled backwards in pain with his right arm falling in another direction. He made an attempt to sit up, but was stopped by a thin blade pointed to the bridge between his eyes. Zant, the usurper of the Twili, was standing on his chest with his left sleeve raised to expose his blade – he no longer wore his helmet.

"Hey, Zant!" Sonic called cheerfully. "Good to see you, man!"

"Sonic..." Zant said solemnly. "I had never thought that you would forgive me."

"Hey, come on, man." Sonic said gratefully. "So you made one little mistake. I'm sure everyone will have forgiven you by now."

"Not Midna." Zant said sorrowfully.

Sonic felt a pinch of sympathy for the traitorous Twili. But Zant had been corrupted by Ganondorf and Midna had been transformed into an imp, the two Twili were to be married. But fate had been cruel to separate them. Unfortunately, because Zant was lost in memories, Uka-Uka found the opportunity to drive his remaining fist into the Twili's head. It was lucky that his species was more durable than most. Zant managed to catch himself in midair and jumped away upon landing to avoid the Evil Sentinel's lashing vine. As the two warriors continued their quarrel, Sonic used the opportunity to recall all the cards into his deck and summoned the Keyblade. He positioned himself to join the battle, but once Uka-Uka ripped three trees from the ground with one hand, he had second thoughts.

"Ok, this isn't going to work." Sonic commented.

"**Zant is fighting bravely.**" Dark Sonic stated in a taunting tone. "**Yet you show less spine in the face of battle.**"

"_I usually have my friends to help._" Sonic argued.

"**And Zant is a friend in need.**" Dark Sonic said. "**Will you leave him to die?**"

"_I don't want..._" He stopped himself momentarily when something flashed on the ground. Against the color of the grass it was almost impossible to see the Friend Card. He picked it up to find Crash's face on the cover. "_Perfect! Crash has experience fighting this guy!_"

"**Then summon him to battle!**" Dark Sonic commanded.

Sonic didn't waste time and raised the card to the sky to begin the summonings. But when looking back to the field, something stopped him from releasing the wild bandicoot. Zant was attempting to cut away at Uka-Uka's wooden body, but it seemed that the evil mask had made himself resilient by adding several rocks to his armor. With one wild swing, the Evil Sentinel rebound Zant's blade and sent the Twili flailing into the sky. Something was resolved in Sonic's mind. The Keyblade Master whipped out the previous Friend Card and tossed both into the air, followed by a Magic Card from his gauntlet. The trio of cards collided with one another and exploded into a flash of light, forming the familiar figure of Midna.

"What the?" Midna questioned confused. "Where in the world...?" She caught sight of Sonic and instantaneously grabbed him into a bone breaking hug. "Oh, Sonic, I knew you couldn't resist me! You have some nerve calling me this late!"

"Hello, Midna." Sonic replied dryly.

"So what will it be this time?" Midna asked coyly. "A walk around the jungle? A nice trip to the beach?"

"How about you rescue your fiancé." Sonic said pointedly.

Confused by his words, the twilight imp turned to the battle and gasped. In Sonic's opinion, he couldn't blame her. In the short time they weren't paying attention, Zant had already received a black eye, a bloody lip, and multiple welts along his cranium. Sensing the rage emerging from Midna, the Keyblade Master took shelter behind the trees. Amazingly enough, Coco, Nina, and Cortex were hiding in the same spot. A moment later, they covered their ears from Midna's explosion.

"GET YOUR SPLINTERED HANDS OFF HIM!!!!" Midna roared.

"That did it." Sonic said amusingly.

The group of four curiously edged around the tree just in time to see Midna transform her hair into a neon claw. Obviously powered by rage, the tiny imp grasped Uka-Uka around the center with her claw and began to increase pressure. At the last minute, the evil mask separated himself from his body before Midna reduced it to a pile of firewood. Panting, Uka-Uka began floating to the sky, only to be stopped by Zant, who had jumped into the air to block him off. Before anyone could blink, the Usurper Twili slashed his blade across the mask, splitting the being in two. As he landed, the Enemy Card of Uka-Uka appeared in Sonic's hand before placing it into his gauntlet. The blue hedgehog sighed in relief, but remained in place to allow Midna and Zant a moment of privacy.

"Zant...you're alive." Midna said disbelievingly.

"It is only temporary." Zant stated mournfully. "Midna...I am so..."

"Don't you dare say your sorry!" Midna snapped. "You have nothing to feel sorry for!"

"But I betrayed our kind." Zant said earnestly. "I was willing to destroy everything to obtain power."

"It's not your fault." Midna said kindly. "Ganondorf has manipulated stronger people. I know, deep down, you never meant for any of this to happen."

"I might not exist..." Zant said slowly. "But I swear, I will not rest until you have been restored to your former beauty."

"What do you mean 'former beauty'?" Midna frowned.

Lucky for Zant, both Twili vanished once their time had elapsed.

**Uka-Uka: Defeated**

* * *

Once the situation of Uka-Uka had been settled, everyone left their hiding places. A few seconds later, Silver and the rest of the team appeared from their cards – Sonic collided with another tree branch. Of course, there were a few curious stares when Crash began biting his own butt. But the celebrations were short lived when Nina resumed her hold on Coco and Cortex stood before them with a furious glint in his eye.

"All right, start explaining!" Cortex commanded. "What is the meaning of this?! Where that witless peon, Uka-Uka, come from?!"

"Weren't you paying attention?" Sonic said exasperatedly. "He's the reason behind all the trouble."

"That can't be right." Cortex argued defiantly. "Uka-Uka would never have the nerve to attack the brilliant mind of Dr. Neo Cortex! You must be hiding something!" He turned to his niece. "Nina, crush them immediately!"

"But they're telling the truth, brilliant Cortex." Coco said in a flattering tone when Nina released her. "Uka-Uka betrayed you and you told my big brother along with his friends to stop him."

"Huh?" Sonic asked confused.

"Twa?" Crash repeated.

"I mean, I know you didn't trust us at first." Coco continued, ignoring the stares. "Who would with such a great mind such as yours? But upon your command, Crash and the Keyblade Master defeated Uka-Uka to save your island. Isn't that right, Sonic?"

"Wed did?" Sonic asked; Silver elbowed him in the chest. "I mean, of course we did. Anything for the genius of Dr. Cortex."

"I...told you to...do that?" Cortex said slowly.

"Don't you remember?" Coco smirked.

"Of course I remember!" Cortex shouted childishly. Only I could have given such a brilliant command! Well done, Crash Bandicoot and friends!" He turned to leave. "Let's go, Nina!"

"Wait, uncle." Nina called. For one wretched moment, they had feared that Nina would expose them. But then she held something that looked vaguely like a... "You lost your brain again, Uncle Cortex."

"But if that's there..." Cortex muttered frightfully. "Then how..."

The next minute, Cortex fell forward, muttering incoherently with his tongue hanging out. The pale girl sighed and lifted her drooling uncle onto her shoulders, leaving the disturbed group behind.

"I – but – when – how?" Silver sputtered dimly; his left eye was twitching. "Nothing makes sense anymore!"

"Way to improvise." Angel complimented. "I would have never thought of that."

"It's just like Aku-Aku said." Coco smiled. "If you try to remember too hard, your memories will lie to you. Cortex is too stubborn to admit he was wrong and would accept anything. Instead, he remembered something that never happened."

"Hmm..." Sonic hummed.

"Something wrong, mate?" Marine asked.

"Uh...nothing." Sonic said feebly. He knew Marine wouldn't buy it, but turned to the bandicoots. "Anyway, I guess the island is safe for now. With only Cortex to deal with, there shouldn't be much trouble."

"And if there is anymore trouble," Storm said. "We'll take care of the Heartless just like Cortex commanded."

"Pancakes!" Crash shouted over the echo of groans.

A moment later, the blank door that occupied Castle Oblivion appeared in the middle of the clearing. The Sonic Team wished Coco good luck while Sonic and Crash gave each other a high-five. They may have not worked close to one another, but they were still a good team. With everything said, the heroes vanished through the door of light.

**

* * *

**

Sometimes, it unwise to trust the things we don't remember. Where will the Sonic team arrive at their next destination? What new Heartless await during their travels? And when will Terro and Roodaka act? Find out on the next Chain of Memories!

**Please, read and review.**

**

* * *

**

Time to choose the next world:

A) Meteor Maze

B) Hogwarts

VOTE NOW!!


	12. Maze of Memories, Part 1

**CHAIN OF MEMORIES: SONIC'S TALE**

Chapter Eleven: Maze of Memories

Last time on Chain of Memories:

After an unusual encounter with a family of bandicoots, the Sonic Team somehow found themselves captured once again. Dr. Neo Cortex and his niece stubbornly refused to believe they were innocent, but things only took a turn for the worst. The traitorous witch doctor known as Uka-Uka attacked the heroes after revealing it was he who swiped Cortex's memory. After a brutal battle, involving the Twili couple, Uka-Uka was defeated and order was restored. Unfortunately, Cortex didn't see it that way. Taking an opportunity at the doctor's memory loss, the quick-witted bandicoot made Cortex remember an incident that never happened.

* * *

The scene opens once more to the white walls of Castle Oblivion. The blank doors at the end of the corridor opened to release the Sonic Team from the previous memory. As a majority of his team walked to the stair at the opposite end of the room, Sonic stilled halfway, gazing spaciously to the marble floor. The strange anomaly from the floor below still before still bothered him.

"What was that before?" Sonic murmured softly. "In my memory." He crossed his arms and stared longingly into the ceiling. "It definitely wasn't Amy. But could I be remembering another girl? Maybe...I think her name was..."

"Sonic!" The Keyblade Master jumped backwards in surprise. He had never noticed Marine even when she was at close range. "You all right, mate? You look a little peaky."

"It's...nothing." Sonic waved feebly.

"Well, whatever the problem, we can't waste it here." Silver stated. "We still need to find Espio and the King. You haven't forgotten why we're here, did you?"

Uh...no." Sonic answered. The rest of his team looked suspicious at his strange actions, but nonetheless turned back to the stairs. When they were out of hearing range, Sonic began mumbling again. "Man, I almost had it. It was on the tip of my tongue."

He tried raking his brain for the source of his headache before he realized that the others had moved on to the next floor. The Keyblade Master quickly raced after the group, not forgetting the black hedgehog in his mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, the scene alternates to the meeting place of the Order members. Duskmon and Roodaka were staring into the crystal ball in the center of the room, both looking pleased over some occurrence. At the same time, the black hedgehog girl was seated at the white table, using the powers of the cards to predict the outcome of this event. So far, she had not been able to decipher anything – the future was not written in stone. It was at moments such as these where she missed Terro's company.

"It's only been four floors and his is beginning to doubt himself." Roodaka said pleasingly. "It would seem that our plans are..."

"Be silent!" Duskmon hissed. "You never know who may be listening."

The hedgehog girl knew he was referring to her. She only sighed in response and flipped another card on the table. It was the most unusual card of the whole set. The edging was sparkling gold and the picture contained five squares with a separate facing looking in different directions. The faces belonged to Sonic, Amy, Espio, and herself – the face in the middle was covered by a black hood.

* * *

The scene returns to the fifth floor of Castle Oblivion. The Keyblade Master and his team arrived at the last step of the stairs, where they found the blank door at the opposite end of the room. Looking at their collection, the group noticed they only had two cards remaining – they must be close to reaching the end. But before they could continue onward, Sonic suddenly shouted, causing everyone to jump and fall backwards.

"I remember!"

"Remember what?" Angel asked irritably.

"There was another girl!" Sonic exclaimed.

"What?" Storm mumbled confused, glancing back and forth through the room. "A girl? Where?"

"No, no, I mean back on the Islands where I used to live." Sonic explained. "Besides Amy and Espio, there was one other girl I was friends with. The four of us played together all the time on the smallest island."

"You know, I think this is the first time you've mentioned this girl." Silver noted.

"Yeah, I guess I forgot all about her." Sonic admitted sadly. "I think, she just suddenly went away when I was just a little kid."

"What do you think made you remember her now, mate?" Marine asked.

"I'm not sure." Sonic said honestly. "But it's been coming back to me in pieces as we go through the castle."

"Hey, do you remember her name?" Angel asked curiously.

"I...don't remember." Sonic groaned frustratingly. "I feel kinda stupid. We said we weren't going to forget our friends, but now I can't even remember her name."

"Aw, you shouldn't be worrying about that." Storm said encouragingly. "If it's been coming back to you in pieces, you're sure to remember her name just like everything else."

Leaving it to Storm to come up with something to motivate him. If he was right, the name of the black hedgehog girl would return to him with minutes. Deciding that it was best not to waste time, the team proceeded to the blank door at the end of the room. Since Silver was the only one who hadn't had a chance to choose, he was the one to decide the location of the next world. No one knew what he was looking for, but it took a good while before selecting the card. The Babylonian mage raised the card to the door and disappeared with the rest of his team into the light.

* * *

As the light died down, Sonic and his team found themselves in a world much different than what they had encountered before. The world resembled a cavern made from multicolored rock with several tunnels separating into an endless number of pathways. But when touching the walls, they found the stone surface to be as soft as silk and pulsating at like a heartbeat. Marine could a few rocks close by and was jumping on the squishy surface like a trampoline.

"What kind of place is this?" Sonic questioned. "Everything in here is so soft and springy."

"And it's nice and warm here, too." Marine informed, using a rock for a pillow. "I think I'll just take a nap now. Nighty-night."

"Akee decawa." Angel shook.

"Uh...what was that, Angel?" Silver asked awkwardly.

"Akee decawa." Angel repeated. It took a few short moments for the pink experiment to realize what she had said. "Agee? Tabewee! Me nala questa!"

"What happened to her?" Storm asked concerned.

"I think the castle has finally done her in." Silver hypothesized. "We've gone so far into Castle Oblivion that she forgot how to speak English. She reverted back to her primal state."

"That's just great." Sonic groaned. "What else can go wrong?"

"Hatchibe!"

At the sound of the voice, Sonic summoned his Keyblade into his hand as the rest of his team prepared to battle – Marine was still asleep. Glaring into the darkness, the Keyblade Master scanned the cavernous region for anything out of the ordinary. It seemed that Angel had spotted the trouble before anyone else as the pink experiment dived for the wall. Angel grappled something from the spongy wall, which everyone had figured to be just a part of the cave. There were a few short snarls and snaps between the two creatures before Angel found herself below the unknown beast's claw. The beast in question turned out to be a navy-blue koala-like experiment like Angel, but with smaller antennas and an extra set of arms. Sonic raised his Keyblade to defend his partner, but was interrupted by her high-pitched sequel.

"Booji-boo!"

"Say wha?" Sonic questioned.

"Angel?" The creature stammered in surprise. Slowly, he lifted the pink experiment and embraced her, which she was only happy to return. "Angel! Meega de booji-boo!"

"Uh...anyone mind telling me what's going on?" Sonic scratched his head.

"Megate." Angel nodded happily – her hand still locked with the creature. "Tisa Stitch. Stitch meega de booji-boo!"

"I think 'booji-boo' means mate." Silver suggested. He crossed the room and kneeled to Stitch, ignoring the strange looks he was receiving from his teammate. "Excuse me...uh...Stitch. Do you know where we are?"

"Ih, meega know." Stitch nodded – the team was happy he could speak a little English. "We inside belly of living meteor. Meega no know how you got in, but meega sure know it can't be like meega and Jumba."

"We...um...took a special way in." Sonic said feebly.

"It's so special that we don't even know how we did it." Storm added.

"Aw, patookie!" Stitch cursed, kicked at the floor. "Meega hoping yousa could help meega and Jumba get out of meteor."

"Jumba ecegwa metallo!" Angel exclaimed shockingly.

"Ih." Stitch nodded. "Meega take you to Jumba. But watch yousa step – floors tried to eat meega once."

Those few bits would have been better left out in Sonic's opinion. As Storm tossed the sleepy raccoon over his shoulder, the rest of the team followed the blue experiment, whom was still locked in hand with Angel.

**

* * *

**

---Meteor Maze---

Following the instruction of the koala-like creature, the Keyblade Master and his friends anxiously traveled from a distance into the depths of the meteor. Stitch's word proved to be true as they sunk deeper into the caverns. In addition to soft and spongy walls, the heroes discovered a number of internal organs when passing by: lungs, intestines, and even the heart. Silver began writing in his journal to not only record their adventure, but also to map out the structure of the living meteor. According to the Babylonian mage, they were headed straight for the mouth of the meteor. After what seemed like hours of climbing, the heroes and Stitch arrived in an open space, where they could see a row of stalagmites and stalactites that acted as teeth.

"Whoa, I wonder how this guy flosses." Sonic sniggered.

"I think he pretty much eats them whole." Silver answered.

"Ooh, lookie!" Marine shouted excitedly; she woke up a while ago. "A spaceship! That is so cool!"

Sonic couldn't resist smiling at the little rascal's excitement. But the ship at the end of the cavernous room was indeed an impressive sight. It was large enough to fit the entire team and Cynder with a sleek coating of scarlet-red finish and silver flashings. It was obviously damaged upon entering the meteor judging by the missing wing. Standing under the wreckage was a round alien with purple skin and four beady eyes wearing a white lab coat.

"Jumba!" Angel cried.

"What?!" Jumba jumped, hitting his head on the ship. "Who dares to interrupt the genius of doctor...?" He ended his ranting fairly short when obtaining a better look at Angel. "Bless my enlarged intelligence, it's 624! How in the world did you get here?!"

"We were hoping you would know." Silver grimaced, folding his arms. "How does a mad scientist wind up in the mouth of a living meteor?"

"I prefer evil genius." Jumba said proudly. "And it is a long story."

The heroes decided to make themselves comfortable and sat on the barrels around the makeshift campfire Jumba made, which only turned out to be a flashlight. The round scientist went into full detail of his explorations across the universe with 626, whom they recognize to be Stitch, and how they arrived in the meteor. But as he continued his story, everyone failed to notice that a member of their group was not present.

"So the Heartless destroyed your world..." Marine gasped.

"And when you tried to escape, the meteor ate ya." Storm finished.

"Yes, it is very terrible." Jumba sighed. "But at least I still have 626. All my experiments are precious to me, but 626 is going through a difficult time with our home world being lost."

"But not all hope is lost." Silver stated. "The Heartless can be defeated and your world can return to normal. We've already done it once before. I think your main problem is figuring a way out of here."

"Eh, I'm sure 626 will figure something out." Jumba said nonchalantly. "After all, I created him to think smarter than supercomputer. I bet he's wandering around somewhere right now, trying to locate an exit." He smiled at Angel. "But it warms my third heart that I can see more of my creations have survived."

"I would know the feeling." Sonic thinking; his face went red for a moment.

"And if 624 has survived, who know how many others." Jumba said cheerfully. "It won't be long now until all 626 experiments are reunited and together, we will rule the galaxy! Bwahahahahaha!!"

"Jumba!" Angel snapped.

"Oops, you weren't supposed to hear that." Jumba said sheepishly.

"Speaking of 626...." Storm said, glancing back and forth. "Where'd Stitch go?"

"He was here a minute ago." Marine scratched her head in confusion. "Wow, he sure can move fast for a little guy."

"I would expect that he is explore somewhere in the meteor." Jumba waved calmly. "That feisty little creature has been poking just about everywhere in this monster. I keep asking what he is planning, but he often ignores me." He growls menacingly. "And I don't like it when people keep secrets from me."

"De booji-boo..." Angel said softly.

"Don't you worry, Angel." Sonic said boldly. "We'll help you find him and figure out what he's up to." He turned to the rest of his team, jumping off the barrels. "Let's go experiment hunting, guys."

"Sounds painful." Storm moaned.

"I do have one question." Silver said to Jumba. "What exactly are in these barrels."

Come to think of it..." Jumba said slowly, stoking his chin. "I don't remember bring any barrels with me."

"Uh-oh." The Sonic Team said simultaneously.

That one word pretty much summed up the situation. At the moment the rest of the Sonic Team faded into their cards, the sides of the barrels burst open, revealing spider-like appendages. Shortly following them was a flock of pale-white phantasms with the Heartless emblem printed on their chests and one of their eyes was dangling by a chain. As the Keyblade Master summoned his mythical weapon, one of the Barrel Spiders made a jump for Jumba. Reacting fast, Sonic pulled out his Keychain Card and zipped across the cavern, carrying the round scientist by his arm.

"Where did my little 624 go?" Jumba questioned scared.

"There will be time to talk later!" Sonic shouted, throwing the alien into his ship. "Now stay there and keep out of sight!"

"Ok." Jumba responded.

The blue hedgehog turned on his heels and stretched backwards to avoid one of the Search Ghost's flailing claw. Unfortunately, he bent a little too far and collided his face with the surface of the ship. Groaning lightly, Sonic dropped to the floor and rolled to the side as one of the Barrel Spiders jumped from above. While still spiraling on the floor, Sonic pulled out three cards and tossed his Keyblade to perform the Strike Raid sleight. The Search Ghost vanished at the last moment to avoid the shot, but the Barrel Spider was hacked in mid-jump, shattering into multiple wooden fragments. The Keyblade twisted around the rock formations while managing to shatter another Barrel Spider and one Search Ghost before flying back. The blue hedgehog jumped in midair to catch his weapon when he noticed something unusual. There was black powder on his gloves from holding the handle and the teeth of blade was coated in the same substance.

"_Hey, Dark, you're good at identifying stuff._" Sonic thought, sniffing the powder. "_What is it?_"

"**I can easily tell that it's gunpowder.**" Dark Sonic answered. "**Those barrels are packing mounds of it.**"

"_What do you think they need it for?_" Sonic asked.

It didn't take long for Sonic to receive his answer. One of the Search Ghosts obviously considered the Keyblade Master to be a great threat and ignited one of its fingers into a flame. Upon closer inspection, one could noticed the thin strand of rope escaping from the hole at the top of the Barrel Spider. The pale Heartless burned the rope, silently commanding its ally to scuttle forward. With twenty pounds of gunpowder contained within a small occupied space, you could imagine the kind of black it would create. Sonic tried to summon his Keychain ability for a quick escape when he realized he had already used it to save Jumba. Now that he was out of options, the Keyblade Master was forced to run the normal way. He was racing through the crags at a brisk pace away from the ship, the Barrel Spider's appendages allowed it to crawl the walls without difficulty. While looking ahead, Sonic found that he had already reached the teeth of the meteor. The Barrel Spider jumped – Sonic had an idea. The blue hedgehog jumped against the wall and flipped backwards, passing over the flying barrel. Sonic landed as the barrel exploded, only to fall backwards as the meteor emitted and earth shattering roar.

"I don't think he likes the taste of explosives." Sonic commented.

"**I think we have bigger problems that an upset stomach.**" Dark Sonic stated. The blue hedgehog glanced over the crags, noticing the Search Ghosts preparing more Barrel Spiders "**With that much firepower, they could create a ditch larger than the Grand Canyon."**

"_The what?_" Sonic asked confused.

"**Never mind.**" Dark Sonic sighed. "**But we can't let that gun power explode. Otherwise, we're finished.**"

"Augh!" Sonic groaned. "I wish Silver was here to help." Suddenly, Silver card appeared next to his hand. "That's convenient."

At once, the blue hedgehog raised the cad to summon his master.

"Ugh..." Silver said sickly. "Motion sickness."

"Cry about it later." Sonic snapped shortly, pointing to the Heartless. "Right now, we have two tons of gunpowder ready to blow us to Kingdom Hearts."

"That shouldn't be too hard." Silver said coolly, staring into the cavernous ceiling.

Sonic began to wonder what he had in mind, but thought better for him just to watch. As he usually did when using magic, the mystical hedgehog clapped his hands together before thrusting his palms to the air. The Keyblade Master was starting to sweat when he noticed that the Search Ghost had successfully ignited their allies and the Barrel Spiders were crawling towards them. They were barely a few yards away from them and Sonic summoned his Keyblade to defend. All of a sudden, a waterfall of water dropped from the ceiling and washed away the Barrel Spiders, extinguishing their flames. With their original plans destroyed, the Search Ghosts charged on ahead, only to be cut short by the power of the Keyblade. Sonic had recharged his gauntlet during the event and used his Keychain Card to swipe past the Heartless ranks at rapid speed. As Sonic destroyed the last Search Ghost, Silver faded back into his card.

"Well, that wasn't so difficult." Sonic said proudly.

"**Yeah, right.**" Dark Sonic said sarcastically.

"Hey, Jumba!" Sonic called. "You can come out now! The Heartless are gone!"

"Is 626 all right!" Jumba scream, tumbling down the ramp.

"I guess he is." Sonic said uncertainly.

"**Since your friends have not reappeared, I highly doubt that.**" Dark Sonic commented. "**There must be some more Heartless wandering the catacombs. Who knows what kind of creatures lurk in the darkness?**"

"Uh...Jumba..." Sonic said awkwardly. "Exactly how strong is Stitch?"

"Oh, I am so glad you ask." Jumba said deviously. "He is nearly indestructible, has night and inferred vision, thinks faster than any supercomputer and can lift things three thousand times his size! The ultimate weapon of evil! Bwahahahahaha!!!"

"Well, at least we know he's safe." Sonic said strangely.

"But his heart is not safe." Jumba informed; Sonic facefaulted. "These Heartless are made of shadow and darkness. I had not planned for 626 to compete with such evil monstrosities." He sighed. "I am so jealous."

"Then I guess it's up to me to find him." Sonic stated.

"Just watch out for stomach acid." Jumba advised. "Not pretty picture."

Sonic really wished he had left that part out.

**

* * *

**

A search of endless mysteries begins. Will Sonic find Stitch before the Heartless? Will Sonic remember the friend he had once forgotten? And what are the plans between Duskmon and Roodaka? Find out on the next Chain of Memories!

**Please, read and review.**


	13. Maze of Memories, Part 2

**CHAIN OF MEMORIES: SONIC'S TALE**

Chapter Twelve: Maze of Memories, Part 2

Last time on Chain of Memories:

As the Keyblade Master travels father into the halls of Castle Oblivion, fragmented memories begin to return. Sonic slowly recalls a girl from his earlier life that was once his friend. But while the hero was gaining memories, the rest of the team was losing these own, including Angel's loss of speech. Upon entering the next memory, she was reunited with her mate, Stitch, and their creator, Jumba. The Sonic Team learned that they had somehow entered a living meteor and were trapped until Stitch disappeared.

The scene returns to the cavernous maze of the meteor. Sonic the Hedgehog was given the unsavory mission of tracking down the blue experiment after Stitch had escape their sight again. If Silver had not accidentally left his journal behind, Sonic would have been lost forever. The Babylonian mage has taken the liberty of drawing a map around the maze ahead of time to avoid confusion, but there were some fragments missing. Twice, the Keyblade Master walked into an unmarked zone and nearly walked over the same crag. Currently, Sonic was pouring over the map while walking past, what looked to be, the meteor's lungs.

"God, how am I supposed to find my way around here?" Sonic muttered irritably, marking his place on the map. "I've already searched through half this place and found no signs of Stitch or the Heartless."

"**Consider the latter fortunate.**" Dark Sonic commented.

"_I just wish there was some sign that would give me a hint._" Sonic thought. While his nose was caught in the journal, he failed to notice the trail of claw marks, piles of coconuts, and the sign with Stitch's face. "_Man, I'm stumped. Don't you have anything to help with?_"

"**Well, I don't have much power without the Oblivion Keyblade.**" Dark Sonic stated. "**But I can probably separate from you for a short term if you surrender the energy necessary.**"

"_You can do that?!_" Sonic mentally exclaimed. "_Why didn't you say so before?!_"

"**You never asked.**" Dark Sonic said bluntly.

If he and Sonic weren't the same person, the Keyblade Master would have most likely killed him. Though he knew it was useless to change the Keyblade while in the castle, Sonic reached into his quills and pulled out the Oblivion Keychain. He hoped to use it as a focusing point while transferring the energy needed. Suddenly, he could feel a powerful tug at his spine and something ripping painfully from his back. After a few torturous minutes, the separation was completed, but Sonic suddenly lost all feeling in his legs. While falling backwards, Sonic craned his head upwards when noticing a shadowy figure hanging from above. It resembled much of him with the exception of the jet-black fur and blank eyes. Dark Sonic had emerged from his mental prison, but his figure was transparent – like a specter.

"Are you well?" Dark Sonic questioned.

"Yeah." Sonic nodded, but realized he couldn't move his legs. "Hey, why can't I stand up?"

"Unfortunately, you are rendered useless as long as we remain separated." Dark Sonic informed. "And if something were to happen to you, I would suffer from the same ailment."

"Well, get a move on." Sonic said impatiently. "I don't want to spend all day staring at the ceiling."

Dark Sonic looked willing to leave his counterpart for that comment, but decided against it. The Heartless spirit phased through the floor, leaving behind the motionless Keyblade Master. And for close to a quarter of an hour, the blue hedgehog lied on the stone floor, listening and watching for any signs of his darker half's return. While trapped in his comatose state, it gave Sonic time for thought. He thought of Espio and Amy at first, but then his mind wandered to the nameless girl in his memories. If they had been friends in a previous time, why couldn't he remember her? And why was it only in Castle Oblivion that his thoughts were surrounded her? Was this what Terro had warned him about on the second floor? But before he could recall the words of the Order member, the Keyblade Master had suddenly regain the use of his limbs – Dark Sonic had returned.

"_Did you find anything?_" Sonic asked, jumping to his feet.

"**I've located the experiment two levels below.**" Dark Sonic informed. "**Judging by the pools of acid, I would say he has been searching around the stomach. But what is he doing there?**"

"_I guess the only way to find out is to ask._" Sonic suggested.

"**And how do you intend to reach him in time?**" Dark Sonic questioned.

"_I have an idea._" Sonic answered."_But I don't think the big guy's going to like it._"

Dark Sonic seemed fearful to ask and remained silent as his counterpart began shuffling through his gauntlet. The Keyblade Master selected three attack cards from his deck, which faded into fragments of light. A moment later, the blue hedgehog was forced into his ball form and began spinning around for his signature Spin Dash. The meteor bellowed painfully as the hedgehog's sharp spines began shredding through the stone floors until ripping through completely. The same experience when through the floor below until he ripped his way into the stomach region. As he uncurled, Sonic managed to land on one of the few platforms that surrounded a deep pool of acidic liquid. Just as Dark Sonic had said, Stitch was kneeling against one of the platforms, staring at the pool with a calculative expression.

"Booji-Bu!" Sonic nearly jumped into the acid by Angel's appearance, but was safely pulled back by Storm. Stitch's attention returned to them. "Booji-Bu, mekasa cellonese!"

"I don't know what she said, but I have a suspicion." Silver interpreted. "What are you doing here, Stitch? We found a few Heartless earlier and Jumba's worried that they might attack you."

"Angel's worried, too." Storm added; Angel nodded.

"Meega sorry..." Stitch said sheepishly, jumping to their platform.

"What are you doing down here, mate?" Marine asked curiously. "You looking for something?"

"Naga." Stitch shook. "Meega looking for a way to escape meteor. Jumba and meega been trapped in meteor for very long time with no way out. Wesa thought ohana destroy with home planet and never bothered to escape. But now meega know Angel ok, meega think other cousins escape, too."

"So, that's why you've been sneaking off." Sonic nodded. "But why were you searching in here?"

"Meega have theory." Stitch explained. "Meega have searched entire meteor and know all its major weak points. But even by attacking those weak points, it wouldn't be enough to breech the outer layer of the meteor. But then meega discovered this stomach region is ultra sensitive. If wesa could create a large enough ruckus, meteor should convulse under the pressure and expel wesa through corporal passage."

"Huh?" Storm asked confused.

"Create a big fight and the meteor throws up." Silver summarized.

"Oh..." Storm nodded.

"All we need is a big brawl, eh?" Sonic grinned deviously, summoning the Keyblade into his hand. "I've actually been itching to fight you ever since Jumba told me your powers. I want to see how they match up against the Keyblade Master."

"Yousa gonna regret it." Stitch said confidently, raising his fists.

Sonic sincerely doubted it and watched as his friends disappeared into the card. Since he had missed his chance to fight Goku, the Keyblade Master thought this would be the perfect opportunity to make up for it. The blue experiment curled himself into a ball similar to Sonic and bounced off the ground towards his opponent. The keyblade Master effortlessly dodged the blue furball and watched him bounce off against the wall – the meteor quivered in irritation. While in midair, Stitch released himself and slashed his lengthened claws at the blue hedgehog. Sonic raised his Keyblade in defense, but his legs buckled under the sheer strength – he remembered Stitch was three thousand times stronger. Thinking fast, Sonic curled inwards and dodged close to the wall as Stitch landed on the edge of the platform.

"It's working." Stitch smiled as the walls waded.

"It doesn't look like he's going to spew without a fight." Sonic smirked. "But I'm having all the same."

"Meega, too." Stitch nodded. "Shall wesa continue?"

Sonic happily complied with the experiment, but their rumble was cut short. Unexpectedly, a pair of thick black tentacles emerged from the pool of acid and grasped Stitch around the waist. The blue experiment was already tossed into the air by the time the Keyblade Master reacted. The twisted tentacles expelled an orange substance from within its holds, creating a concrete gel that bound Stitch to the ceiling – the meteor growled. Sonic was ready to perform Strike Raid to free him before the pool of acid exploded and an unknown creature jumped onto the platform. The creature closely resembled Stitch, but was taller and had pitch-black fur with the Heartless Emblem on his chest and four tentacle escaping from its spine.

"Uh...hello?" Sonic said feebly.

"Hello...." The beast hissed pleasurably.

"Sonic, watch out!" Stitch forewarned. "That 627! 627 evil experiment!"

"Aw, what a nice thing to say, cousin." 627 cackled madly. "But flattery will get you nowhere."

"Let him go!" Sonic demanded.

"Not going to happen, rodent." 627 said; a large vein appeared on Sonic's forehead. "You see, I have a bone to pick with my little cousin. He selfishly trapped me in a pod for three years. I'd say its payback time for him and his 'ohana' or whatever the hell it's called."

"If you want to get to him, you'll have to go through me." Sonic glared.

"With pleasure." 627 hissed.

**

* * *

**

Heartless Experiment: 627

The psychopathic monstrosity began the battle by lurching its manipulative tentacles forward. The Keyblade Master managed to ward of the tentacles with two swings, but quickly discovered that 627 was purposely draining him. As the tentacles made another attempt, Sonic flipped backwards onto the wall and kicked into the air. Unfortunately, one of the slimy limbs managed to gain a hold over the blue hedgehog's ankle and shot him directly at the acid pool. With time running short, Sonic concentrated on a particular card and called it from his gauntlet. A black card escaped from the deck and hovered an inch above the acid pit before exploding into a ray of light. A moment later, Sonic landed with an audible thud on Cynder's back, who was flapping her wings to keep herself from falling into the pool.

"You summon me again?!" Cynder snarled. "And this time, you managed to select a battle field worse than the last."

"I didn't really call you here to complain." Sonic said dully, pointing the Heartless Experiment. "That guy is causing some major trouble. He can withstand all this acid and is super strong."

"And you want me to get rid of him." Cynder grumbled.

"Actually, I want you to cause as much destruction as possible." Sonic commanded. The black dragon snapped her head backwards, wondering if she ears had failed her. "You heard right, Cynder. I am letting you off your lease to create as much chaos as possible."

"Finally, you've done something right." Cynder smiled menacingly.

Feeling relieved to be given free reign, Cynder expressed her joy by releasing a tsunami of black flames. Sonic took note that e fire was even more powerful than when he had fought the dragon previously in Traverse Town – he shivered slightly. Obviously sensing the danger, 627 coiled himself with his tentacles as the flames washed over him. The black fire not only managed engulf the Heartless Experiment, but was also powerful enough to incinerate the rock wall in the background. The meteor echoed its pain, causing Cynder and Sonic to swivel in midair, but ultimately managed to catch themselves. A spare spark of flame somehow separated from the main body and devoured the sticky substance that kept Stitch trapped. The blue experiment fell awkwardly onto Cynder's back behind Sonic.

"Hey, welcome aboard, buddy." Sonic said cheerfully.

"What happened?" Stitch sputtered quickly. "Where's 627? How are we going to escape? And where'd this ugly lizard come from?"

"Don't worry, Stitch." Sonic answered calmly, though sweating when Cynder exhaled flames from her nostrils. "Cynder is the greatest...uh...accomplice we could ask for. She create enough mayhem that the meteor won't be able to hold its lunch down for a week."

"And the meddlesome furball is indisposed." Cynder added.

"Oh, really..."

The heroes and dragon snapped their heads back to the platform – Sonic got a whiplash. Once the smoke left behind had died down, the four tentacles of 627 were reduced to dust, but the Heartless Experiment was uninjured. Irritated that such a swift death had been taken from her, the dark dragon stabbed forward, nearly unseating her passengers. Cynder extended her neck and stabbed her teeth into the rocks after missing 627, who had flipped forward into the air. The Heartless Experiment held his serrated claws forward with the intention of attacking his blue doppelganger, but was hindered by the Keyblade. Sonic used the weapon of light to throw 627 overbalance while Stitch curled into a ball and bludgeoned his evil twin in the face. 627 twisted backwards in mid-flight to catch himself on a platform, but was prevented as Cynder's tail came into view. The dark dragon used her blade to slash across his chest and sent the Heartless Experiment diving into the acid pool.

"That should take care of him." Cynder huffed confidently.

"Have you forgotten what I told you?!" Sonic exclaimed panicking. "That thing is resistant to acid!"

"And you would be right." 627 agreed as he emerged. The Heartless Experiment floated nonchalantly across the surface like it was a daily swim. "In this lace, I am in my element. And I haven't even shown you the best part."

"Meega have feeling meega not going to like this." Stitch groaned.

That pretty much summarized the way Sonic felt at the moment. Before either of them realized what 627 was planning, the Heartless Experiment released a jet of acid from his maw. Since the room was too cramped for Cynder to maneuver, the dark dragon took the burning liquid directly in the chest. Cynder hissed in pain and vanished in a flash of light, unwillingly surrendering her passengers to the pit below. The Blue duo dive-bombed for the deathly pool, but Stitch grabbed his friend by the wrist and tossed him to the side at the last minute. Sonic landed on the platform, but Stitch dropped into the pool with a thunderous splash.

"Stitch!!" Sonic screamed.

"Shouting won't bring him back!" 627 laughed insanely. "Finally, after three long years of waiting, the legendary 626 has fallen to his superior half! Today, I have proven myself as the most powerful creature in the universe!"

"Yo haven't won yet." Sonic said defiantly. "You still have to beat me."

"Is that all?" 627 chuckled mockingly. "Wow, this day is turning out to be better than I thought."

Sonic gripped the Keyblade to the point where he began to draw blood through his gloves. The black experiment opened his jaw and took in a large amount of acid into his cheeks. But before he could release it, a blue hand emerged from the corrosive liquid, clamping the demon's mouth shut. Much to the shock of bother Sonic and 627, Stitch emerged from the pool of acid and grappled the clone into a chokehold while keeping his hand over his opponent's mouth.

"Stitch, you're alive!" Sonic yelled happily.

"Sonic – finish it!" Stitch grunted while struggling with black beast. "Strike – 627 – in chest – over his symbol. That is – his weakness!"

The blue hedgehog understood and drew three attack cards from his gauntlet – the last three in his deck. After the three cards fragmented into light particles, Sonic gave a mighty swing and launched his weapon into the air. The Keyblade soared in a high arc, aimed for the struggling prisoner. At the last minute, 627 managed to throw off his captor, and spray a minor dosage of acid at the Keyblade, but the weapon remained unharmed. And before he knew it, the weapon of light had run him through. The Heartless Experiment hissed and sputtered from the exposure of light before dissolving into a pile of dust and was eaten by the acid. Once the last particle had dropped in, a black card emerged from the corrosive liquid and soared into Sonic's hand. It was the card of 627. The blue hedgehog hastily stuffed it into his gauntlet, hoping never to see him again.

**627: Defeated**

* * *

"Stitch, are you all right? Sonic asked as the experiment waded to shore.

"I'm ok." Stitch answered, shaking his fur free of acid; Sonic jumped backward. "I'm fluffy."

"So..." Sonic said slowly while staring around at the broken surrounding. "Do you think that battle managed to give the meteor a stomach ache? If having Cynder's fume isn't enough, I don't think anything is."

To answer this question, the meteor's entire frame began to quake and the acid pool bubbled endlessly.

"I think it's working!" Stitch exclaimed happily. "the meteor's going to toss us back up!"

"Uh...I'm not a genius or anything." Sonic stammered. "But should we really be in a pit of acid when the thing is ready to blow?"

Stitch opened his mouth to answer, but quickly snapped it shut with his eyes wide in terror. In all his calculations, he forgot to figure what would happen if they were still in the stomach at the time. And at the precise moment, the walls began to explode with rivers of corrosive liquids pouring from the holes. Stitch and Sonic made a run for it as the pool began to overflow and the substance followed them through the stone passage. Of course, Stitch was invulnerable, but Sonic wasn't so lucky. The blue hedgehog tried to summon his Keychain ability, but his mind was too frantic for him to concentrate on the card. And without warning, the blue duo was lurching to the air by an unknown force and the Keyblade Master blacked out.

* * *

"Are you sure he's alive?" A feminine voice asked

"Positive, I can feel his pulse." A male voice answered. "I'm using all the magic I can to revive him."

"Oh, come on, mate!" A younger voice screamed. "Don't go blowing out on me now."

"I wonder how he feels." A gruff voice questioned.

"Like I've been shot out of a cannon." Sonic groaned.

He heard four collective gasps – they were all present and accounted for. The Keyblade Master slowly opened his eyelids and gazed at the four faces of his teammates surrounding him overhead. Sonic had difficulty standing up, but mostly because Marine wouldn't let him go. He looked around his environment and found that they had been returned to the meteor's mouth, but Jumba's ship was missing. It wasn't just the ship, but the scientist and his experiment were missing, too.

"Where'd Stitch and Jumba go?" Sonic asked.

"They're gone." Silver answered. "They must have escaped when the meteor blew."

"But what about Angel?" Storm asked concerned, turning to his little friend. "I thought she and Stitch would go back home together."

"Meega no left gettal." Angel smiled, folding her hands over her chest. "Booji-Bu akcaka in meega heart."

"I guess she doesn't mind being left behind." Silver translated proudly. "I think she knows she will see Stitch again someday and that he will always be with her in her heart." He turned to the pink experiment. "Is that right?"

Angel nodded.

"It's just like the alien man said." Marine said happily. "It won't be long until all experiments are together again. I bet Stitch is counting the days until he sees you again."

"Mahalo, Marine." Angel said gratefully.

"Now I think our main problem is figuring a way out of here." Storm said bluntly.

At that very moment, a flash of light emerged at the teeth of the meteor, transforming into the blank door. It was quick and convenient, but it was kind of depressing for Angel. She had been reunited with her true love, but it was only temporary. But as marine had said, Stitch would wait for her. The Heatless would be defeated one and the worlds would be restored, allowing her to return home. With that thought in mind, Angel happily led the group into the tunnel of light beyond.

* * *

Meanwhile, the scene opens to white room, but not in Castle Oblivion. This room was hidden in a secret world that was beyond the reaches of light and darkness. Within this room, a man wearing the same black coat of the Order stared into the crystal ball that served as the only device within the lounge. As he gaze pierced the orb, he watched another member battling a group of Heartless alongside a man with spiky auburn hair in the middle of a desert. What made this member special was that he carried the weapon of legends: the Keyblade – the same one used by Sonic

"Enjoying the view?" A moment later, a member that only reached to his kneecaps dropped at his side. "How is our newest recruit doing?"

"He is exceeding all our expectation." The first member answered; his voice came in a hiss. "With this child, we can begin our final plans much sooner than we had hoped."

"And what about the other Keyblade wielder?" The short member asked.

"Terro has already sent a report." The tall member asked. "The Keyblade Master has appeared in Castle Oblivion, but the Superior's suspicions may prove to be true."

"I wasn't talking about Sonic." The short member said lowly.

The two Order members said nothing as the tallest one waved his hand across the crystal sphere. The image alternates to a sanctuary that resembled the halls of Hallow Bastion. Within the meeting chamber of Black Doom's former alliance, another member of the order was surrounded by a group of Heartless. Even when the appearance was covered by the black coat, one could tell it was female by her movements and grunts. But the Order members were drawn away from the battle as their eyes pierced the item she was wielding: a third Keyblade.

**

* * *

**

A time of separation is only preparation for a reunion. Will Angel return to her family and mate? Will Sonic discover the identity of the mysterious girl? And who are these people that carry the same Keyblade as Sonic? Find out on the next Chain of Memories!

**Please, read and review.**


	14. Feel the Magic, Part 1

**CHAIN OF MEMORIES: SONIC'S TALE**

Chapter Thirteen: Feel the Magic, Part 1

Last time on Chain of Memories:

Sonic and his team began a search for the mysteriously missing 626, Stitch, without much avail. Only with the help of Dark Sonic were they able to locate him within the stomach region of the meteor. The unruly experiment revealed that he was secretly plotting a way of escaping the meteor by creating as much havoc as possible. This plan proved to be successful with the assistance of a Heartless Experiment and a destruction-crazed dragon. But while Stitch and his creator, Jumba, were shot free from the grapples of the meteor, Angel was unfortunate not to join them. But the pink experiment showed no sign of depression while knowing she and her mate would one day be reunited.

* * *

The scene returns to the perfect white walls of Castle Oblivion. The blank doors at the end of the hall opened with a flash of light to expel the Sonic Team from the previous memory. Marine and Angel were talking animatedly in a futile attempt to reeducate the pink experiment in the English language. Meanwhile, Silver and Storm stood on each side of the Keyblade Master with expecting looks.

"Sonic, is there anything else you remember about that other girl?" Silver asked curiously.

"Hmm..." Sonic hummed thoughtfully. "Just bits and pieces."

"Maybe you could try telling us some more stuff about her." Storm suggested. "Who know? It might even help you remember other thing you forgot."

"Well...there isn't much to say." Sonic said hesitantly. In his mind's eye, he could see the outline of the mysterious girl alongside himself, Amy, and Espio. "She was quiet and always playing with her cards. A lot of people say she could use her card to predict the future....like a fortune teller. Whenever we went to the beach, she would always be sitting in the sand, making predictions. She was really good at it. Sometimes, she would predict how the play battles between Espio and I would turn out."

"So what happened, mate?" Marine asked, suddenly appearing at Sonic's side; the hedgehog jumped.

"One day, she was gone." Sonic continued sadly. "I think my uncle Chuck told me the reason why she left, but I was too young to understand. I probably didn't even know what was going on. I remember crying after. I haven't done that since I found out the Chuck wasn't my real dad."

"Then what?" Storm asked.

"That's it." Sonic shrugged. "I still don't even remember her name."

"Aw, I'm sure you'll remember it in no time, mate." Marine said cheerfully.

Looking around to his friends, he was grateful for their supportive influence. He was especially appreciative towards Marine constant upbeat attitude. This was one of the reasons he had come to respect and love her as his own sister. But of the group, Silver didn't seem the slightest concerned for the girl's memory.

"Something weird is going on here." Silver said aloud. "Sonic keeps remembering things instead of forgetting them like the rest of us." The team stared at him for an explanation. "I think what Duskmon said might be true: To gain is to lose and to lose is to gain. He must have been talking about our memories. We need to lose our memories in order to gain others."

"So we have to forget to remember?" Storm summarized.

"Sounds like it, mate." Marine nodded excitedly. "But it's no fair that you get all the super cool memory stuff." She rounded to Storm and Angel. "Come on, mates! We need to forget things faster!"

The albatross nodded and followed the ambitious raccoon up the stair to the next level of the castle. Sonic laughed nervously at his friend's determination, but Silver and Angel merely shook their heads.

"Iki baba." Angel moaned.

* * *

Meanwhile, the scene alternates to the secret room at the peak of Castle Oblivion. The black hedgehog female sat at the table in the corner of the room, sending occasional glances to the two figures occupying the space. She felt better knowing that Terro had returned from his short trip, but was displeased that Roodaka still remained. The two unknown entities stood on either side of the crystal ball, watching Sonic's progress.

"Just as we had intended." Roodaka said pleasurably.

"Then we shall continue with our plan." Terro said interestingly. "Let's see how far this crew will go."

The rogue fighter turned to leave, but, much to the hedgehog's joy, he was stopped.

"You had your fun on the second floor." Roodaka noted passively. "So this time, it's my turn."

Terro said nothing while he gazed at the floor – his mind wild in thought. But the silence seemed to provide her necessary answer as she slowly broke out into a mischievous grin. Without warning, Terro snapped backwards and Roodaka shot out a hand to collect the cards tossed her way. She smiled silkily while gliding across the floor and stopped in Terro's gaze. Roodaka effortlessly towered over Terro by a foot – she placed her claws at his chin to force his gaze.

"You should know that I'm not going to just give it to him." Roodaka grinned.

"Don't break him." Terro demanded bluntly.

"Well, do I detect a soft spot?" Roodaka said seductively, brushing her cold hands across the bat's cheek. "I never knew you had it in you. But feel safe knowing that I will not break your little toy. I didn't make it into the Order by being stupid."

"Don't forget..." Terro warned. "Sonic is the key. We'll need him if we want to overthrow the Superior and take over the Order."

In an instant, Roodaka's claw pressed against his lip to cease his talking. She glanced in the corner to the hedgehog girl – she pretended not to listen. Glowering, Roodaka removed her hand.

"Duskmon told me you were in on the plan." Roodaka whispered cautiously. "If you know what's good for you, you'll keep it under your hood. At least until the proper time."

And with that, she vanished into a portal of darkness.

"You would have been wise to do the same, Roodaka." Terro said silently; a devilish grin on his expression.

* * *

The scene returns to the sixth floor, where Marine and Storm were charging up the stairs. The duo heroes seemed to have exhausted themselves and collapsed shortly after the rest of the group joined them.

"Anything yet, Sonic?" Silver asked.

"Uh..."Sonic groaned, holding his pounding forehead. "Her name is the only thing I can't remember."

"Akibana!" Angel shouted irritably, waving her finger at the hedgehog. "Achoo chettaka meso alla grest!"

"I don't know what you just said..." Sonic stated nervously. "But I have a feeling I don't want to know."

The pink experiment seemed insulted by that and crossed her arms while glaring darkly. The Keyblade Master could feel his hairs prickling under her gaze. Stepping over Storm and Marine, Sonic approach the platform with the blank door, drawing out the last card in his collection. Finally relieved that this adventure was close to an end, Sonic raised the card to the door and vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

When their vision returned them, they stared with interest at the surrounding environment. They were standing in a sweeping plain between a thick forest behind them and a massive stone castle in front. Over to the left, they could see a wide lake that reflected the pale moon from above. But that wasn't what distracted them. Upon entering the world, the true blue hero had gained an unusual appearance. Sonic's gloves had been ripped by his extensive claws, his fur became dark and ragged, and his teeth became unnaturally feral. When the newly transformed Keyblade Master saw his reflection in the lake, he nearly jumped out of his fur.

"What the?" Sonic murmured as he stared into his claws. "What happened?"

"What's wrong, mate?" Marine asked curiously.

"What's wrong?" Sonic repeated strangely. "Have you seen – AAH!!"

Looking back at his team, Sonic once again jumped and hit his head, but not from surprise. It was apparent that it didn't just affect him. Marine had transformed to something that resembled a feline creature with untidy fur and forced her to walk on all fours. Her tail was wagging in the air, giving Sonic the chance to notice to multiple layers of thin scales. Angel looked the same with the exception of the piercing-red eyes, rows of dagger teeth, and three sets of thick, organic wings crawling from her back. Storm was unusually thin with his arm replaced by a pair of lengthy wings and a jagged beak to give him the appearance of a vulture. And Silver's fur had turned deathly grey while acquiring serrated claws like Sonic. The quills on his forehead carried over the back of his head and his mane bristled outwards in a protecting fashion.

"Silver, what happened to us?" Storm asked.

"It must be this world." Silver theorized. "It must have forced a transformation upon entering."

"This place is cool!" Marine cheered, skipping around in circles. "It's like one of those spooky castles in scary movies..." She suddenly frozen while thinking over her words – she started shivering. "I-I b-bet there g-ghosts, too."

It was common knowledge that Marine was afraid of ghosts.

"There's nothing to worry about, Marine." Silver said soothing, patting the feline-raccoon with his claw. "Like my master once taught me, you can't be afraid of something if you already know what's coming. In fact, I'd wager even ghosts would be afraid of us."

"You really think so?" Marine asked bravely.

"Just trust us." Storm nodded.

"Wow, I wish I knew this stuff in my first years."

The Sonic Team jumped simultaneously while unconsciously attacking from all directions. Sonic felt something soft smack across the back of his fist before it dropped into sight, sprawled across the ground. It was a human teenage boy close to Sonic's age with untidy black hair and a pair of glasses. From beneath the wild bangs covering his forehead, the werehog, as Sonic deemed himself, spotted a deep scar shaped like a lighting bolt. Something silvery was wrapped around his waist, which he had to guess, was some sort of invisibility cloak.

Ugh...I'm going to feel that one in the morning." The boy groaned.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Sonic scratched his head sheepishly. He offered a hand to the boy, who surprisingly took it. "What are you doing out here, kid? Aren't you worried that something might try to attack you?"

"Trust me, I've seen worse things than you lot before." The boy stated, staring at Sonic's new form. "And I've made friends with werewolves and giants before. I have no reason to be afraid of you guys." He raised the silvery cloth into view before stuffing it into his robe. "But in any case, I never go anywhere without my invisibility cloak."

"Sounds like you've had an interesting life." Silver commented.

"Oh, I forgot." The boy said heartily. "We never introduced ourselves. My name is Harry Potter and this is Hogwarts."

"The name's Storm." Storm introduced. "These are Angel, Silver, Marine, and the big werewolf guy is Sonic. He's the Keyblade Master."

"The Keyblade Master, huh?" Harry said interestingly. "I think Hermione might have mentioned something about you in the History of Magic class. Then again, she is the only one that stays awake during the subject. You're supposed to be the one that destroys the Heartless, right?"

"Yeah." Sonic nodded awkwardly. "Why?"

"Because we kinda have a problem in Hogwarts right now." Harry stated nervously.

"What kind of problem?" Marine asked curiously.

"Well...."

Barely a moment from his stammer, the Heartless dropped from the darkened turrets of the castle. There were a few familiar Shadows along with two now brand of Heartless. The first was a lanky with unnatural large claws covered heavily in bandages that opened around its torso to reveal the decaying corpse. They would be known as the Wight Knights.

"That." Harry finished.

"Just perfect." Sonic said sarcastically.

**

* * *

**

---Hogwarts---

As the rest of his team disappeared into the cards, Sonic noticed that Harry had vanished as well – he must be using the invisibility cloak. The Keyblade Master summoned his weapon in hand, but accidentally dropped it when his enlarged paw could not grab the handle. The Shadows saw the clear advantage of the situation and jumped to strike along with the Wright Knights. Sonic tirelessly tried to grab the handle of the Keyblade with his finger, but the weapon of light would always slip through. Furious at his useless attempts, the werehog reached forward and grabbed the Shadows by their heads, raising them into the air with ease. Sonic was surprised by his own strength – he crushed the Heartless in his bare hands.

"This is awesome!" Sonic cheered, crushing a shadow beneath his foot. "Who needs the Keyblade with superior skill like this?!"

"**Don't get cocky, Sonic.**" Dark Sonic forewarned. "**The loss of the Keyblade could be one of many draw back for gaining such a power. You must be on your guard at all times.**"

"_Ah, you worry too much._" Sonic replied nonchalantly.

He could hear his dark counterpart sighing with irritancy. The Shadows were easy enough to defeat without the Keyblade, but the Wight Knights proved to be another story. At every instant that the werehog warrior attempted to strike them, the mummified Heartless would manage to slither their way around him. Because of his bulk, Sonic was much slower than normal and made him the perfect target for whenever his blows missed. He thrusted his fists forward simultaneously at two Wight Knights, but missed as they twisted around in opposite directions. Once on either side of him, the mummified Heartless slashed their claws at his body, which miraculous managed to cushion half the blow. The Keyblade werehog snapped his teeth at the nearest one, though knowing it was pointless. The Wight Knights were now twirling and dancing in place – they were mocking Sonic. The werehog reached for his gauntlet, only to discover that the piece was buried in his jungle of fur.

"Are you kidding me?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"**I warned you, didn't I?**" Dark Sonic said, sounding slightly amused. "**If you spent less time acting like a wild beast and more time thinking, you might stand a chance against them.**"

"_That's what I have you for!_" Sonic snarled, glaring spitefully at the twirling Heartless. "_These things are starting to bug me. I hate hem so much that I just want to..._"

Driven by his anger, Sonic punched his fist forward and somewhere sent one of the Wight Knights flying into the trees. The Heartless were finished dancing now – Sonic was wide-eyed in curiosity. The werehog's arm had stretched to an unnatural length to catch the Heartless mummy off guard while the furry claw slithered back into place. The Wight Knight gathered around their fallen comrade, watching it twitch endlessly before ripping off its head – the showed no mercy for failure.

"Now that was cool." Sonic commented proudly.

"**There is always a balance.**" Dark Sonic proclaimed. "**For losing the power of your Keyblade and gauntlet, you have gained increased strength and a new ability. No matter how sickening it is.**"

"_Ah, you're just jealous because you can't use a cool power like me._" Sonic sniggered.

"**Whatever.**" Dark Sonic sighed.

During his moment of distraction, the Wight Knight jumped into the air while twisting their arms in circles. Taking advantage of his newfound power, the werehog lashed his arms forward to the sky and captured to of the mummy Heartless by their heads. The Keyblade Master crossed his arms to toss the bandaged Heartless at one another, sending them flying in opposite directions. One group was sent into the forest, where Sonic spotted a group of skeletal black-winged horses diving upon them. The second group was seen splashing in the lake before being dragged down by a large, slimy tentacle.

"Well, that was interesting." Sonic commented.

"You were amazing."

Harry had appeared once more along with the rest of Sonic's team – the werehog jumped and was kicked to the head by the skeletal horse. Sonic would make a mental note to keep track of this kid wherever he went.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Silver snarled, grabbing Harry's shirt with his claws. "Why did you call the Heartless to attack us?!"

"Keesa!!" Angel roared.

"But I didn't summon the Heartless!" Harry exclaimed fearfully. "I just knew when they were going to show up. The fact is, I've been trying to get rid of them for a while now. They keep going around attacking student. No one is allowed outside their common rooms until the Heartless are gone. I used the invisibility cloak to sneak out."

"Eh, I believe him." Sonic shrugged. Silver sniffed and reluctantly released the teenager. "Why are they in Hogwarts anyway?"

"I don't know much myself, but I know someone who does." Harry said, sounding venomous. "I can't believe I have to crawl to Snape for answers."

"We'll go with ya, mate." Marine said encouragingly. "Let's solve this mystery together."

"Thanks." Harry nodded appreciatively, pulling the invisibility cloak over his shoulders. "Just follow me."

That proved to be exceptionally difficult once he covered his head, making him entire invisible. Fortunately, Angel's heightened sense of smell allowed them to follow behind without losing track. The main difficulty was following through the castle. Past the oak doors of the castle led to a wide entrance hall with multiple doors on every end, but was heavily defended by guards. Silver managed to produce an effective spell that gave them a chance to pass through unseen, but for only a short while. They followed Harry's scent into the lower levels of the castle – towards the dungeons. Once safely in the cold chambers of castle, Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak and continued down the corridor with the heroes following behind.

"What are we doing here?" Sonic asked, shivering slightly. "You're Snape friend live here or something."

"Snape is not my friend." Harry said shortly. "He's just my potions teacher. A lot of students think he lives down here because is cold and shallow like him. Personally, I think he just like being an overgrown bat."

"Such insolence, Mr. Potter."

They could see Harry physically stiffen at the shrewd and drawling voice. Angel latched herself onto Storm's beak when a tall and dark figure emerged from the shadows. They were confronted by a man with shallows skin, a greasy black curtain of hair, and a large hooked nose that gave him the appearance of the bird of prey. To further Harry's proclamation, Snape wore flowing black robes that DID give him the appearance of an overgrown bat.

"Out of bed again, Potter?" Snape said coldly; Sonic felt an icy chill. "I must speak to the Headmaster for your lack of discipline."

"It wasn't his fault." Storm stated defensively. "We were just wondering where the Heartless had come from when we ran into Harry. He said you might know why they are here."

Snape said nothing while he sneered unpleasantly at Harry before directing his gaze to Sonic. Though he was impressed that the shallow man was not frightened by his appearance, the blue werehog could not help but feel mistrusting. For one moment, Sonic felt an irritable buzz in the back of his mind. Quick as a flash, Snape pulled out a thin piece of wood from his sleeve and aimed it for the Keyblade Master. Though Sonic didn't know what would happen, he felt concerned by Harry's fearful expression. A moment later, the door behind Sonic kicked open.

"In." Snape commanded. The group did not dare to question him and trudged inside with the Potions Master slamming the door behind them. "If the situation was different, I would have a mind to report you to your head of house. But under the current circumstances, I'm ahead I will need the help of the Keyblade Master."

"How did you know Sonic was the Keyblade Master?" Marine gasped.

"Legilimency." Silver answered. "The ability to navigate through the many layers of the mind."

"Ichi kata?" Angel said.

"I was experimenting on the powers of True Memories." Snape answered, somehow understanding the experiment.

"True Memories?" Storm repeated confused.

"The heart is full of memories." Snape explained. "But not all of them reflect the truth. They can not be seen and recorded within an instant. Even important memories can be lost with time. They warp or fade, leaving us with but a shadow of what we hoped to remember."

"Could that happen to me?" Sonic asked, suddenly thinking of the mysterious female in his memories.

"It happens to everyone." Snape stated coldly. "Some memories grow hideous and some become more beautiful. If we could recover our true memories, the world would seem completely different. So, I devised a potion from forget-me-nots to bring back True Memories."

"Did it work?" Harry asked nervously.

"That is the gist of the problem." Snape replied. "As soon as I caught the scent of the potion, the Heartless appeared in the castle."

"Sounds like a failed experiment to me." Silver commented.

"Nonsense." Snape sneered. "My research was flawless. I would be able to determine the source of the Heartless attraction, but the potion was pilfered from me during the invasion."

"Did the Heartless take it?" Marine asked.

"No." Snape glowered, turning to Harry. "It was that Weasley girl. She took it from me the moment the Heartless appeared in the castle. Thus, it is your job to get it back or you and Ms. Weasley face expulsion for theft and breaking new rules."

"Just leave it to us, sir." Sonic said politely.

"See to it that you do." Snape muttered darkly.

Sonic felt that spine tingling chill once again. The werehog grabbed Harry and Marine by their arms before dashing out of the room in the blink of an eye. The rest of the crew glanced at the dust trail left behind and looked to Snape before following their trail.

**

* * *

**

Even memories can be a dangerous thing. Will Sonic and the team find the source of the Heartless? Will Sonic ever remember the name of his forgotten friend? And what does Terro, Roodaka, and Duskmon have planned to overthrow the Order? Find out on the next Chain of Memories!

**Please, read and review.**


	15. Feel the Magic, Part 2

**CHAIN OF MEMORIES: SONIC'S TALE**

Chapter Fourteen: Feel the Magic, Part 2

Last time on Chain of Memories:

Sonic slowly began to recall the memories of his forgotten friend, but her name continually escapes him. Meanwhile, Terro and Roodaka plan to confront the Keyblade Master once again. Terro warns the feminine warrior that Sonic must remain unharmed to take over the Order. The Sonic Team arrived in a magical world where the environment does not only change, but their own appearances as well. They meet Harry Potter, a young boy who is caught in the middle of a war against the Heartless. The heroes learn that there might be a way to end the invasion if they recover a magical potion.

* * *

The scene returns to the windswept lawn of the Hogwarts grounds. After just managing to sneak past the guards of the castle, the Sonic Team closed the great oak doors behind them – Harry removed the invisibility cloak.

"Is he always that unpleasant?" Silver questioned sarcastically.

"Actually, I think he was in a good mood tonight." Harry commented strangely.

"What do we do now, mates?" Marine purred, rubbing against Sonic's enlarged forearm. "This place is huge. How are we going to find that girl?"

"Apeecha kota." Angel nodded.

"Not a problem." Harry smiled at their curious expressions. "I've got just the think to sort out this problem." Though he knew none of the mutated heroes believed him, Harry reached into his robe in search of some secret item. A moment later, he pulled out a piece of folded paper – the team was unimpressed. "I know it doesn't look like much..."

"You can say that again." Sonic muttered rudely.

"But watch this." Harry continued, ignoring the werehog's comment. The teenager whipped out a thin piece of wood, which Sonic had to guess was some sort of wand, and tapped the corner of the paper. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Now the Sonic Team was interested. Ink lines began to form at the end of Harry's wand that fanned into every corner of the paper, forming a descriptive map that looked amazingly like the castle. But the most amazing feature of this mysterious map was the minuscule dots roaming around paper, labeling each name of the characters. Silver watched with interest as "Severus Snape" paced back and forth through the dungeons. At the top of the page, Storm caught sight of the ancient lettering that appeared above.

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
are proud to present_

"The Marauder's Map?" Storm finished.

"It's the best tool for troublemakers." Harry grinned, thinking fondly of its previous owners. "This map can tell me where everyone and everything is on Hogwarts grounds. It even shows the secret passages and how to get through them.

"Then we should be able to find Ms. Weasley in no time." Silver said proudly.

"Too late." Harry interrupted. "Already found her."

They followed her finger, which was pointed to a miniscule dot labeled "Ginevra Weasley".

"She's hiding in the middle of the forest." Storm stated pointedly.

"All right, here's what we do." Silver spoke in a commanding tone. "Storm, since you're the only one on the team that can fly, you scout on ahead and search for Ms. Weasley." The vulture-albatross nodded and flapped his wings into the sky- he vanished through the thick of branches. "The rest of us have no choice to follow along on foot."

"Let's just hurry up before more Heartless show up." Sonic growled.

The rest of his team agreed and curved around the nearby garden into the forest – they didn't want to be spotted from the castle windows. Silver suggested that he should hold the Marauder's Map to act as look out and to keep the document safe from Angel's grumbling stomach. The dense woods were clustered with intersecting branches that regularly kept out light, but the darkness of night made it almost impossible to see. Sonic was ok due to his enhanced night vision, but was suddenly blinded by an unexpected flash. Harry had formed a stream of light and Silver performed a similar technique with his hands. Marine offered her tail as a guide to the whimpering werehog and followed through with him in tow. The Sonic Team and Harry crossed farther into the woods without a vague idea where they were. Suddenly Silver's light caught the sight of a dark beast crouching behind the trees, which screeched in fright. Angel jumped on Silver's face while the rest of them prepared themselves for battle, but Harry stuck out his arm to stop them.

"Hey, it's ok." Harry said calmly. "They won't hurt you. They're just looking for something to eat."

"What are they?" Marine shivered.

"Thestrals." Harry answered. "They are harmless as long as you don't attack them. They're special because they only appear to those who have seen death. That's why people skeptically think they're bad luck."

"We've seen our share of deaths." Sonic mumbled indigestibly. "Broly, Ganondorf, Mephiles....so many."

"There is nothing to be ashamed about, Sonic." Silver said coolly. "As Keyblade Master it is your solemn duty to protect the worlds."

"Yeah, but..."

"Hey, guy!" The heroes opened their ears, recognizing the sound of Storm. "I think I found her! Coming in for a landing!"

At once, the group scrambled behind the trees – the Thestrals had already taken to the sky. Immediately following, Storm dropped below the trees while carrying a struggling figure in his talons. Unfortunately, the avain's landing was disastrous when landing on his face – his capture tumbled across the rooted ground. Angel and Marine moved to help their teammate back to his feet, but Sonic and Harry approached the other characters. Ginevra Weasley was a small girl, seemingly a little younger than Harry, with flaming red hair. She staggered to her feet, looking shaken by her unexpected trip, but fell back down when noticing Sonic.

"Stay back!" Ginevra screamed, poking her wand at Sonic's nose. "Don't make me hex you!"

"Ginny, calm down." Harry advised while taking away her wand; Sonic scratched his nose with his forearm. "It's ok, they're friends of mine. They've been helping me look for you."

"But...why were you looking for me?" Ginny asked, slowly settling herself back up.

"Snape said you stole the potion for True Memories and asked us to find you." Harry answered; Ginny stared wide. "I know. It threw me for a loop, too. Anyway, do you still have the potion?"

"Well...yes." Ginny answered hesitantly.

Very slowly she reached into her robe and pulled out a vial of unknown green liquid. Sonic didn't need enhanced vision to know that something was very sinister about the potion. The shimmering potion was bubbling slow and deep, appearing to be trying to make a break from its container. With his sense of smell, Sonic could catch a whiff of flowers mixed with something he was certain he caught from a Heartless Shadow. But while the rest of his team seemed to catch on, Harry took no notice of either evidence.

"Do you think we could have it back?" Harry asked. "Snape will seriously suspend us if we don't get it back to him soon."

"I...think I could." Ginny said fearfully. "But... I'm not sure if it's a good idea. All Professor Snape had to do was smell the potion and the Heartless appeared. What would happen if someone drank it?"

"Then we could help them." Harry said, point to Sonic and the others. "They really need it."

"I'm worried, Harry." Ginny stated. "Isn't there another way?"

"This is getting us nowhere." Storm sighed heavily.

"Hey, Harry." Silver called to the boy, holding map out in front. "Apparently, we're not the only ones in the forest. Do you know anyone named Thomas Riddle?"

"Thomas Rid..." Harry said slowly before staring wide in horror. "Oh no! Everybody, we've got to...!"

"Crucio!!"

Without warning, Harry dropped backwards onto the ground, withering and screaming in pain. Ginny dropped to her knees in shock, only to be pushed aside – the potion was thrusted into the air. The effect of pain must have worn off as Harry stopped screaming, but then their attention was directed to its caster: the man holding the potion. Of course, Sonic was unsure if it was possible to call him a man. He was a tall, skeletal man with a deathly pale skin, blood-red eyes with black slitted pupils, and a flat nose similar to a snake wearing a sweeping black cloak.

"Greetings, Harry Potter." The man hissed.

"Voldemort!" Harry sneered, jumping to his feet. "Give that potion back right now!"

"Harry, where are your manners?" Voldemort said coldly. "I am just seeking to put this potion to good use. You should be thanking me."

"What do you want with the potion?" Marine questioned.

"Just the scent of it draws the Heartless to this world." Voldemort said, caressing his spidery fingers across the glass. "Just imagine what powers one would possess if they drank it. One could say that it would be possible for immortality."

"Give that back, right now!" Harry screamed.

"Poor Harry Potter." Voldemort hissed tauntingly. "You fail to understand that my powers exceed yours. After I have absorbed this potion, I will cleanse the world of muggles and mudbloods."

"If you think we're just going to let you have it," Silver glared – his claws radiating with lightning. "Then you have another thing coming!"

The mystical beast threw his claws forward, shooting out a storm of electricity. But instead of panicking, Voldemort thrusted his hand into his cloak and whipped out his own wand. The thin wood absorbed the electricity like a lightning and threw the attack backwards on his command. Silver watched dazed before realizing the electrical attack had struck him in the chest. The Sonic Team gasped and kneeled to their friend's side – Sonic glared at the Dark Wizard.

"Do you understand now?" Voldemort cackled coldly. "My knowledge of magic is too advance to be compared to a couple of students and a group of mutated freaks." He waved the potion vial in his hands, sloshing the contents. "You know, all this talking has left my throat parched."

"Don't do it!" Harry warned.

"Try to stop me, boy." Voldemort said wickedly.

But before any of them could do a thing, Voldemort had already uncorked the bottle, releasing a mist of sinister green. With a daring smile on his expression, the Dark Lord brought the potion to his lips and consumed the contents in one gulp. The heroes were horrified, watching Voldemort dropping the empty vial on the forest ground.

"That was pleasing." Voldemort taunted, raising his wand. "And now for..." All of a sudden, his hand stopped in midair – the other was holding his temple. "Agh! What is this?!"

"What happening to him?" Harry whispered.

"What...?" Voldemort wheezed. "Something's wrong! Something is stirring deep inside of me! Something....vile!"

"What going on, mate?" Marine asked scared. "Is he going to be all right?"

"You!!" Voldemort screamed suddenly. He pointed his wand at their feet and the dirt exploded over them. "Stay away from me!! You will never take me back!!

Sonic didn't have the slightest clue as to what was going on. But he knew one thing as his friends and Harry vanished into the cards: A new battle had begun.

**

* * *

**

Dark Lord: Voldemort

"Stay back! Stay back!!" Voldemort screeched, raising his wand. "Crucio!!"

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Sonic questioned as he rolled to the side.

"**It must have been something in the potion.**" Dark Sonic responded while his counterpart jumped to the trees. "**For someone that formidable to be so frightened must be truly horrifying.**"

"_That wasn't the kind of help I was looking for._" Sonic growled.

"Imperio!!" Voldemort cried.

For a split-second, Sonic was trapped in a dream-like trance, forgetting all his worries and fears. He had the sudden urge to drop down and make himself presentable to the Dark Lord before the sensation was suddenly destroyed. Voldemort was too encompassed by fear that he was unable to concentrate properly on the spell. Deciding to test his chances, the werehog bent backwards over the branch, stretching his arms forward, and slingshots himself to the ground. The Dark Lord was completely unaware of his surroundings while shooting spells at random direction – Ginny hid behind the dead trucks of trees. The next thing he knew, the werehog tackled him in the chest, sending the snake sorcerer scrambling across the forest floor. When the Dark Lord bounced off one of the rocks, Sonic threw out his arm and grabbed the wizard by his waist and dragged him back. He brought forward a powerful fist and nailed Voldemort in the jaws.

"Take that, sucker!!" Sonic cheered as Voldemort was forced through three trunks of trees. "Oh yeah! Who's the ma...?" He looked back to himself. "I mean, who's the werewolf?!"

"**Way to improvise.**" Dark Sonic commented sarcastically.

"Do you think he's dead?" Ginny asked cautiously from her spot.

"I doubt he's dead." Sonic informed; Ginny whimpered fearfully. "Don't worry; I don't think he's going to be getting back up any time soon. With the kind of power I hit him with; it'll be a miracle if he doesn't wind up in a coma."

"What make you so...?"

"Avada Kedavra!!"

A bolt of green light soared across the air, barely missing Sonic' left ear by an inch. When he looked back at the flying star, the werehog watched the light strike against a tree – the plat withered and toppled over instantaneously. It didn't take long for him to realize what it was: a killing curse. With his heightened sense of hearing, the werehog caught Voldemort's next incantation and captured Ginny into his arms before jumping into the trees. The duo soared from branch to branch while the Dark Lord aimlessly shot multiple spells into the trees. Sonic finally broke through the canopy of the forest into the pale moonlight. Unfortunately, a tall shadow covered a majority of their surroundings. The werehog took his chances and looked to the moon, only to watch his own jaw drop. Voldemort was floating weightlessly through the clear sky.

"Are you kidding me?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Avada Kedavra!!" Voldemort yelled.

The green light stabbed against the next tree Sonic landed on, sending the werehog and the witch freefalling to the ground. Acting fast, Sonic twisted his back to the ground while holding Ginny to cushion the impact. To his own amazement, the fall didn't even hurt as he formed a medium-sized crater in the dirt.

"You all right?" Sonic asked.

"I'm fine." Ginny shuddered. "But what are we going to do? We can't fight without magic."

"And I can't use the Keyblade." Sonic groaned while pushing his head backwards. "I just wish there was something I could use to give me the edge against this freak show." Just then, the Harry's Friend Card dropped into view. "That works."

Not a moment passed before Voldemort stormed into view with a hail of curses in his wake. The werehog shoved Ginny into the trees for safety while back flipping towards the green card. But in a show of green light, it wasn't exactly easy to do. The Keyblade Master had to jump left, right, and upwards just to make it five feet from his original position. When the field became too hazardous, the werehog jumped behind and uprooted trunk. He panted tiredly. At this range, Sonic could not reach for the card unless he wanted to be killed in Voldemort's range. Then, with a little kick from Dark Sonic, the werehog remembered his newest ability. With some difficulty, Sonic slithered his arm through the dirt until finally grabbing the card with his claws and summoning Harry in a flash of light.

"Ugh...what happened?" Harry mumbled.

"Get down, you idiot!" Sonic roared.

Not wanting to argue, the teenaged wizard dropped to the ground as a bolt of green light passed over his head. Harry picked himself up as Voldemort gently floated to the ground – his eyes were livid with fear and desperation. Harry seemed happy about this new development.

"What's the matter, Tom?" Harry taunted. "You've lost your nerve?"

"You won't take me." Voldemort hissed frightfully. "I will kill you before you take me away!"

"It's over, Tom." Harry said seriously. "The Heartless aren't coming at the potion is swallowing you alive. It won't be long before you destroy yourself completely."

"You liar!!" Voldemort screamed. "I am Voldemort! I am eternal!!"

"You've finally lost it." Harry murmured.

And with that, silence enveloped the dense forest. Two archenemies stared at one another with equal spite and apprehension. Several moments flew by before both wizards shot out their wands, shouting different spells that went unheard by either side. In that one instant, Sonic swore he could see a golden thread connecting the two wands before a flash of light exploded in front of Voldemort, sending the Dark Lord flying. Voldemort crashed against the trees and dropped to the ground – he remained unmoving. Just as Sonic sighed in relief, a black card formed in the air in front of him with the face of Voldemort present. The werehog couldn't find his gauntlet and decided to hold on to it.

**Voldemort: Defeated**

* * *

After a long and unbearable trek back to the school, the heroes found themselves back in Snape's dungeon. The rest of Sonic's team appeared the moment the werehog walked through the door – he owed Snape a new set of ingredients. The hook-nosed professor was just finished telling off Harry and Ginny before taking the time to examine his exhausted potion.

"The Dark Lord was a fool." Snape said coldly. "He drank nearly the entire potion before it was completely resolved. There are only a few drops left."

"Hey, Sonic, why don't you ask the professor if you can drink the rest?" Storm asked aloud.

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea." Sonic nodded.

"A pity." Snape said indifferently. "I was hoping to examine the properties of the potion on a living subject. However..." He glanced to Harry. "There will be other opportunities."

"I don't get it, Sonic." Harry said, trying to ignore Snape's stare. "Didn't you want to find out about your True Memories?"

"Of course I do!" Sonic exclaimed. "Now more than ever! But...there's this guy named Terro. I promised him that I would find the truth on my own."

"Very well." Snape sneered, placing the potion on the shelf. "But I still need to discover the true secrets of the potion. The scent was enough to draw the Heartless. And when the Dark Lord consumed it, he was overcome with fear."

"Maybe your potion was a failure." Ginny suggested.

"Silence, you incompetent girl!" Snape snapped. "Clearly, the Dark Lord discovered his True Memories. The effects of the memories must have unbalanced his heart and caused unpredictable changes within."

"Then...what about Sonic?" Marine asked quietly. "What will happen to him when he finds his True Memories?"

"Perhaps something even more terrifying." Snape theorized. "But this is only an educated guess. I can't be sure without any further research."

And with that, the overgrown bat crossed the threshold of the door and slammed it shut. A period of stiff silence passed between them.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" Harry asked, noticing the werehog's expression. "You aren't scared about what Snape said, are you?"

"Well...maybe a little." Sonic admitted sheepishly.

"That's good to hear." Harry smiled. The Sonic Tea stared at him as if he had grown two heads. "A wise man once told me that fear and doubt are signs of a strong heart. They push your heart, strike out in new directions, and take chances. Without them, everything would be bland. Without fear, there can't be courage."

"Thanks, Harry." Sonic nodded. "I'll remember that."

"Then I wish you the best of luck." Harry said happily. "And have fun looking for your memories."

The Keyblade Master reached out his claw and shook the wizard's hand, shaking his entire body. No sooner than they had separated, the door to the dungeon was replaced by the blank door of Castle Oblivion, signaling the end of the memory. With one glance back at his new friends, the heroes opened the door and faded into the shining light.

**

* * *

**

Fear and courage are a man's greatest weapons. Where will the castle take our heroes on their next adventure? Will Sonic discover his True Memories? Or will the Keyblade Master be overcome by torturous fear? Find out on the next Chain of Memories!

**Please, read and review.**


	16. Remember the Name

**CHAIN OF MEMORIES: SONIC'S TALE**

Chapter Fifteen: Remember the Name

Last time on Chain of Memories:

Sonic and his friends scoured the hostile trees of the dark forest in search of Ginny and the missing potion. She reveals that she stole the potion out of fear that the Heartless may corrupt anyone who takes it. Unfortunately, Lord Voldemort did not share his views. After torturing the heroes, the Dark Lord consumed the unknown liquid. However, the experiment led to Voldemort being overcome by a powerful fear, which led to his ultimate downfall. It was later discovered that Voldemort reason for fear was the return of his True Memories. Sonic refused to take the remains of the potion, but still worries of what might happen when he does find them.

The scene returns to the white-polished halls of Castle Oblivion. At the end of the corridor, the blank door opens and expels Sonic and the rest of his team from the previous memory. Marine was fruitlessly trying to teach Angel English again, much to Silver's amusement, while Storm was thinking about fruit. But Sonic's mind was covered in a different subject. And being born with the same mind, it did take long for his dark half to learn what it was.

"**Still worried about your True Memories?**" Dark Sonic questioned

"_You saw how Voldemort reacted._" Sonic responded. "_What if that happens to me?_"

"**I don't think anyone will notice the difference.**" Dark Sonic joked.

The blue hedgehog did not seem remotely amused at cut off their connection. Because of his momentary distraction, he failed to notice that the rest of his team had stopped and walked past them. He was snapped back from his thoughts when he collided with something incredibly large and fell backwards onto the ground. He pushed himself up to his elbows and stared up at the towering form of Roodaka. At once, Sonic scuttled backwards to his friends and jumped to his feet, summoning the Keyblade to his hand.

"Now is that anyway to greet someone." Roodaka said silkily.

"Cut the act." Silver glared. "I bet you're with Terro and Duskmon."

"Aren't you the cleaver rat?" Roodaka chuckled softly. "I believe the last time we met, Duskmon was supposed to test you. Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Roodaka." They could hear a hiss in her voice. "So, are you enjoying your stay at Castle Oblivion?"

"I've seen better vacation spots." Sonic retorted.

"Oh, but this place is so unique." Roodaka said alluringly. "It must feel good to peel away all the worthless memories and awaken the True Memories deep in your heart."

"What do you know?!" Marine snapped.

"More than you think." Roodaka smirked. "Although, you are forgetting the most important thing here. When that poor girl learns that you forgot her name..."She begins to speak in a dramatic tone. "Why, it'll just break her little heart."

"Poor girl?" Sonic repeated. "You know her? Is she here?"

"Yes, she is." Roodaka hissed pleasingly. "You see, the bad guys are holding her captive somewhere deep inside the castle. And you obviously are the hero, so you have to save her." She smiled wickedly. "But there is one little problem..."

Without warning, Roodaka charged at the Sonic Team, scattering the group. The colossal female swiped and stabbed for the Keyblade Master at separate opportunities, but missed both times. But at the last moment, she raised her foot and slammed her heel into the hedgehog's chest. While Sonic was sent flying into the blank doors – his teammates rushed to his aid – a small trinket fell out of his quills. It was a five-pointed yellow charm that resembled the Paopu Fruit on Destiny Islands.

"I'm a bad guy." Roodaka continued. "So, you'll have to go through me."

"Sonic, are you ok?" Storm asked worried.

"Ishide!" Angel yelped.

"What is that?" Sonic asked, referring to the charm. "Is that mine?"

"What a shame." Roodaka taunted. "You've been carrying it all this time and you forgot? No, that's not possible. The memory has to be engraved somewhere deep in your heart. Think carefully now, Sonic. Who gave you that silly little charm?"

"Ku...Ku..." Sonic stammered. "Kumo..."

"Sonic, you're getting it now." Roodaka chuckled. "Release the memory from within your heart."

"Kumo..." Sonic said forcefully. "Kumori..."

"Well, it's about time." Roodaka insulted, stepping closer to the charm. "That's right: Kumori. She was the one that gave you that tacky little good luck charm." She picked up the charm; Sonic growled. "Not that you were trying to remember. It comes as no surprise, seeing as how you couldn't even remember her name." She regained her dramatic tone. "Oh, Sonic, how could you be so heartless? It would serve you right if I decided to smash this piece of junk!"

The towering female clutched the small trinket, ready to throw to pieces across the floor. However, Sonic suddenly caught a second wind and pushed himself at Roodaka. The Keyblade Master swiped his weapon at the cruel warrior's hand, forcing the charm out of her reach. As Roodaka jumped backwards, Sonic stepped forward and captured the charm once again.

"Stay away!" Sonic exclaimed. "Kumori gave me this! It's very important to me!"

"It's important to you?" Roodaka ridiculed. "Ten seconds ago, you didn't even know what it was. But I won't have any trouble erasing you along with the trash!"

Roodaka pulls up her right sleeve as a cloud of sickly-green shadows began to surround the limb. When the cloud faded, a large device that resembled a shield appeared on her forearm. However, this shield was very peculiar as there was a metallic wheel lodged in the center. As his friends vanished into the cards, Sonic knew the battle had begun.

**

* * *

**

Cruel Temptress: Roodaka

Feeling enraged by Roodaka's taunts, Sonic jumped ahead and brought down his Keyblade with all his might. But the Cruel Temptress clearly towered over him and barely had to move in order to block with her shield. Though she seemed to hold an advantage, the cold-hearted female suddenly found herself being pushed backwards by the sheer force of Sonic's will. She needed to counterattack. While Sonic was attempting to snap the woman in two, he faintly noticed something unusual about her shield. The metallic wheel started spinning with a sinister-green glow surrounding it. Before the Keyblade Master could realize what was going on, the wheel sudden shot forward and slammed into his chest. The spinning wheel rebounded the hedgehog against the wall before return to its original place.

"I do hope you enjoy your stay here." Roodaka hissed. "Because something tells me you are going to be here for a long time."

"Just shut up!" Sonic snapped, pointing his weapon to the warrior. "Tell me where you're keeping Kumori!"

"**Sonic, you need to calm down.**" Dark Sonic advised.

"_Why should I?!_" Sonic sneered. "_She's holding one of my friends captive!_"

"**This is exactly what she wants.**" Dark Sonic explained. "**The only reason she forced you to remember Kumori is because she knew you would screw up. It's a basic tactic: the angrier you are, the worse your skills become. You need to calm your nerves before you can battle again.**"

Still breathing heavily from frustration, Sonic attempted to cool his attitude. It was difficult to perform, but one memory helped resolve his senses. He and Espio were younger – most likely nine years before their present time – and they were playing with their toy swords across the beach. Rector and Howl was cheering from the sidelines since Raine had not been born at the time. And off to the side, he could remember the figure of a black hedgehog female with crimson-red highlights in her quills and the eye sparkling happily like rubies. He could remember Kumori again.

"I don't think this is the best place for napping!"

The Keyblade Master snapped his attention to Roodaka, who was standing directly over him with her fist pulled backwards. The Cruel Temptress slammed her fist to the ground, creating a small dent in the polished floor, but missed the hedgehog entirely as he jumped to the air. Reacting quickly, Roodaka activated her spinner once more and shot the metallic wheel towards the ceiling. Fortunately, Sonic pulled out three cards from his deck and tossed his Keyblade for his signature Strike Raid sleight. The weapon of light cut the spinner in half and smacked against Roodaka's cheek before returning to its master – the spinner returned to its place.

"Hey, don't you know it's rude to hit a lady." Roodaka hissed.

"In all consideration, you're not much of a lady." Sonic chuckled.

"A wise guy, huh?" Roodaka grinned devilishly. She waved her hand over the spinner, which suddenly began to draw an electrical current. "Well, if that's the way were going to play, then I may have to up the ante."

"**I don't like the way she said that.**" Dark Sonic commented.

His reasons for fearing her were justified. The Cruel Temptresses pressed her shield forward and released the spinner from it holster at an unbelievable rate. Sonic was prepared to use the Keyblade Card to dive out of the way until the spinner collided with his head, releasing a wave of electricity down his spine. The electrical current trapped Sonic in a state of paralysis, which provided the perfect opportunity for Roodaka to attack. The towering female slammed her fist into Sonic's cheek, forced her knees into his chin, and headbutted him when he was lifted off the ground. While still tumbling across the floor, Roodaka continued her chase and slammed her foot into the hedgehog's chest, smashing him into the wall. The blue hero slumped to the floor – a large imprint was left in the wall.

"Ok, this is not how I planned things to work." Sonic groaned.

"Aw, does the little rat want to take a break?" Roodaka said mockingly.

"_Any ideas, smart guy_?" Sonic asked mentally, scowling at the Cruel Temptress.

"**Why is it that I'm always the one that comes up with the plan?**" Dark Sonic sighed. "**Either way I see it, you can't take her on alone. You need someone who can resist her attacks.**"

"_Where am I going to find someone like that?_" Sonic asked. A moment later, Angel's Friend Card dropped into view. "_Wow, the Higher Powers are really good listeners._"

Roodaka seemed to have known was his plan was and instantly released another electrified spinner. However, Sonic draw another set of card – he was running slow on Attack Cards – and performed the Spin Dash to dodge. The blue sphere bounced off the wall and collided with Roodaka's chest to throw her off before returning to his original spot. The Keyblade Master quickly grabbed the card and summoned Angel in a flash of light.

"Gabba?" Angel mumbled confused.

"Angel, I really need your help." Sonic explained. "This she-freak has a lot of super strong attacks, but I think she relies on her electrical attacks to win. You can resist most attacks, can't ya?"

"Ih." Angel nodded.

"Thank Kingdom Hearts." Sonic sighed in relief. "Now let's show this ugly witch who's in charge!"

"Who are you calling ugly?!" Roodaka snapped.

Tightening his grip on the Keyblade, Sonic and Angel rushed across the corridor for the Cruel Temptress. However, Roodaka was not one to surrender willingly and charge another spinner. Upon it release, Angel jumped into the spinners path and captured the metallic wheel in her teeth. Though her fur stood on end, the pink experiment seemed resistant to the electrified weapon and snapped it in two with her teeth. Meanwhile, as Roodaka was reloading her spinner, Sonic jumped ahead and stabbed the Keyblade for her heart. Unfortunately, the Cruel Temptress swiftly brought up her shield to defend and pushed aside the blue hedgehog. Angel decided to take her chances in the fight as she jumped across the air, only to meet with Roodaka's heel. As the pink experiment collided with the wall, she soon faded back to her card.

"Aren't you done yet?" Roodaka asked bored. "This is getting a little monotonous."

"Just...tell me where...Kumori is." Sonic groaned.

"And why would I do that when I'm having so much fun?" Roodaka cackled.

"**This isn't looking good.**" Dark Sonic commented. "**You only have two Attack Cards left. That isn't even enough for a sleight.**"

"_I still have the Fire Card from Terro._" Sonic noted.

"**But what good will that do?**" Dark Sonic questioned

"_Hey, it's better than nothing._" Sonic shrugged.

As the blue hedgehog staggered to his feet, Roodaka decided to end it swiftly before giving him a chance to counterassault. She release another electrified spinner, forcing Sonic to play his final trump card. Without even realizing what he was doing, the Keyblade Master summoned his last two Attack Cards along with the Fire Card to perform a sleight he never realized was possible. He tossed the Keyblade in a similar manner to the Strike Raid, but the blade had caught fire, transforming it into a wheel of flame. The Fire Raid crossed paths with the spinner and incinerated the metallic wheel. And before Roodaka could react, the Fire Raid had connected with her chest and forced her backwards onto the ground. She did not catch fire like the spinner, but she looked greatly weakened. This fact was proven when a blue card suddenly appeared and dropped into Sonic's hand. It was another Magic Card, but with the symbol of lightning on the face. Sonic pocketed the card.

**Roodaka: Defeated**

* * *

The battle may have concluded, but it didn't seem like Sonic was willing to stop. Even when the rest of his team showed up again, he did not jump in shock like he usually did, but retained a firm glare on the Cruel Temptress. The warrior in question had returned to her feet while brushing the dust from her coat.

"You're not as bad as I thought." Roodaka commented. "You really are a hero. A heartless hero, that is."

"Who asked you?!" Sonic snarled.

"Aw, does it hurt because it's the truth?" Roodaka taunted. "You are little brat. And if you're going to act like a brat, take this." She tossed a set of card to Sonic, who caught them. "Terro created more cards from your memories. Be a god boy and say thank you."

And with that, she vanished into a portal of darkness.

"Wait, Roodaka!" Sonic screamed. "Don't you dare run away from me!"

"It's useless , Sonic." Silver stated. "She's long gone by now."

"Are you ok, mate?" Marine asked cautiously.

"I hate this." Sonic murmured. "Why did it have to be someone like that to bring back Kumori's memory. She's too good for that."

The heroes said nothing, but exchanged glances of equal worry.

* * *

Meanwhile, the scene alternates to the higher levels of Castle Oblivion. While the girl, now identified as Kumori, shuffled her cards, Terro remained motionless while gazing into the crystal ball. Not a moment later, a portal of darkness appeared at his side to expel Roodaka from the void.

"Whew, throwing that battle wore me out." Roodaka said in mock exhaustion.

"Really?" Terro said in a taunting manner. 'Cause to me, it looked like you just plain lost."

"How dare you?" Roodaka sneered. "I wouldn't expect you to understand the nuances of..."

"An ungainly effort."

At once, the three occupants directed their attention across the room as another portal of darkness emerged from the ground. The dark portal disappeared after delivering a familiar Order member. He was an alien-like creature with a synthetic tube connected to the back of his neck and ghostly pale skin. He wore the black coat like the rest of his allies, but his gloves were specially made to conceal his three round fingers and his boots were made so that he walked on his toes.

"Mewtwo!" Roodaka exclaimed in shock.

"How could you be humbled by someone of such limited significance?" Mewtwo questioned seriously. "You shame the Order, Roodaka."

"How can we help you, Mewtwo?" Terro asked curiously, keeping a barrier between the two members for Mewtwo's protection. "It's not very often we see you above the basement floors."

"I have come to lend you a hand." Mewtwo offered. "You and Duskmon obviously believe this Sonic character has mach potential. But I remain unconvinced he is truly worth such coddling. I think an experiment would show if he really is worth any value to us."

"Here we go again." Roodaka shook. "This is just an excuse so you can carry out your little experiments. That's all."

"I am a product of science." Mewtwo grinned. "Experimentations is what I do best."

"Whatever." Terro shrugged. "Yu can do whatever you want. But you know, I think test Sonic is just a cover for testing your new toy."

"Toy?" Mewtwo gasped mockingly. "She is the byproduct of much extensive research and persuasion."

"It's like Terro said, she's a toy." Roodaka nodded.

"You should learn to hold your tongue, No. XII." Mewtwo scowled.

"Anyway..." Terro said playfully, presenting a card to the unknown Order member. "Since you came all this way, you're going to be needing this. A humble gift to my elder. I hope you use it to put on a very good show for us."

"Not to worry." Mewtwo chuckled lightly. "This will be the best show in the universe."

The three Order members turned to face the opposite wall, drawing Kumori' curiosity. For the first time since she arrived at Castle Oblivion, the hedgehog girl stood up from her seat to gain a better look. She gasped in shock, unknowingly dropping one of her cards on the ground. It depicted a knight being stabbed from behind.

**

* * *

**

The trails for the memories takes an unexpected turn. Will Sonic defeat the Order to regain his lost friend? What does Mewtwo have played for the Keyblade Master. And who is the newest addition to the villain's alliance? Find out on the next Chain of Memories!

**Please, read and review.**

It is once again time to decide the next world:

A) Mahri Nui

B) Orre Region

C) Hallow Bastion

D) Chao Garden

VOTE NOW!!

* * *


	17. Sands of Time, Part 1

**CHAIN OF MEMORIES: SONIC'S TALE**

Chapter Sixteen: Sands of Time, Part 1

Last time on Chain of Memories:

Sonic and his team caught up with the sadistic menace of the Order: Roodaka. Beneath her tall tales of deceit, the Cruel Temptress reveals herself to be an enemy to the Keyblade Master. It was then Sonic discovered an unknown charm that had once belonged to the girl of his memory: Kumori. Enraged that it was Roodaka that forced him to remember, Sonic confronted the vile witch in battle, ultimately ending in victory. When meeting with Terro, she and the Deceptive Rogue were greeted by another member of the Order: Mewtwo. The telepathic warrior decides to test Sonic and experiment with his new toy.

* * *

The scene returns to the white walls of Castle Oblivion. A blur of flashing blue passed from the stairway and stopped at the blank door on the other end of the hall – Sonic was becoming impatient. Panting heavily from behind, the rest of his team crawled their way onto the floor after exerting their energies to chase their leader.

"Sonic..." Marine panted. "Wait up...mate."

"We don't have time!" Sonic exclaimed. "They've got Kumori! We've got to rescue her!"

"Wow, Sonic sure seems upset." Storm noted tiredly.

"Ih." Angel nodded.

"You would be, too." Silver proclaimed; he finally caught his breath. "He just remembered someone close to his heart, but learned that she is in danger."

"Good point." Storm agreed. "I guess if we knew that King Jet was in danger, we'd be very upset about that, too."

"What are you guys waiting for?!" Sonic screamed; Marine winced. "Move it already!"

Though they mutual agreed that the yelling was unnecessary, the team followed Sonic to the raised platform. The blue hedgehog quickly whipped out the four cards he received from Roodaka. Because he wasn't in a patient mood, Sonic picked out a card without even looking. He raised the card to the blank door and disappeared beyond the light.

* * *

As the light around them faded, the Keyblade Master was blinded suddenly by a silvery flash. He stumbled slightly why shielding his eyes before tripping over something, slamming into the steel floor below him. He was grateful to Storm, who had helped the blue hedgehog back to his feet, and felt slightly ashamed for what he said a few moments ago. When looking around at his environment, Sonic could understand what had just occurred. They were standing in a small, metallic area that appeared to be centered in the middle of a vast desert. And standing one hundred stories high was flashing silver tower.

"Anyone have any idea where we are?" Sonic asked curiously.

"By the looks of it, we're in the middle of nowhere." Storm announced; Angel stood at outlook on top of his head. "But I have no idea what a giant lightning rod would be doing in the desert."

"It's a battle tower, mate!" Marine cheered.

"How'd you know that?" Silver asked.

Marine pointed to a sign that said 'Realgam Battle Tower' – the heroes sweat dropped

"Well, wherever we are, we better find a way out." Sonic stated. "The question is, where do we go: the tower or the desert?"

But while they heroes pulled their heads together for a decision, they did not notice two creatures around the corner. One of them was a lavender feline with a forked tail and a red jewel implanted in its forehead. The second was a black vulpine with neon yellow circles on its tail, ears, limbs and forehead. The two creatures were speaking in an unknown language, which resulted in the feline scolding its partner. Without warning, the vulpine, much to the feline's shock, jumped up and landed between the heroes. Sonic and his team jumped backwards in surprise while the vulpine squeaked its own little laugh – the feline came up and whacked him over the head.

"What are they?" Sonic asked.

As he spoke, the vulpine purred against Marine.

"Aw, they're cute." Marine squealed. "Can we keep them?"

"Esp!" The feline suddenly cried. The team watched as cat shook its head and pointed to the tower with its tail. "Esp! Espeon!"

"I think they want us to follow them." Silver suggested.

"Um!" The vulpine nodded.

"I think you're right, Silver." Storm agreed. "Maybe they can lead us to the way out of here."

"Espeon!" The feline nodded.

"Can't argue with that logic." Sonic shrugged.

**

* * *

**

---Orre Region---

The feline and vulpine trotted towards the tower door, occasionally glancing back and call from their position. While trudging against the desert sand that drifted by the wind, Sonic took notice that the rest of his team had disappeared. That was an obvious sign of danger and the blue hedgehog had his hand ready to summon the Keyblade at a moments notice. When Sonic arrived at the tower doors with the two enigmatic creatures, the glass slid away automatically. This was one of the moments when Sonic felt he had drifted into another time. The interior of the tower was polished with chrome finish, the floors were moving by themselves, and there were several spheres floating across the room. One of the sphere drifted up to Sonic.

"Welcome to Realgam Tower!" The machine said automatically. "The check-in counter is through the room to your right! Please enjoy your stay and feel free to use the coliseum to your own leisure!"

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Sonic nodded as he watched the sphere drift away. "Man, this place is sweet!"

"**Don't get too comfortable.**" Dark Sonic warned. "**We still have to get back to Castle Oblivion.**"

"I know that." Sonic said aloud, dropping on the couch and kicking up his feet. "But after everything I've been through, I think I deserve a little vacation." The black vulpine did not seem to agree with him as it bit his finger. "Yow, what was that for?!"

"Um, Um, Umbreon!" The vulpine growled.

"Listen, I can't really understand you." Sonic said amusingly, falling back on the couch. "But I don't really care. So just stay there for a few minutes and I'll get back to you." A moment later, he noticed the feline's eye were glowing light-blue and soon found himself floating in the air. "Or we could go now."

With a smirk on its expression, the psychic feline carried Sonic to the elevator, which the dark fox opened for them. It was only when they were inside was Sonic allowed to touch ground – he landed on his face. The blue hedgehog rubbed his throbbing nose and noticed that there were literally a hundred buttons on the side panel. He had no idea what to do. He was fortunate that the vulpine took it upon itself to press one of the buttons. Before he could figure out where they were going, the trio were rocketed skyward and stopped within three seconds – they were crushed against the floor. Tearing himself from the chrome floors, Sonic stared at the hallways once the door opened and found nothing out of the ordinary.

"Espeon?" The feline sounded confused.

Um, Umbreon!" The vulpine shouted.

"Looks like the coast is clear." Sonic announced back to the creatures. A moment later, he was smacked across the head and was sliding across the smooth floor. "I really need to keep my big mouth shut."

"**That would be a good idea.**" Dark Sonic commented.

Ignoring his counterpart, the blue hedgehog pushed himself off the ground at the exact moment a black blur passed under him. Upon landing, Sonic summoned the Keyblade with the twin creatures as they confronted the new challenger. A flock of creatures flapped their wings down the narrow hall. They resembled much like vultures except that they had four feathery wings, devil-like tails, and the Heartless emblem on their chest. They would be identified as Sperros.

"You two up for a little action?" Sonic asked jokingly.

"Esp." The feline nodded; the fox growled.

The Sperros stretched their necks forward to form a wall of beaks before releasing a wave of sound from their throats. All glass items in the hall were shattered – the lights turned to dust – and the resonating effects took hold. Sonic was forced to cover his ears from the sound while the twin creatures forced themselves to curl inwards. Both of them seemed to be affected the worse because of their advanced hearing. Fearing for their safety, the Keyblade Master pulled three cards from his gauntlet and curled himself into a ball. With the sound waves blocked off by his new form, Sonic was able to bypass the barrier and used the Spin Dash to scatter the Sperros. His attack did manage to take out two, making the number of enemies down to four.

"Sorry, concert's cancelled." Sonic grinned.

"**That was just terrible.**" Dark Sonic groaned.

"_Who asked you?!_" Sonic snapped.

But while he was busy in his mind, the four remaining Sperros wrapped their tails around the hedgehog's wrists. Once gaining a proper hold, they flew in opposite directions in an attempt the rip him in two. Sonic struggled to pull his arms back, but he was not a match against four super powerful Heartless. Just as he began to feel his bones separating, he felt a sudden wave of relief. He noticed a white line surrounding his body before noticing the feline glowed the exact same color – it was healing him. Meanwhile, the black vulpine disappeared and reappeared occasionally while striking at the Sperros. The black fox strike with its tail and killed two of the Heartless at the same time. This left his remaining arm free to use.

"Thanks for the help!" Sonic acknowledged gratefully.

"Esp/Um!" The creatures barked happily.

"Now for the a little sweet revenge." Sonic smirked.

The remaining two Sperros must have sense the danger resonating from the Keyblade Master as they attempted to release him. However, Sonic grabbed them by the end of their tails and sharply pulled them backwards – he was much stronger when against two. The blue hedgehog swiped his chosen weapon through one of the flying Heartless, but unknowingly missed the second. While catching itself in midair, the remaining Sparro shot ahead like a spear with its beak held forward. With not much of a chance for moving in time, Sonic decided it was the best time to test out his newest card. With a single thought, a blue card disappeared from his deck and a bolt of lightning dropped from the ceiling. The lightning stabbed through the head of the Sparro and eliminated it from the realm of existence.

"Well, that wasn't too hard." Sonic commented.

"**Stop talking before something worse shows up.**" Dark Sonic sighed.

"Esp, Espeon!" The feline barked.

"You guys were great, too." Sonic said with a thumbs-up.

"Um!" The vulpine shouted proudly.

"So, what are we looking for again?" Storm asked, watching Sonic smash his head through a window. "You know, you should see a doctor about that."

"I'm working on it." Sonic grumbled, rubbing his throbbing forehead. "Anyway, I have no clue what these guys want from me. All the rooms in this tower look the same, judging from the walls."

"Maybe they don't know where they're going." Silver suggested. "They're not very reliable."

The twin creatures growled at the Babylon Mage and they crouched on their front paws.

"I think you made them mad, mate." Marine noted nervously.

"Espeon, Umbreon, what are you doing?!" A new voice shouted. "You were supposed to bring Cipher with you!"

The heroes jumped simultaneously and Soni summoned the Keyblade back as a new character walked around the corner. He was a human around the age of seventeen with desert-dark skin, sandy-white hair, and piercing yellow eyes. He wore a long blue trench coat with navy-blue gloves, a pair of black pants with black boots, and a set of metallic glasses over his brow. There was a thin white line under his eyes for some apparent reason. Only when pointed out by Angel did they notice a black/red machine that seemed to blend perfectly with his appearance. When Sonic took a step forward, the man reach for his coat pocket and pulled out a red/white ball.

"Stay back if you know what's good for you, Cipher grunt." The man glared.

"What's the big idea!" Marine shouted. "We're no grunts! We're only here because..." She hummed for a minute and turned to the rest of the team. "Um, why are we here, mates?"

"How am I supposed to know, Marine?" Silver stared. "Storm? Sonic?"

"Beats me." Sonic commented.

"Not a clue." Storm answered. "Anything, Angel?"

"Inka no rabba!" Angel shook.

"Ok, I don't think I need to worry about you guys." The man smirked, replacing the ball in his pocket. "Sonic, Silver, Storm, Marine, and Angel – that right?" The heroes nodded. "I suppose you're not Cipher grunts. Even they have enough brains to know where they are. Plus, you have a much better fashion sense than them."

"So, who ware these Cipher guys?" Sonic asked immediately.

"Cipher is an evil organization bent to control world." The man explained. "They plan to take these innocent creatures called Pokemon and close off their hearts and turn them into shadow monsters."

"That's horrible!" Marine yelled.

"Yeah." The man nodded. "I don't understand what sick and twisted being would even think to do such a thing. That's why I left the organization long ago." He noticed their skeptic looks, but continued. "A long time ago, Cipher converted this battle tower into a base of operation with Nascour as the leader."

"So, you came in here to mess up their plans." Silver summarized.

"That was my original plan at first." The man spoke. "Along time ago, I met someone who could see the dark aura of Shadow Pokemon. A girl named Rui. But she was captured recently by Cipher and transported to this tower. I tried to stop them, but even I couldn't take on an entire organization by myself."

"That's when you sent these two to look for help." Sonic motioned to the creatures.

"Espeon and Umbreon have been my best friends since they hatched." The man smiled, petting the twins as they purred against his leg. "I had faith that they would find someone who could stand a chance against those flying demons. I guess they made the right choice."

"These two are Pokemon, huh?" Sonic said amazingly. "I thought they seemed rather unique."

"So, what's the plan?" Marine asked.

"Actually, we just went through the plan." The man smirked, much to the confusion of the team. "I managed to slip past the Cipher grunts long enough to reach this floor, where they are holding Rui. But the problem was getting past those demons. But you guys already took care of them."

"You tricked us!" Storm exclaimed.

"I prefer to call it a friendly persuasion." The man smirked.

"Whatever you want to call it," Sonic said impressed. "We have to work together if we want to get out of this tower alive." He held out his hand. "What ya say – partners?"

"Well, why not?" The man shrugged, gripping Sonic's hand. "At least until I know for sure that Rui is safe and Cipher is out of Realgam Tower. After that, you're on your own."

"I can deal with that." Sonic nodded.

"By the way, my name is Wes." Wes announced. "And I know you've already met Espeon and Umbreon."

"So, your girlfriend is on this floor, right?" Marine asked curiously.

"She not my girlfriend!" Wes exclaimed quickly; his cheeks were burning bright-red. When hearing Umbreon laughing at his expense, he slapped the fox in the head, making it look like he dropped something. "But yeah, she's on this floor. She locked behind that door at the end of the hall." He pointed to the door. "The only problem is that I don't have a pass key to get in."

"A key, huh?" Sonic smirked, glancing at his team.

The heroes knew exactly what he was thinking, but left Wes in the dark. After asking the young traveler to direct them to the door, Storm and Angel pushed Wes and his pokemon away to give Sonic some room. The blue hedgehog in question pointed his keyblade to the control panel. It had been a long time since he had used the special ability – he was worried it wouldn't work in the castle. Imagine his surprise when a beam of like shot from the fabled weapon, unlocking the computerized door.

"Not bad." Wes complimented, forcing the door wide. "I'll have to learn that trick sometime."

"Good luck with that." Sonic sniggered.

"Rui..." Wes whispered cautiously. "Rui, are you in here?"

"Wes?" A meek voice responded.

The desert wanderer snapped his head in the direction of the sound, where he spotted a young girl sitting on a crate of unknown items. She was a frail-looking human around the age of sixteen with slightly pale skin and copper-red hair tied into two pigtails. She wore a violet shirt beneath her sky-blue jacket, a white skirt, and a pair of pink boots. Though she looked rather sick in Sonic's opinion, she was thoroughly relieved upon seeing Wes. Espeon and Umbreon pounced immediately on the girl and licked her face affectionately.

"Ok, ok, I missed you, too." Rui giggled.

"They're just as a happy as I am to see that you are ok." Wes stated.

"It's nice to know that you care." Rui smiled. For several moment, she and Wes remained in an awkward silence while staring into each others eyes when Sonic gave a fake cough. "Oh, I didn't see you guys there."

"Obviously." Silver muttered.

"Rui, these are my friends." Wes answered her silent question. "This is Sonic, Silver, Storm, Angel, and Marine. They took care of those monsters that were preventing me from rescuing you."

"They are a strange kind of pokemon." Rui commented.

"Actually, we're not..." Sonic was cut off.

"Now all that's left to deal with is Nascour." Wes said victoriously. "And once Cipher is cleared out, we can go back to traveling the Orre Region without a care in the world. There's this one place I've been dying to show you."

"Actually, Wes, I wanted to talk to you about that..." Rui murmured scared. "I...I want to go back to Johto."

"What are you talking about?" Wes questioned, sounding hurt. "After everything we've been through, you want to quit just like that? We've been through Mt. Battle, fought Team Snagem, and risked our lives in the Underground. And now you're saying you want to go back home?"

"I want to do this, Wes." Rui answered; Sonic noticed a tear in the corner of her eye. "But you don't understand..."

"I understand completely." Wes stated coldly. He turned his back to Rui with a swish of his coat. "You want to leave the land where everything happened. You want to go back to Johto and forget everything that happened. Because of that, we'll never see each other again."

"Wes, it's not like that!" Rui pleaded. She grabbed the wanderer's arm, but he pulled it sharply out of her grip. "Please, listen to me."

"I came here because I cared about you, Rui." Wes said monotonously. "But it seems the feeling is only one-sided. If that is the case, you can find a way out yourself. I'm leaving."

Without even a glance back, Wes left the room in a silent state. Espeon and Umbreon looked reluctant to leave, but their loyalty to Wes was greater than their friendship to Rui.

"Wes, wait a minute!" Sonic shouted, but it was too late. Wes and his Pokemon left in the elevator. "Man, I never pegged him for the dramatic type."

"Wes..." Rui whimpered. She dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands. "Oh, Wes..."

"Not very a very open-minded guy." Silver commented. "Now what do we do?"

"Hey, I've got an idea, mates!" Marine shouted happily. The team stared at her skeptically. "No, this is a good one! If that Nascour bloke is causing all the trouble we oughta take him out! I'll betcha he's in that coliseum!"

"Eh, works for me." Sonic shrugged.

"Gabba?" Angel said quizzically.

"It's going to be ok, Rui." Storm said soothingly as he pulled the girl to her feet. "We'll create a distraction while you get the chance to escape. Once outside, call the authorities and tell them what's going on. Can you do that?"

Rui nodded sadly.

"Hey, just let Wes blow off some steam." Sonic requested calmly. "I'm sure he'll realize that he was being selfish and will come back for you. After all, I think he really likes you."

"O-ok" Rui said flustered. "Be careful."

"With this team, not a chance." Silver joked.

The heroes glared at the mage, but trotted out of the door. Rui waited for a moment to calm her nerves before attempting to follow. Unfortunately, a dark hand reach from out of nowhere and pulled her back by her wrist. She tried to scream, but a second hand covered her mouth. With her voice muted, no one noticed as she slipped into the darkness.

**

* * *

**

A story of hardships and emotions tell powerful tale. Will Wes return to help the heroes against Nascour? Who is the mysterious entity that has taken Rui? And what does the Order have planned for Kumori? Find out on the next Chain of Memories!

**Please, read and review.**


	18. Sands of Time, Part 2

**CHAIN OF MEMORIES: SONIC'S TALE**

Chapter Seventeen: Sands of Time, Part 2

Last time on Chain of Memories:

As Terro had said before, Sonic was slowly transforming into someone he was not meant to be. When arriving in the new memory of Orre, the heroes encounter two creatures known as Pokemon. The twin monsters, Espeon and Umbreon, led our heroes into the fortress of Realgam Tower, where they met their master, Wes. He was on a mission to rescue a girl named Rui when everything went astray. Rui wished to leave the Orre Region and Wes interpreted it as her own way of forgetting him. Cold and understood, Wes left without a second thought.

* * *

The scene returns to the desert colossus of Realgam Tower cast away in the heart of the Orre Region. As for Sonic and his friends, they were climbing their way to the top of the tower towards the Coliseum – Wes took the only elevator. The team was moaning and aching from the extensive climb with the exception of Angel, who once again chose to ride on Storm's head. The Keyblade Master seemed ready to lose consciousness before they reached the door to the coliseum.

"Finally..." Sonic panted. "We're here..."

"Maybe they've got something to cool down with." Silver groaned hopefully.

"And maybe some food." Storm moaned.

"And a cheese helmet." Marine added; the team stared. "What? You can't pass up good cheese."

"Oy!" Angel shouted annoyingly.

Not wanting to think of food or water, Sonic forcefully pushed the door open to release the sunlight. Having walked sixty stories on a dark stairway, they were naturally stunned for a moment before everything became clear. They were stadium in a large silver stadium that could have rivaled the Budokai ring. There were over a thousand stands in every direction, cool shade visors were scattered over them, and a large screen rested at one end of the stadium. If he could fight in a place like this everyday, Sonic wouldn't have minded staying.

"This place is awesome!" Marine cheered exuberantly.

"At least we finally made it." Silver sighed. "Now the only problem is finding the Cipher leader."

"Allow me to save you the trouble." A drawling voice answered.

The team turned on their heels with their hands presented for battle as an unknown man walked up to them. Much like Wes, he was a human with the same sandy-dark skin as those who reside in Orre. His hair was white and wiry that gave the impression of snakes along with a pair of piercing yellow eyes. By his purple bodysuit and red cloak around his waist, Sonic was under the impression that he was facing Mephiles again. It was fairly easy to discover his identity just by looking at him.

"So, you five are the intruders that entered Realgam Tower." Nascour said coolly. "I am sorry to say that the Tower is not open to the public as of yet, but it will be shortly. Just leave and come back another time."

"Ok." Marine nodded.

"Marine!" Sonic exclaimed, pulling back the confused raccoon. "Listen, pal, we know what's going on here! Cipher is capturing Pokemon and turning them into heartless monsters! And we're here to stop you!"

"Then it is a safe bet that you are friends of Wes." Nascour said monotonously.

"Um...are we his friends?" Storm asked as the group huddled together.

"I was under the impression that we weren't." Silver said thoughtfully. "Personally, I think he found us annoying."

"How would you know?" Sonic questioned strangely. "We only met him for five minutes. But then again, he did abandon Rui. She was heartbroken when he just left like that."

"Are you quite through?" Nascour questioned bitterly. "Because I don't need to spend my whole day handling a few pests."

"Whatever." Sonic shrugged. "Either way, we're going to put an end to your operation."

"And Rui's coming with us!" Marine added.

"Rui, huh?" Nascour grinned darkly. "You mean...this girl?"

The dark man raised his hand to the sky and snapped his fingers loudly. All of a sudden, a mighty gale kicked up from the end of the coliseum, forcing the heroes to cover behind their arms. While blocking the sand from his vision, Sonic could see an enlarged beast flying behind the screen and above the stadium. A bird-like dragon with several appendages running along its back hovered over the arena momentarily, slowing the winds around it. The blue hedgehog could already tell that this pokemon had been corrupted by its thickly purple skin and the Heartless emblem present on its chest. And carried in its lower talon was a struggling female they knew too well.

"It's Rui!" Storm screamed.

"We've got to help her!" Sonic yelled.

"Not so fast." Nascour said calmly, halting the heroes in the place. "Any funny business and dear Rui suffers from an unfortunate...accident."

"You wouldn't." Sonic glared.

"Actually, I have plenty of reasons why I should." Nascour grimaced. "She possesses an unusual ability to see the darkness of a Pokemon when their hearts are closed off. Naturally, Wes used this power to his advantage and began steal our Shadow Pokemon, only to purify them. A creature like that is too dangerous for Cipher operations to keep alive."

"Just let her go!" Silver demanded.

"Well..." Nascour grinned menacingly. "If you insist."

His words were easy to interpret. Before the heroes had a chance to do anything, the Cipher leader raised his hand and snapped his fingers once more. The winger beast roared disturbingly and tossed its talons to launch Rui over the edge of the Coliseum. The heroes could hear Rui's screams die away as she was hurtled over a hundred stories to the ground. Even if they knew a way to save her, they couldn't as the winged-dragon landed in the coliseum with a thunderous thud.

"I think it's time for a little friendly competition." Nascour chuckled.

The rest of his team faded into the cards, leaving Sonic to deal with the situation.

**

* * *

**

XD001: Shadow Lugia

The shadow beast began the match by taking flight and putting itself out of Sonic's reach. Without the ability to touch the feathered-dragon, Sonic's only choices were to use sleights and Enemy Cards. Sonic whipped out three cards – one of them was the Fire Card – and tossed his Keyblade forward for a Fire Raid. However, Shadow Lugia effortlessly countered this attack with a single beat of its massive wings. Knowing he had failed, Sonic captured his Keyblade again and pulled the Lightning Card from his deck, summoning a single bolt of electricity. The winged-demon raised its wing in defense to block the bolt – not a mark was left on it.

"Man, that thing is strong!" Sonic exclaimed surprisingly.

"What you are witnessing is the byproduct of ultimate genetic engineering." Nascour said coolly. "Our most brilliant scientist created a revolutionary new pokemon that is resistant to purification. The ultimate Shadow Pokemon."

"**In laymen's terms, it's another Heartless Leader.**" Dark Sonic summarized. "**It's not on the same level as Mephiles, but it has the same status as the Darkside.**"

"_Who's the Darkside?_" Sonic asked confused.

"**Never mind.**" Dark Sonic sighed.

"_Either way, we're not going to get anywhere fighting it directly._" Sonic thought when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "_And I've got just the thing._"

"Enough of these games." Nascour said tiredly, thrusting his hand to the hedgehog. "XD001, eliminate the rat."

Sonic was ready to snap at the man for calling him a rat when he took notice of Shadow Lugia. With a single beat of its giant wings, Shadow Lugia summoned a black tornado in the middle of the coliseum and commanded it towards Sonic. The Keyblade Master scrambled towards the other end of the arena, but found the wind current beginning to suck him in. Thinking fast, he pulled out his Keychain Card and escaped the dark vortex at rapid speed. If Nascour was surprised by this, he had a great deal of strength not to show it. As the shadow hurricane drifted out of sight, Sonic summoned an Enemy Card from his deck with a thought and watched it explode into light. When the light vanished, Uka-Uka stood towering over him.

"What?!" Uka-Uka shouted furiously. "What is the meaning of this?!" He turned around and noticed the Keyblade Master at his foot. "You! How dare you summon me to this metallic wasteland?!"

"Now isn't the best time for arguing." Sonic said hurriedly. "All I need you to do is work your magic and keep that thing tied down for a few minutes."

"You do not command me!" Uka-Uka roared. "I am the great and powerful Uka-Uka! I am the master of..." A suddenly gale of wind from Shadow Lugia propelled him into the wall. "All right, we'll work this one time."

"**You're depending on this guy?**" Dark Sonic questioned amazingly.

"_Don't worry, I've got a plan._" Sonic answered.

At once Uka-Uka jumped to his wooden feet and thrusted his fists out the feathered-dragon. Shadow Lugia screeched in defiance as several vines wrapped around its body and restrained it in midair. Once this part of the plan was accomplished, Sonic revealed two Friend Cards which revealed to belong to Marine and Storm. He tossed both cards at once and summoned them forth in a flash of light.

"Hey, what's going on, mate?" Marine asked curiously.

"Guys, follow my instructions completely." Sonic commanded hastily. "Marine, weaken the Shadow Pokemon with your energy blasts. Then when Uka-Uka reels him in, Storm will the deliver the finishing blow."

"You got it, mate!" Marine cheered.

"You can count on me!" Storm saluted.

Both heroes stood at either side of Uka-Uka, who was struggling to keep Shadow Lugia constricted. Much to his gratitude, Marine opened her palms to the dark dragon and released a series of green spheres that exploded on contact. The shadow beats must have been very sensitive to light as its screeches shattered all glass objects within fifty miles. Uka-Uka could feel the dragon's weakness and tugged swiftly at the vine, forcing the shadow pokemon towards the ground. Storm reeled back his fists for the incoming assault, until Nascour's voice broke the silence.

"Shadow blast!"

The feather-dragon snapped its head upon command and opened its mouth to them. A large quantity of dark energy culminated around its open mouth before expelling itself in the form of a black beam. Uka-Uka, Storm, and Marine were caught off guard by the attack and were struck before they could move – they returned to the cards. Sonic was caught in the aftershock of the attack and was flung backwards across the cool surface of the arena floor. With Shadow Lugia free and Sonic barely able to move his limbs, the outcome was decided.

"As to be expected." Nascour smirked. "Utter failure.

**Shadow Lugia: Victorious**

* * *

The heroes were in the worse shape of their lives. Sonic was so tired and weak that he didn't even jump when the rest of his friends suddenly appeared around him. Though they had not fought entirely, Silver and the others seemed to have received the same damage from the aftershock as Sonic.

"This thing is way too strong." Sonic moaned. "We can't beat it."

"There has to be something we can do." Silver grunted defiantly.

"But there isn't." Nascour stated coldly. "I had originally used this Pokemon to lure out Wes. It's seems such a waste to use its power on you."

"Then I guess I'll have to take the bait!"

Nascour turned his attention to the side, shortly joined by the Sonic Team. Before they could recognize what had occurred, a silver blur crossed Shadow Lugia's chest, send the demonic-beast flailing into the stands. Not a moment later, Wes dropped into the center of the arena with Rui securely in his arms and his faithful pokemon at his side.

"Thank you, Skarmory!" Wes yelled to a silver bird in the sky.

"Wes, you're back!" Storm shouted happily.

"Of course I am." Wes nodded, setting Rui safely on the ground. "I wasn't going to just abandon everyone."

"Then why did you storm off?" Silver interrogated.

"I will admit that I was being selfish." Wes sighed. "I wanted Rui to stay at my side...forever. But I realized she would have been unhappy if I forced her to do something. I learned that if you care about something, you should set it free."

"Wes..." Rui murmured.

"That is quite enough." Nascour proclaimed. His voice might not have been loud, but it was enough to carry, even as Shadow Lugia crashed behind him. "You have interfered with Cipher's plans for the last time."

"This ends now, Nascour." Wes glared. "It's just you and me; winner takes all."

"Esp/Um!" The twin Pokemon growled.

"You sentence yourself to an early demise." Nascour grinned. "This is almost too easy.

**

* * *

**

XD001: Shadow Lugia

"Shadow Storm!" Nascour commanded

The feathered-dragon created a swirling vortex of darkness with a single beat of its wings

"Espeon, psychic!" Wes ordered. The forked-tailed feline's eyes glowed lightly and froze the whirlwind into place. "Now, Umbreon, use shadow ball!"

The dark vulpine raised its head to the sky, conjured a sphere of darkness over its maw, and launched the blast into he frozen whirlwind. The dark tornado dispersed into small wisps of wind and made an open path for the shadow ball to nail Shadow Lugia in the chest. The feathered-dragon screeched wickedly as it was thrusted backwards in midair, but caught itself. The Heartless demon twisted its winds around its body and performed a corkscrew aimed for the twins. Upon his command, Espeon and Umbreon dived out of the way. However, Espeon was slower than its brother and twisted its rear leg when Shadow Lugia crash into the floor.

"Oh no, he's hurt!" Rui screamed frightfully.

"You have to pull him out of there." Sonic advised.

"I can't." Wes growled angrily.

As Shadow Lugia pulled itself back to its feet, it quickly took notice of Espeon's predicament. Because of its injured leg, the feline Pokemon was unable to escape. Taking this opportunity, the feathered-dragon smashed its wings into either side of the feline while gathering a large amount of darkness in its mouth. Just as it prepared to fire, Umbreon appeared out of thin air and headbutted Shadow Lugia in the face, sending the attack into the sky. Once touching ground, the dark vulpine unleashed another Shadow Ball into the beast's chest, which was amplified by Espeon's psychic powers. The attack sent the Shadow Pokemon crashing into the stands just above Nascour.

"You pathetic pigeon!" Nascour scowled angrily. "Get out there and finish them off!"

"You have to end this soon, Wes." Silver stated. "Espeon and Umbreon can't last out much longer."

"I know." Wes growled through his teeth.

"Wes..." Rui said comfortingly. "I know that you want to save it, but that Pokemon is incapable of being purified. The only way to set it free is to..."

"I know." Wes said mournfully. "I just never thought the day would come that I would have to kill one."

"Finish it with Shadow Blast!" Nascour commanded.

"Psybeam and Shadow Ball as one!" Wes shouted.

As Shadow Lugia released a thin purple beam of energy from its mouth, Espio released a rainbow-colored beam from its forehead that mixed with its brother's Shadow Ball. The two attacks collided in midair, releasing a pulse of energy that nearly forced all watchers to fall to the ground. The power between the two opposing forces seemed even until Shadow's Lugia's beam began to push the twin's backwards. Espeon groaned under the pressure of maintaining the attack – multiple vein began to appear across its body.

"The pressure is too much for Espeon to handle." Rui gasped.

"What do we do, mates?" Marine murmured worriedly.

"We have to trust them." Wes stated sagely. "Though they are not related by blood, they are brothers to the end. Their hearts beat as one."

The heroes stared at the teenage boy in confusion and turned back to the fight. Espeon seemed ready to give in and lowered its head in defeat. Suddenly Umbreon touched its forehead with its brother's and its body glowed in a luminescent light. Espeon seemed to be relieved as the pressure was shared between them. By this new power, the twins were able to push back their attacks and split the beam down the middle. The last thing Shadow Lugia witnessed was a multi-colored sphere piercing through its chest – Wes looked away sadly. Its voice slowly died away and its eyes were empty. The feathered-dragon dropped to the ground, which happened to be over Nascour.

"No! No! No!!" Nascour screamed.

And just like that, he was crushed under the weight of his creation. A moment later, a black card formed in the air in front of Sonic, who took it into his hand. Instead of seeing a Heartless, Sonic noticed the picture of Lugia was silver with and vague smile on its expression – it had been purified.

**Shadow Lugia: Defeated**

* * *

"Thanks, Wes." Sonic said gratefully. "Espeon and Umbreon, too. We owe you all a big thanks."

"Well, when I got back, I saw Rui dropping from the sky." Wes explained. "I didn't know what to do until I spotted a Skarmory nesting nearby. I requested its help and saved Rui when she told me what happened. I thought you guys would have been able to handle it, but it turns out I was wrong. But take this in a bad way; you guys were fine."

"It's because we're not used to fighting this way." Sonic said sheepishly. "But I'm sure we'll get the hang of it."

"Right." Wes nodded before turning to his partner. "Rui, about Johto...are you sure you won't change your mind?"

"Wes, I'm sorry, but I really want to go home." Rui answered.

"I was afraid of that." Wes sighed sadly. "Overtime, people grown apart and they forget each other. First you'll forget the times we had together and then you'll forget about me."

"How can you say such a thing, Wes?!" Rui yelled, catching the male off guard. "I could never forget about you!"

"Sure, that's what you say now." Wes said in disbelief. "But when you try to remember me, the memories will be gone. You'll forget – little by little, one memory at a time. Once you leave this region, there won't be a single memory of me for you to remember."

"Don't say that." Sonic said hurtfully, understanding his words. "Memories – even important ones – don't come back to use whenever we want them to. But that doesn't mean they're gone. It's more like they're sleeping in your heart. So when the right thing comes along and wakes the memory, you can remember it." Wes stared at him inspirationally. "The memories are engraved in our hearts. Someone I know told me that."

"Hmm..." Wes hummed. "I...guess you're right. It's funny, but I always thought that those who separate from each other would lose all memories of one another. But I have a feeling you guys are different. Who knows, maybe we'll see each other again one day."

"I'll be counting on it." Sonic said with a thumbs-up.

"Well, Rui..." Wes said, turning to his partner. "It looks like it's time for you to go home."

"Only on one condition." Rui said deviously, moving closer to the man. "You have to come with me."

"What?" Wes questioned surprisingly.

"You didn't think I would leave you." Rui smiled happily. "You're my desert prince."

"Rui..." Wes murmured.

"I think we should give them some space." Sonic suggested, watching the two hold each other affectionately. "They deserve it after everything they've been through."

The rest of the team nodded in agreement and started making their way to the end of the coliseum. But just before they reached the exit, Umbreon stepped in front with a blue card held in its mouth.

"What's the matter, mate?" Marine asked.

The dark vulpine tossed the card to Sonic, who caught it. It was a summoning card like Chaos and Spyro, but it held the picture of both Espeon and Umbreon together.

"It must be a gift from Wes." Sonic smiled and he pocketed it.

"I guess he isn't a heartless guy after all." Silver commented.

A moment later, he was lifted off the ground by Espeon's psychic powers and tossed head forward into the wall.

"I guess that another gift from Wes." Storm sniggered.

All at once, the heroes began to laugh at the poor mages expense. Just then, the exit was filled by the familiar blank door, signaling the end of the memory. Sonic waited until Angel, Marine, and Storm, who was carrying Silver, passed through the light before taking one last glimpse of the coliseum. If Wes and Rui could keep their hearts united through all this, it was hard to imagine why Sonic couldn't do the same. With a smile on his expression, he departed through the doors.

**

* * *

**

Memories sleep in our heart, waiting to be awakened. What is Sonic's next destination on this adventure? Will he discover where Kumori is being captured? Or will he fall to the Order's plot? Find out on the next Chain of Memories!

**Please, read and review.**

**

* * *

**

Time to choose the next world:

A) Mahri Nui

B) Hollow Bastion

C) Chao Garden

VOTE NOW!!


	19. Dark Descent

**CHAIN OF MEMORIES: SONIC'S TALE**

Tomo the Chameleon © Kiba Sniper

Chapter Eighteen: Dark Descent

Last time on Chain of Memories:

Sonic and his team climbed their way to the top of Realgam Tower, where they confronted the leader of Cipher: Nascour. Upon explaining his master plan, the organization leader revealed Shadow Lugia, Cipher's ultimate weapon. The heroes battled valiantly, but were doomed to failure against Shadow Lugia. However, Wes returned and saved the day, defeating Nascour in the process. He learned that he could not keep Rui in one place against her will and wanted to give her the happiness she wanted. Before leaving, Sonic was given a present for the memories.

* * *

The scene returns to the white walls of Castle Oblivion. The blank doors at the end of the hall opened to expel the Sonic Team from the previous memory. Marine had apparently given up trying to talk to Angel when Sonic couldn't hear her usual jabbering. But then again, he was a little preoccupied at the moment. He was looking at the summoning cards that had belonged to Spyro, Chaos, and the Twins, Espeon and Umbreon. He didn't know why, but he could feel a surge of memories trying to burst through the dam in his mind. Especially Chaos' card. Just a simple glance of it seems to recall a repetitive word.

"_Who in the world is Violet?_" Sonic thought. Without notice, he fell forward on his face after realizing that he tripped over Marine. Groaning loudly, he sat up and stared at the raccoon. "Hey, what's up with you?"

"Sonic, mate, look." Marine said in a hushed tone, point to the other end of the hall.

Though positively confused, the blue hedgehog turned on his knees and tossed a glance to the stairway. His expression was the same as the others: all eyes were wide in shock.

"You..." Sonic whispered "You look just like..."

The unknown figure reached the final step on the stairway and stepped from the shadows to uncloak its identity. It was definitely a chameleon, but it wasn't Espio. The chameleon was a female that had the exact same shade of violet scales as the dark warrior, but with shoulder-length purple hair and lacked the expected horn. She wore grey pants with black tiger-stripes, black boots with grey straps, a katana strapped to her back, and white gloves with hidden compartments. She also had a metallic headband around her neck with a deep cut across the metal.

"Espio?" Sonic asked confused.

"No, not Espio." The female shook. "But close. I am Tomo the Chameleon, Espio's elder sister."

"Espio has a sister?" Storm asked, scratching his head.

"I won't expect you to know me." Tomo said coldly to the traveling party before turning to Sonic. "But you, I am surprised that you don't remember. We have lived on the same island for several years and you forgot me just like that."

"It's not like I had a choice." Sonic said sheepishly. "This castle is making me forget about a lot of things. Come to think of it, what are you doing in Castle Oblivion, Tomo?"

"As expected." Tomo glared. "You aren't happy to see me at all. Let me know if I'm getting in the way – you know, of something that's more important. "

"What the?" Sonic stammered offhandedly. "I didn't mean that..."

"Hmph." Tomo grumbled irritably. "Spare me the excuses. I bet you forget everything: our home, our friends, and my brother."

"Are you crazy?!" Sonic exclaimed. "We came all the way here just to look for Espio!"

"But you're not anymore, right?" Tomo questioned. "Now it's only Kumori. You never cared for my brother. Just like you never cared at all about _her _feelings."

"Kumori...?" Sonic murmured in confusion.

"I knew it." Tomo sighed haughtily. "You never even gave it a thought, did you? Just because you want to see Kumori – sorry – it doesn't go both ways." She pointed an accusing finger at the hedgehog. "To tell you the truth, Kumori doesn't even want to look at your face."

"Why not?" Sonic asked, sounding hurt.

"You should ask your memories..." Tomo glared. "Why did Kumori disappear from the islands? Remember that, and you'd know."

"Did I...?" Sonic murmured softly. "Did I do something? Is it my fault? Tomo...answer me."

But Tomo didn't answer, but continued to glower with her piercing yellow eyes – Espio had the same eyes. Before anyone knew what happened, a cloud of darkness emerged below the Tomo's feet and cloaked the kunochi warrior. When the cloud faded, Sonic hissed in indulgence. She was wears a battle suit made from pure dark material with red material over what was supposed to be the gloves and wore deathly-black boots. The chest portion of the Dark Suit was covered in navy-blue material with the Heartless symbol presented upside-down and tufts of ripped cloth around the cuffs. Sonic was forcefully reminded of the time he battle Espio in a similar situation.

"Go home, Sonic!" Tomo commanded. "I'll take care of Kumori! And anyone that goes near her..." She unsheathed her katana with a quick flash from the blade. "Goes through me!"

The dark kunochi jumps forward slashed her katana towards the Keyblade Master, catching the team of guard. Fortunately, Sonic summoned his chosen weapon and blocked the assault. Sonic noticed from that one instant that Tomo was equal to Espio when being controlled by Mephiles.

"What – what's wrong with you?!" Sonic grunted. "We're supposed to be friends!"

"Please, Sonic." Tomo hissed. "Since when have you ever cared about me? Kumori's not the only one who is sick of looking at you. So am I!

She kicked off the Keyblade and back flipped to the stairway.

"Tomo, stop it!" Sonic requested.

But the kunochi warrior was done listening. She held her katana threateningly as the rest of Sonic's team disappeared into the cards. There was no choice left for him at this point.

**

* * *

**

Kunochi Chameleon: Tomo

Tomo, being as impatient as she was, began her assault before the battle had officially begun. It was fortunate that Sonic's inherited ability to adapt allowed him to catch the kunochi before she could strike. Sonic was able to deflect four separate slashes before being caught of guard by a kick to the stomach. As the Keyblade Master staggered backwards, Tomo raced ahead and swiped her katana for the hedgehog's neckline. Fortunately, Sonic's instincts commanded him to drop backwards on the floor, watching the silver blade pass by overhead. Once safe from beheading, Sonic jumped back to his feet and whipped out the Lightning Card at Tomo's backside. Imagine his surprise when Tomo turned swiftly on her heels and, with black lightning covering her free hands, crushed the opposing force.

"What?!" Sonic exclaimed. "Where did she learn to do that?!"

"**I didn't think people could learn such things on the islands.**" Dark Sonic said in equal shock.

"_They don't._" Sonic answered.

"You didn't think I was sitting on the beach and twiddling my thumbs." Tomo said coldly. "While you and my brother were off having fun and playing adventurer, I was busy improving myself. I forced myself to learn several techniques I never dreamed possible. Then, I found a way to leave my prison."

"Espio and I weren't playing!" Sonic proclaimed. "I'm looking for him; he's trapped behind the Door to Darkness!"

"As if I'm supposed to believe that." Tomo scoffed.

"**I don't think she's in the mood to listen.**" Dark Sonic commented.

The Kunochi Chameleon kicked off the ground and latched her feet to the ceiling – it was a natural trait of her species. She began forming a series of signs with her hands and instantly took in a deep breath of air. When she exhaled, a powerful fireball expelled from her throat. The blue hedgehog scrambled across the floor, not bother to ask how she was able to self-produce a great ball of flames. The fireball may have missed its target, but the Kunochi Chameleon seemed to have planned this as she kicked off the ceiling and landed in front of Sonic. The Keyblade Master was forced to roll left and right as the female warrior stabbed her katana in the floor, narrowly missing her target. Finally getting tired off playing defensive, Sonic raised the Keyblade to block Tomo's blade. After pushing the weapon away from his face, the blue hedgehog kicked overhead to the kunochi's face. Unfortunately, she back flipped at the last minute.

"This is getting nowhere." Sonic said as he got to his knees. "I can't even land a single hit on her."

"**Her powers are similar to those of Espio.**" Dark Sonic noted. "**More specifically, they are related by the same power that was used by Mephiles. Do you think she is a member of Mephiles' servants?**"

"_Well, she has no trouble accepting the darkness._" Sonic replied. "_But last time I fought Mephiles, I had all my magic at hand. The castle has taken away every technique at my disposal._"

"**But you have gained some new ones along the way.**" Dark Sonic said pointedly.

He was right. He did gain new powers in Castle Oblivion and it was time to test it out. With a swift tug, Sonic pulled out three cards from his gauntlet and watched them fade into particles of light. At that very moment, the blue hedgehog curled into his ball form and trailed ahead with his Spin Dash Sleight. Tomo thought this tactic was a waste of her time and stabbed her katana into the ground at an angle. This forced the blue sphere to use the katana as a ramp and jump into the air while, at the same time, Tomo unleashed a second fireball. However, Sonic came prepared. The Keyblade Master uncurled while drawing three new cards before tossing his weapon, which had suddenly caught fire. The Fire Raid had absorbed the intensity of Tomo's attack, increasing its own power by tenfold. Scowling slightly, Tomo back flipped once more to avoid the shot as Sonic landed to recover his blade.

"Well, that was an amazing light show." Tomo said sarcastically.

"_Man, I can't even hit her._" Sonic growled.

"**That's not the worst of it.**" Dark Sonic said ominously. "**That last attack drained the remains of your Attack Cards and it is very unlikely she'll give you a chance to recharge. All you have left now are Enemy and Summoning Cards. And I doubt your enemies will assist you against someone so pure with darkness.**"

"_You're right._" Sonic nodded. "_My only chance is with a Summoning Card. But I can't do that without two offerings._" At that very moment, a card landed on the floor and Sonic picked it up to see Storm's face. "_That's one, but I don't have much time._"

"Enough of your stalling." Tomo glared. "I'm going to end this now!"

Unfortunately, she was true to her word. As she held out her katana for display, Sonic could see a surge of electricity flowing through the blade and sparking at the tip. And before he could react, the Kunochi Chameleon lashed her weapon and shot a whip of pure lightning for the intended target. Being faster than light, the blue hedgehog stood no chance of avoiding the blow. The electrical stream speared directly through his chest, but fortunately missed his heart by less than an inch. Sonic was forced backwards off the ground and flipped over to his stomach, groaning agonizingly as when landing on his torso. His ears twitched as he listened for Tomo's footsteps slowly approaching.

"_This is bad._" Sonic hissed mentally, clutching the hole in his chest. "_Tomo is way too powerful to take on alone. I never thought I would need my friends more than ever._"

"**This can't be the end.**" Dark Sonic said defiantly. "**You're too powerful to forfeit. There must be some kind of – what is that?**"

The Keyblade jerked his head to what his counterpart was referring to. A green card landed an inch from Sonic's face, but it was not a Friend Card. As he took a closer look, he noticed the picture showed three differently colored spheres connected by intersecting arrows. There was even a title present at the bottom.

"Triad Call." Sonic read. "What do you think it does?"

"**At this point, do you really want to ask questions?**" Dark Sonic asked.

"_Good Point._" Sonic thought.

Slowly and painfully, the Keyblade Master forced himself to flip over onto his back. Tomo was already standing over him with his katana poised to bring the finishing blow to the battle. Without a second thought, Sonic tossed the card at the chameleon and watched it explode halfway between them. While the kunochi stumbled backwards, blinded by the light, the card transformed into three separate lights beams and flew into Sonic's hand. When the light faded, Sonic was greeted with the sight of three Friend Cards – his team was back together.

"**The card had the power to summon your friends!**" Dark Sonic exclaimed joyfully.

"_And now I'm going to summon some more._" Sonic grinned.

Taking advantage of Tomo's paralyzed state; Sonic tossed all four of his Friend Cards to the ceiling with two blue cards following them. With a blinding flash, all six cards exploded into light particles, which materialized into three separate forms. The first of them was Chaos, who was shortly greeted with the Twins, Espeon and Umbreon.

"It's about to time you called." Chaos said eagerly. "I was afraid that you were – what happened?!" He and the Twins rested at Sonic's side when they noticed the blue hedgehog lying on the floor with his chest coverer in blood. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonic said sarcastically. "I'm just bleeding to death here."

Chaos scowled at the hedgehog, but Espeon stood between them and nuzzled Sonic's wound. Instead of wincing from the movement, the Keyblade Master felt a warm sense of relief wash over him. He quickly remembered the feline's ability to heal others – he still couldn't work out how to heal himself.

"Perfect." Chaos nodded appreciatively while watching the wound close. "Meanwhile, the black fox and I will take care of the intruder."

"Be careful." Sonic forewarned. "She can use lightning and fire techniques."

"An elemental user." Chaos laughed aloud to make sure Tomo could hear. "If that's the case, we should be done within less than five minutes. Wouldn't you agree, my foxy friend?"

"Um!" Umbreon nodded.

"Such arrogance." Tomo growled. "That will be your downfall."

In a matter of seconds, the Kunochi Chameleon formed a series of hand signs and released another fireball from the back of her throat. Chaos seemed undisturbed by this development and lazily held out his hand, which he used to capture the ball of flames. Tomo found it impossible to hide her shock. To add insult to injury, the aquatic guardian tossed the fireball backwards to its creator. Tomo finally snapped out of her state and whipped out his katana in order to form another spear of lightning. The electrical strike pierced through the fireball, reducing it to small wisps of smoke, and made its approach upon Chaos. Fortunately, Umbreon stepped in the line of fire and summoned a Shadow Ball to meet with the lightning spear. Much to Tomo's additional shock, the sphere of darkness absorbed the lightning.

"Are you kidding me?" Tomo growled exasperatedly. She jumped and clung to the side wall as the shadow sphere passed her. "Why won't these fools realize that they can't win?"

"Because we don't live n a fantasy world."

Before she could look over, Chaos appeared and slammed his fist into his cheek. The Kunochi Chameleon was tossed across the white floor before picking herself up, only to have felt two crushing blows to her gut. Espeon and Umbreon had simultaneously tackled into her stomach and rebounded off the ground to head butt her in the chin. Tomo bit her tongue with a silent shriek, but barely had time for that when noticing Chaos looming overhead. Being caught off guard by flawless strategy, Tomo did nothing as Chaos kicked her in the forehead. The Kunochi Chameleon flailed backwards and smashed into the white wall, leaving a large imprint.

"But...why?" Tomo moaned, forcing herself out of the wall. "I...am stronger. The darkness...my darkness is greater."

"You know, Espio made the same mistake once." Sonic said, fully healed. "He thought darkness was the only way, but he was wrong. I never gave up on my friends and they never gave up on me. That's why I didn't lose. My friends are my power."

"You arrogant little pest." Tomo hissed.

**Tomo: Defeated**

* * *

As the summonings faded, Tomo and Sonic stood at opposite ends of the hall. The Kunochi Chameleon was badly injured and weak from the attacks produced by the summonings. Although reluctant, Tomo turned on the spot and dashed up the stairway.

"Tomo, wait!" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic!"

Things were definitely back to normal as Sonic jumped at the arrival of his friends. This time, however, he somehow jumped high enough and smashed his head through the ceiling. It took an hour for the team to form a ladder and pull the hedgehog out of place.

"What happened, mate?" Marine asked. "Was that really Espio's sister."

"I don't know." Sonic shook. "It could have been – they use the same type of powers and darkness."

"You know, there's something funny going around." Silver contemplated; the group stared. "Don't you think it's unusual? First we find out that Kumori is here and then Tomo shows up. It seems like people from Sonic's past are appearing inside the castle at every moment."

"There is something going on here." Sonic nodded. He looked down at the Triad Call Card for a few short moments before placing it in his gauntlet. "C'mon, we've still got a mission to complete. I don't care what Tomo says, I'm going to save Kumori whether she wants or not."

The team nodded in mutual agreement and followed their leader up the stairway.

* * *

Meanwhile, the scene alternates to the meeting place of the Order members on the higher floors. Kumori was shuffling her deck at her table and setting the cards in place for her next fortune. But before she could reveal the first predication, a green card flashed in front of her. It was the Triad Call Card and it was being held by Terro.

"Did Sonic get the card?" Kumori asked hopefully.

"I gave it to him, just like you asked." Terro shrugged.

Thank you, Terro." Kumori bowed respectfully. "You are a great friend."

"You're quite an amazing girl, Kumori." Terro said interestingly. "You can create cards at will while inside Castle Oblivion. With this new card, Sonic will be able to summon three Friend Cards to his hand without waiting. That will give him the advantage in normal battles."

"I just wanted to make sure he was used to full value." Kumori excuse feebly. "After all, you need him for your plans."

"That's not the only reason, is it?" Terro questioned. He noticed her looking away out of the corner of his eye. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. You and the girl have a lot in common."

"But I could never replace her." Kumori said depressingly.

"No, you can't." Terro agreed regretfully. "You are just a shadow wandering aimlessly though an empty world." He turned to her – his eyes softened at her sadness. "I think...it's time you met the other shadow."

"Other...shadow?" Kumori repeated hopefully. "Who is it?"

"Just as the name is implied." Terro smirked. "A shadow."

**

* * *

**

The plot thickens with new twists and turns. Will Sonic and Tomo ever come to an agreement? How will this new card affect the flow of Sonic's adventure? And who is the other shadow? Find out on the next Chain of Memories!

**Please, read and review.**


	20. Undercover and Underwater, Part 1

**CHAIN OF MEMORIES: SONIC'S TALE**

Chapter Nineteen: Undercover and Underwater, Part 1

Last time on Chain of Memories:

Sonic and his team met up with a chameleon ninja who goes by the name of Tomo. She claimed to be Espio's elder sister and a longtime friend of Sonic. But emotions ran high when Tomo summoned the darkness and forcefully attacked the blue hedgehog without a proper reason. During a majority of the fight, Sonic was unable to touch Tomo until he discovered a new card: Triad Call. Knowing she was beat, Tomo ran for it. Meanwhile, Terro and Kumori were caught in the discussion of another "shadow".

* * *

The scene returns to the white-walled corridors of Castle Oblivion. Sonic the Hedgehog slowly approached the top step of the stairways, searching the small corridor with a hopeful expression. He had half-expected to see Tomo again and find the answers to her appearance, but there was nothing except for the blank door standing on the platform. The Keyblade Master dropped his head in disappointment as the footsteps of his friends approached.

"Sonic, are you ok?" Storm asked, placing a hand on the hedgehog's shoulder.

"There's no reason to worry about me." Sonic sighed depressingly. "But Tomo...what happened to her?"

"Hmm..." Silver hummed. "This scenario seems familiar. It reminds me of the time when Mephiles had taken possession over Espio. I wonder if it's possible the same thing happened again."

"But that impossible!" Sonic exclaimed. "Mephiles is gone for good." He guiltily looked at the two scars present over Marine's right eye. "We made sure of that."

"Then I wonder what is wrong with Tomo." Storm said aloud.

"Ishiba." Angel pondered.

"I just had a thought, mate!" Marine yelled. "If Tomo is here, then what if Espio is here, too?! And if Espio's here, then the King may be with him!" She stopped for a moment as the others processed this info. She turned to Sonic. "What do you think, mate?"

But Sonic didn't answer; only stared at the floor. Silver sighed and stepped in front of his student with his hands securely placed on either of his shoulders.

"I know what you're thinking." Silver spoke soothingly. "You believe Tomo isn't your friend. But remember, this is Castle Oblivion. If we've lost the memories of our past, then there is a definite chance that Tomo has suffered from the process as well. She's probably just forgot how close you two were on the islands."

"So she just forgot?" Sonic asked hopefully.

"You forgot as well." Silver nodded. "But instead of moping around, you should figure a way how to restore Tomo's memory. And with all of us behind you, I can't imagine why we would fail."

"Akate no shibida!" Angel nodded happily.

"I guess you're right." Sonic said lowly.

"Now that's no way for the Keyblade Master to act!" Marine shouted defiantly, catching the hedgehog off guard. "Come on, mate! Show us how a real champion should act!"

The blue hedgehog chuckled lightly and forced Silver to release his grip. He walked over the stairs of the platform before turning on his heels with the Keyblade raised to the ceiling.

"You want a Keyblade Master, I'll give you one!" Sonic shouted proudly. "Whether it's Heartless, Duskmon, or Tomo, I'll wipe the floor with them and clear this castle easily! And I'll do it blindfolded!"

"Strewth! That's the way, mate!" Marine cheered.

"I think we lost them." Storm whispered.

"When did we ever have them?" Silver joked.

Angel giggled in silent fits. Once the dynamic duo had finally settled down, the Keyblade Master led the way to the blank door, pulling out his set of cards. They were down to three. Sonic decided that Angel and Marine deserved the chance to choose one. After several moments of whispers, the females finally chose a card and raised it to the blank door. And they walked through the glowing chamber.

* * *

As the glow had died down, Sonic felt suddenly weightless and wet from all sides. When his view returned to him, the blue hedgehog nearly had a heart attack when he realized they were several leagues underwater. But instead of drowning as he had expected, he could breathe the liquid as if it were air. Having a strong suspicion, Sonic jumped over and landed in front of a reflective piece of rock. Much like Hogwarts, his body had transformed according to his environment. His body was oddly robotic, but his insides were still organic. Sonic was covered in blue armor with six spikes escaping from his back and wore a curved mask with a clear visor. A horrible memory of Roodaka suddenly surfaced to his mind.

"This is new." Sonic commented. "Hey, guys, have you gone through the same change?"

"You can count on that." Silver said from behind.

The Keyblade Master turned to face the rest of his team. Marine was the smallest of the group with leafy-green armor and a round mask with a breathing tube. Silver was contained in a pearl-white armor with a number of ancient runes tattooed on his arms and a mask with a telescopic lens. Storm was effortlessly the largest of the group with bulging grey armor and stubbed mask brutal detail. Angel seemed to be the only one not outfitted as the other, but instead took the same form as she was in Hogwarts.

"Wow, look at this." Storm said in awe. "Looks like we're at the bottom of the sea."

"It sure does." Sonic agreed. "But how come we can breathe?"

"Maybe it has something to do with these bonza new forms." Marine suggested, looking over her shiny new body.

"It's just like breathe air." Silver said amazingly. "But it's not air. We could freely swim through this world."

"Kamate!" Angel yelled. "Heebi no tarai!"

They group didn't need to understand her words to catch her meaning. The team readied themselves for combat when they noticed only one person was headed in their direction. She was suspected to be a native to this world, judging by her physical form. The figure was certainly feminine with blue armor in addition to the silver wings and tri-claw on her left hand. And once close up, they would notice that her mask was oddly shaped similar to Sonic's, but with two breathing tubes on the side. She seemed distracted as she failed to notice where she was going until she crashed into the team. The group of six scrabbled and groaned, some of them nursing a small pain on their body. Sonic noticed something on the ground before the female swiftly concealed it behind her wings.

"I am sorry about that." The female said hastily. "Listen, if anyone asks, you never saw me."

"Where are you off to?" Marine asked curiously.

"I don't have time to explain!" She snapped, scaring the young traveler. "Just promise you won't tell!"

"What are you hiding back there?" Storm asked.

"Curiosity killed the cat!" The female glared. "Listen, I've got to get out of here! You never saw me!"

And before any of them could answer, she had dived away into the fissure below.

"Well, that was rude." Silver commented. "I wonder what's up with her."

"She was definitely hiding something." Sonic noted. "And judging by how fast she wanted to get out of here, my guess is that it is something big."

"But the question is what." Silver hummed.

When none of them could come up with any ideas, Sonic thought it was best to move while they were clear of any Heartless. The group agreed and allowed themselves to be absorbed by the power of the cards. Pushing himself close to the edge of the ridge where he stood, the Keyblade Master decided to experiment. He bravely jumped off the cliff and happily discovered that he was floating free across the water. With this advantage present, he took off across the gorge.

**

* * *

**

---Mahri Nui---

The armored hedgehog glided across the smooth water, feeling a sense of empowerment. It felt as if he was soaring across the sky and the Earth moved below him. He had always dreamed of flying, but this was most likely the closest he would get to the actual thing. But besides his own personal enjoyment, there was still a lot to think about. What needed his attention at the moment were the rash actions of the mysterious female. She was certainly going out of her way to keep whatever she had a secret. Was she hiding something that would affect them?

"**Given that it is your memory, that is a possibility.**" Dark Sonic confirmed.

"_Browsing my mind again?_" Sonic smirked.

"**You and I, unfortunately, share a same mind.**" Dark Sonic said pointedly. "**But I'm sure you would like a second opinion on the current matter.**"

"_You got a point there._" Sonic nodded. "_Something was definitely shifty about that girl. She didn't want anyone to know where she was going – that's a signs of someone up to no good._"

"**Or she could be escaping from villains like the Heartless.**" Dark Sonic added.

"_Then why didn't she stop and ask for help?_" Sonic retorted; Dark remained silent. "_Seriously, I can tell who is a bad guy and someone who is in need of help._"

"**You haven't had a lot of good judgment.**" Dark Sonic sniggered. "**Let's recap shall we? You were wrong about Metal, Chaos, Zant, Harry, Wes, Mephiles, Espio, Tomo, the guy at the hotel....**"

"_Let's not live through that memory again._" Sonic interrupted. "_I'll admit I made a few mistakes, but I got a gut feeling this girl isn't up to anything good._"

"**If that's what you believe.**" Dark Sonic shrugged. "**But I'm just saying – watch where you're going!**"

The armored hedgehog snapped his attention back to the direction he was facing and kicked off the wall before he crashed. But that's not what the warning was for. Sonic drifted silently in the water as a school of aquatic Heartless clustered around him. One swarm of them was a humanoid creature wearing a green diving suit and a torpedo that represented their heads. Sonic had labeled them as Screwdivers. The second swarm was comprised of jellyfish-like creatures with a bubble around their heads and the Heartless symbol present. They would later be known as Sea Neons.

"_Think I can still call the Keyblade in this form?_" Sonic asked, noticing that his gauntlet was missing.

"**You're not going to find out by standing around!**" Dark sonic exclaimed.

One of the Screwdivers raised a trident forward for attack and propelled itself forward. Acting upon instinct, Sonic swerved to the side and called upon the Keyblade, which instantly appeared in his hand. Proud to having his signature weapon back, the Keyblade Master swiftly swung the blade upwards and decapitated the Heartless. The crowd around the waded backward – they had not expected for Sonic to counterattack.

"Well, at least I have one thing working for me." Sonic grinned.

"**Don't get to arrogant.**" Dark Sonic warned. "**You still have a long way to go. Keep you mind sharp and your head raised.**"

"_Yes, mother._" Sonic rolled his eyes.

Two of the Sea Neons broke from the pack with their tentacles twisted together. As the blue warrior held his Keyblade ready for anything, the Sea Neons caught him by surprise when they began spinning around in the form of a wheel. He never quite learned how, but Sonic increase his weight and ducked just in time to avoid the collision. As he dropped closer to the bottom, Sonic was forced to swerve left and right as Screwdivers began charging at him from all sides. He managed to slashed through a couple that passed by, but the last attacker snapped their trident at the hedgehog's wrist, forcing him to release his weapon. Sonic tried to summon the Keyblade back before it fell into the depths, but a Sea Neon latched itself to his right arm.

"Get – off – you – little..." Sonic grunted.

With a great struggle from the jellyfish-Heartless, Sonic managed to steal a card from his gauntlet. He held the card in the Sea Neon's face, only to watch it fizzle and bubble before fading in a pile of floating ash. He realized he had picked the Fire Card.

"**The elements won't work in this type of surroundings.**" Dark Sonic advised. "**You'll need to think of a way to fight them without Magic Cards.**"

"_Yeah, that's a big help._" Sonic responded sarcastically.

With the inability of calling back his Keyblade, Sonic was forced to rely on his wits. The armored hedgehog could feel the feel the Sea Neon increase the pressure on his arm, which forced him to think fast. His chosen opportunity arrived a moment later when he noticed a Screwdiver lunging at him from above. Turning swiftly, the Keyblade Master raised his strangled arm in the screwdiver's path and watched appreciatively as the two Heartless collided and faded from existence. After regaining the feeling in his limb, Sonic threw his hand to the dark depths and recalled his Keyblade. Unfortunately, he was still surrounded by the swarm of Heartless, who seemed relentless on allowing the armored warrior a chance to rest.

"This isn't working." Sonic panted. He twisted to the side and sliced another Screwdiver. "I can't take on all of them." He punches a Sea Neon before cutting it. "Why are there so many of them in the first place?"

"**My guess would be that they increase in numbers as the move higher up the castle.**" Dark Sonic theorized.

"_Anything useful I can use?_" Sonic scowled; he kneed a Screwdiver in the face.

"**Touchy...**" Dark Sonic hissed. "**As I seem to recall, you have come into possession of a new treasure.**"

"_Treasure?_ Sonic repeated confused. "_I don't have any...ooh_."

Following the beheading of a passing Sea Neon, Sonic reached into his gauntlet and pulled out his newest trump car: Triad Call. The Summoning card exploded into three separate card that revealed to hold Marine, Angel, and Storm. He tossed those cards forward and watched them explode into light before pulling together into the forms of his friends.

"Hiya, mate!" Marine waved cheerfully. "Watcha doing?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Sonic screamed as the Sea Neons covered him.

"I think he could use some help." Storm commented.

"Ih." Angel nodded.

Storm grabbed the pink mutant by the scruff of her neck and tossed her with all his might. Angel was propelled across the water at the speed of a bullet with her antennas stretched out in opposite directions. Angel used this tactic to grab a large majority of the jellyfish away from her leader and crushed them into the ocean wall. It Marine's turn this time as Storm grabbed her in a similar manner, but threw her directly over the gathering crowd. Instead, she was launched into the heart of the hanging Screwdivers above. The scuba diving Heartless raised their tridents for another charge, but was unfortunately halted once Marine gained a clear shot of everyone. The armored raccoon threw out her hands and launched a sphere of green energy at every possible direction, barely managing to kill every enemy. Now all that was left was the Sea Neons. Sonic managed to push his head through the gap left by Angel in order to catch his breath.

"You know, a little help goes a long way!" Sonic yelled.

"I'm coming, little buddy!" Storm called, dogpaddling through the water.

"Oh, great!" Sonic screamed sarcastically before being pulled under.

Storm, being the poor swimmer that he was, got nowhere fast. Rolling their eyes at the armored albatross, Marine and Angel swam to each side of his and grabbed his arms. The small females tugged with all their might and slingshot Storm into the jellyfish cluster. The bulky warrior tackled the Heartless, unanimously crushing them into oblivion, but did not realize that Sonic was still caught between them. It took several moments for Marine to peel her "brother" from the albatross' armor.

"I said I was sorry." Storm mumbled.

"Hey, its not your fault." Sonic groaned, occasionally glaring at the females. "The fault belongs to the ones who deserve it."

"Naga!" Angel yelled furiously. "Meega nala qwesta!"

"Don't take that tone with me!" Sonic snapped.

"I think we have more pressing issues." Silver stated; Sonic smashed his head into a nearby rock formation. "We still need to find out way out of the memory."

"Don't we usually beat up a bad guy?" Marine asked, playfully punching the water.

"That's normally the case." Sonic nodded. "I'll bet you anything it was – ya hear that?"

The group went silent until they could hear the sound, too. It was like a metallic drill piecing through a wall of granite. Sonic still wonders how he came to that analogy. Judging by the volume of the sound, it was very close. Then without warning, the rock wall to the side exploded with rock fragments gushing forward. The heroes ducked out of the way as a serpentine object glided through the water and landed with a dull thud on the ridge across from them. The creature resembled an enlarged worm with jet-black armor and piercing red eyes.

"That is so cool!" Marine gushed. "I want one!"

"Marine, you're not responsible to own an aquatic leviathan." Sonic said in a strangely parental tone.

"Aww!" Marine whined.

The group slowly descended upon the ridge when they notice that the beast had stopped moving entirely. They ducked behind a formation of rock in any case the monster might attack and peeked over. They could distinctly hear the beast purring oddly as an unknown figure passed his hand across its armored head. He was a silver warrior made in a similar manner as the female before, but was built with a more masculine appearance. He wore a silver, bug-eyed mask and a pair of cutters present on his left hand. Even by this distance, the heroes could make out what he was saying as he mumbled to himself.

"Why is it always me?" The warrior grumbled. "First Jaller disappears, then Hahli, and now the Staff of Artakha has gone missing. This mission such seems to get worse by the minute." He pressed his forehead against the beast's armor. "I hope Toa Tahu and the others are having better luck than we are. May Mata Nui have mercy on us all."

"Hey, do you think Hahli is the one we saw earlier?" Sonic asked.

"It has to be." Silver acknowledged. "And I'll wager my entire knowledge of magic that she had that staff thing."

"Maybe that's why she was trying to hide it." Storm added, pointing to the silver warrior. "That's the bad guy and Hahli stole the staff to make sure it didn't fall into the wrong hands."

"Whoa, I was so off." Sonic commented.

"**Told you.**" Dark Sonic sniggered.

"She must have thought we were the bad guys, too." Marine nodded excitedly. "We should go catch her and clear up everything!"

"For once, I agree with Marine." Silver nodded. "The sooner we get that staff to safety, the sooner we can leave this world."

Making sure not to arouse suspicion from the unknown warrior, the Sonic Team scurried away across the sea. Angel and Marine had to straggle back to pick up Storm. But unknown to the heroes, a pair of piercing red eyes watching them from the surface of the ocean.

**

* * *

**

A new circumstance of confusion and deception emerges. Will the heroes find Hahli and the Staff of Artakha? What value does this staff present? And who is this unknown silver warrior? Find out on the next Chain of Memories!

**Please, read and review.**


	21. Undercover and Underwater, Part 2

**CHAIN OF MEMORIES: SONIC'S TALE**

Chapter Twenty: Undercover and Underwater, Part 2

Last time on Chain of Memories:

The Sonic Team comes to a theory for Tomo's abrasive actions, believing her to have lost her memories of the friendship shared between her and Sonic. Next, they arrive in a world where travel is made by swimming and water can be breathed like air. They cross paths with a suspicious female inhabitant that seemed very eager to avoid attention and disappeared without an explanation. The team eventually stumbles upon a private conversation with a silver warrior garbed in a similar fashion as the female. They learn of the existence of the Staff of Artakha and begin a rescue mission.

* * *

The scene returns to the undersea world of Mahri Nui. Sonic and Silver led the group while waiting for Marine and Angel to drag their largest friend alongside them.

"You're heavy, mate." Marine panted when they finally stopped for a break. "I thought you were on a diet."

"What diet?" Storm asked cluelessly.

"Sonic said you were on a diet because you were so fa..." Marine said unknowingly.

"I think..." Sonic said hurriedly. He slapped his hand over the raccoon's mouth when noticing Storm's look of suspicion. "We should be more concerned about finding that staff thing before the bad guys get to it."

"Ichibi!" Angel muttered. "Tookie ba waba!"

"I don't know what she said, but I have an idea!" Sonic exclaimed; Angel slapped herself in the forehead. "Silver, can't you track Hahli using that aura thing you used in Budokai?"

"It is a possibility." Silver nodded thoughtfully. "But I have no idea how well my magic works underwater. The aura distributions require the use of lightning magic. Who knows what effects it might have at the bottom of the ocean?"

"Would you rather wait for villain to find out?" Sonic asked rhetorically.

"Good point." Silver nodded. "All right, brace yourselves."

The armored hedgehog pressed his hands together, unknowingly forcing a yellow glow on the runes tattooed to his arms. A pulse was released from the mystic's body, sending a surge through the surrounding organisms. Hahli's body may have been made of machine, but a heart and soul still existed below the surface. Silver could easily sense the distinct aura of his friends, but had difficulty finding the one the belonged to Hahli – there were hundreds of life-forms. Finally, he detected a powerful light-blue aura off in the distance.

"I found her." Silver stated, breaking the spell. "She is just a few miles north. We should be able to catch up with in less than five minutes."

"I think it might take longer than that." Sonic said, unusually weak.

"What for?" Silver questioned.

"Cause we can't move, mate." Marine answered.

Turning around, the Babylon mystic learned the repercussions of his magic. Sonic and the rest of his team were scattered across the ocean floor, apparently paralyzed. Silver shaken his head nervously while trying to think of a counter spell. It took ten minutes before the heroes were moving again – five for the counter spell and five to punish Silver by carrying Storm. Following the mystic's directions, the group stood on a hill overlooking a small structure. It was an opened-dome shrine with a tall figure shaped like the silver warrior holding a glowing stone. And kneeling to the statue was Hahli, who was holding a silver staff with a pincer-claw.

"There she is, mate!" Marine yelled.

"Quiet!" Sonic hissed, slapping the raccoon's mouth shut. "I think she's talking about something."

"This is all my fault." Hahli said mournfully. "I never should have taken the Staff of Artakha from Matoro. I should have known that it would turn out this way." She pleaded to the statue. "Oh, Great Spirit, what should I do?"

"She did take it after all." Storm said pointedly.

"Pipe down." Silver whispered warningly. "Someone's coming."

And he was right – Hahli was not alone. Out from the shadows came a hulking silver machine built by the same structure as Hahli and the others, but was twice as big. He wore a red mask breathing mask with a tube connected to the side. Judging by the noise of his movements and nearly see-through armor, this being was made entire of machines – no organics.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Toa." The robot said calmly. "You did what you thought was best. After all, I know you would do anything in the world to protect those you hold dear. Poor Jaller was swept away by the insidious Makuta. That is not a fortunate position for a Toa. But if you don't hurry, there my not be a friend to..."

"No!" Hahli screamed horridly. "Please, don't say that. I want to save Jaller, but what I did was wrong!"

"Think of it this way." The robot said persuasively. "You're not giving me the Staff of Artakha – just letting me borrow it for a short while. We can save Jaller. Give me the Staff of Artakha and I can help you."

"I know." Hahli nodded in a confused state. "But we need this staff to restore the world back to its original form. It is the only tool we have that can defeat the Makuta." She sighed heavily, clutching her head. "I need time to think."

"It's all the same to me." The robot said monotonously as he slowly walked away. "Remember, your friend is avoiding the dagger of death while you sit and ponder you choices. When you have made up your mind, you can find me in the Pit."

And with that, the mechanical tyrant disappeared into the shadows.

"What am I going to do?" Hahli moaned.

"Don't trust him, that's for sure." Hahli gasped and turned around as the Sonic Team jumped down the sandy dune.

"How long have you been listening?" She asked worried.

"Long enough." Silver responded. "And Sonic is right. You can't trust that walking construction site. You can tell that he has no intention of helping you. It's written all over his....mask."

"Then we all agree." Hahli sighed. "The problem is, I don't have any idea where Jaller is. Maxilos says he's the only one that can help."

"What about us?" Marine asked, raising her hand. "We can go with you to talk to him. You shouldn't have you it by yourself."

"Ih." Angel nodded.

"Really? You'll help me?" Hahli asked shockingly.

"You bet!" Sonic smirked, giving his signature thumbs-up. "I know how it feels to have friends in trouble. Take us to the Pit and we'll take care of the rest."

"The Pit isn't far from here." Hahli stated. "It is just across the ravine and through the field of airweed."

With a silent agreement, the heroes followed the female Toa as she swam past them and over the sand dunes. The Sonic Team drifted behind her with the exception of Storm, who was forced to walk behind when no one wanted to carry him. they passed through the narrow ravine without much of a word between each other before they were gliding over a field of seaweed with air bubbles in the bodies. Growing bored, Marine decided to break into conversation.

"So, who's Jaller, mate?" She asked Hahli.

"Jaller is the leader of the Toa Mahri." Hahli explained; she laughed at their confused states. "The Toa are a group of warriors created to protect those who are too weak to defend themselves. Before becoming Toa, Jaller and I were close, best friends in fact."

"So you love him?" Marine said bluntly.

"What?!" Hahli exclaimed embarrassingly. "No, no, no, no, no!! He and I are just friends, nothing more than that!!"

"That means yes." Sonic whispered the Angel, who giggled.

Hahli remained silent for the remainder of the journey. Once soaring over the final dune, the female Toa led the heroes to a small crater with a small fracture in the planet's crust. Sonic expected to see Maxilos roaming around the area, but saw nothing but a school of fish. He was so distracted in his search that he almost missed Hahli diving into the fissure. The group hastened to follow her – Sonic and Angel spent five minutes pulling Storm through by his legs. Once inside, the found an entire coliseum of prison cells.

"What is this about?" Storm asked.

"The Pit was used to house the worst criminals in the world." Hahli explained. "It stood outside the borders of Metru Nui before it fell into the ocean. The only one left to guard the prisoners was Maxilos."

"But there are no prisoners left to guard." The group shot around as Maxilos approached. "My, so many guests in such a little place. I hope you have come to a decision, Hahli."

"I would do anything to save Jaller." Hahli said desperately. "But first, I need proof that I can trust you. You said you could save Jaller if I gave you the Staff of Artakha. Well, prove it!"

"But of course." Maxilos nodded.

The enlarged robot waved his hands to the wall to his left, calling forth a portal of darkness. A warrior similar to the silver warrior appeared, but his armor was crimson-red with a mask that looked something of a radar beacon. The red Toa was bound in midair by intersecting shadows and appeared to be struggling against the restraints.

"Ugh, Hahli!" Jaller grunted. "Don't trust him! He's the..."

"I think that's enough for now." Maxilos said swiftly, pushing Jaller back into the darkness.

"I knew there was something fishy here!" Storm proclaimed.

"If you want Jaller back, I would suggest you surrender the staff at once." Maxilos warned.

All though reluctant, Hahli knew she was left with no other option. The female Toa grabbed the staff and speared it in the direction of Maxilos, who caught it perfectly within his claw.

"Now let Jaller go!" Hahli demanded.

"But of course." Maxilos bowed tauntingly. "I am always true to my word...somewhat."

The large robot summoned Jaller from the dark depths, grabbing the Toa by the shadow chains that bound him. Maxilos tossed the crimson warrior across the floor, releasing the shadow chains. Hahli instantly kneeled to his side.

"Jaller..." Hahli whispered.

"Hahli, you shouldn't have done that." Jaller grunted. "It was him who was behind everything. He's Teridax, the Makuta of Metru Nui!"

"It looks like my secret is out." The robot, now known as Teridax, laughed. "And as I recall it, you wanted to see you world restored, correct? If that is the case, I will restore this world as the Land of Shadows!"

Before any of the heroes could react, the Makuta Master raised the Staff of Artakha, releasing a wave of shadows. The force of the impact shot the heroes through the ceiling of the Pit and forced them out into the Airweed field. But their troubles had only jut begun. The world below Sonic began to shatter until the armored hedgehog was left standing on a single platform. The water around him suddenly turned black as a gigantic figure emerged from the darkness. The beast wore infected looking armor with razor claws and an insect-like mask. The enlarged Teridax slammed his claw into the platform, brandishing the Staff of Artakha.

"This world and all others will bend to my will!!" Teridax roared.

**

* * *

**

Makuta: Teridax

The lord of shadows raised his weapons and slammed into down onto the platform, but the armored hedgehog jumped across the water to avoid it. Unfortunately, Teridax caught him trying to escape the set arena and stabbed the end of his staff into the unseen abyss. This summoned a wall of black flames from the darkness, forcing Sonic to come to a screeching halt. In that one instant Sonic stopped to think, Teridax's claw came around and knocked the armored hedgehog into the air.

"**I hate to bring it up at the worst time,"** Dark Sonic said nonchalantly. "**But you're getting killed here.**"

"_Thanks for the pep talk._" Sonic said sarcastically, flipping backwards to land. "_Is there anything you want to say besides play-by-play commentary?_"

"**At this point, I don't know what to do.**" Dark Sonic said earnestly. "**In this world, you are at a complete disadvantage. You magic is useless and any summonings would drown under the pressure. The only thing you have to rely on his your friends and you own strength.**"

"_In other words, I'm screwed._" Sonic said bluntly.

"**Pretty much.**" Dark Sonic said bluntly.

Ignoring the lack of confidence, Sonic jumped away as Teridax's claw came down overhead. Sonic took an attempt to stab at the Makuta's hand once landing securely, but the armor was too thick for the Keyblade to penetrate. Teridax's laugh boomed across the terrain as he twitched his talon to knock the armored hedgehog sideway. Sonic caught himself in midair and twisted around to face Teridax up close and personal. Caught in a desperate situation, the armored hedgehog ripped three cards out from the gauntlet, which had merged with his armor, and watched them fade into particles of light. Sonic flipped around to increase the power of his Strike Raid as it flew towards Teridax's left eye. Unfortunately, the Makuta master leaned his head forward and reflected the Keyblade off his mask.

"Is that the best you can do?" Teridax cackled. "You pathetic waste of Protodermis. You dare call yourself a Toa?"

"I don't even know what that is!" Sonic screamed, paddling his way out of danger.

"There is no use running from your destiny." Teridax proclaimed. "As it is my duty to conquer this world, so it is your duty to fail."

"I have much faith in destiny." Sonic stated defiantly.

"Then accept your doom." Teridax commanded.

The lord of shadows slammed his chosen weapons into the dark depths and released a monstrous roar. Without warning, a hand of pure shadow escaped from his chest and jabbed across the water before Sonic knew what happened. The shadow hand captured Sonic effortlessly and began to drag the armored hedgehog back into its master's essence. Sonic struggled to break free, but found his efforts to be in vain. He was just mere moments from being absorbed when a blur of green streaked past and eradicated the shadow hand. Teridax snarled, not wanting to show his shock, and reached out with his claw. But by the time his talons closed, the armored hedgehog was gone.

"What is this manner of sorcery?" Teridax roared angrily.

"I was just wondering the same thing!"

The Makuta snapped his head in that direction, watching a streak of green and blur twirl around the water. Upon further inspection, one could see Sonic being dragged through the water with his foot in the mouth of some creature. The beast was reptilian in appearance and resembled close to a raptor. It scales with a dark shade of green with dark barbs running along its back and tail. After what appeared to be playing, the tiny lizard released Sonic and twirl playfully.

"What is that thing?" Sonic asked aloud.

"**I don't know, but I think it likes you.**" Dark Sonic commented.

Sonic was surprised to find the words of his dark counterpart to be true. As the enlarged lizard swooped back for another round, it suddenly stopped and nuzzled against Sonic's armored chest. Awkwardly, he patted the beast.

"I don't know why, I feel like I know him." Sonic spoke unknowingly. "I think its name is Zilla."

"**Maybe this is your memories forcing you to remember.**" Dark Sonic suggested.

"_Maybe..._" Sonic nodded.

"You think a worthless _Amblyrhynchus cristatus_ can save you?" Teridax glared. "You are even more pathetic than I realized."

"Whatever you said probably won't help!" Sonic answered, patting Zilla. "But I have a feeling this guy will."

Teridax and Dark Sonic sweat-dropped. Shaking off his amazement for Sonic's lack of intelligence, Teridax thrusted the Staff of Artahka forward to summon a bolt of black lightning. Next thing Sonic knew, he was riding Zilla's back as it twirled around the Makuta's fury. Growling loudly, Teridax swiped his claw around, only to watch the dynamic duo slip through his claws. Teridax was quickly losing patience and slammed the staff into the dark depths below. The lord of shadows called the black flames from below and commanded them to attack in one position with a wave of his hand. With the dark fire circling around them from all sides, Sonic and Zilla looked to be in a critical predicament.

"Any ideas, O' scaly one?" Sonic asked sarcastically.

Much to his amazement, the reptile found the answer. Zilla stretched its neck forward and expelled a blue flame from its mouth that didn't not dissolve in the water. The minuture monster spun around in a circle with its flames still blaring and formed a barrier of blue fire around them. The black flames collided with their oponent and mysteriously dispursed when faced with the intense heatwaves. Once the blue flames died away, Sonic and Zilla were found to be perfectly safe.

"But how?!" Teridax exclaimed.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Sonic said dimly. "_What's your thoughts?_"

"**For the first time, I'm clueless.**" Dark Sonic answered.

Zilla panted happy like an overgrown dog.

"It won't matter!" Teridax proclaimed. "Because within a few moments, this world will be consumed by the darkness! And then, I will conquer Mata Nui and take my place as master of the universe! I am Teridax! I am Immortal! And I will succeed!!"

The lord of shadows raised the Staff of Artakha towards the surface, slowly collecting all the darkness gathered in the area. Sonic took notice of this when the water began to return to its original blue scenery. With the Staff of Artakha turned entirely black by the collective shadows, Teridax jabbed his weapon downwards for the finishing blow. With his mind pressed around the thought of death, he failed to notice he was drifting alone. The Makuta had almost completed his plan until a green blur smashed against his claw, unwillingly releasing his grip. The Staff of Artakha twisted across the water – the dark potency was lost. And on a positive note, it was Sonic who managed to catch the fabled weapon.

"You insolent whelp!" Teridax snarled after swatting Zilla away. "Return the staff at once!"

"You want it?" Sonic grinned. "You can have it!"

The armored hedgehog switched the staff in his hand to face the Makuta and shot in back at its previous owner. Before the lord of shadows knew what had occurred, the Staff of Artakha pierced through his mask and burst from the back of his head. Teridax hissed and screech as the shadows escaped through his wounds. Slow, but surely, his essence was eradicated and left nothing behind but an empty shell, which fell over with a deafening thud. A moment later, Teridax's enemy card appeared, but was represented in Maxilos' body. Sonic placed it in his deck.

**Teridax: Defeated**

* * *

Shortly following his victory, Sonic found himself in the presence of his team – they took several minutes to untangle him from the airweeds. Shortly following, they found Jaller and Hahli standing on the edge of the battlefield with the female Toa holding the recovered Staff of Artakha.

"It was all my fault." Jaller sighed defeated. "I was willing to save Mata Nui that I foolishly believed that vile demon."

"Jaller..." Hahli murmured softly, taking the male's hand. "As long as you're safe, nothing else matters. Now all we have to do is return the Staff of Artakha to the Order of Mata Nui and restore the world."

"But what about that other guy." Sonic asked. "The guy in the silver armor. He's still hunting the staff, too."

"What? You thought he was a villain?" Jaller laughed humorously. "Oh no, he's one of our friends. It was his duty to guard the staff in he first place."

"_Whoa, we were way off._" Sonic thought.

"**Obviously.**" Dark Sonic sniggered.

"What do you think will happen if he finds out you took it?" Marine asked.

"I'll probably be punished by the Order." Hahli mumbled.

"Hahli! Jaller!" A familiar voice called. "Where are you two?!"

"Speak of the devil." Jaller said. "Looks like he came all the way out here to look for us."

"And when he finds ya, you're going to get it." Storm said warningly.

"Hey, I know!" Sonic said inspirationally. "Why don't you just say Teridax stole the staff? And then you got it back all by yourselves! There's no way you'll get in trouble!"

"I thought of that at first," Hahli said happily. "But...I can't do it. I don't want to get in trouble, but I can't lie about this." Sonic stared dumbstruck as Hahli tightened her grip on Jaller's hand. "I know I haven't made the best decisions lately. It was a mistake to take the Staff of Artakha. But I made the mistake to help Jaller. I'm proud of that."

"I don't get it." Sonic mumbled.

"Blaming it on someone else would mean to give up those feelings." Hahli stated. "So, I'm going to tell the truth. I stole the staff to save someone very important to me."

"She's right, Sonic." Silver stated with authority. "Honesty is always the best policy."

"I get it, all right!" Sonic exclaimed as every stared down at him. "Great, now _I'm _the one in hot water."

The group laughed momentarily before Jaller and Hahli bid the heroes good bye. As the Sonic Team waved back, Angel noticed something moving through the airweeds. She stood ready to ward off the intruder until Zilla jumped out of the aquatic plant, licking Sonic's mask.

"Ok, boy." Sonic laughed. "I get it."

"By the way, what do we do about him?" Silver questioned. "I don't think he's going to leave you alone."

Zilla was far ore intelligent than anyone gave him credit for. The reptile beast sniffed at Sonic's hand and spat something into it before taking off into the airweed field. Both impressed and disgusted, Sonic looked down at his palm. He was holding a Summoning Card with Zilla's face present on the cover."

"Does that answer your question?" Sonic smirked.

After Sonic shuffled the card in his deck, the heroes noticed something glowing in the heart of the airweed field. It was the blank door from Castle Oblivion, signaling the end of the memory. With a breath of relief, the heroes waded through the aquatic plants and fled from the undersea world. But not before Sonic took a moment to wave good-bye to his newest friend – Zilla waved its arm back.

**

* * *

**

Truth and honesty lead to the happiest memories in our hearts. What will Sonic do with the addition of his newest pet? Hat dark shadows lurk around the corner? And where has Tomo disappeared to during this time. Find out on the next Chain of Memories!

**Please, read and review.**

**

* * *

**Time to choose the next world:

A) Hollow Bastion

B) Chao Garden

VOTE NOW!!


	22. Rematch

**CHAIN OF MEMORIES: SONIC'S TALE**

Tomo © Kiba Sniper

Chapter Twenty-One: Rematch

Last time on Chain of Memories:

Sonic and the heroes learned the whereabouts of Hahli, learning the hidden secret behind her actions. A mechanical tyrant known as Maxilos proclaimed to help the female Toa return someone precious in return for the Staff of Artakha. Eventually the two groups joined together when they realized they had no other choice. It only later when the true villain, Teridax, was revealed to be behind the entire calamity. But with the help of a new friend, Sonic managed to pull through with the final victory. Hahli thanked the heroes for their help and realized that honesty was the greatest factor of their adventure.

* * *

The scene reopens to the clear white corridors of Castle Oblivion. At the present time, Tomo the Chameleon, still empowered by her Dark Suit, padded across the hall as the door behind her open. The first thing Sonic saw upon exiting the memory was the female chameleon making her way to the stairway. The Keyblade Master began to chase after her until Tomo stopped with an irritated sigh.

"Take the hint, kid." Tomo growled. "I told you to go home."

"Not until I rescue you and Kumori." Sonic said defiantly.

"I don't remember asking you to rescue me." Tomo replied coldly.

"Did you forget?" Sonic chuckled. "Amy's there, waiting for us both to come home."

"You're the one who seems to be forgetting." Tomo sneered, turning back to the hedgehog. "I told you at Kingdom Hearts, when we closed the Door to Darkness, to take care of Amy."

Meanwhile, the rest of the heroes had arrived and were listening in on the conversation.

"Wait, I didn't know it was Tomo who closed the Door." Storm said confused.

"I definitely remember it being a chameleon." Silver said strained, holding his forehead. "It might have been Tomo. I can't tell – the memory is too blurred. This castle must be taking it effects on us."

As they were listening, the effects of Tomo's words seemed to take effect. The blue hedgehog looked down in shame, thinking about the promise he made. Even though he couldn't remember the face, Sonic could still tell that he was asked to watch over Amy during their time of separation. Something in his quills seemed to be nudging his mind towards the idea.

"Give it up." Tomo commanded. "I'm not going back to the Islands for anything."

"It's not just for Amy!" Sonic exclaimed. "What about the rest of the gang?"

"You can have those losers." Tomo shrugged. "I forgot about them from the first moment I stepped into this castle."

"That's enough." Sonic growled, summoning the Keyblade.

"What about you, Sonic." Tomo questioned, pointing an accusing finger. "Do you even remember what they look like? Do you even know there names?"

"Of course I remember them." Sonic proclaimed. "Their names are......"

But the harder he tried to think about the, the less likely he was to receive his answer. Sonic could remember fragments of the island, but he couldn't remember the faces he had seen on a daily basis. He couldn't even remember the man who raised him when his parents, Zoan and Aleena, couldn't. Tomo seemed to find it amusing as Sonic struggled to remember.

"Feel bad..." Tomo chuckled. "That's what this castle does to you after a while." She turned her back, absently staring into space. "I feels good. You forget all the useless stuff and begin to remember, for the first time, what really matters. I remember everything, Sonic. I finally know what is most important to me: protecting Kumori!"

The rest of the group stared at their leader, wondering how he would take this. To all of their surprise, he was actually smiling.

"Well, looks like I'm gonna have to beat some sense into you." Sonic smirked, gripping his weapon.

"Go ahead and try." Tomo challenged, drawing her katana.

With the battle accepted, the rest of Sonic's team faded back into the cards as two former friends prepared to strike.

**

* * *

**

Kunochi Chameleon: Tomo

Much like their previous match, it was Tomo who started things off. The female reptile bounced off the floor, twisted around in midair, and connected her feet to the ceiling. Sonic was expecting her to perform another series of hand signs and produce a fireball like last time. Imagine his surprised when Tomo landed on the ceiling and a bed of spikes formed overhead. The Kunochi Chameleon slapped her palm on the ceiling, commanding the hanging spikes to drop on the Keyblade Master. Fortunately, Sonic's natural ability to adapt in battle took effect. The cobalt hedgehog ducked and dived away from a few of the spikes and knocked away others with his Keyblade.

"That's new." Sonic commented.

"**It looks like she isn't restricted as we once thought.**" Dark Sonic stated. "**She must have the power over all seven of the natural elements.**"

"_But that's impossible._" Sonic stated. "_Silver said that only sorcerers and Keyblade Master can use more than two elements. I don't think she's either of them._"

"**Appearances can be deceiving.**" Dark Sonic said.

"Are you going to stare into space or are you going to fight!" Tomo yelled.

The Keyblade Master snapped back to reality as the Tomo jumped from the ceiling and landed back on the floor. Upon contact, two fragments of white stone jumped from the floor and the Kunochi Chameleon launched them forward. Sonic twisted the Keyblade in his hand and slashed the two fragments in half, only to find a larger fragment being tossed in his direction. Reacting fast, the cobalt hedgehog curled backwards into his ball form – the rock fragment soared overhead. Tomo must have been expecting this as she appeared over Sonic with her katana raised firmly. Fortunately, Sonic uncurled at the last minute and blocked Tomo's swipe with his own.

"What was it you were saying?" Tomo cackled. "Something about knocking the sense into me?"

"Don't count me out just yet." Sonic grunted. He raised his feet and slammed them into the chameleon's chest, sending her backwards across the floor. He jumped back to his feet and drew a familiar card from his gauntlet. "I still have a few aces up my sleeve and Triad Call is gonna help me find them."

"You think I'm stupid enough to fall for the same trick twice." Tomo sniggered.

The Kunochi Chameleon stretched out her right arm, calling a cloud of darkness to wrap around it. When the darkness dispersed, Sonic discovered he wasn't the only card-user in the castle. A card gauntlet similar to Sonic's appeared around her wrist, but was silver with a demonic red eye on the cover. Before the Cobalt hedgehog could react to this, Tomo grabbed a blue card from her deck and tossed it into the floor, which absorbed into the surface instantly. All of a sudden, the walls turned red and the Triad Call Card in Sonic's hand evaporated.

"What the?" Sonic stammered in shock. "What just happened?"

"Unlike you, I learn from my mistakes." Tomo explained. "After analyzing your last battle, I realized that you rely on your cards to succeed in battle. So in preparation for this battle, I collected a few cards of my own. This particular effect is from a Map Card."

"What's a Map Card?" Sonic questioned

"I was hoping you would ask." Tomo smirked. "A Map Card has the power to change the environment and alter the abilities of those in the card's presence. The one I chose is called Martial Walking. In this environment, only Attack Cards are available. That means you can't call your friends for help."

"**She's using the situation to her advantage.**" Dark Sonic stated. "**She knows her skill with a blade is beyond yours.**"

"_That's for the vote of confidence._" Sonic said sarcastically. "_But at least this way, she can use her magic against me._"

"**The Map Card only works for those who use cards.**" Dark Sonic informed. "**Then that means...**"

"Time to rock the castle!" Tomo cackled.

The Kunoichi Chameleon slammed her foot into the cratered floor, literally turning the floor into a polished wave. With a sharp yelp, the cobalt hedgehog was launched off the floor and smacked into the ceiling. Sonic groaned and peeled away from the polished surface, only to discover the Kunochi Chameleon waiting below with her katana raised. The Keyblade Master forced every nerve in his body to turn, barely avoiding the end of Tomo's blade. Unfortunately, the female warrior quickly lifted her foot and slammed it into Sonic's gut. The cobalt hedgehog slammed into the wall, forcing a vase of its pedestal next to him.

"**I told you she had the advantage.**" Dark Sonic commented. "**She has been trained to handle far worse situations than yourself.**"

"_If I could defeat Mephiles, I can beat Tomo._" Sonic responded, forcing himself to his feet. "_Besides, I am the son of two great Keyblade Masters. I not gonna roll over and die like a dog._"

"**But you can't summon your friends to assist you.**" Dark Sonic informed.

"_But I have other method for fighting._" Sonic grinned.

What the plan was, Dark Sonic was unable to process before the Kunochi Chameleon was on the attack again. The female ninja stabbed her katana into the ground and miraculously ripped up the floor beneath her feet – they were running out of legroom. Tomo twisted around the air, landed safely on the floor, and flung the monumental piece of granite across the hall. Sonic grinned victoriously and charged ahead for the polished boulder before jumping over the fragment entirely. Once overcoming the obstacle, the cobalt hedgehog whipped three cards from his gauntlet and watched them fade into light particles. Instinct took over and the Keyblade Master threw his chosen weapon for his signature Strike Raid. Unfortunately, Tomo raised her katana and effortlessly deflected the Keyblade.

Is that the best you can do?" Tomo taunted as Sonic landed. "You're running out of trick, hedgehog."

"You know what they say." Sonic shrugged. "What goes around comes around."

Before the chameleon knew had accorded, something heavy nailed her in the back of the head. Tomo dropped to the floor – spot filled her vision shortly – when she realized the Keyblade had twirled back to its master's hand.

"Ok, so you've got a few good tricks." Tomo smirked. "But that won't help you in the long haul."

"Hey, I'm not out of this yet." Sonic proclaimed.

The cobalt hedgehog shot out three Attack Cards, activating another one of his special sleights. The Keyblade Master curled into his ball form and shot forward with his Spin Dash technique. Tomo had barely pulled up to her knees by the time Sonic came in and slammed into the chameleon's face. The female warrior stumbled backwards and tried desperately to pull herself up, but was denied as Sonic impacted into her stomach. Tomo was smacked against the blank door from the previous memory, but managed to catch hedgehog's third charge. The Kunochi chameleon pressed her palms into the wall, using her natural trait and flipped backwards on the wall. Sonic bounced off after missing Tomo and uncurled as the sleight ended.

"Well, that was impressive." Tomo complimented.

"Thanks." Sonic grinned.

"But I have yet to play my trump card." Tomo said deviously, pulling another from her gauntlet. "I just didn't think I would be using it against the likes of you."

Without delay, she thrusted the card into the floor, which absorbed it instantly. The results were swift. A geyser of shadows exploded from the floor and expanded, covering the entire room in darkness. The last thing Sonic saw was Tomo's wicked grin before everything went black. Now everything was lost to Sonic's vision – he couldn't even see his own hand.

"Ok, a good explanation would be nice." Sonic requested nervously.

"This is the effects of my next Map Card: Looming Darkness." Tomo's voice echoed. "Everything within the air is shrouded by an impenetrable blanket of shadows. Not even the strongest light can pierce it."

"But then you can't see either." Sonic stated.

"You simple fool." Tomo laughed. "I am a creature of the darkness. This is like a second home to me."

Tomo's proclamations proved to be true. Not long after, Sonic felt something sharp rip open the skin on his back and stabbed into his left ankle. The cobalt hedgehog collapsed to his knees and proceeded to swing his Keyblade in random directions. One or twice, he felt that he had missed Tomo by a hair, but ultimate was left without a clear result. Meanwhile, he could tell that the Kunochi Chameleon was only toying with him as she swirled around, attacking him from unspecified directions.

"_This isn't working._" Sonic thought. "_She playing with me._"

"**At this range, you can't touch her.**" Dark Sonic said. "**Don't you have anything that can help you?**"

"_My Keychain Card is considered an Attack Card._" Sonic answered. "_But I don't think super speed is going to help here._"

"**But it's not the only Keychain you possess.**" Dark Sonic said deviously.

"This is getting too easy." Tomo whispered to herself. "Time to put an end to this."

The Kunochi Chameleon gripped her blade and stabbed it forward for a piercing blow. But much to her surprise, she was met with resistance. And without warning, she felt a powerful blow to her stomach that launched her into the unseen wall to the side. there was a soft clicking sound and the female warrior felt something cold press against her neck.

"What the..." She questioned.

"Surprised?" Sonic chuckled; his voice was cold and harsh. "You shouldn't be. You're not the only master of darkness."

Tomo was confused. But her answers were presented quickly as the darkness amazingly began to shrink away from the walls, compacting into a small space. The small space soon became a card held by Sonic, who had changed in appearance entirely. The cobalt hedgehog was now pure black and his pupils were missing from his empty eyes – Dark Sonic has been resurrected. And his Keyblade had changed along with his appearance. The blade was transformed to a sinister-black with two bat wings representing the hand guard and the teeth of the blade resembled the kanji for darkness. A black crown was placed as the Keychain – one of two most precious to Sonic.

"You...." Tomo hissed. "You're the darkness in Sonic's heart. You're the Heartless Knight."

"The Heartless Knight?" Dark Sonic repeated amusingly. "It seems my reputation has grown."

"That's the only thing growing." Tomo growled.

The Kunoichi Chameleon swiftly tried to attack with her katana, but the Heartless Knight effortlessly knocked it out of her hand. And at the last minute, he swung around and slammed his heel into the female warrior's face. Tomo dropped to the ground, too weak to carry on in battle. Dark Sonic shook his head as he placed his new Map Card in Sonic's gauntlet and allowed the darkness to leave his body. Sonic shook his head, not yet used to the idea of changing personalities and noticed he was holding an unknown card. It was Keychain Card – Oblivion. He docked it into his gauntlet.

**Tomo: Defeated**

* * *

The defeated warrior grunted as she pushed herself back to her feet. She spat something on the ground, which Sonic noticed was blood, and turned back to Sonic with a malevolent grin – her teeth were coated in blood.

"Too bad, Sonic." Tomo said spitefully. "You can fight me all you want, but I still won't remember a thing."

"Come on, Tomo." Sonic pleaded. "Let's stop fighting and go help Kumori."

"Together?" Tomo sneered. "That is so like you. Sonic – you're always trying to worm your way into my heart!"

"What did I ever do that?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"You forgot that, too?" Tomo hissed. "You never cared. It never mattered to you!"

Before he could call her back, Tomo turned on her heels and charged backwards to the stairway. She was obviously so frustrated of her loss that she didn't even turn back to retrieve her katana. The weapon in question was picked up by Storm, who reappeared with the rest of the team – Sonic took not notice of them. As the cobalt hedgehog panted heavily, emotionally distraught, he felt something warm press into his palm. He looked down at Marine, who was holding his hand in support.

"Are you ok, mate?" Marine asked concerned.

"I'll be fine, Marine." Sonic nodded. "I won't let her push me away."

* * *

Meanwhile, the scene alternates to the highest room of Castle Oblivion at the meeting point of the Order. Kumori was peacefully making predictions with her cards, but the visions were becoming more unclear with draw of her deck. Sonic was changing his destiny at every floor, but the end result was always the same – Sonic must fight Duskmon. The outcome of the battle remained uncertain to her at the moment. As she flipped another card, a portal of darkness appeared at her side. Imagine her relief when the darkness transported Terro to her side.

"Hey...are you all right?" Terro asked softly.

"I am safe, if that's what you mean?" Kumori answered sadly. He gaze shifted to the rest of the room. "Is he..."

"The Superior wouldn't allow him to come." Terro responded sharply, looking away in shame. "He said it would be better for the Order if he remained focused on his task." He noticed the sadness in the girl's eyes. "But don't you worry; I'll find a way around the Superior's laws. I really want you two to meet."

"But you tried." Kumori smiled weakly. "That's more than anyone has ever done for me in the castle. You're the only one that cares about me, Terro."

"Does it hurt?" Terro asked suddenly. "You are different than me or the others. It must be painful to watch two people who care for you fight without knowing they are being played into Duskmon's hands."

"You're right..." Kumori whispered. "It does hurt. I wonder if "he" feels the same thing."

"You two are unique compared to the others." Terro stated kindly. "For what it means, you have my sympathy from the bottom of my heart." Kumori's eyes flashed at the mention of the word. "I know what you are thinking, but don't bother wasting your powers on a hopeless case like me."

"But...I can help you." Kumori said pleadingly.

"It's pointless." Terro shook. "A Nobody could never be somebody."

**

* * *

**

Trials of pain and hardship lead to a path of strength and discovery. Has Sonic forgotten the one who gave him the promise? Will Dark Sonic's powers prove valuable to the heroes? And what connects run between Terro and Kumori? Find out on the next Chain of Memories!

**Please, read and review.**

Note: Due to chronological reasons, the chapter will not be up until after the next chapter of Reverse/Rebirth.


	23. Big Adventure, Small Heroes, Part 1

**CHAIN OF MEMORIES: SONIC'S TALE**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Big adventure, Small Heroes, Part 1

Last time on Chain of Memories:

Sonic and his team caught up with Tomo, but the chameleon didn't want anything to do with them. Proclaiming the hedgehog only seeked to worm his way into her heart, Tomo went on the offensive. Taking advantage of the new Map Cards, the Kunochi Chameleon was close to the edge of victory. But with the return of Dark Sonic, he chances of victory were instantly dissolved. And before they could change her mind, Tomo escaped once again, proclaiming that Sonic never cared about her or Kumori. Speaking of whom, the dark hedgehog exchanged solemn words with her only friend: Terro.

* * *

The scene opens to the next level in Castle Oblivion. The Keyblade Master had hopelessly thought of finding Tomo and straightening her out, but she had slipped away once again. The cobalt hedgehog sighed sadly, which the rest of the team was able to notice instantly. Suddenly, he stopped and clenched his fists together.

"I just don't get it." Sonic shook. "Tomo and I....we both want the same thing." He turned to the rest of his team with a confused expression. "Both of us want to save Kumori from the likes of Duskmon and Roodaka. So how come we're fighting each other?"

"Ichibi." Angel shrugged.

"Anything happen between you and Tomo?" Storm asked.

"Don't get me wrong, we had our share of arguments in the past." Sonic said worried.

"Maybe it's because you cared about what happened to each other." Silver suggested.

"I thought about that, too." Sonic sighed depressingly. "But...maybe Tomo doesn't."

"You can't start thinking like that, mate!" Marine screamed; the hedgehog jumped in surprise. "You two were best friends! You three were always together: you, Tomo, and......uh...." She scratched her head. "What was her name?"

The rest of the team had their own thoughtful expressions – they were trying to remember the third person. But no matter what they did, the name would always escape them. Even to Sonic, the face of the person came as a blur. But Silver, on the other hand, seemed to be more concerned with a separate matter.

"I would seem that our memories are fading at an accelerated rate." Silver proclaimed. "We better hurry if we want to make it. I'll wager that Tomo will come around if you try to remind her of the old days."

"You're right." Sonic nodded happily. "The three of us were always together. "Just me and Tomo...and Kumori."

The heroes nodded in encouragement, but Marine seemed slightly worried about her older "brother". Unfortunately, she could bring herself to voice her opinion by the look on Sonic's face. The cobalt hedgehog finally allowed himself to smile and walked up the platform, facing the blank door. There were only two cards left – Storm and Silver were given the chance to choose. After much convincing from Storm's part, the mystic raised the card to the door and followed his team into the light.

**

* * *

**

---Chao Garden---

When his vision returned, Sonic found himself standing heart of a peaceful forest plain. There were several trees in the background, a tall mountain with a clear waterfall in the distance, and numerous flowerbeds scattered across the floor. All in all, the environment was unusually serene and peaceful – the kind of place where the Heartless would not dare to approach. In addition to the calm nature, Sonic took quick notice to the lack of weight on his right arm – his gauntlet was missing.

"_Where'd it go?_" Sonic thought amazingly.

"**My guess is that this world has no requirements before a gauntlet.**" Dark Sonic suggested. "**Maybe there are no Heartless around to pose as a problem.**"

"_I'll shoot through this place in two minutes._" Sonic said confidently.

With that thought in mind, Sonic nonchalantly walked through across the plain with a new spring in his step. Even the miserable thoughts of Tomo's betrayal and Kumori's capture didn't seem to bother him. As he trudged through a pair of bushes, he noticed something sitting on a nest of leaves. It was very small – reached close to his knees – and had the same color of cobalt-blue fur as Sonic. In addition to the green ball hanging overhead, the tiny creature had six curve quills sticking from the back of its head. Sonic was astonished by its appearance. If it wasn't for the fact of their separate species, the Keyblade Master could have sworn he was looking at a miniature version of himself.

"Hey, little guy." Sonic greeted, surprising the creature. "You look a bit lonely. Anything wrong?"

"No, I was just looking for my friends." The creature squeaked.

"Are they around here?" Sonic asked, checking the field. "It doesn't look like anybody's around."

"Yeah, that's what really worries me." The creature nodded seriously. "If anything has happened to them, its most likely Dark-Chao is behind it. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to my friends."

"Why don't we look for your friends together?" Sonic suggested. "I'm actually looking for someone, too. Maybe she's somewhere around here."

"That might actually work." The creature nodded. "But let's get one thing straight first. If we find out that Dark-Chao is behind everything, then I'm the one that gets to nail him. He and I go way back."

"That's fine with me." Sonic shrugged. "My name is Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Hey, we have the same name." The creature laughed. "Except my name is Sonic-Chao. You know, when you think about it, we almost look alike."

"I know." Sonic smirked. "It's kind scary."

After exchanging a few laughs from the joke, the Keyblade Master followed the blue doppelganger into the forest, which was more difficult that it sounded. The little Chao had somehow inherited the ability of the super speed, which forced Sonic to run as fast as he could just to keep up halfway. And every time he did manage to chase down the blue creature, it was only because he had stopped to eat and race over the hill again. After ten minutes of repeating this, Sonic finally collapsed on his back while Sonic-Chao continued his charge through the trees.

"Ah...man." Sonic panted. "What...has that...thing...been...eating?"

"**I have never seen any creature move as fast.**" Dark Sonic impressively. "**And being a Heartless, I have access to an immense pile of knowledge. Your little friend is an unnatural discovery.**"

"_Maybe we can donate him to Science._" Sonic joked tiredly.

Groaning loudly, the cobalt hedgehog pushed himself up and propped himself by his elbows. Suddenly, he heard a low rustling coming from one of the nearby bushes. Sonic seemed mildly interested by the trespasser that he momentarily forgot his fatigue and slowly approached the bush. But the moment he took a step forward, a yellow blur swiped past his shoulder and dived into the bust across the trail. Sonic instantly dived for the creature, but the unknown beast leaped away once more and hid itself into another bush. The pattern kept repeating itself every time Sonic tried to capture the creature.

"_What is this thing?_" Sonic questioned. "_Ya think that Dark-Chao the little guy mentioned._"

"**I don't think this creature is evil.**" Dark Sonic stated. "**In fact, I think it's scared.**"

"_Why would it be scared?_" Sonic asked.

"**You're kind aren't exactly common in these parts.**" Dark Sonic said pointedly. "**If you want to gain its trust, don't do anything that would make you appear as a threat. Just allow it to accept you.**"

Though skeptical of the suggestion, Sonic sat on the ground as the yellow blur whizzed from bush to bush. But after a minute, the creature stopped and poked its head out of the bush curiously. The creature was exceptionally small like Sonic-Chao, but had yellow fur with a pair of pointy, fox ears beneath its green ball. The small Chao stepped forward cautiously; Sonic took notice of its two tails – that was an unusually quality outside demons. The small Chaos held its tails protectively as it stopped in front of the cobalt hedgehog.

"Um..." The creature hummed.

"Hello." Sonic waved cheerfully; the creature flinched. "Hey, don't be worried. I'm a friend of Sonic-Chao."

"You know Sonic-Chao." The creature squeaked bravely.

"You bet he does." The Keyblade Master fell backwards in shock once Sonic-Chao appeared in front of him. "I've been looking all over for you, Tails-Chao."

"Sonic-Chao!" Tails-Chao cheered happily. "Oh, I thought I was going to be alone forever. After Dark-Chao separated everyone, I didn't think I would be able to find my way back home. But now that you're here, we'll get everyone back in no time at all."

"So, Dark-Chao was behind everything after all." Sonic-Chao nodded. "I'm not really surprised. Leaving to someone as nasty as him to split up the team. I know Silver-Chao and Knuckles-Chao will be fine, but I'll kill him if he hurts Amy-Chao or Cream-Chao."

"What about Shadow-Chao?" Tails-Chao asked.

"What about him?" Sonic-Chao glared.

"Not to ruin this happy moment." Sonic interjected. "But I counted five of your friends still missing. And we definitely won't find them if we just stand around here."

"He's right." Sonic-Chao agreed. "Hey, Tails-Chao, won't don't you help us look for the others. We could use an eye in the sky."

"You can count on me." Tails-Chao nodded cheerfully.

Much to the Keyblade Master's surprise, the yellow Chao rotated his twin tails like a helicopter and took off over the forest cover. Unfortunately, he was so distracted by the flying Chao that he didn't notice Sonic-Chao taking off over the horizon – he wasn't a very patient creature. After a long and difficult journey involving a bush of explosive berries, Sonic managed to drag himself into another clearing in the forest. A small stone house rested close to the edge with a yard filled with rows of grapevines decorated in front. The cobalt hedgehog sighed in relief. He brushed himself off and walked over to the stone home, where he found Sonic-Chao knocking against the wooden door.

"Come on, knucklehead!" Sonic yelled, pounding the wood with his stubby hand. "I know you're in there! Open up!"

"What's wrong, Sonic-Chao?" Sonic asked curiously.

"This is Knuckles-Chao's house." Sonic-Chao explained. "He's one of the strongest guys in Chao Garden, but not very bright. I thought he might have been taken by Dark-Chao until I noticed his grapevines."

"What about them?" Sonic asked.

"They're freshly water." Sonic-Chao stated. Taking a second look, the cobalt hedgehog saw a sprinkle of fresh dew on the leaves and fruit. "Knuckles-Chao cares about his fruit almost more than anything. If his grapes are freshly watered, then that means he must be around."

"Where do you think he is?" Sonic asked.

"INCOMING!!"

Instinctively, both blue heroes looked to the sky, where they found a massive boulder soaring across the air. With a short yelp, the twin heroes jump to one side as the bolder crashed into the ground – the ground gave a quick shudder. Sonic, who had unfortunately landed in a mud puddle, pulled himself up and shook his fur free of contamination.

"You ok, Sonic-Chao?" Sonic asked.

"I'm alive." Sonic-Chao called. "So I guess that qualifies as ok."

"Where did that boulder come from?" Sonic questioned curiously.

"Hey, everyone ok down there?!"

Sonic and his mini doppelganger met in front of the boulder as two figures appeared over the hill. The one flying through the air was obviously Tails-Chao, but the one responsible for the flying rock was trotting just shortly below. He was a scarlet-red Chao with swinging dreadlocks and a white crescent birth mark on his chest. A jade-green ball floated over his head and the reason for his name was obvious by the twin spikes on each of his little fists. Even as the red Chao approached them, he was deeply amazed by how far he had thrown the boulder.

"Hey, watch where you're throwing those, knucklehead!!" Sonic berated.

"It's your own fault for being on my property in the first place!!" Knuckles roared.

"Hey, what's with them?" Sonic whispered to Tails-Chao.

"Sonic-Chao and Knuckles-Chao go way back." Tails-Chao answered softly, watching his friends pull each other into headlocks. "Knuckles-Chao doesn't like Sonic-Chao because he always eats his fruit whenever he shows up. Knuckles-Chao is very prideful when it comes to his fruit."

"**Where have we seen this scenario before?**" Dark Sonic said jokingly.

"_Shut up._" Sonic thought before talking to the others. "Hey, Knuckles-Chao, what were you doing with the rock anyway?"

"Oh, that." Knuckles-Chao said interestingly, pushing Sonic-Chao into the mud. "I was just gathering some materials I was going to use for building. I'm think about creating a wall to keep out...unwanted intruders."

"Say, Knuckles-Chao." Tails-Chao said cautiously, tapping the red chao's arm. "How many boulders were you think about using?"

"I haven't decided yet." Knuckles–Chao answered thoughtfully. "Why do you ask?"

"That's why?!" Tails-Chao yelled, pointing to the hill.

The team of four turned their attention towards the slope and discovered another boulder headed for their direction. Sonic grabbed the foxy Chao off the ground and jumped away to the left as Sonic-Chao jumped to the right. But once he landed, the cobalt hedgehog learned that Knuckles-Chao did not jump away. Instead, he stood in the path of the boulder with his arm pulled back in preparation for a punch. Sonic looked away, surprised to see Tails-Chao watching with his twin namesakes wagging eagerly. The scarlet Chao jabbed his fist forward and slammed into the boulder, shattering the large rock into thousands of shards. The twin-tailed Chao clapped excitedly – Sonic-Chao seemed angry for some reason.

"That was awesome, Knuckles-Chao!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Thanks." Knuckles-Chao grinned.

"Hey, where'd that boulder come from anyway?" Sonic questioned.

"Take a good guess!"

The team whipped their head backs to their hill, spotting a long row of towering boulders sitting precariously on the edge. And standing on the central boulder was the villain of the hour. A malevolent Chao as black as his name with a row of demonic razor teeth. His monstrous appearance was increased by the spiked, red ball above his head and the pair of crimson-red wings on his back.

"Dark-Chao!!" The creatures exclaimed.

"Congratulation!" Dark-Cha cackled. "You've guessed right! Now here's your prize!"

The evil creature pushed his feet forward, sending the lead boulder tumbling down the hill. Sonic-Chao quickly grabbed his smaller friend and jumped into the grapevines for cover. And once again, it was Knuckles-Chao who was forced to save the day by smashing the boulder with his fist – Sonic watched with worry. The scarlet Chao may have proven to be the strongest one in the area, but even he couldn't take on as many rocks as Dark-Chao had prepared.

"Stop, Dark-Chao!" Sonic demanded. "Why are you attacking them?!"

"I'm a villain, I don't need a reason!" Dark-Chao grinned wickedly. "But if I do need one, it's because I need them out of the way in order to complete my conquest of Chao Garden. And once I'm through with this world, I will rename it Dark Garden!!"

"Not very original, is he?" Knuckles-Chao said aloud.

"Grr...I'll show you original!!" Dark-Chao screeched.

The wicked creature jumped side to side, pushing the row of boulders down the steep pathway. Knuckles-Chao quickly jumped forward into the path and thrusted his small fist into the nearest rolling rock. As the scarlet Chao jumped over to the next stone in his path, he remained unaware that two of them had avoided his view and continued towards his home. This left Sonic in a difficult predicament. The cobalt hedgehog could jump out of the way and save himself, but then would risk the destruction of Knuckles-Chao's home. But if he didn't move, he would become a part of rock face. However, while he was thinking over his options, he failed to notice the pair of boulders aimed straight for him.

"Sonic, watch out!" Tails-Chao shouted from the grapevine.

"Huh?" Sonic said dully.

By the time he snapped out of his thoughts, the boulders were already upon him. Without realizing what he was doing, he swung his hand for the giant stones. A much to his amazement, the Kingdom Keyblade appeared in his palm and slashed both boulders simultaneously – the remained dropped dully on the ground.

"Sonic, that was amazing!" Tails-Chao cheered amazingly. "How id you do that?!"

"I don't know myself." Sonic said quietly. "I thought I needed cards to summon the Keyblade."

"**The laws must change in this world.**" Dark Sonic stated thoughtfully. "**Perhaps, because his world lacks the use of Heartless, you are able to summon the Keyblade regularly as before Castle Oblivion.**"

"_You know, I think I'm starting to like this place._" Sonic grinned.

"You think some giant key is going to scare me?!" Dark-Chao hissed. "Let's see how long you last!"

And once again, the malevolent monster began pushing the remains of his ammunition. Now armed with his chosen weapon, Sonic felt confident enough to join Knuckles-Chaos and eradicate the hostile threats. The scarlet Chao took the left side and shattered the rocks while Sonic took the right and slashed his way through the ranks. Dark-Chao began realizing his imminent defeat as his supply of weapons was swiftly running out and the heroes remained unharmed. And after releasing five more boulders, the winged beast had run out of weapons to use – Sonic slash through the last one.

"Looks like you're out of ammo, Dark-Chao." Sonic smirked, resting the Keyblade on his shoulder.

"Get done here now!" Knuckles-Chao demanded, bashing his fists together. No one attacks my home and gets away with it!"

"Just try to catch me, fools!" Dark-Chao cackled. The heroes made a jump at him, but the wicked monster jumped into the air and caught the wind under his wings. "Hah! When you fools realize that you will never catch Dark-Chao!"

"I hope you like flying, Dark!"

The winged demon stopped smiling instantly. Tails-Chao was flying through the air by his namesakes, carrying Sonic-Chao by his arms. The foxy creature twisted around and tossed his cobalt friend, who curled into a miniature ball. Sonic was instantly reminded of the Spin Dash as the blue sphere nailed Dark-Chao in the face, sending in flying over the horizon.

"Curse you, Sonic-Chao!!" Dark-Chao screeched.

The blue Chao uncurled and landed safely on the ground, thrusting his fist into the air with a cheer. Tails-Chao landed next to his friend and Knuckles-Chao seemed happy for the blue blur. As he watched the trio chattering over their recent victory, Sonic suddenly thought of himself in the miniature hedgehog's place. He was standing between two people he thought were his friends, but their faces were blurred in his mind. Who were they?

"Yo, Sonic!" The cobalt hedgehog snapped out of it and looked down to Sonic-Chao. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonic said groggily. "Just thinking about something."

"Well, we already found Knuckles-Chao." Tails-Chao nodded happily. "That only leaves Silver-Chao, Amy-Chao, Cream-Chao, and Shadow-Chao." He counted with his fingers until he realized he didn't have any. "Wow, this is going to be a while."

"Hey, I don't need to be anywhere at the moment." Sonic shrugged. "I can help you find your friends."

"You guys do that." Knuckles-Chao waved, walking past them. "Meanwhile, I've got other problems to deal with. I'll meet you guys later at Starry Hill."

"Bye, Knuckles-Chao!" Tails-Chao waved.

"He never was much of an explorer." Sonic-Chao sniggered.

"Come on, you two." Sonic said determined. "We've got a lot of ground to cover if we want to find your friends."

The two Chao nodded in agreement and took off after the cobalt hedgehog. But as Sonic crossed the hillside, he couldn't help thinking of those two unknown faces. Were they Tomo and Kumori? Or where they someone else entirely?

**

* * *

**

A strong bond defies the reaches of time and space. Will Sonic discover the identities of the two unknown faces? Will the Chao friends be reunited? Or will Dark-Chao finally get the last laugh? Find out on the next Chain of Memories!

**Please, read and review.**


	24. Big Adventure, Small Heroes, Part 2

**CHAIN OF MEMORIES: SONIC'S TALE**

Chapter Twenty-Three: Big adventure, Small Heroes, Part 2

Last time on Chain of Memories:

As the heroes progress farther into Castle Oblivion, they slowly begin to lose all sense of themselves. But Sonic is determined his two closest friends. The Keyblade Master soon arrives in a world where the Heartless dare not trespass and is inhabited by small creatures called Chao. In this world, every Chao bares a striking resemblance to someone Sonic has met or yet to meet. And not surprisingly, the hero of the world was named Sonic-Chao. But even in a world without Heartless, trouble was not far when a mischievous beast known as Dark-Chao lurks around the corner.

* * *

The scene returns to the extended forest of Chao Garden. Both Sonics were walking patiently through the dirt path between the trees after the Keyblade Master leashed his friend. Tails-Chao had flown ahead of the team in hope that they would find more of their friends faster. At the moment, both cobalt heroes arrived in another clearing not far from Knuckles-Chao's home. The greatest interest at the moment was a monumental tree that reached close to the cloud, bearing a wide variety of fruit.

"Whoa, that is one _huge_ plant." Sonic said astonishingly.

"That's the Great Prosper Tree." Sonic-Chao informed. "While we do get a lot of food from Knuckles-Chao, the Great Prosper Tree is central source for all food in Chao Garden. You wouldn't believe how many times I had to fight Dark-Chao for this."

"And Fight for it I shall!"

Both cobalt heroes turned on their feet and jumped away at the sound of an approaching object. There was a short splattered, followed by a deep hiss with a scent of burning wood. Sitting back up, Sonic found a hole in the truck of the tree that looked like it was burned away. But Sonic-Chao was more interested in the dark monster that rested at the top of then tree.

"Dark-Chao!" Sonic-Chao yelled. "Is this like sixteenth attempt to take the Great Prosper Tree?!"

"Actually, I counted twenty-two." Dark-Chao commented. "But that's beside the point. The point is that this time I am taking over Chao Garden, starting with the Great Prosper Tree!" He pulled back leaves to reveal a stash of sickly-green fruit. "And I'll use these Zomba Fruits!"

"He plans to scare us off with fruit." Sonic sniggered.

"Zomba fruits come from the Lower Garden." Sonic-Chao explained. "They are toxic to anything from the Higher Gardens because they are full of acids that only an evil-chao could eat."

"Whoa, you serious?" Sonic asked surprisingly.

"Bombs away!!" Dark-Chao yelled.

The wicked creature tossed a series of Zomba fruits, which Sonic was more than willing to avoid. True to the Sonic-Chao's words, the Zomba fruit splattered across the ground, leaving deep burn marks in the ground. But as Sonic ducked behind a fallen log, the cobalt hero learned that Dark-Chao was aiming more towards him than his usual enemy. Though it wasn't beneficial for himself, this allowed Sonic-Chao the perfect opportunity to perform a stealth attack. The little blue Chao must have been thinking the same thing as he slowly nudged around the trunk and out of sight.

"It's up to you know, little buddy." Sonic whispered.

"Oh, blue boy!" Dark-Chao sang. "Aren't you forgetting something?!"

Taking a second look at the scene, the Keyblade Master finally realized his protective barrier had eroded away.

"Aw man!" Sonic whined.

"Here comes the cavalry!" Dark-Chao laughed wickedly.

The insidious devil grabbed another stash of acid fruit and continued to rain down over the key-wielding hero. Sonic would have summoned the Keyblade for help, but spreading acid juice all over the area didn't seem like a good idea at the time. Fortunately, Sonic did jump into a nearby pond and prevented the fruits from exploding. But Dark-Chao was patient – he could Sonic couldn't stay down there for long. Thankfully, Sonic-Chao had finally managed to climb to the top of the tree directly behind the wicked creature.

"Got you now, Dark-Chao..." Sonic whispered.

"Now who's got who?" Without warning, Dark-Chao twisted around and kicked the blue hero back onto the branches. "You really thought I would fall for that a sixth time? I have become much smarter than last time."

"That's not saying much." Sonic-Chao muttered.

"Silence!" Dark-Chao commanded, raising a Zomba fruit overhead. "With this, I will end your little shenanigans forever!"

"You villains talk too much."

Without warning, a sphere of white light emerged from the leaves and jabbed Dark-Chao in the face, sending the winged demon flying over the horizon.

"Curse you, Sonic-Chao!" Dark-Chao screamed.

"Figures." A new character chuckled. "I do all the work and you get all the credit."

Back on the ground, Sonic the Hedgehog finally surfaced from the pond after an extensive need of air. When he wasn't bombarded by acid fruit, he had to guess that Dark-Chao must have been defeated. As he pulled himself back into the grass, Sonic-Chao floated down from the tree with a new friend to join them. It was a silver Chao with a star-shaped crest on his forehead and a white mane around his neck. Sonic was once again amazed by the similarities.

"Hey, Sonic." Sonic-Chao waved. "We found another friend. This is Silver-Chao."

"I got that much." Sonic muttered. "What were you doing up in that tree anyway, Silver-Chao? Were you using the tree's height to look for the rest of your friends?"

"That would seem like a good idea at first." Silver-Chao commented. "But I would think otherwise. Because the real trouble arises when you reach your destination." Both cobalt heroes glanced to each other in confusion. "Even if you do find your friends from up there, how would you get down? Sonic-Chao would have been stuck up there for good if I didn't have my powers to help him down. So even if you did find your friends, you would never be able to reach them."

"I guess he has a point." Sonic-Chao nodded. "All the times any of us climbed up there, we needed Silver-Chao to help us down."

"Then I guess we continue on foot." Sonic nodded.

"You two do that." Silver-Chao nodded. "In the meantime, I have a ...private meeting with Blaze-Chao."

A light-blue aura surrounded the little creature and both cobalt heroes watch Silver-Chao fly deeper into the forest. Out of the corner of his eye, Sonic noticed his little friend was laughing about something behind his stubby arms – it must have something to do with Silver-Chao. Straight after, the heroes continued down the dirt path deeper into the thick forest. Both heroes were moving around cautiously, wondering if Dark-Chao might appear out of nowhere again. But after walking through the tall trees for nearly a quarter of an hour, the cobalt heroes finally decided to stop near a fallen tree and contemplate over their current status.

"Ok, we found Tails-Chao, Knuckles-Chao, and Silver-Chao." Sonic counted with his fingers. "And last I checked, you were looking for six friends. Who are the last three?"

"Cream-Chao, Amy-Chao, and Shadow-Chao." Sonic-Chao sighed. "Say, why don't we split up to save time? I'll look for Cream-Chao and you go look for Amy-Chao and Shadow-Chao."

"Why?" Sonic asked surprisingly. "Is there something wrong with them?"

"No, of course not." Sonic-Chao lied feebly. "I just think we would cover more ground better."

"You are such a terrible liar." Sonic chuckled.

"Ok, so that wasn't my best excuse." Sonic-Chao admitted. "The real reason I don't want to look for them is..."

"SONIC-CHAO!!"

Sonic and his little doppelganger jumped backwards off the log, connecting their heads with the stiff ground. Without even being given a chance to sit up, Sonic-Chao was pushed back onto the ground by a red blur. The Keyblade Master look to his left and spotted a second chao smothering his little blue friend. Unlike the others, this one had more of a feminine appearance with pink skin and dangling quills. She wore a bright-red dress, which was unusual for most of the Chao he had seen, and had a red ball hanging over her head. Followed by her appearance was another Chao. This was much closer to the size of Tails-Chao with cream-colored skin and unusually long ears. She wore a bright-orange dress vaguely similar to the other Chao and an orange ball hanging over her head.

"Amy-Chao, get off of me." Sonic-chao's muffled voice requested.

"Not a chance, Sonic-Chao!" Amy-Chao cried, hugging the blue hero tighter. "I thought I had lost you forever! I will never let you go!" But she eventually did when noticing Sonic. "Wow, you have a really big fan, Sonic-Chao!"

"Trust me, I'm no fan." Sonic waved lightly. "So, I'm guessing you're Amy-Chao."

"Sonic-Chao must have told you all about me." Amy-Chao sighed romantically; Sonic-Chao groaned in the background. "It's only natural that my darling Sonic-Chao would tell the world about his one true love."

"I don't love you!" Sonic-Chao exclaimed.

"Excuse me." The second Chao said politely, tugging at Sonic's glove. "Hello, I'm Cream-Chao. Are you friends with Sonic-Chao."

"Well, we get along all right." Sonic shrugged. "In fact, he asked for my help to find you two."

"I knew Sonic-Chao would find us." Cream-Chao smiled. "He always wants what's best for others. Amy-Chao and I were playing tag when that meanie, Dark-Chao, tricked us into getting lost."

"How did he trick you?" Sonic asked curiously.

"He disguised his voice as Sonic-Chao's at toward us to follow him." Amy-Chao explained. "He waited until we were totally lost before telling us who he was. We've been trying to find out way out of the forest for a long time now." Tears suddenly appeared in her eyes. "I thought Cream-Chao and I would be lost forever! We would never see our friends again!"

"It's ok, Amy-Chao." Sonic-Chao said soothingly. "We're all here now. In fact, we've found a lot of our friends just a little while ago."

"Do you know how to get out of here, Mr. Sonic-Chao?" Cream asked hopefully.

"After we left Knuckles-Chao's house, I left a trail of marks on the tree." Sonic explained, pointed to the wide scratches on the tree trunks. "Just follow them back and you'll find your way back home in no time."

"Thank you, Mr. Big Sonic-Chao." Cream-Chao bowed politely.

"Don't keep me waiting, my darling Sonic-Chao." Amy-Chao winked to the blue creature. "I have the most romantic evening planned just for us."

And with that, Amy-Chao skipped along the trees with Cream-Chao in her wake.

"You know, living here wouldn't be so bad." Sonic-Chao commented.

The Keyblade Master laughed at his friends expense while dragging him backwards deeper into the forest. The spent the next half-hour trudging through the forest, not having a faint idea of where they were going, until the finally breached through branches. Time must have gone by faster than Sonic had originally thought. The light of day had turned to the darkness of light, only illuminated by the present stars above. They had quite possible reached the edge of Chao Garden as they appeared in a low valley cut through by a wide river and a small hill overlooking the area.

"Where are we now?" Sonic asked.

"This is Starry Hill." Sonic-Chao explained. "It's always night in this place, which is why it is called Starry Hill."

"So why is the...?"

"Sonic-Chao!"

The Cobalt heroes turned at the sound, but Sonic was pushed backwards into the trees as a black blur flew by him. Sonic-Chao, on the other hand, lifted his foot to block, what appeared to be, a black fist. Because the creature blended so perfectly with the environment, it was difficult for him to distinguish. But from what he could see, it was a black Chao with a similar body structure to Sonic-Chao, but with a more serious attitude. It had six quills pointed upwards with red highlights, but no ball hanging over his head like the other Chao.

"Shadow-Chao." Sonic-Chao grunted, pushing his adversary back. "Why am I not surprised?"

"I don't have time for this." Shadow-Chao glared. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Sonic-Chao asked.

"Don't play stupid." Shadow-Chao hissed angrily. "My ball. I know you stole it."

"Someone stole your ball?" Sonic-Chao gasped horrifically.

"What's so great about a ball?" Sonic asked, earning a glare from both Chao.

"The ball is one of the Chao's most precious treasures." Shadow-Chao answered. "Each Chao is born with one and holds it close to their hearts. Losing one's ball would be like losing your identity." He shifted his glare to Sonic-Chao. "And this lowly rat was the one that stole mine."

"Hey, we may have our differences." Sonic-Chao said defiantly. "But I would never steal another Chao's ball."

"If it wasn't you, then who was it?" Shadow-Chao questioned.

"It was me!!" Dark-Chao shouted victoriously, emerging from the bushes.

"Did we just blow you away a few minutes ago?" Sonic asked.

"What can I say? I'm persistent." Dark-Chao grinned wickedly. The winged demon floated over and landed between the two rivals. "It was I who stole Shadow-Chao's ball when he wasn't looking. And then I hid it so that Shadow-Chao would think Sonic-Chao stole it because he was the only one that could take it without him noticing!"

"And...Why are you telling us this?" Sonic asked redundantly.

"Uh...." Dark-Chao hummed thoughtlessly. "I really didn't think this through."

"Man, you are the worst villain ever." Sonic commented.

Before Dark-Chao could respond to the criticism, the rivaling Chao untied this one time punched the winged-demon together, sending him flying over the horizon.

"Curse you – oh, forget it!" Dark-Chao screeched.

"Well, that's one problem out of the way." Sonic-Chao commented.

"And just one left!" Shadow-Chao growled, punching Sonic-Chao in the face.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sonic shouted surprisingly. "I thought we agreed that Sonic-Chao wasn't the one behind this."

"That may be, but at least I can take my frustration out on something." Shadow-Chao sneered.

The Keyblade Master rubbed his throbbing forehead and decided to sit back and watch. Sonic had no idea what went on between them, but both Chao seemed to hold a deep-seated grudge for one another. Sonic-Chao tried to use speed to his advantage, but Shadow-Chao seemed to have been gifted with the same powers. It wasn't long before both rivaling Chao were caught in a race around the hillside. But after five laps around, Sonic-Chao accidentally tripped over a loose rock and stumbled into the black Chao. Both rivals were hurtled across the grass and crashed into a tree with an echoing thud – Sonic winced. The Keyblade Master moved closer to assist them when he noticed something lying on the ground. Brushing aside the leaves, he discovered a spiky, red ball much similar to the one Dark-Chao had.

"Hey, Shadow-Chao." Sonic called, waving the ball. "Is this what you're looking for?"

"My ball!" Shadow-Chao exclaimed.

The black chao jumped overhead and grabbed his sacred sphere from the Keyblade Master's hands. Shadow-Chao happily placed the sphere over his head, watching the ball gently glide above him. He sighed happily before returning to his stony expression as he looked back to the cobalt heroes. There was a moment of silence between them as Shadow-Chao and Sonic-Chao exchanged equal glares. The black Chao nodded and raced away into the woods.

"Well, that was rude." Sonic grimaced. "Not even a thank you."

"Believe me, that was a thank you." Sonic-Chao chuckled.

Well, we found Shadow-Chao." Sonic stated. "That means all your friends are accounted for. But what do you think will happen to Dark-Chao?"

"If I know him, he'll show up sooner or later." Sonic-Chao shrugged. "A guy like that doesn't give up so easily. But when he does come back, I hope he comes up with better catchphrase." A low rumble was heard, apparently coming from his stomach. "But right now, I could really go for some of Knuckles-Chao freshly picked watermelons. Those things are the best."

"Well, I better get going." Sonic nodded. "Marine is probably jumping around, wondering where I am."

"I wish I could help you find your friends." Sonic-Chao said honestly. "But my place is here in Chao Garden. The people here don't just need a hero, but they need a friend. Tails-Chao, Knuckles-Chao, and even Amy-Chao need me to be there for them. And I will always be there to answer their calls."

"Wow, you're a really great friend." Sonic said inspiringly. "I hope I won't forget you."

"Hey, no worries." Sonic-Chao waved. "Even if you forget about me, I will never forget about you. And who knows, maybe we'll even see each other again someday."

"Thanks, little buddy." Sonic smiled, patting the Chao's head.

At that precise moment, a pale light emerged from the other side of the river. The cobalt hero turned and spotted the blank door of Castle Oblivion, which signaled the end of the memory. The return of the door seemed to bring back all the pain and suffering that Sonic had forgotten within the garden. He had desperately hoped to stay in this world forever. But he knew he needed to go back – Tomo and Kumori needed him. With one last look at the proud hero that had given him confidence, Sonic returned to the dreary domicile of memories.

* * *

The scene returns to the high room within Castle Oblivion to the meeting point of the Order Members. Terro and Roodaka were confronting their newest member of their secret group, Mewtwo, from the other side of the crystal ball. And judging from their expressions, they didn't seem pleased.

"So, what's happening, Mewtwo?" Roodaka questioned. "You're little toy was supposed to counter Sonic. What's she waiting for? Where is she hiding?"

"She's hiding somewhere to lure Sonic deeper into the castle, right?" Terro shook amusingly to Roodaka. "I suppose we should just leave it at that, you know."

"A-ha!" Roodaka flourished tauntingly. "Oh, I see now! I would have never guessed. So sorry, Mewtwo."

"Silence!" Mewtwo commanded, seething heavily.

"Such a predictable response." Roodaka said dully. "Forget it. Men without hearts are so boring."

"You're one to talk." Mewtwo glared. "As if you have such a heart to speak of yourself."

"That's enough."

The Cloned Telepath stiffened involuntarily – Roodaka took pleasure in his fear. Shifting their gaze to the far wall, a portal of darkness emerged from the ground, disposing of another familiar figure. Duskmon stood motionlessly as he scanned the room interestingly. Terro and Roodaka were faced against Mewtwo, but the Deceptive Rogue seemed to have edge himself closer to block Kumori from his sight. Duskmon found this intriguing, but said nothing of it.

"Mewtwo..." Duskmon said coldly; Kumori actually shivered. "The simple fact is that your project was a failure. You'd best not disappoint us again."

"Disappoint _you_." Mewtwo said in spite. "You go too far! In this Order, you're No XI! I am No. IV and a founding member of this organization! I will not have you..."

His words were silenced as Duskmon raised his skull hand to the Cloned Telepath. The crimson-red blade was ejected from the depths of the skull and pressed close to Mewtwo's throat.

"I have been entrusted this castle and Kumori by the Superior." Duskmon stated. "Defying me will be seen as treason against the Order."

"Traitors are eliminated" Terro recited. "I believe that's what the rules say."

"Who needs a half-baked good-for-nothing anyway?" Roodaka said indifferently; Mewtwo scowled.

"Mewtwo..." Duskmon said. "You cannot win against Sonic."

"It is a pity that you are so ignorant." Mewtwo said confidently. "As you are only able to see the surface of things, I should not expect you to appreciate my true might."

"Oh really?" Duskmon asked interestingly, returning his blade. "Then let us watch as you prove it."

"What?" Mewtwo asked hesitantly.

"None of us wishes to be suspicious of a comrade." Duskmon proclaimed.

"Your insincerity is comforting." Mewtwo said sarcastically.

And with that, the Cloned Telepath disappeared into the darkness – Duskmon began to chuckle lightly.

"You give a challenge like that to Mewtwo and he'll seriously want to kill Sonic." Terro informed.

"That would be an unfortunate denouement." Duskmon said lightly. He walked across the room and pushed past Terro – he noticed the bat's glare. He stood before Kumori, who seemed frightened by his presence. "What to do? Your hero is soon to be wiped from existence. But I believe there is a certain promise that he made to you. Isn't that right, Kumori?"

"Yes..." Kumori said defeated.

She could defy Duskmon.

**

* * *

**

A new wed of deception has been woven between warriors. Will Mewtwo truly be the end result of Sonic's adventure? What plans does Duskmon have for Kumori? And where is Tomo hiding at this time? Find out on the next Chain of Memories!

**Please, read and review.**


	25. The Beast of the Castle, Part 1

**CHAIN OF MEMORIES: SONIC'S TALE**

Chapter Twenty-four: The beast of the Castle, Part 1

Last time on Chain of Memories:

After a difficult journey through the Garden, Sonic slowly helped his friend, Sonic-Chao recover each of his friends. Though Dark-Chao tried to make things more difficult, the cobalt heroes proved to be victorious in the end. And Sonic learned that if he were ever to forget, his friends would remember for him. Meanwhile, the Order members learn that Tomo is no longer acting in their best interest. Under the command of Duskmon, Mewtwo is forced to go forth and challenge Sonic and his friends in a trail of strength. But little do any of them know that Duskmon has a hidden plot.

* * *

The scene returns to the white-walled rooms of Castle oblivion at the tenth floor. After failing to find Tomo down below, the heroes had at least expected to see her when they reached the top of the stairway. But the Kunochi Chameleon was nowhere to be seen – she must have lost interest in battling. Sonic was the last one to reach the tenth floor as the rest of his team were gathered nearly the platform.

"Wow, the tenth floor..." Marine said giddily. "We've gotten pretty high, mates."

"And that must mean we've lost ten floors worth of memories." Silver stated, turning to his student. "Sonic, it's not too late. Do you think we should turn back?"

"I can't do that." Sonic said defiantly. "Because...that would break an old promise that I made."

"An old promise?" Silver questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"On the Islands, I made a promise to Kumori." Sonic explained thoughtfully. "I swore that I would keep her safe, no matter what. But...I forgot it. I didn't remember it until I started forgetting everything else." Storm and Angel glanced at each other in concern. "A promise made between the two of us...that's why I can't leave. Now that I remember the promise, I have to keep it."

"If you say so, Sonic." Silver sighed.

The Keyblade Master didn't like the way they were acting. They should be eager to help one of his friends, but they were treating this mission like some kind of burden. He would have been ready to help them if it was the King that was in danger. But then again, that's the only reason they were still with him – to find the King. Pushing past his so-called friends, Sonic approached the blank door. He only had one card left and raised it to the door before vanishing into the light.

When the light had faded from their vision, Sonic and his friends found themselves standing outside the structure of a monumental castle. Judging by its shape and appearance, the castle had been through some major battles and deep renovations. Large cracks formed from the stone walls, many of the stain glassed windows were shattered, and pipes were ripped through the walls. And close to the peak of the castle, the Heartless Emblem was displayed for miles. Sonic didn't know why, but he felt a sense of familiarity in his heart.

"What is this place?" Sonic questioned interestingly.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure I hear voices up ahead." Storm acknowledged.

"Shh, keep it down." Silver warned, pushing everyone to the wall. "I think something wrong."

The five heroes edged closer to the corner, peeking over to search for any signs of danger. Instead, they only found two teenaged humans standing close to the castle entrance. The first was a female with noticeably pink, shoulder-length hair, which was an unusual trait for humans. She wore a sleeveless shirt with black short covered by a tan apron, black knee-high sandals, black fighter gloves, and a red cloth tied in her hair. The second was a boy slightly taller than her with spiky, blond and, surprisingly, whisker marks on his cheeks. He wore a black/orange jacket with bright-orange pants, black sandals, and a black cloth with a metal protector tied around his forehead.

"But, Sakura, I don't understand." The male said sadly. "I came here to rescue you."

"Naruto..." The woman known as Sakura said menacingly. "I didn't ask for your help. And it doesn't matter anyway. I'm not going back with you, so don't waste your time trying to convince me."

"But Sakura..." Naruto pleaded. "Do you know what you're saying? How can you choose to stay here with the three-eyed monster?"

"You're one to talk about monsters." Sakura glared, causing the boy to flinch. "I have nothing more to say to you, Naruto. Just get out of here before he finds you."

Naruto seemed at a loss for words. Here he was, trying to protect someone he cherished greatly, only to learn that she doesn't want to be protected. The blond traveler did nothing but watch as the cherry blossom female left his side and entered through the castle doors. Naruto clenched his fists and looked down in shame just as Sonic and his team moved out into the open.

"Sakura...but why?" Naruto whispered mournfully.

"Wow, that was kinda harsh." Sonic commented; Naruto jumped back to the wall after being scared witless by their appearance. "I'm not sure what's going on around here, but is everything all right between you two?"

"Meecha talla koosta." Angel said; Sonic guessed he was either complimented or insulted.

"Aw, don't feel bad, mate." Marine said cheerfully to the human. "There must be some reason she said all those mean things to you."

"Like the fact that she hates me." Naruto proclaimed darkly. "Just when I thought I had finally gained my friendship with Sakura, she turns out to hate me even more. I guess is should have expected this. No one would care about a monster like me."

Naruto turned around and walked slowly past them, looking grimmer than before.

"Poor guy." Storm said sympathetically. "Sure wish there was something we could do for him."

"Let's go find Sakura and figure this thing out." Sonic suggested. "If what Naruto said was true, she couldn't have just changed her personality that fast. There has to be something else behind this."

"Then lead the way, Sonic." Silver said.

Sonic nodded in agreement and raced towards the castle entrance, not forgetting that his friends had returned to the cards.

**

* * *

**

---Hollow Bastion---

Getting into the castle proved to be more difficult than expected. There were no Heartless or sentries blocking the entrance, only one gigantic, triple-iron, reinforced door. No matter how many attacks and sleights Sonic used, nothing seemed to break open the door – he had to reload his deck twice. When he finally admitted that his own strength wasn't going to be enough to help him, Sonic was forced to summon Broly for assistance. Imagine his embarrassment when the Legendary Super Saiyan managed to open the door just by pushing it.

"Well, I loosened it for ya." Sonic excused feebly.

"Whatever." Broly scoffed. "But the next time you summon me, you better have something more worthy of my prowess. Otherwise, I'll find a new way to unlock Keyholes for you."

With that being said, Broly deformed into his card.

"**Behold the mighty Keyblade Master!**" Dark Sonic taunted. "**Defeated by a door!**"

"_Shut up!_" Sonic snapped.

Trying his hardest to ignore the annoying laughter of his counterpart, Sonic pushed ahead into the entrance hall. Despite the outer appearance of the castle, the inside was definitely grander than one would expect. The circular room was over two stories with a balcony over looking the room and supported by two rows of columns on each end. The twin stairway was divided by a sparkling clear fountain poured out by a statue head, which glimmered under the presence of the golden chandelier. Once again, Sonic felt that he should have remembered this place – he was receiving a mildly painful headache.

"**Stop thinking so much!**" Dark Sonic demanded. "**You're disturbing my sanctuary!**"

"_It's not me._" Sonic responded, staggering slowly to the wall. "_There's something about this place that's making my head spin._"

"**Maybe your memories are trying to reach you.**" Dark Sonic noted. "**Perhaps if we see more of the castle, we would learn more about what occurred here.**"

"_I don't know._" Sonic responded tiredly. "_I don't think I'll be able to move around much with my head still spinning._"

"**Then our best option would be to – duck!**" Dark Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic didn't really need to be told since he had already dropped to the floor from his sever headache. This was fortunate as a crimson blur soared over the spot where Sonic once stood and curved around in midair. Sonic weakly lifted his head to get a better look at his attacker. A crimson-red dragon with tattered wings and an arrow-shaped head. There were exactly two of them, which were joined by a third Heartless different from both of them. A bulky Heartless wearing a set of pale-blue armor and carry a shield that same size as itself with the face of a three-eyed dog on the front. Later on, Sonic would remember to name them the Wyvern and Defender Heartless.

"**Our enemies grow stronger with each floor.**" Dark Sonic commented. "**Are you certain you can defend yourself against them?**"

"_It's not like I have a choice._" Sonic answered, pushing himself back to his feet. "_It's either destroy or be destroyed._"

"**I've lived a decent life.**" Dark Sonic said hopelessly.

Ignoring his counterpart's lack of confidence, Sonic summoned the Keyblade to his hand – his headache grew worse. While the Cobalt hero stopped to rest his head for a moment, one of the Wyvern's took the as a perfect opportunity to strike. The crimson dragon twisted its body and shot forward in a corkscrew formation. Sonic barely he time to registers this and was consequently struck in the ribs, throwing the hero backwards into the wall. The second Wyvern took its turn and performed the same tactic, but Sonic managed to repel it by swinging his Keyblade wildly. Unfortunately, this exhausted whatever remaining strength Sonic could draw from his body and forced him to slump towards the floor.

"_This isn't working._" Sonic thought. "_Every time I try to move, my head feels like it's about to explode._"

**There must be something about this castle that is striking your memories.**" Dark Sonic theorized. "**You have to abandon all thoughts and allow yourself to focus on the battle.**"

"_That's easy for you to say._" Sonic replied. "_You're not the one who..._"

The Keyblade Master lost track of thought from that moment on. Sonic had no clue of where he was or what he was doing, only focusing on the strange anomaly before him. Three ghostly figures suddenly appeared in the room – two of them appeared to be locked in combat. A tall white hedgehog was clashing with a black hedgehog with red highlights in his quills, who appeared to be a few years younger. A violet hedgehog female was sitting near the fountain, watching the duo fight and doge one another in a test of skill. But what really drew Sonic's attention was the fact that they all carried Keyblades.

"**Wake up!!**" Dark Sonic screamed.

By the time the cobalt hero snapped out of his dream-like stare, the Defender had approached him and used its shield to slam Sonic to the wall. The Keyblade Master tried to free himself, but the dog head on the shield snapped its jaws around Sonic's waist to keep him in place. The Wyverns circled around the commander, waiting until they were given the order to have their enjoyment.

"It's...becoming..." Sonic groaned weakly. "Very hard...to breathe."

"**You can't fight in this condition.**" Dark Sonic stated. "**You need to get out of there.**"

"_And what do you suggest, O' wise one._" Sonic responded sharply.

"**It's time for a switch off.**" Dark Sonic said simply.

The cobalt hedgehog didn't need anymore details. Because his arms were currently unable to move, Sonic tried focusing on a specific card in his deck. Though the headache provided some interference, Sonic's strong will allowed him to summon the card from within his gauntlet. A card shot from the deck and stabbed into the ground, which exploded into a massive cloud of shadows – he had selected Looming Darkness. The Wyvern's glided backwards, trying to separate themselves from the thick fog. A sharp clash echoed from the cloud. Without warning, the shield of the Defender was tossed into the air, forcing the Wyvern's to scatter. The crimson dragons glared at the dark cloud as a new character appear – Dark Sonic had returned.

"That's much better." Dark Sonic said proudly, cracking his neck. "Now this is where the real action starts."

The first Wyvern hissed and shot forward in the predictable corkscrew formation. Dark Sonic effortlessly sidestepped the attack and grabbed the tail of the dragon as it passed by. The shadowed hedgehog used his superior strength to force the Wyvern to the ground before twisted around and tossing it into the air. The second Wyvern managed to dodge its partner, who was trapped within the chains of the chandelier, and turned its attention towards Dark Sonic. The crimson dragon suddenly dropped towards the ground before stopping over an inch from the polished floor. With the Wyvern charging from such a low angle, its velocity increased by tenfold. But this tactic proved to be in vein at the presence of the Keyblade Master's shadow. Dark Sonic raised the Oblivion Keyblade and stabbed it into the floor at the same moment the Wyvern's head appeared in that exact spot. The flying Heartless was obliterated in an instant.

"That wasn't too difficult." Dark Sonic commented.

"_You missed one._" Sonic reminded.

Dark Sonic thrusted his fist backwards, summoning a flash of black lightning to stab through the remaining Wyvern's chest.

"I don't miss anything." Dark Sonic proclaimed. "Now, let's find you a place where you can regain your strength."

"_That would be nice._" Sonic sighed gratefully.

The dark hedgehog followed the steps up the twin stairs, which ended with two options. The first choice was in the center hall towards the heart of the castle. But going through a door with a thick layer of dark aura and the Heartless emblem on the face didn't seem like a good idea at the time. So, Dark Sonic chose the door on the far left. Entering inside the room, the shadow doppelganger discovered what was possibly the largest library in the universe. There were endless rows of bookshelves filled with covered that seem to expand on every piece of knowledge throughout existence. As Dark Sonic walked past the row, he was fortunate to find an empty table at the end of the room. Sighing heavily, the dark counterpart took a seat at the table.

"I would like to explore some more," Dark Sonic said. "But this world has too much light. I suppose this is as far as I can take you."

"_Thanks for everything._" Sonic said gratefully.

"You owe me for this later." Dark Sonic stated.

The dark doppelganger released the power of the Oblivion Keychain, allowing Sonic to return. By as his body reverted to its regular form, the pains from the memories returned stronger than ever. The Keyblade Master tried to suppress them as best as he could, but it was too much for him to handle. Finally, his body gave in to the pain and forced him into a blissful sleep.

* * *

---_Flashback---_

The scene alternates to a wide-open range at a location unfamiliar to Sonic. A lone tree stood of a small hill with the wind gently blowing across the plain – serenity was abundant in this world. Seated under the shade of the tree was a beautiful magenta hedgehog with flowing violet hair, looking down at the bundle in her arms. Sonic recognized this woman as one of the three he had seen in the entrance hall, only a few years old. Upon closer inspection, Sonic could see a small tuft of blue fur escaping from the white folds.

"Isn't it beautiful, son?" Aleena smiled down at the bundle. "This is the place where my master taught me. And one day, your father and I will train you in this world as well. You'll love it here, especially if you have your father's love for chili dogs."

Sonic's ears perked at the sound of a small giggle within the wraps. Thought as absentminded as he was, the cobalt hedgehog could easily realize that it was baby whom she was referring to. But what he didn't know was why he was locked in this memory if he had never traveled to this world.

"My child..." The woman whispered. "I know that dark times will soon be upon us, but your father and I will fight with everything in our power to protect you. And uncle Nocturne will be with us every step of the way." She nuzzled her child affectionately. "I won't let anything happen to our family. I love you, Sonic..."

"Mama..." Sonic muttered unconsciously.

_---End Flashback---_

* * *

"Sonic! Sonic, wake up!"

"Say wha?" Sonic answer groggily.

Sonic's eyelids felt heavy from exhaustion, but he was happy to notice that his headache was dying away slowly. When he could finally draw the strength to wake up, he found Marine and the rest of his team standing around the table. Now you would have expected Sonic to react with more distinction, but that was not the case. Even though they didn't flash out of nowhere, they didn't stop Sonic from jumping out of his seat and smacking his head on the floor.

"You cannot be serious." Silver sighed exasperatedly.

"What happened, mate?" Marine asked, sitting anxiously next to the hedgehog. "When you were sleeping, you look like you were having a nightmare."

"More like a flashback." Sonic said specifically. "It was like I was remembering something that I shouldn't have remembered."

"Do you think Castle Oblivion works in here, too?" Storm asked worried.

Sonic didn't know what to think at the moment – it was all so confusing. Did he really see his mother again? And if so, then were those two Keyblade wielders his father and this Nocturne person his mother mentioned? So many questions were revolving in his head and seemed ready to burst at any moment. Fortunately enough, the doors to the library opened and distracted the cobalt hedgehog from his current situation. Sakura had walked in carrying a stack of books in her arms and was thoroughly surprised by their appearance.

"Who are you guys?" Sakura questioned, setting the books on the table. "Don't tell me Black Doom captured you, too."

"Well...not exactly." Sonic shrugged. "It's kind of a long – wait a minute! Are you saying you were captured? You don't want to be locked in this castle?"

"That's right." Sakura nodded. "I was kidnapped a while ago and forced to stay here against my will. Black Doom was only using me to get what he wants. I have been here for so long that I've forgotten what home looks like. All I have are these books to fill the loneliness in my heart." She voice cracked a little with each word. "And then there is Naruto. Oh, I think I missed him most of all."

"Then why were you so mean to him before?" Storm asked.

"Ichibi!" Angel exclaimed.

"Yeah, you really hurt his feelings back there." Sonic continued.

"You don't understand." Sakura shook defiantly. "I can't let him see how I really feel."

"Why not?" Marine asked.

"It's just that..."Sakura began before a loud slam cut through the air. "Oh no, it's Black Doom! You have to hide!"

Following the order appeared to be more difficult for the heroes to handle. The group of creatures scrambled around the area, either running into shelves or each other. The sounds grew louder. Without thinking of her actions, Sakura grabbed the heroes one by one and tossed on the other side of the nearest bookshelf. But as Sonic was tossed overhead, his foot accidentally caught at the top shelf and pulled him back on the top of the wooden case. This proved to be a great advantage. At once, the pink-haired human turned on the spot as the master of the castle appeared. He was a tall alien-like creature with three blood-red eyes, two horizontal horns, and was forced to levitate due to the lack of legs. He wore a tattered brown robe with a golden chain hanging around his neck and assorted crystals clinging to his body.

"Sakura..." The beast snarled.

"Black Doom." Sakura said politely. "To what do I owe the visit?"

"He was here – yes?" Black Doom questioned. "He risked his life to come and save you. Why do you reject him?"

"I won't ask for his help." Sakura answered.

"Oh, and why is that?" Black Doom interrogated.

"You know very well why!" Sakura screamed. "I'm not going to fall into your trap!"

"Then I have no choice but to make you _beg_ for his help." Black Doom said menacingly.

Before the pink-haired woman could react, Black Doom grasped her by the throat and lifted her off the ground. Sonic was no longer going to sit on the sidelines. The cobalt hedgehog jumped off the bookcase with his Keyblade in hand, but was too late as both Black Doom and Sakura disappeared in a flash of green light. Sonic stabbed his weapon into the floor to vent his frustrations while the rest of his team appeared around the corner.

"This can't be happening!" Sonic growled. "He took Sakura!"

"What should we do now?" Storm asked.

"I can tell that Black Doom is one of the strongest enemies we've faced yet." Sonic examined. "We can't take him on with the kind of power we have now. We're going to need some help."

"Marine, Angel, and I will go search for Naruto." Silver suggested. "You and Storm will go look for Black Doom and figure out what he's up to."

"Watch out for yourselves." Sonic forewarned. "There are a lot of Heartless running around."

"You can count on us, mate." Marine saluted.

With their teams made, Sonic and Storm walked up the staircase towards the second story while Silver, Angel, and Marine left to search the ground. But at the moment the doors slammed behind them, a portal of darkness suddenly appeared next tot eh table at the end of the room. The enigmatic character that had appeared from the first floor was watching the door where Sonic had disappeared through – a calculative look over her blind expression

"Sonic..." The female said softly. "You are very much like your parents. But will your fate be the same?"

**

* * *

**

The scene of tragedy strikes in the forgotten realm. What are these unknown memories that haunt Sonic's mind? What does Black Doom have planned for Sakura? And why this unknown character watching our hero? Find out on the next Chain of Memories!

**Please, read and review.**


	26. The Beast of the Castle, Part 2

**CHAIN OF MEMORIES: SONIC'S TALE**

Chapter Twenty-five: The beast of the Castle, Part 2

Last time on Chain of Memories:

The heroes had reached the tenth floor, losing equal amount of memories in the process. But instead of losing memories, Sonic begins to remember a promise he made long ago. When they arrived in the memory world, they became the audience of a terrible heartbreak between Naruto and Sakura. But when trying to solve the mystery, Sonic's memories tried to force themselves to the surface and revealed forgotten thought of his mother. And even when they found Sakura, she was discovered to be the victim of Black Doom's plot and was stolen away once more.

* * *

The scene returns to the entrance of the castle of Hollow Bastion. Up on the second story pathway, the door that led to the library burst open as Storm charged ahead like an angry bull. But as suspected, he forgot to stop when he reached the guardrail of the balcony. As the large albatross began to slip forward, Sonic appeared just in time to pull his friend back by his head feathers. The feat of actually holding him was impressive enough before successfully pulling him back.

"You really need to get some breaks." Sonic groaned before whispering the last part. "Or at least a diet."

"So, where do we go now?" Storm asked.

"Well, let's think for a moment." Sonic said, scratching his head thoughtfully. "If I was Black Doom and I wanted to use a teenaged girl to lure out her closest friend, where would I go?"

"How about down there?" Storm asked, pointing over the balcony.

When looking over the railing, he was surprised to find that Black Doom and Sakura had reappeared in a flash of green light. The pink haired human was thrown back into the fountain, forcing her to be seated on the stone.

"Wow, good eye." Sonic complimented.

"Well?" Black Doom sneered. "What are you waiting for? Call to him!"

"No!" Sakura shouted defiantly. "I won't let you hurt him!"

"Then I will make you scream!" Black Doom proclaimed furiously. "The fool will come running the moment he hears your cries!"

"Ok, that's enough!" Sonic shouted.

Black Doom and Sakura snapped their heads upwards just in time to watch Sonic jump over the railing, summoning his Keyblade in midair. As the cobalt hedgehog landed safely on he ground, his companion was unfortunate to literally drop in at his side. Sonic groaned, hoping that it would ruin his heroic appearance.

"And who are you?" Black Doom questioned.

"The name's Sonic." Sonic announced as Storm jumped back up. "And Naruto isn't the only one you'll have to deal with."

"Begone, you puny rat." Black Doom waved carelessly; a large vein appeared on Sonic's forehead. "You have no business playing around in my domain. Unless, of course, if you wish to join in the screaming." He began laughing malevolently. "This is perfect. When that child hears your shrieks of terror, he'll come straight to me."

"Don't trouble yourself on my account!"

In a blur of orange and black, Naruto jumped from the second story balcony and landed off to the side in a similar manner to Sonic. A flash of white light appeared behind him to signal the arrival of Silver, Angel, and Marine.

"You're here..." Sakura murmured. She suddenly shook her head and sent a hateful glare to the boy. "No! You shouldn't be here! I told you to leave this place, Naruto! Just get out of here and leave me alone!"

"But Sakura..." Naruto said hurtfully. "I just wanted to save..."

"You couldn't even save Sasuke!" Sakura screamed; he voice sounded choked. "You always failed! You hate you Naruto Uzumaki! I never want to see you again, you damn demon!!"

Even though it wasn't directed at him, Sonic could feel the sting that was tearing away at Naruto's heart. Silver, Marine, and Angel backed away, most likely expecting him to lash out against the pink-haired human. But instead, he only lowered his head so that his eyes could not be seen. Black Doom stared emotionlessly, but Sonic noticed the essence of regret in Sakura's eyes. The demon vessel remained as he was, but when he spoke, his voice sounded hollow and defeated.

"All right." Naruto said. "If that's how you feel, then I understand. You're right – I always did fail. I failed the graduation exam for three years, I still having advanced to a Chuunin, and I still haven't rescue Sasuke after three years. But I think my worse failure was my pointless efforts to win your heart." He lifted his head and, much to Sonic's surprise, smiled. "But if hating me makes you happy, then I won't stop you. I'll do anything to see you smile."

"Naruto..." Sakura muttered sadly.

"I'm not going to give up, though." Naruto grinned wildly. "I'll still rescue Sasuke and bring him back to you because he still makes you happy. I made a promise of a lifetime and I won't go back on my word. That's my way of the ninja." He folded his hands together. "And that's why I won't let you stay here!"

"Such emotion...." Black Doom relished. "I never dreamed the heart of a demon vessel would turn out to be so pure. This calls for a change in plans. Naruto Uzumaki, I shall claim your heart instead of Sakura's!"

"No!" Sakura cried.

Black Doom held out his hand and relinquished a sphere of darkness from his palm. Marine looked ready to jump in and save him, but the blond vessel quickly turned back and kicked her away. What amazed him at this point is why he hadn't felt Black Doom's attack after such a short while. But when he looked back, he was left with an even greater heartbreak. Sakura had stepped forward to take the shot as he body was dissolved, leaving only her heart in its place. Naruto desperately tried to grab it, but the precious gem slipped through his fingers.

"So much for a change in plans." Black Doom said tauntingly. "Sakura's heart it is, after all. It seems her cold words spoke little of her true feelings. I can see it now. She cares more for you than you could have imagined, Uzumaki. Possibly even more than the Uchiha prodigy. I can feel it shining in her heart."

"Damn you!" Naruto roared. "Give back Sakura's heart at once!" But much to his disappointment and extreme anger, the evil overlord vanished in a flash of green light. "Don't you dare run away from me!!"

"I can't feel his residual energy." Silver stated, staring into the ceiling. "It's coming from the higher levels of the castle."

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto questioned.

"We ain't got time to talk, mate!" Marine exclaimed. "We got to go rescue your girl from the bad guy!"

"S-she's not my girl." Naruto stated; the heroes rolled their eyes. "But would you really want to help me? Do you know what I am?"

"You bet we do." Storm nodded. "And after everything you said to Sakura, we've _gotta_ help ya."

"Ih." Angel nodded.

"So what are we waiting for?" Sonic smirked. "Sakura's heart is waiting."

"Right." Naruto nodded happily.

* * *

The scene alternates to the highest point of the castle – Black Doom's chamber. The room resembled a large chapel made from stones of pure black brick. The chamber was illuminated by torches of green fire to give a clear view of the Heartless emblem on the floor. Black Doom glided into the center of the room, gazing at the new heart he had collected in his hand.

"Hmm..." Black Doom hummed. "Her affections are still closed off. I cannot access her limits unless..."

The alien overlord was unexpectedly interrupted by the echoes of a pulsating pounding. Black Doom nonchalantly turned backwards just as the floor exploded without warning, sending fragments of stone flying around. The alien overlord effortlessly deflected all debris. Not a moment after the incident, Naruto jumped through the hole in the floor and landed before Black Doom; his eyes red with fury. The Keyblade Master and his friends joined him shortly with Angel brining up the rear while carrying Storm on her back.

"Wouldn't it have just been easier to take the stair?" Silver commented.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be as fun." Marine laughed.

"I must commend you all for making it this far." Black Doom complimented. "I had never expected you to make it. As a reward, I will tell you why Sakura refused to leave with you. You see, if I wish to regain my power as one of the Higher Powers, I must obtain the purest heart of all worlds."

What does that have to do with Sakura?" Sonic asked.

"Sakura's was perfect." Black Doom continued. "Deep within her heart, her feelings for Naruto shown with an uncommon radiance. But she discovered my plans. By denying her feelings for you, she put her heart beyond my reach."

"But she saved me!" Naruto snarled. "She protected me!"

"She couldn't hide how she really felt." Sonic said.

"That's enough!" Naruto roared. "Let her heart go now!!" Black Doom slowly chuckled under his breath. "Don't test my patience!!

"Don't you realize why I'm telling you this." Black Doom said deviously. "Did you honestly think it was out of kindness? It did it to erase doubts from your heart, Naruto Uzumaki! Now it will begin to shine even brighter for your love of Sakura! I shall take your heart forever, demon!"

"Not if we stop you!" Sonic shouted defiantly.

"You dare to challenge me?" Black Doom scowled. "Me, the lord of all evil!"

The alien overlord summoned a mass of darkness from the floor, forming a barrier between him and the heroes. As Sonic pushed himself against the force of the darkness, he watched Naruto and the others fade back into the cards. When the darkness passed away, Black Doom had transformed himself into a more monstrous form. His body was mutated into a gigantic doubled-sided gargoyle figure connected to the ground with several horns connected to its body. On one side was a dragon-like head with a single horn, and a beastly head with two appendage jaws on the side of its mouth. As Sonic prepared his Keyblade for battle, a swift shock to his head was following by an unknown voice.

"_...Master of Keyblade...The lost two...Forgotten memory...Chasers...Keyblade war...it all began with..._

"Let us begin!" Black Doom challenged.

**

* * *

**

Demon of Darkness: Devil Doom

The mutated overlord raised his fist and brought it down, fracturing the stone floor beneath him. As he had most likely expected, the Keyblade Master had curled into his ball form and rolled to the side to avoid his fist. But before the cobalt hedgehog had a chance to uncurl, the dragon head snapped its attention towards the sphere and released a stream of flames. Sonic was unable to react in time and was forced to the wall by the pressure of the fire.

"That went well." Sonic groaned.

"**This is only the first two minutes of the battle.**" Dark Sonic stated. "**You can't expect to win in such a short period of time. You need to think and strategize.**"

"_I get it!_" Sonic thought annoyed. "_Geez, you're worse than Silver._"

Taking advantage of Sonic's distracted state, Devil Doom slammed his fists on either side of the hero to prevent him from escape. The dragon head expelled the wave of flames again once trapping the cobalt hedgehog. However, Sonic swiftly swiped out three cards from his deck and tossed his Keyblade into the heat wave. The weapon of light sliced the flames down the middle and stabbed directly into Devil Doom's skull. While the dark demon screeched in pain, Sonic took the chance to climb along its arms and stopped at its neck. But when the cobalt hedgehog ripped his weapon from the monster's skull, he looked up and noticed the inside of the dragon head was hollow and empty.

"Wow, this gives meaning to the term empty-headed." Sonic joked.

"**Don't you think this would be unusual?**" Dark Sonic said consciously.

"_Compared to what?_" Sonic responded.

But without the Keyblade Master's notice, the second pair of arms from behind reached backwards and grasped the hedgehog. The Demon of Darkness tossed Sonic into the back wall, sending him crashing through the concrete into a circular chamber on the other side. As Sonic pushed himself back up, an echoing crack could be heard rebounded off the walls before the wall erupted. Devil Doom had apparently uprooted himself from the previous room and crushed the barrier between him and the hedgehog and himself – the beast head was leading. Sonic flipped backwards in the air as the dark demon smashed his fist into the ground and dodged Devil Doom's second fist using his Keyblade to rebound. But while still caught in mid-flight, Devil Doom hoped to catch the hedgehog off guard by snapped his jaw appendages closed. Fortunately, Sonic held out his Keyblade to prevent the mouth from closing.

"Phew, halitosis." Sonic wheezed. "Yo, doomy, you ever considered getting some mouth wash?"

"**Sonic, now would not be the best time to insult the villain!**" Dark Sonic exclaimed.

"_Don't worry, I got this._" Sonic assured, drawing a select number of cards from his hand.

"You won't escape that easily." Devil Doom growled. "I learned my lesson from Espio."

"Say wha?!" Sonic exclaimed.

The beast head snapped its head upwards, throwing Sonic from its jaws. In addition to throw Sonic off, the Demon of Darkness had secretly released the restrain hold Sonic's card in his gauntlet. The cobalt hedgehog barely realized this and only had time to collect a small fraction of his cards in midair. By the time he landed, Sonic was only left with four cards – three Attack Cards and one Magic Card. The Keyblade Master searched the floor for the remainder of his cards, but quickly discovered that Devil Doom had consumed them all, judging by the card ripped from his teeth.

"_Ok, so I don't got this._" Sonic thought.

"**Just recharge your deck!**" Dark Sonic shouted.

"_You think he's going to let me?!_" Sonic screamed.

"You pathetic rodent." Devil Doom cackled. Much to the hedgehog's surprise, a squid-like alien with a single eye jumped out of the beast skull and dropped backwards into the dragon head. "You're foolish arrogance and affection for the lesser beings have cost you a grave defeat. You are just as pathetic as your father."

"What?" Sonic glared. "I may not remember my father well enough to be proud or ashamed of him, but that doesn't give you the right to say such a thing!"

"Hah! I knew things about your father that would make even your quills stand on end!" Devil Doom cackled.

"Shut up!!" Sonic screamed furiously.

The Dragon head snapped its head forward, releasing a current of intense flames. Sonic allowed the Keyblade to fade from his hand as the heat overtook his body. Devil Doom ended his attack, already suspecting that he was victorious. Then all of a sudden, a storm of black and orange blurs jumped from the fire pit and clustered near the ceiling. Looking upwards, the Demon of Darkness was shocked to find over two hundred Naruto clones hanging overhead and dropped on him at once. Devil Doom snarled and swiped his claws in an attempt to brush away the blond clones. But all of this seemed rather futile as the clones seemed to appear from almost everywhere and were jumped at the dark demon from all positions. There were even a few of them that tried to use kunai to stab him.

"How's that feel, ugly?!"

"Not so tough now, huh?!"

"Come and get us!!"

"Be silent you insufferable pest!" Devil Doom roared angrily. "I will not stand for such insolence!"

"Now who's the pathetic one." Devil Doom snarled as Sonic emerged from the flames. "I don't know what went on between you and my dad, but I won't let you speak badly of him. Even if he had a terrible past, I will not give up on him. I'll find out the truth in my own way!"

The cobalt hedgehog revealed his final three cards, which dissolved away into wisps of blue energy. The Keyblade Master held out his palm to collect the energy until it reformed into the shape of a compressed sphere. Despite its meager appearance, Devil Doom realized the hedgehog had more power in his hand that the demon had in his whole body. Much to his surprise, the Naruto clones began restraining his limbs and forced the dragon head down to the floor. This was that chance needed. Sonic dashed forward with a glint of rage in his eyes and slammed the sphere into the demon's skull.

"**Sonic Wind!!**" Sonic shouted.

The compacted energy was released into one spot and exploded through the demons cranium. But as the head was blown away, Devil Doom had more tricks up his sleeve than Sonic had predicted. Though his body was destroyed, the Demon of Darkness managed to escape in the form of the squid-like alien.

"This isn't over, hedgehog." Black Doom declared. "I will have my revenge."

"This end now, Doom!" The dark demon stared upwards in fear and shock. The real Naruto had jumped from the ceiling, holding a sphere similar to the one Sonic had just used. "Take this! Rasengan!!"

The attack made contact. Black Doom roared in agony as his small body was swiftly ripped apart until there was nothing left to piece together. Naruto landed, sighing in relief as his clones disappeared into mounds of smoke. Shortly following the finale, a black card formed in front of the Keyblade Master, who took it in his hand. The newest Enemy Card depicted Black Doom in his monstrous form – a sight Sonic never wanted to see again as he placed it in his gauntlet.

**Devil Doom: Defeated**

* * *

Sonic and Naruto clapped each others hand in thanks as they walked back to the previous room. Just before they cross the threshold, the rest of the Sonic Team emerged from the card – Sonic smacked his head on the wall. Chuckling lightly, Naruto waited for the others in Black Doom's chamber until he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A pure heart of light dropped from the place where Black Doom once stood and gently drifted into the floor. A short moment later, Sakura's body was found resting in the place where the heart had faded.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed happily. The blond vessel dashed over and kneeled to the floor, lifting her body safely into his arms. "Sakura, are you all right? Please tell me that you're still alive."

"Don't worry, Naruto..." Sakura answered softly, opening her gaze to her friend. "I'm alive...thanks to you."

"Thank the gods." Naruto sighed in relief. "For a moment there, I thought I lost you forever."

"I had almost lost you as well." Sakura said sadly. "I had no choice be to be cruel to you. But now matter how hard I tried, I couldn't hide the fact that I care for you."

"I'm the one that should be apologizing." Naruto shook. "I almost doubted you for a moment. For a moment, I thought I was going to live like I used to: all alone without a friend to help."

"Don't be such an idiot." Sakura scowled. She sat up and knocked Naruto over the head, listening to him moan. "Even if I had forgotten you, you would still have Kakashi-Sensei, Sai, Yamato, Gaara, and everyone else at the village. A lot of people care about you..." She slowly took his hand. "Including me."

"Sakura..." Naruto smiled.

"I think we should leave them alone now." Silver suggested. "They've got some catching up to do."

"Aw, but I want to know what happens next!" Marine whined.

"You'll know when you're older!" Sonic said quickly.

The cobalt hedgehog grabbed is pretend sibling by her braid – she started complaining loudly. As the heroes made their way to the entrance of the room, they discovered that the door was white and blank – the memory had ended. While the rest of his team proceeded to cross the doorway, Sonic suddenly stopped and held his head, which started pounding. Digging up his strength, Sonic forced himself through as he heard those three unknown words.

"_Birth by Sleep_"

* * *

The scene alternates to the halls within Castle Oblivion. It was unknown where, but Terro was walking across the corridor with an angered expression. The Deceptive Rogue was furious at how Duskmon was treating Kumori and wanted nothing more than to stab his wrist blade into the man's throat. But in his anger, he nearly walked into a portal of darkness that suddenly appeared before him. When the darkness faded away, a new character was introduced to Castle Oblivion. He kept his hood up, so his face could not be seen, but Terro seemed to recognize him.

"Oh, it's you." Terro said dully. "What do you want?"

"The Superior would like to know the progress of the mission." The member stated.

"Everything's going fine." Terro said shortly, pushing past the man. "The final stages are almost set. All we need is the bait and then our little toy will be in for a big surprise." He stopped suddenly and looked back at the man. "But that's not the only reason you're here, right? I know you would never volunteer to do field reports for the Superior.

"I've been watching you, lately." The member stated. "You and that girl have gown unusually close lately. But I couldn't imagine you extending a hand of friendship to her."

"Oh, so that's what this is about." Terro said coolly, turning fully to his ally. "You still try to hold on to the friendship we once had before. I'm sorry, but you've change too mach from our previous times, Anga. I just can't speak to you the same way I can speak to Kumori and him."

"Then let me ask you this, Roter." The man called Anga hissed, pointing an accusing finger. "Which would you rather suffer the loss of: some make-believe friendship or a real one?"

Terro said nothing as both members of the Order glared at one another. Instead, the Deceptive Rogue turned his back to the man and proceeded to walk down the stairway. The unknown Order member stood alone in silence before fading back into the darkness.

**

* * *

**

The heart is strong, but impossible to find one's feelings. Why do these words appear within Sonic's mind? What did Black Doom know about Sonic's father? And what relations run between the Order members? Find out on the next Chain of Memories.

Please, read and review


	27. Mental Struggle

**CHAIN OF MEMORIES: SONIC'S TALE**

Note: Second true identity of a member revealed.

Chapter Twenty-Six: Mental Struggle

Last time on Chain of Memories:

Sonic and the others arrive just in time as Black Doom attempts to move forward with his plans. But despite Sakura's negative responses, Naruto refuses to let her remain with the master of evil. This seemed to work toward Black Doom's favor as he tried to steals Naruto's heart, but unwittingly captured Sakura. He revealed that he needed the purest heart to regain his abilities as a Higher Power. A battle erupted between them, which drew the question of Sonic's father into play. Enraged at Black Doom for mocking his family name, Sonic created a new technique: Sonic Wind.

* * *

The scene shifts back to the familiar corridors of Castle Oblivion's eleventh floor. Even after reaching so far to the top, no significant differences were made as they advanced forward. They kept passing through memory rooms, walked through an adventure from their forgotten past, and returned to the castle. Sonic had hoped that they had reached the end of the line since they had just used their last card. That was true in one way. As the Sonic Team returned to the castle, a portal of darkness erupted from the floor. When it subsided, Mewtwo was left in its place.

"Who are you?" Sonic questioned, taken back slightly by his appearance.

"I am Mewtwo." Mewtwo announced. "I have come to collect your debt, Sonic."

"A debt?" Storm repeated confused, turning to the cobalt hero. "Sonic, do you owe something to this guy?"

"What? Of course not." Sonic shook quickly.

"Oh, but you do." Mewtwo aid menacingly. "You owe me for reuniting you with your former friend."

"Wait a minute..." Sonic said in realization. "You don't mean..."

"Indeed I do." Mewtwo nodded. "I'm the one who brought Tomo to you."

"Then you...you're the one..." Sonic said softly before shouting. "You're the one who's been controlling her! What have you done?!"

"I see no need to give you information on the ninja brat." Mewtwo said challengingly. With a wave of his unusually-shaped hand, he summoned three small vortexes of purple energy and brought forth three small metal spheres. "After all, why trouble you in your final hour."

He wasn't the first to make death threats and, in Sonic's opinion, he wouldn't be the last. As the Cobalt hedgehog summoned the Keyblade to his hand, the rest of his team faded back into the cards. The challenge has been set.

**

* * *

**Mewtwo: TelepathCloned

The Keyblade Master charged ahead and slashed his weapon across Mewtwo's waist, which seemed to be expected. One of the three metal spheres moved from its place and expanded into the shape of a flat disk that block Sonic's assault. While the cobalt hedgehog was rebounded by the unexpected defense, Mewtwo commanded the remaining two orbs to fly for the hero. Though he was still caught by surprise, Sonic was able to deflect the two spheres with a swing of his Keyblade. Mewtwo twitched his round fingers and recalled his weapons while returning the first one to its original shape. Hoping to catch the Cloned Telepath off guard, Sonic pulled out his Keychain Card and zoomed behind the creature. Unfortunately, one of the metal spheres smacked him in the forehead at the exact moment he stopped, shooting him to the wall.

"Oh my, that will never do." Mewtwo shook. "You'll never get past my perfect defenses like that. Of course, only three men have ever gotten to me before."

"Really?" Sonic smirked. "A scrawny guy like you doesn't look so tough."

"I suggest you remain silent, you impudent rodent." Mewtwo glared. "You are in the presence of a senior member of our organization. You will treat me with honor and respect."

"If you are so high ranked, why is Duskmon master of the castle?" Sonic retorted.

Sonic seemed to have struck a nerve. The Cloned Telepath raised one of his chosen weapons into view and added a shape row of spikes around the sphere. Mewtwo tapped his finger against it and watched the weapon fly forward like it was shot out of a cannon. Reacting fast, Sonic curled into his ball form and safely avoided the projectile, which stabbed into the wall overhead. However, Sonic was forced to move fast as Mewtwo commanded the weapon off the wall and dropped it towards the floor. The cobalt hedgehog jumped to the side in his ball form to avoid it, but the metallic sphere continued to follow him. As he watched the hedgehog circle the room, Mewtwo commanded a second sphere to grow spikes and attack.

"Are you having fun yet, hedgehog?!" Mewtwo called tauntingly, pushing the sphere forward.

"I'll let you know when I find out!" Sonic responded, bouncing off the wall to avoid the second sphere.

"That's right, just keep running." Mewtwo muttered deviously. "Your data will go quite nicely with Espio's."

"_This is getting out of control._" Sonic thought, jumping another attack. "_How do we beat a guy that can move things with his mind?_"

"**Everyone must have some kind of weakness.**" Dark Sonic stated. "**But we can't do anything from this distance. We need to get closer and study him.**"

"_Well, you study while try to keep up alive!_" Sonic exclaimed.

"**Just get in closer.**" Dark Sonic commanded with authority.

Though he seemed rather reluctant, Sonic uncurled and prepared his Keyblade for attack. But when he looked back, he saw the two metallic spheres coming at him from both directions. Thinking fast, Sonic flipped backwards and watched the two weapons collide with one another. Much to his surprise, the metallic spheres dropped to the floor in the form of a silver puddle on contact. Deciding to let his Heartless half figure it out, Sonic Jumped ahead towards Mewtwo and swung his Keyblade overhead. As expected, the Cloned Telepath recalled his third sphere and reshaped it into the form of the disk shield. The Keyblade was blocked effortlessly and knocked out of the hedgehog's hand when pushed back. Mewtwo quickly grabbed the edge of his weapon, transforming it into a giant buzz saw, and swung it around. It was only fortunate that Mewtwo's speed was exceptionally slow and allowed the cobalt hedgehog to jump back to his weapon.

"I must applaud your little shenanigans." Mewtwo taunted, returned his weapon to its normal shape. "I must admit that you are a tad bit amusing. But your efforts are meaningless."

"_So, get anything out of all that?_" Sonic asked.

"**I have a few clues, but I need to know what that weapon is made of.**" Dark Sonic responded.

"_So I have to go back in._" Sonic groaned. "_I swear, you're just enjoying this._"

"**Pretty much.**" Dark Sonic chuckled.

Shaking his head lightly, Sonic withdrew three cards from his gauntlet and watched them fade into light particles. At once, the cobalt hedgehog thrusted his Keyblade forward to perform his Strike Raid technique. The Keyblade Master was expecting Mewtwo to deflect the attack – he was quite wrong. The Cloned Telepath transformed his remaining weapon into the form of a claw, which capture the weapon of light by the handle. But while the Keyblade Master was distracted by his captured weapon, he felt something slither around his leg. Looking down, he realized that his foot had landed into the silver puddle, which began crawling up to his body. Before he knew what happened, the silver liquid constricted around his body and reshaped into a set of chains. Sonic struggled to break free, but unfortunately lost his balance and fell backwards.

"What the?" Sonic grunted, tugging at his arms and legs. "What is this stuff made of?"

"A special substance called Orichalcum." Mewtwo answered.

"**An item common used for synthesis.**" Dark Sonic stated. "**But when purified, it can be molded into any form with enough pressure. The best way to deal with it is to provide equal pressure.**"

"_That might be a problem since I'm stuck here!_" Sonic exclaimed.

"**We'll need to find an alternative means of escape.**" Dark Sonic suggested.

"As much as I enjoy your silence..." Mewtwo interrupted. He reshaped his final sphere it the shape of a small silver dagger. "But I am a very busy man and need to move on."

"**A plan would be nice right now!**" Dark Sonic screamed.

"_What do you expect me to do?!_" Sonic shouted. "_It's not like a card is just going to appear to help save the day!_" A card appeared a few feet to his right. "_Wow, that actually worked._"

Sonic started squirming in an attempt to grab the card through his chains – Mewtwo mistook this for cowardice. The Cloned Telepath swiftly brought down the dagger and aimed it over his heart. But at the last minute, Sonic managed to grasp the card and twitched his hand to throw it in Mewtwo's face. The Cloned Telepath was blinded by the explosion of light and dropped his weapon, which clattered on the floor besides Sonic. When Mewtwo vision cleared, he came face-to-Face with Marine the Raccoon.

"Hiya, mate!" Marine shouted excitedly; Mewtwo fell backwards in surprise. "You're a clumsy bloke, aren't ya?"

"This is your last line of defense?" Mewtwo spat. "Some child with a sugar rush."

"**You know, you could have planned that better.**" Dark Sonic commented.

"_Shut up!_" Sonic replied.

"I really don't have to deal with this." Mewtwo said, recalling his weapon into a spherical form. "Once I finish with this child, I'll move on to you."

"That's a no go, mate." Marine stated. "Because nothing can get past Captain Marine the..."

Without warning, the adventurous raccoon was smacked in the forehead by the metallic sphere and shot back into the wall. After witnessing this, Sonic's blood began to boil and attempted break his chains. Meanwhile, Mewtwo recalled his weapon and turned his attention to the cobalt hedgehog. But before he could make an attempt to strike, he caught to sight of a green orb out of the corner of his eye. Swiftly, the Cloned Telepath reformed his disk shield and reflected the blast to the ceiling. When downsizing his weapon to a sphere, he spotted Marine standing with a dark-blue bruise on her forehead

"Nice shot, mate!" Marine shouted. "But you'll have to do better to take out Capt. Marine the Raccoon!"

"Hmm..." Mewtwo hummed. "I must not have hit hard enough."

"Marine, just stay down and out of trouble." Sonic commanded.

"No way, mate." Marine said defiantly. "I'm gonna show this makeup wearing weirdo what for."

"I do not wear makeup!" Mewtwo screamed. "This is a sensitive skin condition!"

"**I'll bet.**" Dark Sonic commented sarcastically.

The Cloned Telepath reshaped his metallic sphere around his wrist until it looked similar to a pointed shield. Mewtwo staggered forward and slashed his weapon across the wall, missing the raccoon that slipped through his legs. Once behind him, Marine aimed one of her power orbs for his back. Unfortunately, Mewtwo recalled one of the chains constricting Sonic and tied it around the raccoon's hand. After snagging one palm, the chain slithered around her neck once and turned to restrain the other hand. Caught off guard by the assault, Marine fell backwards as the chains strangled her windpipe. Mewtwo stepped forward chuckling lightly under his breathe.

"I could just stand here and watch you die slowly." Mewtwo said, pointed his bladed weapon at her throat. "But then again, I have watched Sonic in his memories. I won't make the same mistake of prolonging my opponent's death."

"I got to help her..." Sonic grunted; his free hand was scratching across the floor.

"**It's useless.**" Dark Sonic said defeated. "**You can't break free.**"

"If you're not going to help me..." Sonic hisses audibly. "Then get out of my way."

The cobalt hedgehog grabbed the chain with his hand and pulled at the metal with all his might. Mewtwo saw this and shook his head before swiping his weapon across Marine's neck. In that one moment, everything changed. Everyone is the room was shocked when Sonic snapped the chain in two and jumped back to his feet to make a dive for the Cloned Telepath. Mewtwo was surprised that his weapon was shattered that he stopped half an inch to Marine's throat. As Sonic jumped forward and sliced his Keyblade across Mewtwo's shield, forcing him backwards. With a twist of his hand, the cobalt hedgehog destroyed the chain holding Marine.

"Thanks for the help, mate." Marine said cheerfully.

"Not a problem." Sonic said with a thumbs-up. He watched Marine vanish back into her card before shifting a glare back to the Cloned Telepath. "It's one thing to try and kill me. But when you bring my friends into play, there is going to be some serious punishment."

"You ridiculous miscreant." Mewtwo scowled. He held out his hand and recalled all the Orichalcum into the three metallic spheres. "You can't stand against a higher member of the Order."

"Oh yeah." Sonic sneered. "Just try me."

Before Mewtwo knew what Sonic was planning, the cobalt hedgehog whipped out three cards from his gauntlet and absorbed them into his body. The Keyblade Master held out his hand and formed a visible sphere of blue energy that was compressed into his palm. At once, Mewtwo transformed all three of his weapons into a deep round shield as Sonic jumped forward with his attack held in front. Not even bothering to go around, Sonic stabbed straight into Mewtwo's defenses.

"**Sonic Wind!!**" Sonic screamed.

The Keyblade Master's attack struck directly into the heart of the shield. Mewtwo smirked, expecting his shield to hold its place. But imagine his surprise when his shape shifting weapon was twisted apart and splattered across the room in the form of silver goop. With nothing left to protect him, Mewtwo was smashed in the chest by Sonic's power. Fortunately for him, the shield absorbed the majority of the attack and transformed the Sonic Wind into a blunt weapon. The Cloned Telepath was thrown back off his feet and slid across the room defeated.

"Game over, Mewtwo." Sonic said.

* * *

: DefeatedMewtwo

As Mewtwo slowly crawled back to his feet, Sonic stood ready to continue the battle. That only lasted until Sonic's friends suddenly appeared behind him – they spent the next two minutes pulling his head out of a vase. Before standing up completely, Mewtwo recalled all of the Orichalcum materials from the walls and allowed it to crawl up his sleeve.

"Very impressive." Mewtwo complimented. "As to be expected, you aren't one to die so easily. But despite the loss I suffered, it wasn't a complete loss."

"You got one thing right." Sonic glared, picking up his weapon. "I would never lose to someone like you."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Mewtwo said deviously. "Did you even notice that I was delving deep into you memories as we fought? And look what I found." He a card from his sleeve – Sonic knew it was a World Card. "This card is crafted from all the memories that are locked in the other side of your heart."

"Meechga?" Angel questioned.

No one understood what she meant, but they all guess the same thing. Another side of Sonic's heart. Did Mewtwo know something about him that the rest of them didn't? At first, Sonic thought he was talking about his darker half until Dark Sonic stated it wasn't him. Before they had the chance to gain answers, Mewtwo tossed the card to the Keyblade Master and faded back into the darkness.

"He got away." Storm informed.

"Sonic, this is getting way out of hand." Silver proclaimed seriously. "I just know we're walking straight into a trap."

"I feel the same way." Sonic nodded looking down to the new card. "But I want some answers. And he's going to give them to me."

* * *

Meanwhile, the scene alternates to the higher levels of Castle Oblivion within the meeting chamber. Terro, Duskmon, and Roodaka were watching the previous battle through the crystal ball in the center of the room. Kumori was also watching, but she decided to keep her distance from Duskmon. As the images disappeared, the group stood silent for a moment.

"If Sonic disappears, that will be the end of the Order's plans." Terro stated.

"Temwow has gone much farther than I had planned." Duskmon stated. "Too far."

"Temwow?" Roodaka repeated confused. "I thought his name was Mewtwo."

"He has turned his back against our cause." Duskmon proclaimed. "He no longer deserves that name." He turned to the Deceptive Rogue. "I trust you know what to do, Terro."

"Haven't got a clue." Terro said playfully, looking back to Kumori. He smiled lightly at the girl, who seemed much calmer at the sight. "Maybe you could spell it out for me?"

"Temwow has clearly committed a treasonous act against the Order." Duskmon stated. "And in accordance to the laws pass down by the Superior, he must be dealt with." He glared at Terro's backside. "Eliminate the traitor."

"That can be arranged." Terro stated, calling his wrist blade from his sleeve. The crimson bat looked down at his blade and gazed at Duskmon's reflection with a grin. "But there's no taking it back afterwards."

"I would expect nothing less." Duskmon nodded.

And with that, Terro vanished into a portal of darkness.

**

* * *

The lines have been drawn and crossed. Has Mewtwo's act proved to be his final mistake? What plans does Terro have for the Order? Where is this new word that lies on the other side of Sonic's heart? Find out on the next Chain of Memories!**

**Please, read and review.**


	28. The Other Side, Part 1

**CHAIN OF MEMORIES: SONIC'S TALE**

OC's © respective owners

Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Other Side, Part 1

Last time on Chain of Memories:

Sonic met up with the elusive Mewtwo, a founding member of the mysterious Order. Hinting that he might know something that had occurred to Tomo, the Keyblade Master instantly went on the offensive. Though the battle was fierce and brutal, Sonic found himself unable to touch the Cloned Telepath. It was only when Marine was endangered that Sonic's rage broke through Mewtwo's defenses. After the conclusion, Mewtwo presented him with a card that he claimed to be from "the other side of his heart". Meanwhile, Duskmon gave the command for Terro to "eliminate the traitor".

* * *

The scene returns to the corridors of Castle Oblivion. As the heroes climbed up the stairway, Sonic's hand instinctively twitched in preparation for summoning the Keyblade. Fortunately, it was not needed as Mewtwo was nowhere to be seen. The cobalt hedgehog reached into his quills and pulled out the newest card of his collection. Though he was in Castle Oblivion, Sonic already knew he had never seen the place before.

"**A card crafted from the other side of your heart...**" Dark Sonic said interestingly. "**If it's not referring to me, then who is it?**"

"_Well, there's only one way to find out._" Sonic replied. "_It's the only one we have left – the only way to move forward._"

"Uh...mate?" Marine said shakily. "Are you ok, mate?"

"Huh?" Sonic asked disoriented. "Oh, I'm just fine."

None of the heroes seemed to buy it, but they didn't question it either. For the previous few floors, Sonic seemed to be becoming more irritable and become more aggressive than normal. His finest example was his match against Mewtwo – Marine was afraid of him. Without noticing his friend's expressions, the Keyblade Master walked up to the blank door and raised the unknown card, disappearing into the light.

* * *

When the scenery returned to their attention, Sonic nearly slipped off an unseen edge until he was pulled back by Storm. After giving a grateful glance to his larger friend and took in a quick look at their surroundings. The Sonic Team had seemingly appeared in coastal city with a visible beach not far from where they were standing. Between most of the streets were several small canals with bridges overhead to allow crossing from one place to another. And the one thing that made this world so different from the others is that a large number of shoppers and tourist were bustling everywhere.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Storm said in awe. "Where are we, Sonic?"

"I...really don't know." Sonic said hesitantly. "I've never been here before."

"Tooki bawaba!" Angel stated.

"I'm not sure any of us have been here before." Silver said thoughtfully.

"But that can't be right, mates!" Marine exclaimed. He sudden shriek sent Angel jumping into the canal, coming back with a soggy coat of fur. "Up 'till, we've only been in places where Sonic has been before!"

"That may be so, but I don't remember anything about this place." Sonic insisted.

"Maybe you forgot this town like all the other stuff." Storm suggested.

"This is getting worse by the minute." Silver said seriously. "All our memories are practically gone."

The thought seemed to create a huge wave of depression between the heroes. And soon enough, they all began to question their reasons for traveling to this castle. Why did Silver and Storm feel the need to follow the Keyblade Master? Were they looking for someone? And Angel began to wonder why she was with them in the first place. And though Marine already had a sort memory, she also began to think of the reasons why she was following the cobalt hedgehog. She was also curious about the origins of the scars on her right eye. Noticing everyone's doubts, Sonic reached into his quills and pulled out the paopu keychain he discovered earlier.

"Hey, we'll be ok." Sonic said assured. "Take a look at this."

"Ichibi?" Angel asked.

"Hey, it's Kumori's good luck charm!" Marine exclaimed

"There's a special memory that goes with this." Sonic said nostalgically, staring into the endless blue sky. "One night, when Kumori and I were very little, there was a meteor shower. Kumori started crying and asked what would happened if one of the meteors hit the islands." He started laughing heartily. "And I told her that if a meteor came this way, I would knock it back into space."

"That's funny." Marine giggled.

"Yeah." Sonic nodded amusingly. "During the whole shower, I was swinging a toy sword around. Kumori smiled and gave me this good luck charm for protecting her."

But as the story progressed, a faint ghostly shadow of Kumori appeared behind the Keyblade Master. But no one, not even Sonic seemed to see or hear her.

"Sonic, I'm so sorry." Kumori said sadly. "All this is happening because of me..."

And just like that, she was gone, her warning went unnoticed.

"Kumori said she had it ever since she was a baby." Sonic continued undisturbed.

"And she gave it to you." Marine sighed happily. "How sweet."

"Meega taka." Angel nodded.

"Yeah, so I promised her." Sonic said. "From now on, I would be her good luck charm. I would be the one to keep her safe. But one day, Kumori left the islands...and I forgot all about her until now." He stared into the canal, watching his sorrowful reflection. "I really let her down."

"Aw, don't say that." Storm grunted certainly. "We'll help you find her. That's a promise."

Sonic nodded, finally growing appreciative of his friends.

**

* * *

**

---Soleanna---

The next thing about the town that made it so different from the other memories is the fact that Sonic's were no longer cards. The four creatures were able to walk across the town with their leader – an experience they had been denied for so long. For the second time since his entrance to the castle, Sonic felt at peace with the world. His darker half could not feel the presence of the Heartless and his friends seemed to be enjoying their stay. As they walked along the canal, they noticed shops and outdoor restaurants – the team was staring excitedly. Even Sonic forgot his mission momentarily.

"You know..." Sonic said hopefully. "Mewtwo could be miles away for all we know."

"Yeah." Marine nodded excitedly. "And maybe he left the castle."

"Look, I know what you guys are thinking." Silver said strictly. "But we are her for a reason, even if we don't know what that reason is. The fact is that we need to – is that World Ring?"

"I think we got him convinced." Sonic grinned, watching his master walk away.

At once, the heroes broke off and scattered across the market street. As Sonic was scanning through an assortment of postcards of the town, Marine was looking at the gondolas – it was lucky no one caught her with the wreckage. Silver was looking through a stand that was selling seemingly-authentic mystical items from a shady merchant with a maniacal grin. After spending twenty minutes running up and down the shops, the heroes gathered back together on one of the bridges.

"I can't believe that guy tried to scam me into buying fake World Rings." Silver grumbled.

"I think the tag that said 'Made in Taiwan' was a dead give away." Sonic sniggered.

"Well, it's a good thing we didn't have any money to spend with." Silver stated.

"You said it." Storm said, taking a bit of a papaya.

At once, the group's attention was directed to the strongest of the group. Storm was carrying a basket of assorted fruit with Angel sitting in the midst of the juicy delectables. The others were staring at the two with wide eyes, which Angel was quick to notice.

"Gabba?" Angel questioned.

"Guys, where did you get the money to pay for that stuff?" Sonic asked timidly.

"Stop! Thieves!!"

The Sonic Team had no idea what trouble they were in, but they scram as quickly as possible. It was unknown where they had run off to, but the canals had come to an end. The group had wandered into an open plaza with a few benches, a single outdoor café, and a large fountain in the center. The heroes, panting heavily from their run, stopped near one of the benches and dropped instantly onto the structure.

"Man, who knew that guy could run so fast?" Sonic groaned.

"If we have anyone to blame, it's these two." Silver said, glaring to Angel and Storm. "What in the world made you think we were going to get food for free?"

"We thought that – since it was a memory – no one would care." Storm answered.

"Ih." Angel nodded.

"Hey, guy, look at this!" A new voice called. "Fresh meat!"

The Sonic Team snapped their heads in the direction of the voice, spotting a gang of three characters. The first was a light-brown hedgehog with jagged black markings streaking along his body, wearing black gloves and black boots with yellow central line. The next one was a golden hound with two bangs on his forehead, wearing white/black sneakers, jet-black jeans, and a black bandanna on his forearm. The last one, most likely the leader, tried to make himself look intimidating as possible. He was a violet-purple tiger with black stripes, wearing a blue vest and jeans, black running shoes, and matching fingerless gloves. The odd group stepped up to the heroes and stared down at them on the bench.

"Look at this, Armand." The hedgehog said tauntingly. "We've got two rats, a pink koala, a large turkey, and a scrawny midget."

"That's captain midget to you!" Marine yelled; the group laughed wildly. "Wait, that didn't come out right."

"Who are you guys?" Sonic glared.

"The name's Armand." The tiger answered. "These are my buds, Damian and Gemini. And you just happen to be sitting on our bench."

"It's a free world." Silver interjected swiftly. "You have no right saying what we can and cannot do."

"Actually, we can." Damian proclaimed. "You're in our territory now and you have to listen to what we say."

"All right, listen." Sonic growled, jumping to his feet. "I don't know who you guys are, but we aren't going to put up with your ridiculous rules. We are gonna stay here as long as we want and there is nothing you can do about it."

"You little..." Armand snarled.

That was about as much as the violet tiger could get out before the Keyblade Master summoned his weapon and pointed it to his chest. Fear was evident with the tiger's eyes as he slowly staggered backwards to the rest of the group. Sonic slowly stepped forward in hopes of scaring them off, but was met with an unexpected result. A blur of green suddenly passed between the two opponents and the cobalt hedgehog felt a pressure on his wrist. Without warning, Sonic was hurtled forward and landed with his back to the ground – everyone flinches at the sound of his flop. The Keyblade was unwilling tossed overhead and captured by a hand within Sonic's view.

"What's the meaning of this, Armand?" A new voice questioned.

"Hey, boss." Armand answered nonchalantly.

The Keyblade Master swiftly turned on stomach and stared up at the new arrival. He was an emerald-green hedgehog with five pointed quills and a blue opal in his forehead, wearing simple white gloves and black shoes with white stripes. Sonic hissed in anger when he noticed that this unknown man was holding his Keyblade and didn't seem ready to return it.

"I'll ask you once again." The hedgehog said seriously. "What is going on here?"

"I'll tell you what's going on, mate!" Marine shouted haughtily. "These three man-dingoes were trying to push us around, but Sonic was about to teach them a lesson."

"These guys were getting in our way, Zeenint." Gemini proclaimed. "They failed to follow the rules of our turf."

"Now I understand." The hedgehog known as Zeenint nodded, turning to the heroes. "The five of you aren't from around the town, so you don't understand the rules. But if there is one thing you should not do, it's to questioned a Soleanna Signer on their own turf."

"Soleanna Signer?" Storm repeated confused.

"I suppose I should explain more." Zeenint sighed, twirling the Keyblade in his hand – Sonic was annoyed. "Soleanna is divided into sectors, each controlled by a different group. The princess built this system in hopes that it would create equal stability within the town. The gang that is in control of that sector makes the rules, but is limited by the princess's own ruling of the city."

"And your group is in charge here." Silver summarized.

"That's right." Zeenint nodded, glaring over his shoulder. "But some people abuse their power."

"So, can I have my Keyblade back?" Sonic asked hopefully.

"You may not have known the laws, but you still threatened a Signer." Zeenint said strictly, stabbing the weapon into the ground. "If you wish to receive your weapon, you must defeat me in a Street Brawl."

"But how is Sonic supposed to fight without a weapon?" Storm asked.

"You guys are clearly tourists." Zeenint shook. "A Street Brawl is strictly hand-to-hand combat – the use of weapons is prohibited. In fact, you could get into serious trouble just for carrying one."

"Fine, I'll take your challenge." Sonic accepted.

The Signer leader nodded in agreement. While the Sonic Team and the Soleanna Signers stood off to the side of the plaza, Sonic and Zeenint remained at opposite ends. The Cobalt Hedgehog glanced towards Damien out of the corner of his eye, watching the Keyblade in his paws. Armand stepped into the center of their makeshift arena, raising one hand to the sky.

"The rules are simple!" Armand announced. "Both opponents must keep fighting until one side either surrenders or is knocked out. You may not may pull your opponents quills, attack his eyes, or strike him below the belt. Other than that, anything goes. Are both fighters in agreement."

"Yeah." The hedgehog's nodded.

"Then let the match begin!" Armand announced throwing down his arm.

It was immediately shown how experienced Zeenint was within the brawls. The moment Armand's hand went down; the Signer leader vanished from sight. Sonic remained clueless until her felt a sharp jab to the back of his neck, sending him skidding across the pavement. Glancing over his shoulder, Sonic managed to catch Zeenint making a run for him and immediately twisted his body around. He was attempting to throw out his legs to trip the green hedgehog, but Zeenint effortlessly captured his ankle and tossed him aside.

"_Man, this is brutal._" Sonic thought. "_I'm getting pounded out here._"

"**Fight back!**" Dark Sonic exclaimed. "**You have beaten stronger opponents than this!**"

"_But I've never fought without a weapon before._" Sonic proclaimed.

"**You must be joking!**" Dark Sonic screamed.

Unfortunately, he wasn't joking. In all of Sonic's life, there has never been a time when Sonic has gotten into a fight where he has not used a weapon. He was at a complete disadvantage. Zeenint was quick to notice this when he caught Sonic's wrist as the cobalt hedgehog tried to punch him. As Sonic tried to tug back his hand, the Signer leader let go and watched his opponent flail backwards to the ground. And before the Keyblade Master could sit up, Zeenint pressed his foot into the hedgehog's chest to keep him pinned.

"How pathetic." Zeenint said coolly. "You barely lasted a minute against me."

"If I had my Keyblade, you wouldn't be talking." Sonic growled.

"You wouldn't last a day in Soleanna." Zeenint stated. "In this city, we learn that fighting with your own strength is more important than depending on the power of some weapon. If you really wished to grow, you would learn to fight on your own."

"But the Keyblade is..." Sonic began.

"Your weapon is only an extension of yourself." Zeenint said. "The one with the power is the man holding the weapon. I hope you'll learn that some day."

"I think we all knew this was coming." Armand said proudly. "That's why I'm happy to announce that the winner is..."

But before he could finish, a sphere of energy appeared from nowhere and smashed into Zeenint's back. The force of the unwarranted attack sent the emerald hedgehog flying across the plaza and into the far wall. The rest of the Signers quickly rushed to his aid – Damien dropped the Keyblade. As the Signers helped their leader up, everyone's attention was directed to the attacker. Four mysterious creatures were sitting cross-legged in midair with silvery-grey skin and deep violet pants with an unusual symbol on their faces. It resembled an upside-down heart with a spiked cross on top.

"Hey, what are those things?" Gemini questioned.

"You think they're from the Kingdom Knights or the Sand Sliders?" Damien asked.

"They're definitely from around here." Zeenint hissed. "But I really don't care who they are. Attacking a Signer in the middle of our territory deserves the maximum punishment!"

"You don't stand a chance against those things!" Silver proclaimed as the heroes jumped in. "Just leave them to us."

"This is our territory and this is our fight." Zeenint growled.

"You better trust me, mate." Marine waved. "You might want to keep your heads down."

The Signers were obviously angered about being commanded in their own area, but Zeenint raised his hand to halt them. The emerald hedgehog watched the group interestingly – studying them. Then he looked to Sonic, who remained unmoving since his embarrassing defeat, as he was his friend battle this unknown creatures. As the heroes each took on a separate opponent, Silver became the first to attack. The Mystic of Babylon thrusted out his palm and released a flaming ball of fire, which surprisingly had no effect on these creatures. Instead, these "Charmers", as Marine avidly dubbed them, absorbed the fireball from one hand and returned it out the other. Silver swiftly jumped back to avoid his own attack.

"This is just great." Silver muttered sarcastically. "Magic has no effect on them. What kind of Heartless are these."

"I don't think they're Heartless, Silver!" Storm called tiredly. "I've never seen Heartless move like these."

It was definitely a step up from the average Heartless. At every attempt Storm tried to jab his fist through this unusual creatures, they manage to contort their bodies into a shape that helped them avoid it. And after a particular brutal charge, the Charmer twisted around Storm's arm and reshaped itself behind the Albatross. The enigmatic creature waved its hand forward and released a sphere of flowing energy to Storm's back, sending him to the ground. Marine was having just as much difficulty as Silver – her energy blasts were reflected – but her unlimited stamina kept her out of range of their attacks. The only person who seemed to be making any headway was Angel. The pink experiment seemed to adapt to her opponent and followed its movements enough to catch it. Needless to say, she was the only one able to destroy her opponent.

"I got to give some props these guys." Damien said meekly. "They're much better than I expected."

"Do you think we should help them?" Gemini asked.

"And get ourselves killed?!" Armand exclaimed. "We wouldn't last a minute against these things! We should just get out of here and save our own necks, right, boss?!" Zeenint made no attempt to answer. "Boss?"

"_These outsiders..._" Zeenint thought irritably. "_They have abilities not commonly seen in Soleanna._" His eyes wandered over to the blue hedgehog sitting off to the side. "_But the real question is: how strong is he?_"

"_This isn't looking too good._" Sonic groaned inwardly. "_The guys are getting creamed out there. But...maybe if I fought without the Keyblade... then..._"

A sudden cry of pain suddenly came from the battlefield, which had Sonic worried. Marine was lying on the ground, clutching her right eye, and one of the remaining Charmers loomed overhead with its arm outstretched. As it formed a sphere of energy within its glove-like palm, Sonic's decision was resolved. In a quick burst of speed, Sonic turned over and grabbed the Keyblade before charging back onto the field. Before the Charmer realized what had occurred, the Keyblade Master swiped between them and severed the creature's hand. The unknown entity hissed in pain, which turned out to be the last thing it did before the cobalt hedgehog decapitated it.

"Whew, that was a close one." Marine sighed in relief. "Thanks for the help, mate."

"You know, this is getting really old." Sonic said coldly; the raccoon flinched. "I'm always having to save your tail. You need to learn to stand up and defend yourself. Otherwise, you're pretty much useless to us."

"I'm...I'm sorry, mate." Marine sniffed tearfully. "I...I just..."

"**That was kind of harsh.**" Dark Sonic commented. "**After all, she's only a child.**"

"_Well, she needs to learn to grow up._" Sonic replied fiercely. "_I can't spend all my time looking out for her. I have more important matters to deal with: like rescuing Kumori._"

"**Sonic...you've changed.**" Dark Sonic said distantly.

The cobalt hedgehog ignored his other half and returned his attention to the two remaining Charmers floating. As one stood back on the sidelines, the second formed a pair of violet energy spheres in its palms. Sonic effortlessly jumped from side-to-side in order to avoid the shots and charged on ahead. After realizing how close its opponent was getting, the Charmer clapped both hands together and released a wave of psychic energy. The Keyblade Master was thrown backwards in midair, but managed to catch himself upon landing. The Charmer clapped its hands once more, but something in the back of Sonic's mind caused him to react to this. For reasons unknown, Sonic held his Keyblade forward with the teeth of his weapon turned on its side. In an unexpected turn of events, a partial amount of the Charmer's magic was repelled off the surface of the blade and returned to its originator. Coming in contact with its own power left the unknown creature dazed and disoriented.

"_What was that?_" Sonic wondered.

"**That was called a reaction command.**" Dark Sonic stated. "**I'll fill you in later, but you must destroy that thing while you have the chance!**"

He didn't need to be told twice. Without hesitation, the Keyblade Master zoomed across the plaza and slashed the enigma in two, forcing it back to wherever it came from. When the cobalt hedgehog looked back to the last of the Charmers, he was surprised to learn that it had vanished from sight.

"Hey, where'd it go?" Sonic asked.

"I think I saw it heading towards the edge of the city." Silver stated, pointing towards the distant forest.

"Come on!" Sonic shouted. "We might be able to catch it!"

"Hold right there!" Zeenint commanded, forcing the Sonic Team to stop and look back. "I don't know what those things were, but they had no right to attack our town." He and Sonic exchanged glares with one another. "You know, when I first saw your, I thought your were just another hopeless loser......and I was right."

"What?!" Sonic exclaimed angrily. "I just saved you guys!"

"You only won because you depended on your weapon." Zeenint said coldly. "If you were a real fighter, you have been able to defeat them without your fancy sword, just like your friends there." The Keyblade Master glared spitefully at his companions. "When you learn to fight on your own terms, then I just might respect you."

And with, the emerald hedgehog departed with the rest of the Soleanna Signers. The Sonic Team frightened to speak to Sonic, but Marine was more scared of just being around him. Their once proud and respected leader was transforming into something that only beasts like Mephiles would get along with. The Keyblade Master remained silent and turned in the direction where Silver saw the Charm escape before taking off. Not really caring if his team was following him or not, Sonic began to think about what Zeenint said to him. But more importantly, a single question kept echoing in his mind.

What were those things?

**

* * *

**

Even the greatest bonds slowly start to sever. What has happened to Sonic to change him so dramatically? Who were these unknown creatures that attacked? And where is Mewtwo hiding in this world? Find out on the next Chain of Memories!

**Please, read and review.**


	29. The Other Side, Part 2

**CHAIN OF MEMORIES: SONIC'S TALE**

OC's © respective owners

Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Other Side, Part 2

Last time on Chain of Memories:

Sonic and his team arrived in a peaceful town that no one – not even Sonic – were familiar with. After traveling to a great distance within the city, they were confronted by a street gang known as the Soleanna Signers. Their leader, Zeenint, was no happy with Sonic's weapon-carrying trait and challenged him to a Street Brawl. But without the use of his Keyblade, the cobalt hedgehog was effortlessly defeated. It was only when the Heroes and the Signers were attacked by an unknown enemy that Zeenint acknowledged their power. But even so, the Signer Leader held no respect for the Keyblade Master.

* * *

The scene alternates to a dense forest eastwards outside Soleanna. Sonic and his companions were pushing through the thick layers of bushes and groves in hot pursuit of their unknown enemy. They had followed the white-bodied creature called the Charmer to the outskirts of the town and into forgotten lands. Unfortunately, the Charmer managed to give the heroes the slip once it compressed its body enough to press through a layer of rocks.

"I can't believe this." Sonic growled angrily, pushing through the branches. "How could you guys let it escape?!"

"Excuse me?" Silver responded frustratingly. "But I believe it was you who ran ahead and let it get away. If you had just waited for everyone else to show up..."

"And what?!" Sonic snapped. "Have you guys slow me down?! I could have caught that thing in an instant if you had paid attention to where it was going!!"

"Please, no fighting." Marine said pleadingly. "If we all work together, we can still find it."

"You have no right to talk." Sonic glared, causing the raccoon to flinch. "Of everyone here, you're the weakest link. I can't even remember why I brought you with me in the first place. You're so useless."

That was a serious low blow. It was bad enough that they were lost in an unknown world, but now their once-respected leader had turned around and demoralized one of his own teammates. Angel growled in spite and nearly bit off the hedgehog's head, but Storm signaled her not to move – he was thinking the same thing as her. Silver placed a gentle hand on Marine's shoulder, who was tearing slightly, hoping to comfort her. But Sonic seriously changed over the course of his stay – he didn't even care about the others.

"**That was not necessary, Sonic!**" Dark Sonic Hissed. "**You shouldn't have said such a thing to Marine! She's only a child!"**

"_What do you care?!_" Sonic snapped. "_You're a Heartless! You shouldn't give a damn about anything?!_"

"**On normal conditions, that would be true...**" Dark Sonic acknowledged. "**But it appears that I have changed as much as you have. Maybe...I'm all that's left of your true self.**"

The Cobalt Hedgehog cut the connection between them. Who was he, a Heartless, to lecture the Keyblade Master about the difference between right and wrong? As far as Sonic was concerned, he had no say in the matter. As the cobalt hedgehog pushed through the forest, the remainder of his team was only reluctant to follow. They stopped not too far ahead when they finally discovered a landmark that separated itself from its surroundings. The ruined remains of an ancestral palace stood with a hollow imagine in the center of the clearing. A great percentage of the foundation had been torn away, nearly half of the palace was collapsed, and moss was entangling itself across the walls.

"Hmm...." Sonic hummed thoughtfully.

"What's wrong?" Storm asked, though still distant.

"I'm getting a really weird feeling about this place." Sonic answered. "I'm sure I don't know this place, but it's starting to feeling like it's familiar to me."

"Then that must mean you had to have been here before." Silver said coolly.

"That's the strange part." Sonic said frustratingly.

"M-maybe..." Marine said nervously; afraid that Sonic might snap again. "Maybe it's the same as Kumori. You forgot lots of other stuff, so you're starting to remember this place now."

"No, it's different." Sonic shook. "With Kumori, the memories sort of came drifting back to me – one little piece at a time. But that's not the same as this. I don't have any memories, just this weird feeling in my heart."

"It's amazing you still have one." Silver muttered.

"So, feeling nostalgic?" A familiar voice echoed.

The Sonic Team jumped back, facing the palace ruins as a portal of darkness emerged from the ground. The moment the darkness had faded away, Mewtwo stood in the place of the shadows. Though they didn't seem to be on good terms with their leader, the heroes stood on either side of Sonic.

"It looks my messanger delivered his message." Mewtwo said.

"Messanger?" Sonic repeated. "You're the one who sent that thing after us?"

"Indeed it was." Mewtwo nodded. "I brought you here so we could have a little talk."

"A talk?" Storm asked.

"I have a question for you, Sonic." Mewtwo said. "Your memories of Kumori or your feelings of here. Which of these two is more real, I wonder."

"Kumori, of course." Sonic said instantly. "Whatever it is I'm feeling about this place, I bet it's just another one of your tricks."

"The memories wiles can be cruel." Mewtwo chuckled devilishly. "In silence, we forget. In its obsession, it binds our hearts."

"I'm getting tired of riddles!" Sonic snapped.

"I told you..." Mewtwo said coolly. "This place was created solely from another side of your memory. It is on the other side of your heart that the memory of this place exists. It is your heart that remembers."

"You're wrong!" Sonic exclaimed. "I don't know this place!!"

"If you remain bound to the Chain of Memories," Mewtwo said calmly. "And refuse to believe what is truly found inside your heart, then throw it away. You are not a Keyblade Master like your mother and father. You are just a slave to the twisted memories. Yes, exactly like my Tomo." He summoned his three sphere of Orichalcum metal from a vortex of psychic energy. "Your existence is worth nothing!"

"Like...your Tomo." Sonic said slowly. "Worth...nothing?" He cobalt hedgehog growled lowly with anger, clenching his hands until he could draw blood. "That's enough out of you! You're the one that changed Tomo! Every word you said was a lie! I would never throw away my heart!" He summoned the Keyblade to his hand. "I'm going to take you down and save Tomo and Kumori!"

"You pathetic fool." Mewtwo shook.

The Cloned Telepath reached to the shoulder of his coat and ripped it off his body to reveal his true form. Like his face, the rest of his body was pure white, but with a trail of purple on his underside that led towards his tail. His three fingers were smooth and circular, he stood on his toes, and there was a tube connected to his neck and the base of his spine. Mewtwo had thrown off his shackles and was prepared to give Sonic the fight of his life.

**

* * *

**

Cloned Telepath: Mewtwo.

As predictable as it may seem, Sonic was definitely the first to strike. With his Keyblade held outwards, the cobalt hedgehog slashed his weapon across Mewtwo's torso. The cloned telepath commanded one of his metallic sphere to block the Keyblade Master's path, transforming it into a miniature round shield. After Sonic's attack bounced off shield, the cobalt hedgehog attempted a second strike by swinging around at the creature's legs. But much to the hedgehog's surprised, Mewtwo's feet left the ground and hovered a few feet in the air. While Sonic was distracted by this spectacle, all three metallic spheres formed together into a giant hammer within the Cloned Telepath's hands. The Keyblade Master was unfortunate to not notice this until it hit him square in the chest. Sonic tumbled backwards towards the ruins and smacked into one of the crumbling pillars.

"What just happened?" Sonic groaned.

"**You weren't paying attention.**" Dark Sonic proclaimed. "**You let your anger get the best of you and left your defenses open for an easy attack.**"

"_Who asked you?!_" Sonic snapped. "_How was I supposed to know he could fly?!_"

"**He's a telepath.**" Dark Sonic said simply. "**These are the kinds of things you must not rule out. If you wish to defeat him, you must clear your thoughts of anger and allow yourself to think of your next action.**"

"_Then why don't you do me a favor and leave?!_" Sonic snapped.

"Is that all?" Mewtwo taunted. "I had hope you to present me with some worthwhile challenge after such a short time."

"Hey, I beat you once before!" Sonic exclaimed. "I can do it again!"

"Last time, I had not revealed my true power." Mewtwo stated, reforming his weapon into three spheres. "But now that you are no longer a necessity, I will not be so generous."

"You're so confident." Sonic growled, pulling tree cards from his deck. "Let's see how confident you are after this!"

Upon his command, the three cards disappeared into miniscule particles of light and slowly culminated into Sonic's hand. The cobalt hedgehog collected a great amount of blue energy within his palm, compacting it into the form of a small sphere. The last time Mewtwo had confronted with this technique, it had led to his untimely defeat. But this time, the Cloned Telepath seemed more confident.

"_That's it._" Mewtwo thought pleasingly. "_Show me that power once more._"

"**Sonic Wind!**" Sonic exclaimed

The Keyblade Master jumped ahead with the collection of energy pressed tightly between his fingers. But despite Sonic's advances, Mewtwo seemed unconcerned. With only a few feet separating them, the cobalt hedgehog lunged his signature attack into the Cloned Telepath. But Sonic was caught off guard once Mewtwo drove his fist into the heart of the energy sphere. The Sonic Wind exploded on contact, sending its creator skidding backwards across the grass. The Keyblade Master, taken back by this turn of events, looked back to his adversary in surprise. Mewtwo's hand was covered in a gauntlet made of strong metal – it was his weapon.

"What the?" Sonic questioned. "Why isn't that thing destroyed? I should have work like last time."

"You think I would fall for the same trick twice?" Mewtwo cackled. "Being as I am, I learn to adapt through observation. Your petty technique is clearly superior if the Orichalcum has no support behind it. But when present with a host..."

"**The armor is unbreakable.**" Dark Sonic finished.

"It is the prefect defense." Mewtwo stated.

"Well, every shield must have some weak point." Sonic said, raising his Keyblade. "It's just a hassle to find it."

"Try as you might, you will not succeed." Mewtwo grinned. "Your heart is restrained by the Chain of Memories. You're power is feeble."

"Well, looks like your bark is worse than you bite." Sonic retorted.

Mewtwo grimaced. Using the last of his Orichalcum spheres, Mewtwo covered his body in the purified metal. When it had solidified, the Cloned Telepath was presentable with a thick layer of refurbished armor. He was garbed in a pair of metallic gauntlets to cover his arms, a pair of bracers around his ankles, and a large plate that covered his chest and lower regions. Mewtwo give one last menacing smirk before his head was covered by a silver helmet with a black visor covering his eyes.

"That new." Sonic commented.

"Now my body is untouchable." Mewtwo proclaimed. "Not even the power of the Keyblade can pierce my new form. You must concede defeat."

"I don't know the meaning of defeat!" Sonic yelled.

"Shall I bring you a dictionary." Mewtwo joked.

Sonic did not find this humorous. The cobalt hedgehog reached into his gauntlet and summoned the Keychain Card for the Kingdom Key. And without warning, the Keyblade Master disappeared from sight with a strong burst of speed. The Cloned Telepath remained motionless, anticipating his opponent's next move. He looked downward, catching the sight of Sonic before he reeled back his chosen weapon. Sonic swiped his Keyblade against Mewtwo's chest, only to watch in fly out of his hands upon contact. The cobalt hedgehog watched in horror as his weapon twisted across the air and dropped into the shadows of the ruins – a loud clatter was heard.

"**Yeah, that was a smart move.**" Dark Sonic said sarcastically.

"I think this careful observation proves my point." Mewtwo said confidently. "Your powers are far too inferior compared to mine."

"We'll see about that." Sonic snarled.

The Keyblade Master jumped backwards and resorted back to his gauntlet. He pulled out his only two magic cards and tossed them simultaneously for his enemy. One of the cards burst into a ball of searing flames and the second card transformed into a strong bolt of lightning. But consequently, Mewtwo brought his hand forward and formed a barrier to deflect the magical strikes. In addition, the Cloned Telepath jabbed his fist for Sonic, releasing a small burst of psychic energy. The Keyblade Master was thrown backwards by this unseen force – his head collided with the wall, leaving him disoriented.

"This can't be happening." Sonic moaned painfully. "How can be losing? I never lose."

"Sonic, face the facts." Dark Sonic stated. "He's too powerful for you to take on alone. You need your friends."

"My friends?" Sonic grimaced. "Yes, that's exactly what I need."

Dark Sonic gave an audible sigh – his counterpart was finally listening. As Mewtwo began making his approach, Sonic scanned through his gauntlet and recovered the card he was seeking: Triad Call. The cobalt hedgehog shot the card into the air without a second thought, attracting the attention of his enemy. The card transformed into three Friend Cards, which Sonic quickly nabbed. He looked down at the faces of Silver, Angel, and, to his displeasure, Marine. But instead of summoning them as Dark Sonic had hoped, he used them all as sacrifice so that he could call forth Zilla from his gauntlet.

"**Zilla?!**" Dark Sonic exclaimed. "**Why did you summon him?!**"

"_If I'm going to be working with someone, at least Zilla will cooperate._" Sonic responded. His mind trailed back to the lizard as it began licking his face before slapping the lizard. "Stop that, you oversized iguana."

"**Him, too?**" Dark Sonic said disappointedly.

"It looks like you brought a new playmate." Mewtwo chuckled. "But are you sure it will be enough."

"Why don't you find out for yourself!" Sonic shouted, pointing to the former Order member. "Get rid of him, you ugly lizard!"

Zilla seemed deeply offended by his choice of words and seemed close to rebelling against him. But the mutated lizard reluctantly followed orders and charged headlong into the armored traitor. Mewtwo thought this to be amusing and held out his hand again, effectively capturing the beast's head. With a low growl, Zilla counteracted by swinging its tail around the side. Mewtwo captured this piece with his other hand and increased his grip to force a short yelp from the lizard. With this given opportunity, Mewtwo placed both hands on Zilla's tail and twisted around before releasing him. Sonic quickly ducked as his companion was shot overhead and smashed through the wall behind him.

"Anything else?" Mewtwo challenged.

"Come on, you ugly waste of space!" Sonic snapped to Zilla. "Get back up and fight!"

"**That does it!!**" Dark Sonic roared furiously. "**You're out of control! I'm taking over whether you like it or not!!**"

True to his word, the Heartless Hedgehog began placing all his pressure on his counterpart, driving the hedgehog to his knees. And as he quickly discovered, Sonic's heart was much weaker than it had ever been, giving Dark Sonic complete access to his body. Within a matter of seconds, Sonic's body had transformed to match the shape of his darker half.

"Hmm..." Mewtwo hummed. "This was an unexpected turn of events."

"Zilla, listen to me." Dark Sonic said softly. "If we have any intentions of defeating this freak show, we need to work together. Understand?" The mutated lizard nodded. "Smart lizard."

"Are you quite through, rodent?" Mewtwo asked in a bored manner

"On the contrary, we have only just begun!" Dark Sonic proclaimed.

At that instant, Zilla jumped back onto its feet and made another run for the Cloned Telepath. Mewtwo effortlessly swiped him aside with a wave of his hand, but remained unaware of the second presence. When he noticed a second shadow that didn't belong to him, he longed to the sky and spotted Dark Sonic holding the Oblivion Keyblade. Reacting swiftly, Mewtwo shifted his energy into right arm and provided a barrier to separate the enemy forces. The tactic worked well enough to push back the black hedgehog until he felt a sharp pain to his tail. Looking back, he had discovered that Zilla had broken through his perfect defense and snapped its jaw over his tail.

"But how did he get past without me noticing?" Mewtwo questioned horrifically.

"Allow me to answer that." The Cloned Path snapped his head forward, finding Dark Sonic pressing the Keyblade against his neck. "While against one opponent, you have the advantage. But even your mind can't be in two places at once. It was only a matter of distracting you long enough until one of us could breech it."

"You..." Mewtwo said horrified. "You planned this all along."

"Something I had hoped Sonic would learn after all this time." Dark Sonic said sadly.

With a simple twist of his hand, the Heartless Hedgehog slashed the Oblivion upwards, forcing the helmet off its master. Mewtwo slid across the grass, somehow weak from the swift contact. Knowing the battle was over, Zilla gave Dark Sonic a swift nudge before returning to its card. And speaking of which, a small black card emerged from Mewtwo's chest plate, floating gracefully into the hedgehog's hand. It was the card of Mewtwo, which the Heartless Hedgehog replaced in his gauntlet.

**Mewtwo: Defeated**

* * *

With the battle completed, Dark Sonic was forced to return to his original place within Sonic's heart. But even with the fruits of victory in his hands, Sonic was far from pleased. What gave that wicked Heartless the right to corrupt his mind and heart? And what was worse, Mewtwo was still alive and the rest of his team returned from the cards – he didn't even flinch at their appearance. At the moment, Mewtwo was slowly crawling on his hands and knees, too tired to carry on.

"You have such strength." Mewtwo said hoarsely. "Even at the mercy of your memory."

"None of that matters!" Sonic growled. "Just put Tomo back the way she was!"

"Just...put him back!" Mewtwo laughed wickedly. "The Tomo you speak of has only one fate: to sink into the darkness. And I promise, you will share that fate, Sonic the Hedgehog! If you continue to seek the girl – Kumori – the shackles will tighten! You'll lose your heart and end up becoming Duskmon's pawn!!"

"Duskmon?!" Sonic exclaimed. "So he was behind everything, wasn't he?! But what does Kumori have to..."

Unfortunately, he was never given the chance to finish. A blur of crimson passed by the hedgehog and stopped behind the Cloned Telepath. Mewtwo gasped in fright and dropped closer to the ground, looking over his should to his attack. Terro stared down at his former comrade, pressing his wrist blade close to Mewtwo's neck.

"It's Terro!" Marine shouted.

"Hey, guys." Terro waved nonchalantly. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Terro..." Mewtwo said weakly; his voice cracked. "Why....?"

"I came to stop you from talking too much." Terro proclaimed. "And the only way to do that was to eliminate your existence...Temwow."

"No!" Mewtwo cried weakly. "Don't do it!"

"Don't act like this, Temwow." Terro said coolly. "It's embarrassing. We are just Nobodies who have no one to but, yet we still are. But you're off the hook. Now you can be nothing instead of Nobody."

"No, please don't!" Mewtwo panicked. "Please, I'm begg..."

"Good bye." Terro said shortly.

And without a hint of remorse or hesitation, Terro pulled back his blade and ripped open the former telepath's throat. The heroes groaned in disgust with the exception of Marine, who had her eyes covered by Silver. Mewtwo's corpse faded away in a mixture of darkness and psychic energy. Even Sonic, who had changed greatly, found this disturbing.

"How..." Sonic stammered. "How could you just kill your own comrade like that?!"

"I wonder how long it will be before I ask you the same question." Terro said aloud; the hedgehog glared. "It seems to me that your friends are no longer important to you, only the mission. My reasons are the same."

"What are you people?" Storm questioned.

"Heh! I wish I knew myself." Terro shrugged.

And with that, the Deceptive Rogue disappeared into the darkness. But before he left, the blank door of Castle Oblivion appeared shortly following Mewtwo's demise. While Sonic pushed through the door without a second thought, the others remained in the memory a little longer. Their leader had changed too much to their liking. Maybe...it was time to make their own decision.

**

* * *

**

A swift strike leads to a road of doubt and destruction. How will Terro's cryptic message affect the outcome of Sonic's journey? Will the heroes bring an end to Duskmon's reign? Or will the heroes go their separate ways? Find out on the next Chain of Memories!

**Please, read and review.**


	30. Duplicate Memories

**CHAIN OF MEMORIES: SONIC'S TALE**

OC's © respective owners

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Duplicate Memories

Last time on Chain of Memories:

When Sonic and the others entered the forest of Soleanna, they came across an old set of ruins. Though for some unknown reason, Sonic felt a sense of familiarity for the forgotten ruins. It was then Mewtwo appeared, claiming that the Keyblade Master was a slave to the "Chain of Memories". During the battle, Sonic inherited a sense of cruelty and vindictiveness towards his own comrades, forcing Dark Sonic to take control. But after Mewtwo's defeat, he implied that Duskmon and Kumori held a dark secret. But before he could expand upon it, Terro arrived and swiftly killed his former comrade.

* * *

The scene arrives to the highest point of Castle Oblivion, where the Order Members regularly meet. While Kumori sat quietly at the table, afraid to make noise in Duskmon's presence, the other two were watching the crystal ball. Roodaka had moved enough to allow the black hedgehog to watch Terro's own ruthless demeanor against the fallen member. And speaking of whom, the Deceptive Rogue appeared across from Duskmon in a portal of darkness.

"Excellent work." Roodaka complimented. "I say good riddance to that long-winded, hairless freak of nature."

"Duskmon..." Terro said seriously, ignoring the tall female. "You used Temwow to test Sonic's strength, didn't you?"

"Not just Sonic's strength." Roodaka answered for her leader. "Yours as well, Terro. We weren't sure if you had it in your bones to take out another member of the Order." She brushed her hand across the bat's shoulder. "But I guess you did. Time to join up, my friend. Taking over the Order will be like child's play with the three of us."

"So that's where Sonic comes in." Terro stated.

"Of course." Roodaka nodded. "He wants to see Kumori, so why not give him what he wants?"

"Absolutely." Duskmon replied, turning to the girl. "Rejoice, Kumori. The time is near for you to meet the hero you've been longing for."

"I'm....glad." Kumori said hesitantly.

"But I am going to warn you right now." Roodaka hissed. She had approached the girl when she wasn't looking; Duskmon noticed Terro's fists clenching hard, as if he was angry. "You better not do anything the betray Sonic's feeling. Do you understand me, little one?"

"I understand." Kumori answered.

"All you may do is layer Sonic's memories and bring his heart closer to you." Duskmon said with authority.

The black hedgehog refused to make eye contact with the Shadowed Wraith. But Kumori knew she was unable to defy his orders. With that being said, Duskmon and Roodaka disappeared into the portals of darkness to plan ahead on their own assignments. This left Terro only with his only friend in the castle. The Deceptive Rogue sighed miserably until his eyes caught Kumori muttering under her breath.

"Sonic..." Kumori whispered. "Even if you come for me...what then?"

Terro watched her with sincere sadness present in his eyes.

* * *

The scene alternates to the floor below the meeting chamber, in the hall between memories. As always, Sonic was the first to emerge from the previous memory, which wasn't technically considered a memory by their standards. The rest of the team followed behind, though slightly discouraged by their leader. But Sonic was able to ignore their obvious mistrust when he spotted someone he knew in the center of the corridor. Tomo stood proudly in her Dark Suit with her katana poised for battle.

"Tomo?" Sonic asked, stepping forward.

"Stop right there." Tomo glared, halting the Keyblade Master. "You'll hurt Kumori if you go any further."

"Don't tell me you still want to fight." Sonic said disappointed. "But Mewtwo's gone. Now you're...."

"It doesn't matter what happens to Mewtwo." Tomo said coldly. "I'm protecting Kumori from you. That's what's in my heart." She gripped the katana tightly. "Sonic...I made a promise to Kumori. I promised to keep her safe."

"You...did?" Sonic asked confused.

"There was a meteor shower." Tomo explained. "This was from one night when we were both little. Kumori got scared and asked what would happen if a meteor hit the Islands. So I told her that if a meteor came this way, I would protect her."

"You made a promise!" Sonic exclaimed frightfully. "And with a toy sword!"

"W-what?" Tomo stammered shockingly. "How do you know about that?!"

"Because...that was the promise I made to her that night!" Sonic proclaimed. "I would protect her, I said it."

"Don't lie to me!" Tomo snarled. "You weren't the one there that night!"

"You're the one that wasn't there!" Sonic shouted. "That was when she gave her good luck charm to me!"

"Her what?" Tomo questioned.

Hoping to confirm his story, Sonic reached into his quills and pull out the yellow star. Even though he was still in the process of forgetting memories, he could vaguely describe it as a copy of the Paopu Fruit from his Island. That was how he knew Kumori was the one that gave it to him.

"See?" Sonic said, holding out the charm.

"What?" Tomo gasped shockingly. "Tell me, where did you get that...?" Without warning, The Kunochi Chameleon staggered backwards, holding her forehead. "Sonic...nice try. But I'm not one to fall for such tricks so easily."

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked.

"That's a fake!" Tomo yelled. She reached into her suit and, much to the hedgehog's shock, pulled out an exact replica of Kumori's charm. "Because I've got the real one right here!"

"There are...two of them?" Sonic gaped.

"No! There is only one!" Tomo roared furiously. "That fake will be destroyed."

Though he didn't bother to look, Sonic's allies faded away back into the cards. Tomo grasped her katana in both hands and raised it to eyelevel as the cobalt hedgehog summoned the Keyblade into his hands. Only one of them was telling the truth and Sonic was determined to find out which one.

**

* * *

**

Kunochi Chameleon: Tomo

Tomo rushed ahead towards the enemy swordsman, slashing her katana across his chest. Fortunately, the cobalt hedgehog lifted his Keyblade into view and locked blades with female ninja. For one quick moment, Tomo remained in place, glaring at her former friend, and flipped backwards across the corridor. Sonic relaxed himself momentarily since Tomo was too far for a direct attack, but this proved to be a fatal mistake. Before the Kunochi Chameleon even touched the ground, she reached into her Dark Suit and tossed a handful of weapons that Sonic recognized as Kunai. The Keyblade Master took a defensive stance, but was mildly surprised when the Kunai missed him entirely.

"_She missed?_" Sonic thought wildly. "_I barely remember a time when she missed._"

"**I'm not so sure that she did.**" Dark Sonic commented thoughtfully.

"_What are you tal..._?"

Before the cobalt hedgehog realized what had happened, he was already pinned to the wall. The sudden pulled consequently allowed the Keyblade Master to unwillingly drop his chosen weapon. Sonic tried to force himself to move, but all his limbs were forcefully tied down by, what appeared to be, steel wire. This would explain why Tomo's attack purposely missed and the reason why Sonic's didn't see them in the first place.

"**I've got to had it to her.**" Dark Sonic said approvingly."**She certainly is a skill warrior.**"

"_Save the admiration for later._" Sonic said harshly.

"Enjoying your stay in Castle Oblivion?" Tomo hissed spitefully. "You must be if you have already forgotten what I am capable off. I don't simple rely on feeble swordsmanship. A real warrior must be capable in a multitude of combat scenarios and adept in using over a thousand techniques. Your skills, on the other hand, are remedial."

"**That was kind of a low blow.**" Dark Sonic commented.

"Tomo, this isn't the time for fighting." Sonic stated hopefully. "Kumori is still in trouble and you're still under the possession of the darkness. With Mewtwo gone, you should be free from Duskmon's control."

"I was never under anyone's control!" Tomo sneered. "I use the power of darkness because I choose to! All this power is under my control and there is not a soul alive who can tell me what to do!"

Clapping her palms together, Tomo took in a deep breath of air and expelled it into the form of a pressurized sphere. Despite the hedgehog's best attempts, Sonic was unable to move and became the victim of the air bullet. The Keyblade Master could feel his bone rattling beneath his skin as he entire body was pressed deeper into the wall upon impact. At once, Tomo began preparing for a second assault – this next one would kill him. Desperate to break free, Sonic tried to call the Keyblade back with his own thoughts. And much to his amazement, the Keyblade kicked off the ground and propelled back to its owner at the same moment Tomo released her second air bullet. The Weapon of Light slashed through the wires holding Sonic to the wall, which allowed the Cobalt Hedgehog to jump away in time to avoid the chameleon's attack.

"_Damn him..._" Tomo thought angrily.

"Ok, that was too close for comfort." Sonic panted.

"**But at the very least, we know how powerful she's grown.**" Dark Sonic stated.

"I suppose you think you have learned all my little secrets." Tomo glared, catching the hedgehog off guard. Could she read minds now? "But I'm not done just yet. So far, you have only seen five of the six elements I have mastered."

"**She's mastered six of the seven elements?!**" Dark Sonic exclaimed. "**How is that even possible?!**"

"_Only sorcerers and Keyblade Master's can use more than one element._" Sonic thought fearfully. "_Where is she getting this power from?_"

"You already know that I have mastered the darkness." Tomo smirked malevolently. "And in our first match, I battled using fire and lightning elements. I used the power of the earth element in our second match and I already used the wind element a few moments ago." She began shaping a number of hand signs. "And now for the sixth element."

"_What's she going to do now?_" Sonic questioned.

"**Because of the darkness coursing through her heart, I doubt it's the light.**" Dark Sonic analyzed. "**And that only leaves...**"

"WATER!!!!" Sonic screamed fearfully.

After completing the necessary hand signs, Tomo flipped off the ground and used her feet to cling to the ceiling. Sonic was fidgeting nervously as he watched the chameleon's stomach rapidly expanding. At the moment the Kunochi Chameleon opened her mouth, she expelled a great volume of water that seemed to flood the corridor. The cobalt hedgehog stabbed his Keyblade into the floor for support as the water waves lapped over his head and submersed him completely. But even if the water did not crush his body, this still proved to be a devastating strike to the hero.

"**Not as powerful as I expected.**" Dark Sonic said disappointingly. "**The only difference is that you have to swim to fight.**"

"_Yeah...about that._" Sonic responded meekly. "_The thing is....I can't swim._"

There was an awkward moment of silence between them until...

"**WHAT?!?!?!?!**" Dark Sonic screamed loudly. "**You live on an island, you were trained to use the element of water, and you fought Teridax 10,000 miles under the sea!! And you're telling me you can't swim?!**"

"_It was different all those times._" Sonic said defensively. "_I lived on the islands, but I never went swimming. Silver taught me how to use the water, but it never involved getting in the water. And I fought Teridax because I was transformed._"

"**How did you survive this long?**" Dark Sonic sighed.

The Keyblade Master was prepared to retort until he noticed a dark shape swimming through the flooded corridor. It was Tomo and she was shooting across the water like a torpedo. Sonic tried swinging his Keyblade to stop her, but found his movements to be sluggish when submerged. This was exactly the advantage the Kunochi Chameleon was looking for. She not only knew Sonic's weakness, but had transformed it into a weapon of her own use. Tomo slipped past Sonic's attack and slashed the hedgehog across the chest – small sacks of blood rose to the surface. The female warrior turned around for a second and third attempt with both attacks were closer to becoming fatal.

"_This isn't turning out too good._" Sonic thought. "_Any thoughts on how I'm going to get out of this one?_"

"**Actually, I do have one.**" Dark Sonic proclaimed. "**Unlike you, I have managed to hold on to a small fraction of your memories. I could try to process it through your mind, but it will be as painful as your experience in Hollow Bastion.**"

"_If it's a chance to let me live, then I'm all for it._" Sonic answered.

With the confirmation, Dark Sonic began forcing his thoughts through his counterpart's mind. Just as he predicted, Sonic's mind was throbbing painfully to the point where it felt like it would explode. Tampering with the Chain of Memories through sheer force of will was a dangerous process. But it worked as he remembered one of his training sessions with Silver when they were preparing for the Dragon Cup.

_

* * *

_

---Flashback---

"You can combine elements?" Sonic asked curiously.

"It is difficult, but not impossible." Silver explained. "Sorcerers, even one as great as my master, cannot combine elements together without the assistance of another. But Keyblade Master's were well known creating combined elements, or Advanced Natures, as there were called."

"How do I create an Advance Nature?" Sonic asked.

"That's the difficult part..."

_---End Flashback---_

* * *

"_This is the one time I'm grateful to him._" Sonic thought harshly.

Back on the battlefield, Tomo touched the walls of the flooded corridor and shot backwards towards her target. This time, she was planning to skewer his heart just as he had done to Kumori. Once the Keyblade Master was in her sights, she stabbed her katana through his chest without hesitation. However, her attempts proved to be in vein when he katana rebounded a few feet from her intended target. Paddling away for a moment, the Kunochi Chameleon's eyes were wide in shock when she discovered a dome of ice protecting the hedgehog.

"_What?_" Tomo thought curiously.

"You might have control over six of the elements," Sonic said confidently; the dome pushed out the water drowning him. "But can you perform an Advanced Nature?"

"_And Advanced Nature?!_" Tomo exclaimed.

"Check out my Ice Element." Sonic grinned.

Upon his command, the ice dome reshaped itself into a spherical form. Tomo, who was still trying to process the information of an Advanced Nature, became the victim of Sonic's newest power. The frozen ball rolled through the water and smashed into the Kunochi Chameleon in the process. The female warrior was smeared across the surface of the frozen ball and suffered a tremendous blow when she was suddenly smashed against the wall. And just like that, the flooded corridor suddenly drained itself – Tomo was beaten. Sonic stood on one end of the wet battlefield with his former friend lying sprawled near the staircase.

**Tomo: Defeated**

* * *

"Tomo...are you all right?" Sonic asked, stepping forward to help his friend.

"Shut up!" Tomo snarled hatefully. "Since when have you ever cared?!"

The cobalt hedgehog tried to find a way to comfort her, but the Kunochi Chameleon pushed herself back to her feet and took off up the staircase. But in her hurry to escape, she failed to notice that she had dropped something very important: Kumori's charm. Sonic, having taken noticed, quickly kneeled close to the charm. He heard a sudden stampede of footsteps behind him – his allies had returned from wherever they were.

"Isn't that Kumori's good luck charm?" Storm asked curiously.

"It's exactly like mine." Sonic proclaimed, picking up the replica. "It has the same texture and everything. How did Tomo get her hands on this?"

"Maybe she..." Marine began.

But before the raccoon girl could finish, the charm exploded in a burst of light. The heroes averted their eyes for a moment until the light faded from their vision. And when the Keyblade Master looked back, he found a card with the print of a familiar location.

"It turned into a card!" Storm exclaimed.

"Now this is really getting weird." Sonic said irritably. "We need to straighten this out once and for all!"

"Let's not be too hasty, Sonic." Silver said, stopping his apprentice at the staircase. "There are still some things we need to figure out."

"What is there to figure out?!" Sonic snapped. "Let's just find Tomo and get some answers!"

"But that's just it." Silver said calmly. "Don't you think it's a bit strange that you and Tomo seem to be sharing the same memories about Kumori? That's just not possible."

"Are you saying I'm wrong?" Sonic growled.

"That's not what he's saying, mate." Marine said worried. "We're just worried about you, that's all."

"Then let's go ask Kumori!" Sonic commanded. "That should clear everything up! Now if the four off you would just get off your lazy butts and start moving, we might actually get somewhere!"

"Ichibi no kalga!" Angel shouted furiously.

"Yeah, what she said." Storm said sternly. "What's happened to you all of a sudden?"

"What is that suppose to mean?!" Sonic roared; he was becoming impatient.

"Well, you always get a bit touchy when it comes to Kumori, mate." Marine stated; she shivered at the hedgehog's glare. "I mean, before came to this castle, you didn't even remember what her name was. Now Kumori's the only thing you think about. It just doesn't make sense to me, mate."

"What are you saying?" Sonic hissed.

"Maybe we oughta slow down and think this over, mate." Marine suggested.

That was apparently the wrong choice of words. Quick as a flash, Sonic appeared and, much to everyone's shock, jabbed his fist into Marine's cheek. The young raccoon girl was tossed across the hallway and slid to a halt near the doorway of the previous memory. Silver and Storm quickly jumped between the two while Angel comforted their youngest member. But through the gap between the two veteran warriors, Sonic could see his formed friend: she was crying with a dark-purple bruise on her cheek.

Sonic did not feel any regret.

"What is the matter with you, Sonic?!" Silver yelled.

"What's the matter with me?!" Sonic snapped angrily. "What's the matter with you?! You actually think I would abandon Kumori, abandon one of my closest friends?!"

"That's not what we're trying to say!" Storm shouted.

"I don't care what you say anymore!" Sonic roared. "I'm done wasting my time with hopeless losers like you! I'll this time, I have been forced to carry you through this castle on my own! Well, not anymore!!"

"Sonic!!" The heroes called.

But it was already too late. The Keyblade Master had marched his way up the staircase, leaving behind the people he had once loved and cherished. But of all of them, Marine felt the worst of this separation. With her mother gone, Marine had learned to love Sonic as her older brother that she could always come to depend on. She cried even worse.

* * *

Meanwhile, the scene alternates to the meeting chamber of the Order members. Terro, who was watching the event through the crystal ball, lowered his eyes in disappointment. And unfortunately, Kumori had also witness it as well. Despite being Duskmon's slave, she felt even worse knowing she was the reason Sonic had split apart from his friend. The black hedgehog lowered her head, but did not allow herself to cry. Terro, noticing his friend's plight, finally decided it was time to take action.

"Kumori...you're all that he has left." Terro said mournfully. "So then, if you don't stop this, no one will."

"But I...it's too late." Kumori said hesitantly.

"You can't give up just yet." Terro stated, looking around the chamber. "Say, Kumori, have you noticed that Duskmon doesn't seem to be around?"

"W-what are you saying?" Kumori stammered.

"Just that there's no one here who wants to get in your way." Terro smirked. It took a moment, but the female hedgehog finally understood what he was saying. She stood up and stared at Terro's back. "Just make it count."

The Deceptive Rogue distinctly heard Kumori's footsteps, clearly making a run for the door. But imagine his surprise when he felt hedgehog's arms wrap around behind him, embracing him in a grateful hug.

"Thank you, Terro." Kumori whispered.

The black hedgehog finally released her friend and made a break for the exit. Terro watch his only friend as she disappeared from view with the door slamming behind her. Now he was left alone....or so he thought.

"You can come out now." Terro said sternly.

At that point, a portal of darkness emerged from the floor. And once the darkness slithered back into the depths, the creature left behind remained solitary. She wore the same black coat as Terro and her face was covered in black bandages with the only exception of the red bandage covering where her eyes were meant to be. The only thing that was visible of this person was her mouth.

"So, is the plan set in motion?" The female asked.

"Yeah." Terro muttered reluctantly. "But I still don't like the idea of using Kumori for bait."

"She is the source of the problem." The woman said coolly. "It is only fitting that she would be the one to put it back. But what really interests me is that you genuinely care for her." She turned her head as if to stare at him. "That should be considered impossible for a person such as you. Maybe you are different."

"Speaking of different, how is our other guest doing?" Terro questioned.

"He is becoming more increasingly difficult than I had predicted." The woman scolded. "He has the power to control his darkness, but he is too fearful to use it. He is afraid that Mephiles may take over." She moved closer to the crystal ball. "But I can tell...he has the power to go beyond that darkness and transform it into a unique weapon."

"That Espio..." Terro chuckled. "He's a wonder. He would make an excellent addition to the Seekers."

**

* * *

**

The final revelations are quickly drawing closer. Has Sonic truly forsaken his friends? Will Kumori arrive in time to put an end to Duskmon's plans? And are the 'Seekers' that Terro speaks of? Find out on the next Chain of Memories!

**Please, read and review.**


	31. The True Light, Part 1

**CHAIN OF MEMORIES: SONIC'S TALE**

OC's © respective owners

Chapter Thirty: The True Light, Part 1

Last time on Chain of Memories:

While testing Terro of his loyalty, Duskmon and Roodaka revealed their intentions for Sonic and continued through using Kumori. Meanwhile, the Keyblade Master himself once again faced against his oldest friend in a battle of strength and will. Despite Tomo's advance training in the elements, Sonic managed to turn the tide around using an Advanced Element. And by the end of the battle, Sonic learns that Tomo's memories might not be as they appear. While the cobalt hedgehog wanted to look for Kumori, the rest of his team seemed to be wary of the idea and lead to the team to separate.

* * *

The scene opens to the twelfth floor of Castle Oblivion with the arrival of the Keyblade Master. Despite having traveled a long way through the fortress of memories, it seemed very unusual for Sonic to be walking without his teams. Even though he was still angry at them, a small part of his conscience made his feel guilty about his hasty actions. However, he was able to push the feeling away when he looked at the card that once acted as Tomo's false charm.

"_Only one more card left._" Sonic thought in relief. "_And then I can find Kumori._"

"**And what about the others?**" Dark Sonic Interjected. "**What you did to Marine was...**"

"_Keep your opinion to yourself!_" Sonic exclaimed.

And with that, the connection between them was broken off. The cobalt hedgehog stepped up to the blank door atop the platform and raised his last remaining card to it. The blank door opened with a pale wave of light and the Keyblade Master disappeared into the depths.

* * *

As the light slowly died away from the hedgehog's vision, Sonic found himself rest on his back in a location only he could remember so easily. The touch of the sand, the feel of the breeze, the sound of the ocean waves – there was only one place that could make him feel at home. Sitting up, Sonic found his suspicions to be true. He was sitting on a tropical beach with water lapping at his feet. To his left, he saw a small shack resting besides a monumental waterfall with a smaller island connected to the mainland by a wooden bridge. To his right, he remembered the dock to hold their boats, the tropical jungle to explore, and the wooden forts they had built as kids. There was no mistaking any of this.

"I'm...not going crazy, am I?" Sonic laughed in relief. "I know exactly where this is... I can't believe it..." No longer able to resist the urge, the cobalt hedgehog jumped happily with his fists punching the air. "I can't believe I'm back on the Islands! I'm finally home!!"

"Hey!" A new voice called.

Looking over his shoulder, Sonic found a trio of faces that seemed vaguely familiar to him. The leader of the pack was a ruby-red hedgehog with six curved quills pointed downwards. He wore a pair of black sneakers with white straps, white bandages wrapped around his arms and legs, steel wrist bracelets, and a pair of white gloves with separate kanji.

The tallest of the group was a silver-grey wolf with unusual black rings around his golden-yellow eyes. He wore a black fighter's gi with matching pants, a silver belt, black fingerless gloves with silver cuffs, black sandals, white bandages wrapped around his right thigh with a small holster strapped to it. With his fighter's appearance, it didn't seem unusual that he carried a metal pole in the back of his belt.

The third member was the smallest of all of them. She was a pure-white butterfly with ocean-blue wings that seemed to be at least seven years younger than Sonic, but surprisingly intelligent. She wore a pair of scarlet-red sneakers, bright-red shorts with a matching T-shirt, a blue bandanna around her neck, and a light-blue jacket. Since this island was a part of his memory, he should have at least remembered these three. But for some reason, Sonic found it difficult to recall their names.

"We've been looking all over for you, Sonic." The wolf informed. "You're Uncle Chuck was wondering where you disappeared to, but we suspected you would be here."

"Uncle...Chuck?" Sonic repeated slowly.

"So, whatcha doing today, Sonic?" The butterfly asked.

"I'm not really sure yet." Sonic laughed lightly. "Anyway, I'm just glad to see you...um..."

"Um...What?" The hedgehog asked. "Do we have food on our faces or something?"

"Leave it to you to think about food, Rector." The Butterfly giggled.

"Hey, you can't blame me." Rector laughed. "I haven't eaten in a while."

"I think Raine might have a point, though." The wolf sniggered. "You're the only one who would believe they have food on their faces, Rector. Out of all of us, you're the only who hasn't mastered the use of a fork."

"Hey, low blow, Howl!" Rector exclaimed embarrassingly.

"Hey, I remember now!" Sonic shouted excitedly, drawing the attention of the trio. "You're Rector, Howl, and Raine! You three are always together and call yourselves Team Virtex!"

"Thanks for the reminder." Rector shrugged. "Did you hit your head again?"

"No, uh...just thinking out loud." Sonic excused lamely.

"Oh, I get it." Raine giggled loudly. "You're thinking about _her_ again."

Ohhh, I get it." Rector said smugly. Yeah, he's loses his train of thought when she's on his mind."

"That would explain is unusual attitude towards us." Howl nodded.

"I get the picture." Raine smiled, floating closer to the Keyblade Master. "You want us to take a hike so that you two can be _alone_, right?

"Uh...I guess?" Sonic shrugged.

"All right, we'll just get out of your way." Howl said.

"We'll be as quiet as possible while we spy on you two." Rector chuckled.

"Rector!" Raine pouted angrily.

The trio of friends only laughed as they waved their good byes to Sonic and rushed down the shoreline until they were out of sight. The Keyblade Master himself was thoroughly confused at their behavior. But more importantly: who was _her_?

**

* * *

**

---Destiny Islands---

It was almost too good to believe. After spending several months traveling from world to world, Sonic would have never thought we would miss the islands so much. And despite it only being a figment of his memories, the cobalt hedgehog couldn't help feeling a wave of relief wash through his body. Unlike the other worlds he had visited, Sonic could remember everything about his former home. His favorite times were in his younger day when he, Tomo, and Kumori would camp out on the beach, watching the stars before falling asleep. The cobalt hedgehog was sitting on the small island across the bridge, resting against the bent Paopu Tree where he normally met his friends.

"_Those were the best days ever._" Sonic thought. "_Once I save Kumori and knock Tomo back to her senses, we can go back to the way we once were. Then I can just say it was all a bad dream._"

"**But do you honestly believe it was?**" Dark Sonic said sternly. "**You're friends have stood by you through the worst of it. Though they weren't able to help you in battles, they still stood besides you when Terro first appeared and Tomo turned against you.**"

"_And look where that ended up._" Sonic replied harshly.

"**There was no one to blame but yourself.**" Dark Sonic stated. "**They were only trying to help you. It was your own impatience and narrow-minded attitude that force your friends to take action! You had no right attacking Marine!**"

"_And since when does a Heartless care?!_" Sonic exclaimed.

"**Maybe I'm not the Heartless.**" Dark Sonic suggested.

And for the first time since Sonic could remember, it was Dark Sonic who cut the connection between them. But despite the loss of his darker half, the Heartless' words seemed to sting within the depths of his heart. The Keyblade Master was forced to remember the looks of fear and hatred resonating from Silver, Storm, and Angel's expression. But what seemed to stir the cobalt hedgehog the most was Marine's face. She was neither angry nor fearfully – just sad. Sonic could distinctly remember the little raccoon with the twin scars over her eye, the bruise on her cheek, and tears streaming down her face. The Keyblade Master buried his face in his palms, trying to push the image out of his mind.

"I've never seen Marine like that before." Sonic murmured thoughtfully. "Sure, she was a bit annoying, but I never really thought that she deserved something like that." He looked out to the ocean, hoping to find his answers in the glistening blue water. "But then again, they wanted to abandon Kumori. What kind of friends gives up on each other?"

"Is that supposed to be a trick question?" Another voice asked.

At first, Sonic thought Tomo had found her way back. But when the cobalt hedgehog jumped on his feet and turned around, he realized that the voice had belong to someone he had forgotten long ago. He was a violet-purple chameleon like Tomo and was at least a year older than the Keyblade Master. Unlike the female chameleon, he had curved yellow horn on his forehead and a row of black spikes running the length of his spine and tail. He wore a pair of white gloves with black bandaged cuffs, violet shoes with black straps and more bandaged cuffs above. Despite the obvious similarities to the Kunochi Chameleon, Sonic didn't recognize this person at all.

"Uh..." Sonic hummed.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" The chameleon asked.

"No, no, it's not that." Sonic waved, staring at the chameleon strangely. "Have we...met before?"

"You're kidding, right?" The chameleon laughed. "It's been, what, a couple of hours?

"So we have met before?" Sonic asked, jumping to the ground. "Then do you know where Tomo is? Or maybe people named Terro, Roodaka, or Duskmon? Or do you have any idea where they're keeping Kumori?"

"Tomo? Terro? Kumori?" The chameleon repeated confused. "Did you hit your head again?"

"No!" Sonic exclaimed. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?!"

"Ok, call down." The chameleon said calmly. "Listen, I don't know what you're going on about, but being a good friend, I'm willing to help you through this. We'll just look around for your imaginary friends..." He tapped Sonic's forehead. "And hopefully knock some sense back into that thick skull of yours."

"All right." Sonic said grudgedly. "By the way, I never got your name."

"You have got to be kidding me." The chameleon sighed. "We've been friends since you first washed up on this island prison. It's me, Es..."

But before the chameleon could finish, a silver blur rushed by and pinned the unsuspecting reptile to the ground. The creature resembled a grey-silver tarantula with six legs and two metallic legs in front. The creature had no eyes, but had four mandible pincers that were close to the chameleon's head. And on its thorax was the same symbol the Necromancer's presented: an upside-down heart with a spiked cross.

"_Those are just like the ones that attacked us in Soleanna._" Sonic thought.

"**Last time, Mewtwo was in control of those creatures.**" Dark Sonic returned. "**That means one of the other members of this ruthless organization must be controlling them.**"

"Hey, you enjoying the show?" The chameleon grunted, keeping the Arachnid's pincers away. "It's not exactly a pretty picture on this side."

Finally drawing himself back to reality, Sonic summoned the Keyblade to his hand and slashed across the Arachnid's torso. The severed body faded from existence, much to the relief of the chameleon. But the cobalt hedgehog did find it surprising that chameleon did no question the appearance of the Keyblade. But part of the reason might be because they were far from safe. Unlike the Necromancers, who seemed to travel in small groups, the Arachnid's seemed to travel by the hundreds. Armies of the silver tarantulas seemed to amass around the smaller island and scaled upwards one by one. Sonic and the chameleon stood back-to-back while faced against the surrounding Arachnids.

"Looks like the island has a little pest problem." The chameleon joked.

"Just leave everything to me." Sonic said confidently, raising his Keyblade. "I got everything covered."

But while the cobalt hedgehog wasn't looking, one of the Arachnids managed to scurry from the side and opened it mandible pincers open to reveal its small mouth. Pumping its thorax roughly, the silver insect expelled a thick stream of unknown liquid from its mouth. Sonic failed to notice the incoming attack until it was too late. But in an unexpected outcome, the chameleon jumped between them and somehow blocked the liquid. It was then Sonic noticed what he was carrying: a small, one-handed blade shaped like a red/blue bat wing and a demonic eye at the hilt. Something in Sonic's mind seemed to stir at the sight of the blade, but nothing more than what the chameleon said next.

"Leave it to who?" The chameleon grinned.

"You..." Sonic stammered, pointing to the weapon. "Where'd you get...that?"

"Man, you are slow." The chameleon shook before charging in.

"_This guy..._" Sonic thought. "_Why do I feel like I know him from somewhere?_"

"**We can figure that out after we're not trapped like rats!!**" Dark Sonic exclaimed.

"I'M NOT A RAT!!" Sonic screamed loudly, slightly unnerving the chameleon. "I AM A HEDGEHOG!!"

"I didn't say anything." The chameleon commented.

On top of being surrounded by an army of killer bugs, Sonic now felt like an idiot. Pushing this thought from his mind, the cobalt hedgehog joined the fighting chameleon in an effort to push back the Arachnids. While it may have appeared that they were trying to keep the silver insects off the island, their true objective was to secretly edge closer to the bridge. If they could make it across, they would be able to hide on the main island long enough and the two would sneak back to the neighboring home. Unfortunately, the Arachnids didn't seem close to letting up their assault. As Sonic and the chameleon slashed their way through the blockade, two more Arachnids seemed to take the place of each fallen one. Sonic tried to clear the way faster using a combination of fire and lightning magic, only to discover the metal on their front legs reflect magic. And after what seemed like hours of fighting, both warriors found themselves back where they started, panting heavily.

"Man, these guys don't know when to quit." The chameleon panted. "Don't you have anymore tricks up your sleeve?"

"If I did, don't you think I would have used them?" Sonic wheezed, pushing back another Arachnid.

"Fair point." The chameleon nodded, kicking one of the spiders in the face. "So, are we just gonna roll over and die like dogs, or are we going to go down as heroes?"

"I would prefer it if we didn't die." Sonic commented nervously, throwing off another enemy. "There must be some weakness we overlooked somehow. Maybe if we just..."

Unfortunately, that may very well have been the last words the Keyblade Master would utter. One of the silver Arachnids broke away from the rest of the pack and used its body to slide across the ground, making its way between the warriors. The chameleon saw this and jumped away as the insect extended its legs, but Sonic wasn't so lucky. The cobalt hedgehog dropped backwards to the ground, unwillingly surrendering his Keyblade. Groaning, the Keyblade Master attempted to push himself into a sitting position. But one glance up told him that wasn't happening as a single Arachnid loomed over head with its metallic legs poised to strike. The Arachnid hissed and swung its legs downwards. Sonic felt blood splash across his chest cheek, but they weren't his own. The chameleon had consequently jumped between the two, allowing the silver spider to stab through his shoulder.

"Hey...you all right?" The chameleon said lightly.

"You..." Sonic murmured. "Why did you..."

"Giving up already?" The chameleon chuckled. "Come on, Sonic, I thought you were stronger than that."

Without warning, the cobalt hedgehog grabbed his head, screaming bloody murder to the sky above. It was as if a damn had broken and a wave of memories threatened to drown him.

* * *

"_Giving up already? Come on, Sonic, I thought you were stronger than that."_

"_Let the Keyblade decide it's true master!"_

"_If there are any other worlds out there, why do we have live on this one?"_

"_Take care of her."_

* * *

"Espio!" Sonic yelled.

All the memories of Tomo and their once-believed friendship were shattered. Hidden beneath the pieces was the true bond that Sonic had nearly forgotten. His oldest and closest friend, the man who had given himself to the darkness to save them, the one Sonic vowed to find: Espio the Chameleon.

"It's about time you remembered me." Espio smirked, stabbing the Arachnid attacking him. "Though it might have been better to have figured it out sooner."

"Espio, I'm sorry that I forgot about you." Sonic apologized, standing at his best friend's side. "This time, I won't lose you."

"Lose me?" Espio repeated humorously. "Wow, you must have hit your head hard."

Sonic only chuckled amusingly at the joke. He had his best friend back at his side and he was intent on never letting him go. The thought seemed to revitalize him with restored vigor as the Keyblade Master gripped his weapon of choice. From that point, the tables had turned dramatically. Sonic and Espio expertly cut their way through the forces of the Arachnids with great enthusiasm. They seemed to think of it as a game. While Espio used his acrobatic skills to slip past the enemy defenses, Sonic discovered a new Reactor Command. The cobalt hedgehog jump on the back of one of the Arachnids and stab his Keyblade through their heads, but not enough to kill it. using the Keyblade to steer the Arachnid, Sonic would press against insect's thorax, forcing it to expel its acidic contents. After five minutes of battle, the duo was left with only one Arachnid left.

"Looks like I win this thing." Sonic smirked. "I took out eighty-three of those things."

"Guess again." Espio said confidently. "I took out eighty-three as well. Looks like this little guy is our tiebreaker."

"Don't be so smug." Sonic grinned eagerly, raising his Keyblade. "Because this game is mine!"

"Yeah, there's only one problem with that." Espio stated, drawing a curious expression from his friend. Without warning, he threw his blade at the last Arachnid, which was trying to escape, and effectively killed it. "I win."

"Hey, no fair!" Sonic screamed furiously. "You cheated! I want a rematch!"

"There you go again." Espio shrugged. "Face it, Sonic. I beat you fair and square. If you're going to keep throwing a tantrum every time you lose, how are you ever going to take care of _her_."

Sonic was about to retort when he thought about what he said. Again, someone was talking about _her_ and he didn't even know who she was. Was she supposed to be someone he was supposed to protect? And if that is the case, then did that mean he knew where Kumori was? But then again, Sonic wasn't too sure what to believe now. If he had mistaken Tomo for Espio, then did that mean Kumori was blocking his mind from someone he was supposed to remember?

"Espio...When you say _her..._" Sonic began.

Then without warning, the island sudden began shaking wildly. The two swordsmen struggled to hold their balance and fell onto the ground as the island's shockwaves only became gradually worse by the second.

"What's happening?!" Sonic screamed

"How should I know?!" Espio replied, trying to pull himself up with a tree. "Whatever it is, it can't be good! We have to go and make sure the others are all right! If my guess is right, then it has something to do with those bugs we fought a moment ago!"

"_Then that must mean Terro and the others are making their move!_" Sonic thought.

"**They knew you would be vulnerable alone.**" Dark Sonic commented. "**It's a basic battle strategy: divide and conquer. They most likely planned your separation from the start.**"

"_Well, they won't get rid of me that easily._" Sonic said determined.

"We don't have any time to waste!" Espio shouted as the sky suddenly became darker. "Let's move it!"

The Keyblade Master only nodded, following his best friend across the bridge. If the members of the order were truly behind this, behind Sonic troubled memory, then he would force the answers out of them.

**

* * *

**

A haze of truth and lies clouds the minds of even the greatest men. Will Sonic be able to recover the rest of his memories? Is there anymore secrets locked away in his heart? And what will become of Destiny Islands? Find out on the next Chain of Memories!

**Please, read and review.**


	32. The True Light, Part 2

**CHAIN OF MEMORIES: SONIC'S TALE**

OC's © respective owners

Chapter Thirty-One: The True Light, Part 2

Last time on Chain of Memories:

After separating from his friends, the cobalt hedgehog arrived at his most precious memory: Destiny Islands. At first, he was unable to recall the names of his friends when he first returned to the shores. Then he met a chameleon inhabitant that seemed vaguely familiar to him. But just as he was close to recall the chameleon's name, they were attack by an unknown group of creatures called Arachnids. And during a heroic rescue, the memories of Tomo were shattered from Sonic's memory and remembered his oldest friend: Espio.

* * *

The scene returns to the shores of Destiny Islands. For the past ten minutes, the entire land had been rattling at an uneven pace, which was effectively destroying the environment. The wooden fortress has fallen within minutes, the waterfall had been closed off, and the trees of the jungle were collapsing one-by-one. Sonic was at the dock of the island, making sure that Raine was safely secure in the last boat.

"There." Sonic said after providing her with a life vest. "Now just head back to the Main Island – Rector and Howl with be waiting for you at the end."

"What about you?" Raine asked tearfully.

"I have some business to take care of." Sonic said seriously. "Now get going!"

Before the small butterfly could argue, Sonic kicked the edge of the boat, forcing it out into open water. He watched Raine paddle back to the Main Island when he noticed the sky had suddenly gone dark. Looking up, he saw a see of pure-black clouds blocking the sun from view. And the center of the current, a gigantic red sphere crawling its way through the surface of the clouds and making its way closer to the island. AT that very moment, Espio jumped down and landed next to his friend.

"Any idea what that is?" Espio questioned.

"I definitely know I've seen this somewhere before." Sonic said uncertainly. "But I can't remember where."

"A lot of help that does us." Espio grumbled.

"Is there anyone else on the island?" Sonic said hurriedly.

"We managed to find Rector, Howl, and Raine." Espio counted. "The only one I haven't spotted is _her_."

The Keyblade Master wanted very much to ask who was _her_, but was sadly interrupted. Without warning, the island shook so much that the entire landmass was completely shattered into fragments. The two friends unwillingly dropped top the ground as it was separated from the remainder of its body. As the cobalt hedgehog moved closer to the fragment's edge, he was in for a big surprise. The island piece was floating in midair.

"Uh...Espio!" Sonic called nervously "What's going on?!"

"How the hell should I know?!" Espio screamed.

"Well, what about the...?" Sonic began.

The cobalt hedgehog stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed his friend's expression – he was terrified. Looking down to his feet, Sonic noticed an eerie shadow looming over the majority of the fragment. Though he knew he would regret it, the Keyblade Master turned. He remembered now. Next to Solaris, this Heartless was the biggest of all the shadowed creatures Sonic had ever confronted. A humanoid shape that reached to the sky with a tangled mass covering its head and a heart-shaped opening in its chest. Sonic had encountered the creature on so many occasions that it was impossible to forget the second-in-command of all Heartless: Darkside.

"You!!" Sonic shouted furiously.

"You know this guy?" Espio questioned, drawing his soul eater.

"In more ways than one." Sonic muttered. "All I know is that he's the reason for all our problems."

"Then we'll just have to take him out." Espio smirked.

It was easier said than done. Sonic, who had experience fighting this Heartless on three separate occasions, knew not to underestimate him. The dark colossus stepped onto the island fragment, rattling it lightly, and took its position for battle. Sonic was grateful to know that Espio didn't disappear to the cards like his friends did. His heart twinged at the thought of them.

**

* * *

**

Heartless Superior: Darkside

As always, it was the Heartless that began the battle. But unlike the creatures from the previous memories, Sonic could sense a surge of dark emotions radiating from the giant behemoth. Sonic knew this emotion all too well – it was rage. Whatever the reason, the Darkside wanted revenge against he Keyblade Master. The Heartless Superior raised its fist to the sky and brought it down to the ground between the two heroes, releasing a powerful shockwave. Sonic and Espio were shot in different directions with the cobalt hedgehog falling close to the edge. The Darkside turned in the direction of the Keyblade Master – its hidden eyes showing hatred.

"What's up with this Heartless?" Sonic said, jumping back to his feet. "It's like this guy has a grudge against me."

"**All Heartless hate you.**" Dark Sonic proclaimed. "**You are their mortal enemy.**"

"_But this is different._" Sonic replied; he jumped away as the Darkside brought down its fist. "_This creature truly hates me more than any normal Heartless should._"

"**As I seem to recall it, you defeated him three times.**" Dark Sonic stated. "**He must be sore over that.**"

"_But this is a memory._" Sonic said.

"**But it's your memory.**" Dark Sonic replied. "**Everything created in this castle is part of your past. That includes the Heartless and the grudge between you two.**"

"You've got to be kidding me." Sonic moaned aloud.

"Hey, don't give p just yet!"

Both the Heartless and the Keyblade Master at Espio's call, who remained unseen by the duo. But as the Darkside turned its head, Sonic gasped as Espio was standing on one of its tangled hairs, just a few feet from its eyes. And by the time the Heartless Superior realized the chameleon's position, Espio had stabbed the shadow's eye with his Soul Eater. The Darkside moaned in agony and dropped to its knees, clutching its hidden face. Just by reaction, the giant shadow swung its hand and slapped Espio off its head, sending the chameleon flailing to the ground. Fortunately, Sonic dived fast enough to catch his friend before hitting the ground.

"Nice catch." Espio complimented as he stood.

"Thanks." Sonic nodded. "And nice stealth work, too. I don't think I ever could have gotten that far."

"Yeah, but I lost my weapon on the way down." Espio said irritably.

The Darkside growled angrily, raising its head to glare at the two friends. The Soul Eater remained lodged within the Heartless Superior's right eye while the left eye had turned surprisingly red. Sonic and Espio stepped backwards defensively as the Darkside clutched one hand over the wrist of the other. The Heartless Superior seemed to draw in energy from the red core above them, forming into it's a pale orb of power. Slowly, the Darkside raised the shining orb to the sky and scattered the fragments across the sky. At first, the heroes believed they were safe until they discovered countless numbers of energy spores swiftly diving directly over them.

"Aerial attack!!" Sonic screamed.

The Keyblade Master and chameleon warrior jumped aside as one of the spores landed between them. At the moment the spore touched the ground; it detonated into a miniature explosion. Now they knew what they were up against. Without his weapon, Espio was forced to dodge his way around the eventual aerial minefield. Sonic was more fortunate than his friend as he drew the Lightning Card, forging thin needles of electricity to strike at the bombarding spores. Unfortunately, it only worked for a limited time before Sonic was forced to follow his friend's example.

"_This isn't working too well._" Sonic thought as he jumped across the sand. "_How did I defeat him last time?_"

"**You managed to get a lucky blow to his face.**" Dark Sonic stated. "**But much like yourself, Heartless adapt through experience. If this thing recalls your last battles, it won't work twice.**"

"_So what you're saying is I'm screwed_?" Sonic said bluntly.

"**Not so much.**" Dark Sonic answered. "**You may have lost a lot of experience from entering Castle Oblivion, but you have also gained some new experience. You just need to hone your skills.**"

"_And just how exactly am I...?_"

While the cobalt hedgehog wasn't looking, the Darkside swung its fist around and nailed Sonic directly. Before being throwing backwards, Sonic managed to stab his Keyblade it the Heartless' wrist just before sliding across the sand. The Heartless Superior hissed angrily, glaring at the hedgehog. The Darkside's punch was extremely powerful and Sonic no longer could feel his right arm – his shoulder was broken. Taking advantage of the situation, the Heartless Superior raised its fist – the Keyblade still lodged in its skin – and slammed it over Sonic's head. The Keyblade Master expected a swift death, but, much to his horror, he was pushed away. Espio had jumped in front at the last minute and pushed his friend away from danger, but at the consequence of taking his place.

"Espio?" Sonic gasped terrified.

"Come on, Sonic." Espio smiled. "I know you're stronger than that."

That was the last thing the chameleon would say before the Darkside's fist crushed him into the ground. When the Heartless' hand moved away, Sonic was granted the final sight of Espio's corpse before it faded away with the memory. Even though it wasn't the real Espio, the Keyblade Master still felt the sting of losing his friend. It was exactly how he felt when he separated with his team, only this time, he knew what it was. Sonic dropped to his knees, clutched the space over heart with tears freely falling from his eyes.

"Espio...Why?" Sonic sobbed.

"**He gave up is life to give yours a second chance.**" Dark Sonic commented mournfully. "**Just like at Kingdom Hearts.**"

"Why?" Sonic murmured softly. "Everywhere I go, I keep losing friends. Kumori, Marine, Silver, Storm, Angel, and Espio." He clutched his shoulder, which was now numb. "This pain in my arm is nothing compared to the pain in my heart."

"**You can't let everything you've worked for be in vein.**" Dark Sonic stated. "**You must fight back.**"

The cobalt hedgehog said nothing and remained motionless, despite the approaching Heartless. The Darkside bent over with both its hands resting on either side of the Keyblade Master – the Soul Eater remained in its eye. And in one swift movement, the Heartless Superior clapped its hands closed over the hero. Despite all belief, the Keyblade Master had finally...

"**Sonic Wind!!**"

In a blast of wind, the cobalt hedgehog ripped through the Darkside's right hand – anger visible in his eyes. After dispelling his signature attack, Sonic charged up it arm and grabbed the Keyblade with his working hand. The Heartless hissed as Hero of Light dragged the pure weapon up its arm instead of pulling its out. By the time Sonic had reached to its shoulder, he had sliced off the arm entirely and watched it fall over the edge. The Darkside used its remaining hand and tried to reach for his hated enemy. But much to the beast's surprise, its hand closed over nothing but air. But a split second later, the cobalt hedgehog appeared on its wrist and cut the hand away from the main portion of the body.

"**Wow, I've never seen you like this before.**" Dark Sonic said impressively.

"_I have lost too much already._" Sonic replied seriously. "_I don't intend to let that continue._"

* * *

The scene alternates for a moment to the meeting chamber within Castle Oblivion's thirteenth floor. After discussing the matters of Espio and the Order, Terro and his masked guest decided to watch the progress of the Keyblade Master. They were very disappointed at how he could allow Espio to die, but were clearly impressed by his newfound determination.

"Man, that kid is tough." Terro chuckled. "Remind me not to piss him off." He turned to his guest. "Think he would be a candidate for the Seekers?"

"Sonic must be kept in the dark for the moment." The masked female said. "He is the center of our plan. We must continue guiding him in the shadows until the proper time to reveal our intentions."

"Whatever." Terro shrugged.

Though blinded by the bandages covering her face, the unknown female continued to watch the hedgehog with interest. For a moment, in the female's mind, Sonic was replaced with a white hedgehog with a similar body structure as the original. The Keyblade he was wielding was a large copper weapon with a sapphire rim around the handle.

"_He is more like his father than he realizes._" The female thought.

* * *

Back to the battle, Sonic was now standing on the Darkside's remaining shoulder, glaring at the giant Heartless. The colossal shadow tried to shake him off, but the cobalt hedgehog was unmoving. Snaring lightly, the Hero of Light jumped off and dived for his enemies face. After cutting away at the deep tangle that covered its face, Sonic was able to locate his target: Espio's Soul Eater. And with one powerful stomp on the handle, the Keyblade Master pushed the weapon deeper inside until it broke through the back of the shadow's head. The Darkside howled in agony as Sonic landed safely in the sand – the Heartless dropped over the edge. As expected from his defeat, a black card with the Darkside's painting appeared in front of the hedgehog's face. Sonic shoved the card into his deck, hoping never to see it again.

**Darkside: Defeated**

* * *

"That's over with." Sonic panted tiredly. "I have to keep my promise to Espio. I have to keep her safe." He called his mouth and called out to her. "Kumori!!"

"I'm over here."

The Keyblade Master turned on his heels, his eyes wide with shock and surprise. After being separated for so many years, Sonic had finally been reunited with Kumori. Sonic was happy to see her again, but she didn't seem to feel the same way. Even if they're home had been destroyed, she seemed more disappointed to she him rather than the destruction.

"Kumori..." Sonic sighed in relief. "Thank Kingdom Heart, I finally found you..."

"Sonic..." Kumori said sadly. "You really came for me."

"Of course I would." Sonic smiled. "I've been through so much just to see you again."

"Yes..." Kumori nodded. "I've always wanted to see you, too. But this isn't how it was supposed to be – you must stop." Sonic stepped back surprisingly. "I wanted to see you, but this isn't the right way."

"Kumori?" Sonic gaped.

"I wanted to see you for so long." Kumori continued. "I just couldn't bare it anymore. So I called out to your heart and had you come all the way out to this place. You came for me and I'm so...happy." Her eyes locked with his, filled with determination. "But to your heart...I had to..."

"Don't worry." Sonic interrupted. "I'm here because I promised to protect you."

"Sonic." Kumori shook. "Thank you...and I'm sorry." She stepped backwards, trying to distance herself from the Keyblade Master. "I'm not supposed to be in this picture."

"That's true!"

Sonic quickly snapped his gaze over his shoulder, nearly giving himself a whiplash. While Kumori was standing on one end of the island fragment, another Kumori was standing on the opposite end. But in contrasted to the first Kumori, this one seemed more like an image than the real thing.

"Kumori?" Sonic questioned.

"That isn't me." Kumori #2 stated. "I'm not there."

"I don't really exist in your heart, Sonic." Kumori #1 said mournfully.

"I don't exist in anyone's heart." Kumori #2 proclaimed.

"I never have existed anywhere." Kumori #1 continued.

"W-what are you saying?!" Sonic exclaimed frightfully. "What's gotten into you?! Weren't we inseparable?! Always together?!" He snapped back and forth between the two females. "But then...you had to go away. I came here so I'd never lose you again!"

"Was it really me you wanted to see?" Kumori #2 asked.

"Of course it was!" Sonic shouted. "I know I've forgotten a lot of things in this castle, but never anything about you!" Thinking fast, he reached into his quills and pulled out the Paopu Charm. "Look! You gave this to me, didn't you?!"

"You have it." Kumori #1 smiled. "My good luck charm."

"No, Sonic!" Kumori called. "You can't believe me!"

Sonic was now trapped. The Keyblade Master had traveled so far just to find the black hedgehog, only to learn that she didn't want to be found. As the first Kumori turned her back to the others, many thoughts went through his mind. Why was Kumori suddenly acting like this? Had the castle affected her memory as well?

"What am I supposed to do?" Sonic murmured.

"Think, Sonic." Kumori #2 answered. "Think just one more time about who's most special to you. About the one person you truly love. Call out to that piece of memory that glows faintly within your heart." She smiled sadly. "Now matter how far away the light gets, your heart's voice will always reach it."

Who's most special to me?" Sonic repeated, staring at the charm. "That's an easy one. It's you Ku..."

Sonic was cut off when his charm gained a sudden glow. When he looked back, he realized that it had undergone a definite change in appearance. Now it resembled a star made from colorful seashells. Sonic recognized them as thalassa shells he would often see on the shores of Destiny Islands. With the change of his charm, Sonic suddenly realized something was off. The first Kumori had transformed as well. Instead, she had become a pink-fur female with shoulder-length quills and three bangs from her forehead. She wore a simple red dress with white linen on the ends, red boots with white stripes down the middle, and white gloves with golden ring bracelets.

"What the?" Sonic gasped. "Who are you?"

"Sonic, you lazy bum." The female giggled.

The world faded in a blur of light.

**

* * *

**

The truth has been revealed. Will Sonic recall the name of his loved one? Will Kumori's actions change the outcome of the battle? Will the Keyblade Master ever recover his memory? Find out on the next Chain of Memories!

**Please, read and review.**


	33. Revealed

**CHAIN OF MEMORIES: SONIC'S TALE**

OC's © respective owners

Chapter Thirty-Two: Revealed

Last time on Chain of Memories:

Sonic and Espio were able to safely evacuate the remaining occupants of the island before the true source of the cataclysm appeared. Darkside returned from the depths of the darkness, wanting revenge on the cobalt for his continual defeat. The battle started off rocky as Sonic and Espio desperately tried to take down the Heartless Superior and almost failing. But when Espio sacrificed himself for his friend, Sonic was able to unlock his true potential. And after a long journey of searching, Sonic found Kumori, only to learn that she isn't the one he was meant to find.

* * *

The scene returned to the white-walled halls of Castle Oblivion's final floor. This was the last stop on Sonic's journey and the final chance he could defeat Duskmon Speaking of the Keyblade Master, the blank door from the end of hall glowed for a short moment before expelling the cobalt hedgehog from the previous memory. Sonic had no idea how he got out. One moment, he was remembering a pink hedgehog that captivated his heart, and then he was back in the castle. Sonic almost wished he stayed back. But the thought was quickly brushed aside when he realized he wasn't the only one in the hall.

"Kumori!" Sonic called. The female hedgehog remained with her back turned, not wanting the Keyblade Master to see her as he approached. Sonic knew it was true. "It's not you, is it? The one whom my heart belongs to...it's not you, right?"

"No..." Kumori said mournfully, turning back to face him. "The girl you truly love – the one who is always with you – it's not me...it's her."

"But then...who is she?" Sonic questioned hesitantly. "I can't even think of her name. If she's so special to me, then why can't I remember?"

"Because..." Kumori said softly. "I went into your memories and..."

"Let me explain this!" The hedgehog duo looked towards the stairway, finding Tomo standing ready with her Dark Suit and Katana in her hand. "It's plain and simple: your memory is a train wreck. You're not the one meant to protect Kumori – it's supposed to be me! You and your messed up memories are always in the way, Sonic!"

"Tomo..." Sonic said slowly. "Stop acting like you know who I am. I know for a fact that we have never met outside this castle."

"Just as I thought." Tomo growled. "You never cared about is at all."

"That's not true." Sonic argued. "I do care about you and Kumori, but for different reasons. The reason I came to this castle was to find your brother. But if I save you, I can be one step closer to find Espio." He summoned the Keyblade to his hand. "That's why I can't let you go!"

"Spare me the dramatics." Tomo spat.

As the Kunochi Chameleon charged across the hallway, Sonic pushed Kumori out of the way and raised the Keyblade defensively. Both swords locked on with one another, both battling for dominance. But thinking back to her previous battles, Tomo flipped her body overhead and swiped her heel downwards. The cobalt hedgehog lowered his head and followed the motion, allowing the boot to miss his fur by a few centimeters. Unfortunately, Sonic failed to learn that he should never keep his eye off his opponent. When the cobalt hedgehog wasn't looking, Tomo pulled a small knife from up her sleeve and tossed it. But at the last moment, Sonic swung his body around to not only throw away his opponent, but also to throw off the flying blade. But the Keyblade's reach went farther than Sonic had anticipated and slashed across Tomo's chest, causing the kunochi to cry out. The Kunochi Chameleon flipped backwards and landed face forward onto the ground – she remained motionless.

"Oh no, Tomo!" Sonic gasped horrifically. He unconsciously allowed his Keyblade to fade and kneeled to her. "Hey, are you all right?!"

"You pathetic simpleton!" Tomo roared.

Without warning, the feminine warrior jumped to her feet and pressed her palm into the hedgehog's chest. Sonic was throw backwards to the ground as Tomo released a sphere of black flames from her hand, leaving a burn on the hedgehog's chest. Kumori flinched fearfully at the sight of her two friends attempting to kill one another. What could she do to stop this? Was there a reason why Terro allowed her to make it this far? Tomo held her hand over the wound on her stomach, limping closer towards Sonic until her Katana was only an inch from ending his life.

"Tomo..." Sonic moaned.

"Looks like I win." Tomo stated cruelly.

"Tomo, you have to stop this!" Kumori pleaded. "You can't let it end this way!"

"It's over, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Tomo screeched.

"STOP!!" Kumori screamed.

Just as Tomo was about to stab her weapon through Sonic's neck, Kumori's pleas finally took into effect. The Kunochi Chameleon dropped her katana to the ground - the loud clatter echoed through the hall. Sonic figured that Tomo had finally seen the error of her ways, but was not expect what happened next. The feminine warrior stared into space with her eyes wide with fear before falling backwards unconsciously. Sonic only stared in horror at his fallen friend.

"Tomo!" Sonic exclaimed, looking at Kumori. "What did you do to her?!"

Kumori opened her mouth to answer when a portal of darkness rose from the floor. Kumori could not sense Terro's presence within the darkness, meaning it must have been one of the other members. And as she suspected, the Cruel Temptress emerged as the darkness faded below her feet, smiling malevolently at the scene.

"Aw, looks like you broke her heart, Kumori." Roodaka taunted; the female glared. "Actually, I think you might have smashed it completely."

"Smashed?" Sonic repeated confused. "Then...what's going to happen to Tomo?!"

"Oh, you are so much fun to watch!" Roodaka cackled wickedly. "If you're wondering what's going to happen to her, I would say she's already dead."

"Dead?" Sonic gaped horrifically. "But she can't be..."

"You certainly are an emotional little boy." Roodaka smirked. "It's so easy to mess with you that it becomes rather boring for a while. But I guess you do deserve some explanation as to why she is here. But I wonder if it would be worth it."

"Quiet the games!" Sonic yelled furiously.

"All right, have it your way." Roodaka shook. She padded across the hall until she overshadowed Sonic and grabbed Tomo's limp body by the scruff of her neck. "I'm sure it will kill you to here this, but think I can live with that. Tomo here originally came to the castle in order to find her brother. She found him for a short moment until she met up with Temwow. With a little heart surgery, we were able to transform her into the ideal tool."

"You...witch..." Sonic sheathed.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Roodaka smiled devilishly. "It's funny really? She called you a fake earlier when in reality; she was faking her entire existence all along. Of course, her memories were formed from a rough draft, making them very unstable. Get it now? Tomo the Chameleon was no more than a mere puppet." She tossed Tomo to the wall without hesitation. "That means she has been picking fight with you over memories that were counterfeit, trumped up, and completely bogus." She smirked at the black hedgehog. "Isn't that right, Kumori?"

"What does Kumori have to do with this?" Sonic questioned.

"Oh, so cute." Roodaka taunted, grabbing Kumori's face. "But behind this pretty little face, you do awful things."

"Don't touch me." Kumori said, throwing off her touch.

"You stupid little children." Roodaka smirked, turning back to Sonic. "Don't you understand what's been happening all this time? The castle wasn't wrecking you memories, it was Kumori – That's her special power. She can enter, rearrange, and even create new memories of anything, even things that never happened." She took great pleasure in Sonic's shocked expression as Kumori looked away sadly. "The girl you have been trying to protect is really a manipulative witch that shackles hearts."

"But then..." Sonic murmured. "All my memories are all..."

"Figured it out, have you?" Roodaka taunted. "Lies, lies, and even more lies. It was all just an illusion created by Kumori. Binding you by the Chain of Memories was central to our trap." She shuddered pleasurably. "It makes me tingle thinking how easily you were fooled. We were so close. This was our only chance to turn the Keyblade Master into our pawn, but that traitor, Terro, ruined everything."

"Terro?" Sonic repeated shockingly. "He's been helping me?"

"I was just as surprised as you are." Roodaka responded, lifting her sleeve to reveal her spinner. "After I deal with you, I'll move on to the traitor as well."

"No! You can't!" Kumori cried.

The Cruel Temptress staggered backwards as the memory witch jumped between them. Looking into the hedgehog's eyes, Roodaka saw a glimmer of determination behind them. She was plainly going to try and stop her, despite the difference in their power.

"It's a little late to start grow a conscience." Roodaka hissed. "Last time I checked, you're the one who fooled around with his memories, creating mess."

"I know that." Kumori said lowly.

"I should tell you that I am pissed off right now." Roodaka glared; her spinner crackled ominously. "Thanks to you, all our plans are ruined!"

With a swift blow to the head, Roodaka thrusted the memory witch to the wall, effectively rendering her unconscious next to the former feminine warrior.

"Kumori!" Sonic cried, hissing from the burn.

"What this?" Roodaka smirked. "Are you upset? And you don't even actually know here."

"I may not know the real Kumori..." Sonic moaned, weakly pushing to his knees. "But still...I made...a promise. I promised Kumori...that I would keep her safe." He struggled to stand up, only to fall back down. "My memories might be fake, but...the promise...is real to me. That's why...I will keep it."

"You're such an ignorant brat." Roodaka scowled. "There is no promise – there never was. You're just delusional. Why must you insist on playing the hero?" She raised her spinner into view. "But if that's the way you want it, then you are going down alone!"

"Who said he was alone?"

Roodaka had already jumped when the voice made itself known, making her unable to stop. Then before she realized what happened, she felt a powerful fist drill into her face. Storm impacted the Cruel Temptress and shot her into the air before turning back as Angel bounded over to him. The large albatross tossed his pink friend like a baseball and nailed Roodaka in the stomach. And at the moment Roodaka crashed to the ground, Marine appeared overhead with her fists glowing, shooting a shower of green energy spheres. Sonic watched in awe as he friends came to his rescue before noticing his body was completely healed. Silver grabbed his student's arm and pulled the Keyblade Master back to his feet.

"You all right?" Silver asked.

"Silver?" Sonic said in disbelief. "Storm? Angel? Marine? What are you guys doing here?"

"What do you think we're doing here?" Storm grinned. "We're here to rescue you."

"And besides, we made a promise." Marine smiled. "No matter what happens, we would always be there to protect each other."

"Ih." Angel nodded.

"You won't ever be alone, Sonic." Silver stated certainly. "You will always have you friends to look out for you, even in the darkest of times. And no matter what differences we may have, we should always have faith in one another."

"Thanks...everyone." Sonic said; a joyful tear escaped his eyes.

But the tearful reunion needed to end fast. As the smoke cloud made from Marine's powers vanished, the heroes unpleasantly discovered that Roodaka was far from finished. The Cruel Temptress was still standing strong with her spinner shield raised against the previous attack. The shower of energy did manage to disintegrate Roodaka's black cloak, making the rest of her form visible. She reminded Sonic of Makuta Teridax due to the bio-mechanical body made from silver and black armor and a pair of silver-steel claws poised to shred the heroes to pieces.

"You runts are certainly annoying." Roodaka growled. "Very well, have it your way. More pain for you equals more fun for me!"

**

* * *

**

Cruel Temptress: Roodaka

By the time the Keyblade Master had summoned his weapon back to his hand; Roodaka was already towering over him. The Cruel Temptress clenched her metallic fist and slammed it downwards, crushing the polished floor below. Much to Roodaka's disappointment, Sonic managed to jump over her mechanical fist with his Keyblade held overhead. Just as Sonic was poised to strike, Roodaka's fast reflexes allowed her foot to drive into the hedgehog's chest. The cobalt hero tumbled backwards across the ground without realizing that Roodaka had jumped back to her feet, shooting a disk from her spinner. And just as the metallic disk was about to make contact, a pink blur jumped out of nowhere and snatched the disk in midair. Roodaka gaped and Sonic stared in shock as Angel crawled along the walls with the metal disk firm in her jaws.

"What in the name of Kingdom Hearts is that?" Roodaka hissed.

"Angel?" Sonic said shockingly. "I didn't call you. What the...."

"You like our little surprise, mate?" Sonic jumped as he learned Marine, Storm, and Silver were all standing behind him. "Now you don't ever have to fight alone again, mate."

"What are you guys doing here?" Sonic questioned, laughing lightly. "Why aren't you in your cards?"

"When you left the group, we started following you through the Islands." Storm explained superiorly. "Since we weren't with you, we didn't get turned to cards when we entered your memories. Then we figured out how to stop this castle from turning us into cards."

"And by we, he means me." Silver stated.

"Same difference." Storm grumbled.

"So you figured out a few trick." Roodaka scowled, reloading her spinner. "But it will take more than a few forest animals with a few magic tricks to defeat a natural born warrior such as myself. I was raised in combat."

"That would explain the creases." Sonic joked.

Roodaka was pissed. Her spinner gained an electrical current centered around the disk and released it in the direction of the heroes. Having the sharpest analytic mind of the group, Angel jumped off the wall and threw the disk in her mouth. The metallic wheels collided with one another, canceling each other out. At the moment the disks clicked, Storm quickly grabbed Marine by her collar and tossed her across the air. The rascally raccoon was flying in Roodaka's direction, sending off a number of energized spheres. The Cruel Temptress countered this by raised her spinner and using the launcher as a shield. What she didn't realize was that it was a part of their plan. Before Roodaka knew what they were up to, Marine had latched herself to the spinner, stopping the Cruel Temptress from using it.

"Get off, you little rodent!" Roodaka yelled, trying to pry her off.

"Nuh-uh!" Marine shouted defiantly. "You can't make me."

"Good work, Marine." Silver complimented. "We've got her just where we want her."

The Babylon mystic clasped his hands and pressed them into the ground. The white floor around Roodaka's feet suddenly shot up and closed over her legs – her metallic body resisted the pressure. Silver then brought his hands on top of one another, which Sonic recognized as the symbol for lightning. Sure enough, Silver slammed his fist onto the floor, releasing a current of electricity through the floor until it reached the Cruel Temptress. Roodaka only smiled. The heroes were stunned as the electric current went up her legs, through her chest and down her right arm, zapping Marine in the process.

"Barbecued pork fries." Marine said dazed, dropping to the floor.

"One down, four to go." Roodaka stated.

"Ok, what just happened here?" Sonic questioned. "Why isn't she grilled?"

"You're no the first to try that." Roodaka chuckled devilishly. She smashed the earthly traps with her fist. "When you live in a world with everlasting war, you learn a few tricks. I myself have learned to redirect the energies of myself and others around me."

"She can transfer power into any direction." Silver said. "Then that means..."

Acting fast, Silver clapped his hands and formed the seal of fire. But Roodaka's speed was overwhelming as she was able to reload her spinner and shoot the disk in a matter of seconds. The Babylon Mystic was able to release a fireball to deflect the disk, but remained unaware of Roodaka's second attack. Shortly following her disk, the Cruel Temptress thrusted out her left pal to release a cord of green plasma. The tactic caught Silver off guard as the cord wrapped around his body and forced him to fall forward...on his face.

"Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark." Sonic flinched.

"That makes two!" Roodaka cackled malevolently. "This is almost too easy!"

"You might beat us one-on-one, but we'll still stomp ya!" Storm shouted, not really knowing what he was saying. "Let's show her what we've got, Angel!"

"Ih!" Angel nodded.

"This should be interesting." Sonic commented.

Storm and Angel were known as the muscle of the team and the best tag team of all everyone. Angel jumped into to the albatross's hand, curling to a ball, and waited for Storm to throw her across the room. Roodaka raised her spinner as a shield to block the pink ball, skidding backwards slightly. What she didn't know was that Angel released her form upon contact and grabbed the edge of the spinner, ripping the metal in half. With no defenses left, Storm stomped forward and threw his fist for Roodaka's stomach – he couldn't reach her face. Unfortunately, the Cruel Temptress' tall stature proved to be an advantage as she grabbed the bird fist into her own. Roodaka used her superior strength to lift the albatross into the air and thrusted him into the wall. Angel was consequently in his path and crushed against the polished surface, left unconscious with her large friend.

"Storm! Angel!" Sonic shouted.

"Stupid little bugs." Roodaka grumbled, ripping off the remainder of her spinner. "The Black Widow was my best weapon. I'll need to select another one after I defeat you."

"There's no way you're going to beat me." Sonic said confidently. "Without your weapon, you can't win."

"Is that so?" Roodaka smirked.

In one single bound, the Cruel Temptress leapt across the hall and overshadowed her enemy. Sonic quickly brought his Keyblade overhead as Roodaka smashed her fist downwards, effectively stopping it. The cobalt hedgehog was surprised at how powerful the female warrior was – his feet were a few inches into the floor. Sonic was too focused on keeping Roodaka's right claw at bay that he didn't realize the position of her left one. The Cruel Temptress quickly snatched the hedgehog by his throat and lifted him off the ground. Sonic, gasping for air, tried to throw Roodaka's hand off with his Keyblade, but the Cruel Temptress sharply snatched Sonic's hand.

"You know, this would normally be the time when the villain makes a tempting offer." Roodaka stated playfully. "I would promise to let you live if you did something for me. Fortunately, I'm not that kind of villain."

"You know, you're really breaking a lot of hero/villain rules." Sonic chocked.

"I can live with that." Roodaka grinned wickedly. "Can't say the same for you."

The Cruel Temptress pressed her thumb into Sonic's windpipe, cutting off from air completely. The second seemed to grow longer and his vision began to blur. The cobalt hedgehog slowly began loosing his grip on the Keyblade and almost blacked out completely until he felt something move in his quills. The object dropped from Sonic's hairline and into his palm. Just by feeling the texture, he recognized it as the good luck charm given to him by the unknown girl. Then he heard her voice...

"_Don't ever forget, wherever you go, I'll always be with you._"

"She's always..." Sonic murmured. "Be with me..."

"What in the...?"

All of a sudden, the Keyblade faded away and the Oathkeeper charm exploded into a brilliant flash of light. Roodaka closed her eyes from the blinding light, which became a terrible mistake. Within a single moment, Roodaka felt a large rush of pain surging across her left wrist, only to discover it was no longer there. When the light blended with the white walls, Roodaka found her left hand on the floor in front of Sonic, who was wielding a new Keyblade. The blade held a silver body with a miniscule heart in the hilt, two angel wings around the handle, and the kanji of light acted as the teeth. Sonic the Hedgehog once again drew upon the power of the Oathkeeper Keyblade.

"This can't be happening..." Roodaka hissed.

"Your sadistic nature has harmed many of my friends." Sonic said seriously. Looking closer, one could see that his eyes were really piercing gold – Dark Sonic was in control. "In the end, it was your own cruelty that led to your downfall."

"I haven't been beaten yet!" Roodaka screeched.

The Cruel Temptress recklessly charged forward with her remaining claw raised. The cobalt hedgehog – under the influence of his darker half – merely sighed tiredly and held his Keyblade out. And then it was over. As Roodaka jumped for the hedgehog, a beam of light escaped from the teeth of the Keyblade, piercing Roodaka through her chest. The Cruel Temptress dropped to the ground, finally defeated. A moment later, a card with Roodaka's image appeared in front of the Keyblade Master, who pocketed it into his gauntlet.

**Roodaka: Defeated**

* * *

"No..." Roodaka gasped, weakly struggling to her feet. "No, I won't...accept...defeat. You're just...a bunch of... filthy...animal!" All of a sudden, her body began to fade in a mixture of shadow and poison. "No! Not now! I can't..."

And then she faded forever. Sonic sighed in relief after being able to defeat such a powerful opponent. With Roodaka and Mewtwo defeated, that only left Duskmon to deal with. Sonic did consider fighting Terro, but learning that the Deceptive Rogue was trying to help him changed that opinion. The Keyblade Master watched his trusted weapon regain its normal form as the rest of his team recovered from the battle. That only left one thing. The team of five – Sonic was proud to count them – approached Kumori, who was seated in front of the deceased Tomo.

"You must be Kumori." Marine smiled. "It's nice to meet ya, mate. We're friends of Sonic's and my name is..."

"Captain Marine." Kumori chuckled. "And the rest of you are Silver, Storm, and Angel."

"Meega no taka?" Angel muttered confused.

"How'd you know who we were?" Storm asked.

"She must have heard it from Terro or Roodaka." Silver said, resting his hand on his apprentice's shoulder. "I suppose congratulations are in order. You finally found your friends, Sonic."

"I only wish that were true." Sonic said sadly, earning confused looks from his team. "Kumori, can you tell us the truth about what's happening?"

"Of course." Kumori nodded. "You deserve to know everything. You see, I took the people and memories that were inside Sonic's heart and, little by little, I replaced them with false memories."

"Hey, what about Sonic's promise!" Marine exclaimed.

"I made it up." Kumori answered depressingly. "Everything he knew about me was fake. Sonic never really promised me anything. Me being with him on the islands and all our times together...those were lies like everything else. We never met - I was never Sonic's friend."

"You were never anything before, were you?" Sonic questioned.

"No." Kumori shook. "You see, in all of your true memories, I was never really there."

"Then it was your magic that made everyone forget." Sonic said thoughtfully. "Is there anyway to get them back?"

"You have already regained part of your memories." Kumori stated. "That's you possess two minds in one body. Your Dark half has been able to resist my power to a certain extent."

"_Looks like you've finally come in handy._" Sonic thought.

"**As if you were any better, brat.**" Dark Sonic responded.

"But many of the pieces are still scattered." Kumori explained. "I can fix everything if we reached the chamber on the thirteenth floor. But...there is still...Duskmon."

"Don't worry, we can take him." Silver said confidently. "I know we did it before, even if I don't remember."

"But I'm worried about Terro." Kumori said fearfully. "Duskmon has been manipulating both of us. If Terro didn't follow order, Duskmon threatened to eliminate me. And he said he would do the same to Terro if I didn't obey him." A fresh wave of tears began streaking down her face. "I've been alone for so long. I don't want to lose the only person who ever treated me...like a friend. I don't want anything to happen to Terro!"

"You had no choice." Storm sympathized. "You were only doing it to help your friend."

"I'm sorry." Kumori sobbed. "I am so sorry."

"You shouldn't be." Sonic said seriously. "If it was me, I would have made the same choice. All though I'm not happy about you screwing around with my memory, but I can understand the reason why." She stared at the Oathkeeper charm in hand. "I know in my mind that these memories are fake, but my heart still tells me we're friends. And that promise we made...that was real."

"It can't be." Kumori denied. "I made it up."

"That's a lie." Sonic smirked. "Even though we never met before, you were always real in my heart. So when the time comes and I get my memory back, we'll still be friends. And I will keep my promise, no matter what."

"What a ham." Silver murmured.

"It's all right." Storm chuckled. "Sonic is always like this with the ladies."

"Hey, I thought you guys lost your memories!" Sonic exclaimed embarrassingly. His grinned widened to a smile when he heard Kumori laughing for the first time. "That's right, Kumori, laugh it up. I swear by my honor as the Keyblade Master that I will make you laugh again when this is over."

"Sonic..." Kumori said pleasingly. "You are unique, even amongst Keyblade Masters. You have the power to make people believe in you and change the world one small step at a time." She held her hand hopefully. "Please...help Terro before its too late."

"Don't worry; I'll protect Terro with my life." Sonic assured, looking between his teammates. "How about it guys. One last adventure before we get out of here. You up for it?" The gang nodded simultaneously. "Kumori, I think you should stay down here where it's safe. With Duskmon up there, it will get messy."

"I will." Kumori nodded. "And good luck."

The Keyblade Master merely shrugged it off, suggesting that he didn't need luck. The memory witch watched hopefully as the team of five disappeared up the stairway, headed for the next battle against Duskmon. Unfortunately, she failed to notice the portal of darkness appearing behind her.

**

* * *

**

The truth comes out and the final conflict approaches! Who will end up as lord of the castle? Can Kumori restore the memories of the heroes? And how will Terro's role play out? Find out in the next Chain of Memories!

**Please, read and review.**


	34. Lord of Castle Oblivion, Part 1

**CHAIN OF MEMORIES: SONIC'S TALE**

OC's © respective owners

Chapter Thirty-Three: Lord of Castle Oblivion, Part 1

Last time on Chain of Memories:

Sonic finally found Kumori, only to be stopped by Tomo. The Kunochi Chameleon was still possessed by the false memories binding her heart and believed Sonic to be the enemy. But at the last moment, Kumori used her unknown powers to shatter her heart. It was Roodaka who revealed the true reason behind Sonic's faded memory: Kumori. With her sadistic tactics, Roodaka effortlessly took down Sonic. However, Sonic's friend returned to assist him and united to eliminate the Cruel Temptress forever. Kumori revealed there was a way to restore their memories, but they had one last obstacle to conquer.

* * *

The scene opens to the extended hallways of Castle Oblivion's final floor. The halls along the inside of the castle were much longer than the ones of the previous floors and savagely darker. Sonic and his reunited teams were forced to walk through the bleak corridors, standing ready for any attack from Duskmon or the Heartless. But the only one who didn't really seem to be paying attention was the Keyblade Master himself. Sonic reached into his quills and pulled out the Oathkeeper charm, ponder over its existence.

"_Who is it, Dark?_" Sonic thought. "_Who is the one that's supposed to be important to me?_"

"**I am just as lost as you are.**" Dark Sonic answered. "**Though I have retained more memories than you have, it is all still bleak to me.**"

"_So we've got nothing._" Sonic sighed.

"Are you ok, mate?" Marine asked worried, stepping up to the Keyblade Master. "You trying to remember her?"

"I'm trying, but all I can remember is Kumori." Sonic stated hopelessly. "The false memories she made are blocking out everything." He looked between the group. "Don't you guys remember anything about her?"

"I'm sorry, Sonic." Silver said, rubbing his pulsing forehead. "I know it's important, but I just don't remember it. I really hate to admit it, but the whole idea that we're losing everything sort of frightens me."

"Ih." Angel nodded.

"Then what we should do is make a promise." Storm suggested, earning inquisitive looks from his team. "What you said back to Kumori really had me thinking. Whenever you make a big promise, maybe it gives you the courage to face the unknown."

"Courage, huh?" Sonic said thoughtfully. "That's not actually a bad idea."

"Yeah, it is a bad idea." Silver said in disbelief. "But I don't really see any other answers."

"I promise that no matter what happens, we're always there for each other." Marine said, throwing her hand into the middle. The rest of the team followed her example. "Even if we forget each other, we'll still be friends."

"Yeah." Sonic nodded. "All for one and one for all."

All of a sudden, a powerful glow enveloped the group, forcing them to separate in surprise. When the cobalt hedgehog gathered his senses, he realized he was holding something he didn't have before. It was an Attack Card with the image of the Keyblade mixed in a hurricane of light – Unity Limit.

"Is that...a new card?" Silver gaped.

"Wow, that promise thing really works." Sonic chuckled.

"See, I told you!" Storm boasted pridefully. "You should listen to me more often."

"I'm listening." Marine said, cupping her hand around her ear. "But I don't know what I'm listening to."

The older members of the group stared at the youngest warrior strangely. They have had countless experiences where Marine would make some awkward comment, but experience has taught them not to judge her behavior so easily. Sonic enhanced his sense of hearing and caught something unusual that was most likely not supposed to be there. It sounded vaguely like nails scraping across the ground mixed with echoing hisses. Dark Sonic, transmitting his thoughts to his counterpart, could easily recognize the sound. At once, a horde of lengthened shadows emerged from the depth of the endless hallway. Judging by their human-like stature, jagged antenna, and visible veins of their foreheads, they were the evolved Neoshadows. Once catching sight of them, the heroes took their stances as Sonic summoned the Keyblade to his hand.

"Somehow, this doesn't surprise me." Sonic said bluntly.

"I guess we don't need to be in a memory for these guys to show up." Storm grumbled.

"But that's not right." Silver stated certainly. "We closed the Door to Darkness, so the Heartless shouldn't even exist. No, I think this is just another one of Duskmon's little tri..."

Before allowing the mystic hedgehog to finish, one of the Neoshadows broke from its ranks and swung around for him. The Heartless warrior thrusted out it clawed foot and nailed Silver's forehead. As his master was tossed aside like a rag doll, the Keyblade Master swiped his weapon across the Heartless' chest, instantly obliterating it.

"Still think it's a trick, mate?" Marine asked smugly.

"All right, so Duskmon has a few reinforcements." Silver glared. "Let's just take them out and reach Duskmon before he pulls out anymore tricks."

"Already ahead of ya." Sonic said.

The Hero of Light swiped three attack cards from his gauntlet and tossed the Keyblade through the army of Neoshadows. The Strike Raid technique cut through a small majority of the Heartless, but most of them wisely sidestepped the assault. And as it was curving back, one of the Neoshadows jumped from the ceiling and pinned the weapon to the ground by it handle. This left the chosen hero at a disadvantage. Two of the Heartless warriors broke from the rest of the pack and dived for the defenseless hedgehog, only to be cut short by Marine. The excited raccoon jumped between them, raising her glowing palms to the Heartless, and released two well aimed blasts through their heads. Silver next to step up and formed the seal of wind with his hands, forcing the growing army backwards in a sudden hurricane.

"A Keyblade Master getting his weapon stolen by Heartless." Silver chuckled humorously. "I can't wait to tell this to Metal and the others."

"They just got lucky!!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Goocha negata milyo." Angel said snobbishly; no one understood what she said.

"Uh...Am I supposed to agree or disagree?" Sonic asked confused; Angel smacked her forehead. "But either way we look at it, we can't move on without the Keyblade. Otherwise, the Heartless will just keep multiplying."

"Just leave that to us!" Storm grunted. "Let's go, Angel!"

The titanic duo charged ahead as the Neoshadows rebounded off the walls – one still remained with the Keyblade. As Storm stampeded through the sea of shadows, sending many flying, the large albatross reach back and grabbed his fluffy partner. Angel curled into a sphere as her partner tossed her through the horde of Neoshadows and breached the other side of the hall. The Heartless guarding the sacred weapon ducked as the pink blur soared over its head. Fortunately, the pink experiment bounced off the door at the end of the hall and shot back to its original target. The Heartless was crushed in an instant. In one swift movement, Angel picked up the blade and tossed it back to its original owner, shredding through the flock of shadows. By the time Sonic recaptured his chosen weapon, only eleven total Neoshadows remained.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Sonic commented lightly.

"This coming from the guy that lost the only salvation the universe has." Silver said harshly.

"I told you, they just got lucky!!" Sonic screeched.

"Um...guys." Storm said awkwardly. "Don't you think we should be worrying about the Heartless?"

"There's only a hand full of them left." Silver said lightly. "What more could they possibly do with that many helpers."

The Sonic Teams really wish Silver would stop talking. The collective Neoshadows flocked and melded their bodies together until they formed a puddle of darkness of the white stone floor. They first thought the Heartless warriors were going to attack from below like their smaller versions, but they were greeted with an unexpected surprised. Instead, a new figure emerged from the darkness. Unlike a normal Heartless, this creature mostly resembled a human with the exception of the blank face, silver-grey skin, and the lack of legs. The unknown challenger had a pair of bat wings growing from its spine, numerous black straps along its arms, and a pair of blood-red scythe blades growing from its wrists. Like the Arachnid and the Charmer, this new monster – Angel called it a Reaper – had the same symbol on its face: an upside-down heart with a spiked cross.

"_Ever seen this guy before?_ Sonic thought.

"**That symbol on its face...**" Dark Sonic said thoughtfully. "**It's just like the ones that belong to those other creatures. This one must be working under Duskmon.**"

"_Last time, the Charmers worked in a group of four and repelled magic attacks._" Sonic recounted. "_The Arachnids worked in larger numbers to make up for their strength. But there's only one of him. I wonder what this guy can do._"

"Bonzai!"

"Marine!" Silver exclaimed.

It really wasn't unexpected. The rascally raccoon was usually the first one to charge ahead without thinking, usually leading to something even worse. But what the heroes weren't prepared for was the sudden disappearance of the Reaper. The unknown beasts faded in an instant just as Marine approached it, leaving the group of five momentarily confused. Then without warning, a silver blur passed by them and each of the heroes dropped backwards after feeling something strike against their chests. Sonic turned over onto his knees and spotted the Reaper floating just a few feet away – blood dripped from its twin scythes. Looking down on his chest, the Keyblade Master saw the thin cut with something else. There was a number 11 on his chest made from black flame. Though the fire burned rapidly, Sonic did not feel any heat coming off it.

"Silver, this is your department." Sonic said. "Any idea what's going on?"

"This seems very familiar to me." Silver groaned, struggling to remember. "I just can't remember where I've seen it before."

"We do know that...thing is behind it." Sonic stated, pointing to the Reaper. "We'll just take him out and break whatever spell it has over us."

That was easier said than done. Sonic dashed across the hallway just as the Reaper began raising its scythe blades. In an attempt to throw him off, the Keyblade Master jumped up and ran along the white walls. He Reaper must have used most of its energy for that one attack because it had barely turned when Sonic kicked off the wall and slashed across its head. To counteract this tactic, the Reaper flapped its wing in front and acted as a perfect shield for separating the two warriors. And at the moment Sonic landed back on the ground, the Reaper swiped its left blade, which was blocked by Sonic's Keyblade. While the cobalt hedgehog struggled to repel the unknown fiend, Marine looked down on her shirt and noticed the flaming number was now 9.

"Hey, mate?" Marine asked, tugging on Silver's arm. "Why is mine different than yours."

"Actually, it's not different." Storm said, noticing the 9 on his chest. "They're all the same. But why did it go down?"

"Wait a minute!" Silver exclaimed fearfully. "Now I remember what this is! It's a death counter!"

"A death counter?" Sonic questioned. He pushed the Reaper back and slashed across its chest, only to have it block by the beast's wing – the counter dropped to eight. "What in Kingdom Hearts is a death counter?"

"It's just like it sounds." Silver explained as Sonic pulled back. "A death counter is a meter that constricts the wearer's heart with dark magic and suffocates them as the counter goes down. When the counter reaches to 0, the wearer suffers from instant death."

"Death?!" Storm screamed.

"Tenga?!" Angel cried.

"A death counter is a special magic that cannot be stopped by outside forces." Silver continued. "There are only two ways it can be defeated: Kill the user or stop whatever is triggering it."

"Nine..." Sonic murmured. "What could that mean?"

"**If you want the answer, try looking at your deck.**" Dark Sonic suggested.

"My deck?" Sonic questioned. He glared at the stack of cards intently until he realized... "I have nine attack cards! That's the trigger for the death counter!"

"It makes sense." Silver nodded. "This creature wants to prevent you from fighting, so it took out the only possibility of you attacking. The more you fight, the closer you are to death."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Sonic smirked. "He's forgetting that I have plenty of magic cards and a few summonses waiting for me. All I need to do is..."

What he needed to do remained a mystery to the others as the Reaper suddenly loomed over the Keyblade Master – its strength returned. The lethal demon crossed its scythe blades and slashed against Sonic's neck. Unfortunately, Sonic fell for its ploy and raised his Keyblade defensively, dropping the counter to eight. The Reaper removed one of its blades and stabbed directly for Sonic's heart. However, Storm pulled his spiky friend back just in time to save the cobalt hedgehog, but took the hit directly to his shoulder. The Keyblade Master watched horrifically as his largest friend dropped to the ground, clutching his bleeding wound.

"Storm!" Sonic shouted.

"I've got this, buddy." Storm grinned weakly. "Just sit back and watch the show."

"But..."

"He's right, Sonic." Silver said seriously as he stepped in front. "If you join in, there will be a better chance that we'll all die. At least this way, there is a better chance that only one of us will pay the price."

Silver's words didn't make him feel at ease. If he had his way, none of them would have to suffer. Angel was the first to make an attempt against the lethal demon – her chances were better due to her near-invulnerability. The pink experiment flipped off the ground and jumped over the creature's head, lashing her antennas like powerful whips. But the Reaper effortlessly blocked them by using its wings as a shield. Angel rebound off the ground and shot a powerful roundhouse kick, which the Reaper dodged smoothly. This was its chance. The lethal demon grabbed Angel by her forearm and slammed her into the wall before stabbed its scythe blade into the pink experiment's chest. Fortunately, it avoided any vital organs. And to the surprise of everyone, the Reaper ripped the scythe out of its wrist, leaving angel suspended on the wall.

"Geecha! Meega nala questa!" Angel roared.

"We're coming for ya, mate!" Marine shouted.

"Hold on a minute." Silver forewarned, throwing his hand out to stop his little friend. "We can't just charge in without a plan. That thing is experienced in close combat."

"So now what?" Marine pouted.

"We have to keep our distance." Silver stated; his hands were glowing. "Just do what you do best. And by that, I mean use your energy."

Marine looked a little dejected, but willingly obeyed. With her fists glowing, the rascally raccoon unleashed multiple sphere of emerald energy in random directions. The Reaper, knowing it couldn't rely on its wings, used its heightened speed to dodge each and every one of the energy balls. But Silver only grinned devilishly and clasped his hands together. The Reaper raised its only scythe blade and made a move forward when a wall of energy spheres suddenly cut between them. That when it realized Silver's true intention. The mystic hedgehog had used his psychic powers to grab each energy ball out of the air and form a complete dome the Reaper. With a smirk present on his expression, Silver released his hands and commanded the emerald spheres to attack at once, creating a powerful explosion. Once the attack had ended, all that was left was a tall cloud of smoke.

"Did we get him?" Marine asked.

"That attack covered exactly 360 degrees around its body." Silver stated firmly. "There is no creature alive that could survive an attack like that."

But the mystic hedgehog was no longer able to say that. Not a moment after the heroes had believed they had achieved victory; the Reaper dived out of the smoke cloud with its scythe blade poised. Neither Silver nor Marine saw its next attack, but could feel the Reaper's blades cutting across their bodies at an unbelievable rate. The duo dropped backwards, very weak and scratched.

"Silver? Marine?" Sonic muttered helplessly.

"**This monstrosity is unstoppable.**" Dark Sonic said. "**Without your allies to defend you, you'll be forced to fight back. And if you do, the death counter will move lower until there is nothing left. We've run out of options.**"

"We're not out of options yet." Sonic said determined, reaching for his deck. "We've still got our summ..."

But before the cobalt hedgehog could even attempt a summoning, the Reaper raced ahead and stabbed swiftly. Sonic was unable to dodge completely and raised his gauntlet to accept the blow. The scythe blade reflected off the crown emblem on top, but had successfully forced a vast majority of the card out of its slot. The lethal demon swiped its blade for a second strike, but Sonic flipped backwards to avoid the attack. Panting heavily, the Keyblade Master looked down at his chest and saw that the number on his chest had reduced to 2. And when he looked back to his deck, he found he only had two Keyblade Cards left: Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"Ok, this is bad." Sonic said.

"**What do you have planned now?**" Dark Sonic questioned. "**All you have left are two cards and that's it. There are no second chances.**"

"Then I'll just use one." Sonic said seriously.

The Reaper hovered gently across the hall, leering down on the hedgehog with its blank expression. Sonic allowed his Keyblade to fade from existence, clenching his fists tightly. The remaining heroes could only watch helplessly as their leader faced off against one of the most powerful soldiers in existence. And then...it happened. The Reaper and the Keyblade Master dived ahead and clashed for the final outcome. And as they passed each other, the death counter dropped.

"0"

Sonic stood motionlessly on the ground with both the Oblivion and Oathkeeper Keyblades securely in his hands and the Reaper remained in place. Without warning, the Keyblade Master dropped to the floor – his Keyblades fading away. The Reaper turned around and stared down at its prey, touching its chest. Then all of a sudden, the Reaper's torso fell backwards to the ground with it lower half dropping forward and it wings moving to opposite directions. The Reaper's severed limbs faded from sight as the heroes marveled at the occurrence.

"What...just happened?" Storm gaped.

"I think I can explain." The heroes shot their heads over, gazing as Sonic slowly pushed to his knees. "I took a gamble and I won."

"That was very stupid." Silver scolded. "If you had screwed up, we would all be dead."

"If I didn't do anything, we would still be dead." Sonic argued. "At least this way, we would go down fighting."

The mystic hedgehog merely sighed, both in disappointment and relief. Afterwards, Sonic took the chance to recharge his gauntlet as Silver healed the team with his light magic. Once preparations were finally complete, the group of five continued their original trek down the corridor, ending at a wide and decorative white door. Even though they didn't know what was beyond that door, they could feel it – something powerful was ahead.

"Well...this is it." Marine said shakily.

"The end of the road is just ahead." Silver said sagely, turning to his apprentice. "The outcome of ours fates...depend of this next fight. No matter what happens, we cannot afford to lose."

"I don't intend to." Sonic said seriously.

Taking in a deep breathe, the Hero of Light grabbed both handles of the doors and pushed on ahead.

* * *

Meanwhile, the scene alternates to a wide and spacious white room within the depth of Castle Oblivion. The room was clear of any decoration, door ways or any other hazards that might obstruct the room of its clear surface. Terro stood patiently within the center of the room, his eyes sharp and ready. His ears twitched anxiously for any sound until he heard the doors creak as it slowly slid inwards. The Deceptive Rogue pulled up his left sleeves, revealing his wrist blade for the new intruder.

"So, you finally found me." Terro said lightly.

"I always knew it would come to this." Duskmon stated.

* * *

The scene returns to the Keyblade Master and his friends and they pushed through the doorway with their stances ready for battle. But what they found was not to be expected. Sonic gaped and accidentally released his Keyblade, Angel was pinching herself to make sure it wasn't a dream, and Marine was rubbing her eyes in disbelief. But Silver and Storm seemed to have taken this impact the most. The two warriors of Babylon Garden swiftly kneeled, wiping the breaching tears from their eyes.

"I-I can't b-believe." Storm sobbed. "After all t-this time."

"We looked everywhere for you." Silver muttered, trying to maintain control. "Who would have thought we would find you here?"

"Whoa, what's with the drama?" King Jet laughed.

**

* * *

**

The ultimate revelation draws closer! Why has King Jet suddenly appeared after all this time? What will the outcome be between Terro and Duskmon? Will they ever escape Castle Oblivion? Find out on the next Chain of Memories!

**Please, read and review.**


	35. Lord of Castle Oblivion, Part 2

**CHAIN OF MEMORIES: SONIC'S TALE**

OC's © respective owners

Chapter Thirty-Four: Lord of Castle Oblivion, Part 2

Last time on Chain of Memories:

Sonic and his team pressed on through the corridors of Castle Oblivion's final floor. They encountered a horde of intelligent Heartless, but were able to push past them swiftly. That's when they were forced to face one of the most powerful creatures since Mephiles himself – The Reaper. This unknown creature used a Death Counter spell that triggered the moment Sonic attacked or defended, rendering him vulnerable. After watching his friends fall one by one, the cobalt hedgehog took a gamble and attacked with the last of his cards. Sonic's personal luck was all that kept them alive. As they progressed further into the castle, they were met with an unexpected surprise.

* * *

The scene returns to the thirteenth, and final, floor of Castle Oblivion. The Sonic Team had entered into a wide and spacious room clear from any decoration and a second doorway at the end of the room. The group of five gaped with the residents of Babylon Garden kneeling close to the newest character in the center of the room. The figure was a proud and majestic emerald hawk with five pointed feathers, white chest feathers, and a dark flame of his wrists. He wore white gloves with red and black cuffs held by a metal loop, red, white and black boots and a pair of white goggles with yellow lenses. The King of Babylon Garden – Jet the Hawk – had returned.

"Your majesty, is that really you?" Silver asked in disbelief.

"It's the real deal all right." Jet grinned happily. "It's great to see you all again. You have no idea what I've been through to get here. Let me tell ya, escaping the Realm of Darkness is not a walk in the park."

"How did you get here in the first place, your majesty?" Storm asked curiously.

"I found my way using this." Jet said as he reached into his feather. The avian king pulled out a World Card that everyone recognized: Soleanna. "I just found this on the ground after Espio disappeared and it led me to this castle."

"I already knew Espio was in the castle, but I never knew where." Sonic said hopefully. "Your majesty, if you were chasing after Espio, then does that mean you know where he is?"

"Last time I saw him, he was fighting against some guy in a black cloak." Jet stated; the team twitched nervously when they realized who he was talking about. "Espio was able to take him down, but Mephiles tried to take over his heart."

"MEPHILES?!?!" The team exclaimed.

"Gaba?!" Angel shouted late.

"But how is that, mate?" Marine asked fearfully; she touched to two scars over her eyes as she relived the memory. "I thought we took care of that bloke at Kingdom Hearts."

"Mephiles is more resourceful than we realized." Jet said seriously. "But after all the years I have known him, this doesn't really surprise me too much. He willingly surrendered his heart to the darkness and became the absolute master of the Heartless. His influence runs deep within Espio's veins."

"Then we've got to help him?!" Sonic yelled. "Just tell us where he is and we'll get rid of the darkness."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." Jet sighed. "Espio has fallen too far into the darkness to ever come back completely. At this point, even the light won't be able to cleanse him. He'll grow hungry for the darkness just as his sister did?"

"You know about Tomo?" Sonic asked surprisingly.

"There are a lot of things we've never told you, Sonic." Jet said, referring to himself and his followers. "Silver, Storm, and I have known the true reason behind your journey from the beginning. We knew why the Keyblade had chosen you."

"Espio gave himself to the darkness." Sonic said simplistically, summoning the Keyblade. "I don't remember much, but Mephiles did say the one I use is called the Keyblade of Light. That's why it didn't accept him."

"That's only half the truth." Jet proclaimed. "My leader does not wish for me to tell you the truth, but I feel that you have a right to know. You need to learn the real reason why you are here."

* * *

The scene transfers to the closed room within Castle Oblivion's thirteenth floors, where two form allies glared at one another. Duskmon nonchalantly crossed through the threshold of the room and stopped a few feet short from Terro the Bat. The Deceptive Rogue's sleeves had been pulled up to reveal his wrist-blades while keeping a close eye on his opponent's skull-shaped hands. Though he kept to air of clam and collectiveness, Duskmon's tone seemed rather furious.

"You have some nerve showing your treasonous face around here." Duskmon growled.

"Treasonous?" Terro smirked amusingly. "I don't know what you could possibly be talking about."

"Why did you let Kumori go?" Duskmon questioned. "If it weren't for your needless meddling, we could have turned the Keyblade Master to come and serve us."

Oh, right, your big plan." Terro said tauntingly. "You use Kumori to rewrite Sonic's memories, piece by little piece. And then he turns into her spiky-haired puppet. Then, using Kumori and Sonic together, you and Kodoara overthrow the Order. Am I right? If that's the case, I would say we are both traitors, Duskmon."

"Both?" Duskmon repeated. "What do you mean? Since when were you suspicious of our actions?"

"Do we really have the heart to trust anyone?" Terro smirked.

"So, you only killed Temwow to gain proof of our plan." Duskmon proclaimed.

"Actually, it was my plan from the beginning to kill you all." Terro stated. "From the first moment I had entered the Order, it was my mission to eliminate it from the inside without arousing suspicion. It was becoming increasingly difficult with my former friend joining before me and the growing number of members. So in order to successfully destroy the Order, I needed to break it down by the foundation. In other words, I had to turn everyone against each other."

"You were the one that began the rumor." Duskmon said in realization. "Word had spread that there was a traitor amongst the members of the order and the Superior sent Kodoara and I to Castle Oblivion to test us. We didn't even think of overthrowing the Order until the thirteenth member joined. The Superior never realized that you were the traitor all along, Terro."

"That it!" Terro laughed playfully. "You nailed in, buddy! I am the traitor and no one else is going to find out." In that instant, he released his wrist-blades. "Remember the order, Dusky? The traitor must be eliminated. And I always follow my orders."

Duskmon glared at the true traitor to the Order and summoned the twin crimson-red blades hidden within his skull hands. Both warriors very highly skilled in terms of combat and power – this was not going to be a simple battle.

**

* * *

**

Shadowed Wraith: Duskmon

Duskmon raised his crimson sword at the moment Terro kicked off the ground, slashing his right wrist blade close to the swordsman's neck. The attack was effortlessly dodged, but the Deceptive Rogue curved his body around that he was facing his former allies upside down. Duskmon, who was a straightforward fighter, found his a bit unusual. But he quickly recognized the bat's strategy as Terro stabbed his left wrist directly for Duskmon's heart. Unfortunately, the Shadowed Wraith was just as fast and swiped his second sword to knock away Terro's attack. After failing in his assault, the Deceptive Rogue pressed his foot against Duskmon's chest to damage the warrior and to put some distance between them.

"Well, that didn't go exactly as planned." Terro said jokingly.

"You simple creature." Duskmon said monotonously. "Such tactics may work against the Keyblade Master, but they will have no effect against a true warrior."

"I don't know." Terro smirked. "Sonic seems to be doing exceptionally well for someone so young. Of course, it'll be years before he can compare to the Keyblade Masters that came before him."

"Zoan, Aleena, Nocturne, Ix and his apprentice." Duskmon recounted; his sword twitched at the mention of the names. "They were revered as the greatest warriors of the age. What occurred in their final gathering together shook the foundation of the connected worlds and created an imbalance within Kingdom Hearts. I believe you know who I am referring to."

"You seem to know quite a lot about the Keyblade War." Terro said suspiciously. "Mind telling me where you heard it from?"

"I have no reason to answer you, Traitor." Duskmon scowled.

Duskmon held both his blades to either side and started moving the crimson weapons into a circular motion. For one instant, Terro believed he was staring into the form of a blood-red moon. But the deceptive Rogue quickly realized that he was capture by Duskmon's illusion and shook it off, only to find the black warrior standing over him. The Shadowed Wraith had charged at his former accomplice the moment his illusion had set – his blades were crossed for a swift strike. The metal of his swords screeched violently as he slashed both weapons both ways around Terro's neck. But in a last minute effort, Terro raised his arms, allowing his wrist-blades to absorb the impact. This provided a solid defense and allowed Terro to spread his wings and make a swift escape backwards. The Deceptive Rogue looked down in disappointment as his wrist-blades – the base had been ripped open and the miniscule blades had been fractured.

"Aw, man." Terro complained as he detached his weapons. "And I really liked those, too."

"This battle is over." Duskmon proclaimed victoriously. "I have barely begun to use my full power and you are left defenseless."

"Well, that's good to here." Terro smirked. "Because the truth is, I haven't been going all out either."

"What?" Duskmon questioned incredulously.

"I was hoping to save this for the Superior." Terro chuckled lightly. "But I guess you'll have to do. After all, the only way I am going to get close to him is if I play my part right. That means I need you out of the way."

"I will not fall for your ploy." Duskmon said defiantly.

The Shadowed Wraith brushed off Terro's threat and rushed forward with both swords held outwards. Terro paid no attention to this, but instead closed his eyes while clasping his hands together to form an unknown seal. Duskmon closed the distance between them, raising his crimson sword overhead for a quick and decisive blow. And then it happened. Terro opened his eyes to reveal a unique difference in them. Instead of their usual violet shade, his eyes transformed to a burning-orange with the pupil altered to a slit with six smaller slit surrounding it.

"**Kuasagan!**" Terro exclaimed.

The Shadowed Wraith suddenly found himself suspended in midair – his crimson sword only an inch from Terro's forehead. All of a sudden, white hands made from polished stone emerged from the walls and captured Duskmon by his feet, wrists, and around his chest. Despite the Shadowed Wraith's strong will, Duskmon found his body incapable of moving in any manner. The Shadowed Wraith looked back to his opponent, who continued to stare unblinkingly with his abnormal eyes while raising his right hand. Duskmon was caught off guard when the scarlet bat extended his arm and took hold of his throat.

"Is this...some kind of illusion?" Duskmon questioned.

"You could only wish it were so." Terro said unusually serious. "This is the true power of the Kuasagan."

"The Kuasagan..." Duskmon said thoughtfully. "Now I remember: the Eyes of Chaos. They say those who are captured in its gaze are transported to the mind of the user, where the world can be manipulated to his desires. Some legends say that those who die in the mindscape are killed in the real world. Is that true?"

"You better believe it." Terro chuckled deviously. "The moment I snap your neck, it will all be over."

"Records of its existence are incomplete, but many legends say the Kuasagan, along with all the Eye Techniques, were created by Nagato of the Higher Powers before his betrayal."

"I don't know what really happened, but the Kuasagan is only one of the Eye Techniques." Terro stated. "Unfortunately, the Kuasagan pales in comparison to the original Eye Technique – the Rinnegan."

"The Higher Powers have contributed many things to the creation of the worlds." Duskmon continued, ignoring the increasing pressure around his throat. "Arceus created life, Mata Nui formed the foundation of the universe, Fanglongmon created the light, Exodia created the existence of spirit, Black Doom formed the darkness, Malefor created the beasts, and Nagato formed the human race. But where their existence began is quite the mystery."

"What are you trying to say?" Terro questioned, unknowingly slacking his grip.

"I thought you were the curious one." Duskmon scoffed. "I know you are search for the real reason why the Superior wishes to take this castle into his possession – the Room of Awakening."

"What do you know?" Terro asked; his eyes narrowed.

"I know more than you think." Duskmon proclaimed. "I don't know the real reason why the Superior is interested in the room, but I have discovered it." He smirked under his mask as Terro's eyes were wide in shock. "That's right; I have found the Room of Awakening."

"Where is it?!" Terro shouted impatiently; Duskmon's gaze was unflinching.

"I could lead you to the Room of Awakening." Duskmon said temptingly. "But could you handle what secrets lay within it?"

"What do you mean?" Terro questioned

"Haven't you ever wondered what truly happened after the Keyblade War?" Duskmon questioned cryptically. "Why a single man who had lost his memories suddenly appeared afterwards. Why three of the Higher Powers betrayed their legion. And more importantly, the reason for our existence. They're all connected."

"Connected?" Terro repeated.

"For someone so involved, they are certainly making an effort to keep you in the dark." Duskmon said darkly. "Light, darkness, dawn, and twilight. The four paths that serve as the foundation for the four original Keyblades. Those who understand the truth behind these four paths will possess the power equal to the Higher Powers. Ix could have ascended to a true god."

"I've had enough of your babble." Terro scowled, return pressure into his hand. "I'm going to end this now."

"But you are too late." Dusk stated.

At that really moment, darkness spread through the room, cloud the vision of everyone within it. A small crack formed within the shadowed reality and slowly spread in a spider web pattern until the intensity shattered all that existed.

The Kuasagan had been broken.

Back within the true walls of Castle Oblivion, Duskmon and Terro stood motionless across from one another both neither blinked nor twitched. Then without warning, the Deceptive Rogue collapsed to his knees, clutching his left eye in pain. As Terro moved it away, blood could be seen escaping out of the corner of his eye. The sound of footfalls caught Terro attention and signaled him to look up. Duskmon was standing over him – his blades returned to their origin.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." Duskmon taunted.

"How...?" Terro panted weakly. "How did you break the Kuasagan?"

"Everything has a weakness." Duskmon explained. "You just need to find its weakness. All I need to do was distract you long enough to examine the full extent of the Kuasagan and find its weak point. And surprisingly enough, that itself became your weakness. The Kuasagan requires immense focus to keep stable. And while you mind wandered, mine remained firm on its objective, allowing me to overtake you."

"The strength of one's will." Terro grunted feebly. "Whoever has the strongest will commands the Kuasagan."

"Exactly." Duskmon said malevolently as he reached for his zipper. "Now time to bring this to an end."

Terro could do nothing but watch as the Shadowed Wraith pulled down the zipper to reveal his hidden chest. When the cloak was open far enough, one could see an enlarged red eye formed directly over his heart. Terro barely had time to blink before the eye was coated in a brilliant red aura and released a powerfully beam of blood light. With the Deceptive Rogue unable to move, Terro took the full blast to the chest and collided with the polished wall.

**Duskmon: Victorious**

* * *

"And that's the whole story." Jet finished.

While Terro was battling for his life somewhere in the castle, King Jet had gone through a lengthy speech to explain everything that had occurred in the past. The reactions of the Sonic Team were pretty much expected. Silver and Storm acted like this was ordinary business, Angel was muttering in her own language, and Marine was staring at a random scratch on the floor. But Sonic seemed to take this news the worse. He felt a mixture of emotions: happiness, sorrow, jealousy, hated, and a small sense of betrayal. If Silver and Storm has known this all along, why didn't they bother telling him?

"So all this time..." Sonic murmured softly. "The real people behind this..."

"Are all connected to you, Sonic." Jet stated. "That's the reason the Keyblade of Light chose you. You're the only one that can settle the dispute between the leader of the Seekers and the Superior of the Order."

"It's hard to believe this my real reason for existing." Sonic said, staring at his Keyblade. "I knew I was needed to save the worlds, but I never realized that my existence was more complicated."

"What are you going to do now, mate?" Marine asked.

"I really don't know." Sonic said uncertainly. "I think the real issue is..."

But the cobalt hedgehog was unable to finish as the side wall sudden exploded into a cloud of dust, followed by a red and black blur. Terro flew past the group of here and smacked into the wall with an audible thud, slowly slumping to the floor. The Sonic Team swiftly stood ready for battle as Duskmon emerged from the hole in the wall.

"Ah, the Keyblade Master." Duskmon said lightly. "We were just talking about you." He unsheathed his blade from within the skull. "But I will take care of you in a moment. Right now, I have business to deal with the traitor."

The Shadowed Wraith stepped forward to eliminate Terro when both members of the Order were shocked by the Team's reactions. Sonic quickly stepped between Terro and Duskmon with his Keyblade ready to slaughter the dark swordsman at a moment's notice. The rest of his team joined him with the exception of King Jet – he must have gone to help Espio.

"Sonic...What are you doing?" Terro coughed.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Sonic smirked. "I'm protecting you from Duskmon."

"But...why?" Terro asked.

"I made a promise." Sonic answered. "I promised Kumori that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I'll make sure that you and Kumori are safe from the Order."

"Sonic...." Terro murmured.

"Funny that you would mention Kumori." Duskmon chuckled darkly.

The Shadowed Wraith returned his left blade within the depths of his skull hand and raised it forward. Instead of attacking as the heroes would have predicted, he instead summoned a portal of darkness from beneath the floor. When the darkness disappeared, a shaking figure was discovered to be within his hold. And that figure turned out to be none other than...

"Kumori!!" Tero and Sonic cried simultaneously.

"You should be more wise not to leave someone so vulnerable." Duskmon said sinisterly as he pressed his crimson sword against Kumori's throat. "Now I am going to give you two choices, Sonic. You can either kill Terro or watch Kumori die."

"No!" Kumori screamed. "Don't do it, Sonic! Don't listen to him!"

"What am I going to do?" Sonic muttered to himself. "I can't let him hurt Kumori, but I can't break my promise either. What am I going to do?"

"Let me make that choice easier?"

All of a sudden, the Keyblade Master felt a pressure on his wrist and his hand was forced to change direction. In that one instant, blood was splattered across the blank walls. Terro had forced Sonic's hand and stabbed the Keyblade through his own chest. Even as Sonic and Kumori stood horrified at the event, Terro just continued to smile pridefully. Feeling satisfied, Duskmon took his leave into the darkness with Kumori follow. Sonic wasn't paying attention to them as he was too worried about the scarlet bat's condition. The cobalt hedgehog tried to pull back the Keyblade, but Terro refused to release his grip.

"I knew you would make it this far." Terro murmured happily. "It's a good thing I saved you."

"Saved me?" Sonic repeated confused. "From what?"

"Sorry..." Terro chuckled weakly; his body slowly began to deform. "I'd really hate to kill the suspense."

"Terro!" Sonic screamed.

"Take care of Kumori." Terro requested.

And with that, he was gone in a mist of darkness and orange energy that most likely belong to the properties of the Kuasagan. Just like Mewtwo and Roodaka, Terro had faded from life. But unlike his predecessors, the Deceptive Rogue had died to protect his ideology and his friends. Sonic the Hedgehog stared into the ceiling where Terro's body had faded through with tears breaching from the corner of his eyes. Storm placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, though he knew it wouldn't ease the pain.

"Sonic..." Storm whispered. "It's all right. Just let it out."

"It's not fair." Sonic sobbed. "He and Kumori were going to be free from their control. They were going to spend the rest of their lives in peace." He wiped his tears with his arms roughly. "Why is it only the good people have to suffer?"

"Goocha..." Angel said comforting.

"We can't spend too much time here." Silver said seriously. "The reason Terro gave his life was too make sure that you would defeat Duskmon and save Kumori. If we stop now, his sacrifice will be for nothing."

"You're...." Sonic hiccoughed. "You're right. I might not have been able to save Terro, but I won't let the same thing happen to Kumori. I'll hunt Duskmon and end this war for good."

The gleam of confidence returned to the Keyblade Master's eyes. This time, he was going to play for keeps. After checking that his team was ready, the group of five charged across the room and disappeared beyond the archway on the other end. But what they fair to notice was the wisps of darkness forming along the wall of the previous room.

**

* * *

**

The sacrifice of others leads to stronger determination. Will Sonic be able to avenge Terro and save Kumori? Can Duskmon be defeated in battle? And what secrets has the King of Babylon revealed to them? Find out on the next Chain of Memories!

**Please, read and review.**


	36. Lord of Castle Oblivion, Part 3

**CHAIN OF MEMORIES: SONIC'S TALE**

OC's © respective owners

Chapter Thirty-Five: Lord of Castle Oblivion, Part 3

Last time on Chain of Memories:

Terro, who was revealed to be a traitor to the Order, turned against Duskmon in hopes of getting closer to the Superior. The two titans clashed ruthlessly, but the Shadowed Wraith held an advantage over his foe. Terro was eventually forced to use his ultimate weapon: Kuasagan. But Duskmon eventually discovered the weakness of the eye technique and eliminated any remaining threat the rogue posed. The battle eventually crossed paths with Sonic, who was forced to make a difficult choice: save Kumori or protect Terro. Unfortunately, the decision was forced out of his hand and Terro took his own life.

* * *

The scene returns to the final floor of Castle Oblivion towards the final room remaining in the towering structure. Sonic and his team were seen dashing through the seemingly endless hallways, neither stopping for Heartless or to rest. The Keyblade Master was not willing to stop until he saw this mission through. Not only had Duskmon captured Kumori, but he had also forced Terro to surrender himself so that the heroes could move on. All along, Terro had been secretly protecting them from the shadows without revealing his identity till the last minute. The only thing the cobalt hedgehog regretted is not being able to thank him.

"_He shouldn't have suffered like that!_" Sonic thought furiously. "_Terro was only fighting for what he believed in._"

"**You heard what the king said.**" Dark Sonic said. "**The reason Terro joined the Seekers was to prevent a full conflict from breaching the other worlds. For that, Terro was willing to infiltrate the Order and die for the cause.**"

"_The Order and the Seekers..._" Sonic growled. "_They're the reason Terro was put through so much pain. After I finish, Duskmon, I'm taking them both out next!_"

Dark Sonic remained silent, not giving his opinion on the situation. The Keyblade Master only just noticed that the hallway was reaching its end as the surrounding suddenly expanded. The Sonic Team screeched to a halt as they entered the final chamber of the castle, which contained only black white wall and a floral-pattern door at the end. As to be expected, Duskmon resided in the heart of the room with Kumori securely at his side.

"So you have finally made." Duskmon said lightly. "I am not surprised. The Keyblade is a truly marvelous weapon. I have longed to make it my own since I witnessed its power in the hands of your shadow."

"Don't try to psyche me out with your random speeches." Sonic said spitefully. "Just let Kumori go free and we can settle this once and for all."

"You have no authority in this matter." Duskmon stated, touching Kumori's shoulder with his skulled hand. "Kumori, I have one final mission for you: erase Sonic's memory!"

The feminine hedgehog gasped horrifically at the order. Silver and the others also stiffened once the words had breached the wraith's lips – Sonic had turned pale. Everyone who was present knew that the Chain of Memories was the only thing that kept a heart from collapsing upon itself, preventing them from becoming empty shells.

"But...if I do that..." Kumori murmured fearfully.

"You already know." Duskmon chuckled malevolently. "Just like Tomo, Sonic's heart will be destroyed and utterly erase his existence. Though I would have preferred him unmarred, he has become too difficult to handle."

"And what would you get out of destroying his heart?" Storm questioned.

"Oog cheeca!" Angel yelled.

"What is destroyed can also be rebuilt." Duskmon proclaimed. "With time, he can be properly adapted to a form of my own liking." He glared down at the memory witch. "Kumori, fulfill your duty."

"No!" Kumori shouted defiantly; her tone was suddenly confident "Sonic forgave me even after deceived him, so I could I just simply destroy his heart?! This is the reason Terro allowed me to go free – to stop following what you say! He trusted me to make things right!"

"So now what?" Duskmon questioned monotonously.

"I don't care what you do to me." Kumori glared, stepping away from the wraith. "But no matter what you say, I refuse to be your slave anymore. To honor Terro's memory, I will use my power to fight back against you!"

"You pathetic fool." Duskmon sneered, slowly raising his arm. "Your powers are inefficient against our kind. And if you won't serve me any longer..."

"Do it, Kumori!" Sonic interjected, surprising a majority of the audience. "I don't care anymore! You can erase my memory!"

"What are you saying, mate?!" Marine screamed frantically.

"Think about it, Marine." Sonic said solemnly. "If Kumori's gone, how will I be able to keep my promise to Terro? He trusted me enough to look out for her. And if I let anything happen to her, then what kind of a friend am I?" He directed his attention to the memory witch. "So just do it, Kumori. Erase my memories and destroy my heart – I promise that I will always protect you."

"Sonic..." Kumori murmured softly.

"I don't need any memories to take down a coward like Duskmon." Sonic grinned.

"And you forgot one crucial thing." Silver said confidently, placing a hand on his apprentice's shoulder. "Even if Sonic does forget, which wouldn't surprise me, the four of us will never forget."

"That's right!" Marine cheered. "Me and my mates will remember everything for Sonic!"

"See?" Sonic said happily. "I'll have all my friend's memories so that I can piece my own together again."

"You ignorant fool." Duskmon growled dangerously. "If Kumori uses her powers to erase your memory, you'll be nothing but an empty shell like me. Your heart will no longer be able to feel or to care, just that pathetic shell we transformed Tomo into."

"Take another guess!"

The Sonic Team and Kumori staggered backwards at the sudden call while Duskmon's eyes narrowed cautiously. Sonic snapped his attention upwards as a portal of darkness ripped open above them, expelling a shadowed blur. Duskmon's attention slipped away from Kumori and forced the Shadowed Wraith to jump backwards actively. Kumori swiftly jogged behind Storm while the other stared in awe at the newcomer.

"Tomo?" Sonic asked shockingly.

"Surprised to see me, eh?" Tomo grinned deviously with her katana raised; her Dark Suit was still present. "Believe me, I had a hard time getting over the shock as well."

"That can't be." Duskmon said defiantly. "Kumori destroyed your heart – you shouldn't be alive. I left you as an empty shell lying eternally on the ground. How can you still resist after having everything taken from you?"

"What was really taken from me?" Tomo asked rhetorically. "My life on the Islands? My friendship with Sonic and Kumori? Those were only lies that were shattered the moment Kumori accidentally used her powers to attack me. When I woke up, all my true memories resurfaced and I realized my goal – to find King Jet and my brother. But..." She clutched her fist tightly. "I made a promise that intend to keep even if it's just a lie! I will protect Kumori with my life!"

"You irksome maggot!!" Duskmon roared furiously. "You unknowingly shackle your hearts with the Chain of Memories born of lies! You would be one as a heart, but cast aside your hearts freedom! I no longer care for the Keyblade or it master! The only thing I wish...is to see you dead!!!"

The Shadowed Wraith grabbed the cloak by his left shoulder and swiftly ripped it away from his body. The dark warrior was revealed to be wearing a suit of pure black armor with red plating along his legs, arms, and his ribcage. To add onto his demonic appearance, seven blaring-red eyeballs were placed on his feet, kneecaps, shoulders, with the largest resting over his chest. The Shadowed Wraith threw out his skulled hands, unsheathing his crimson swords. Sonic instantly jumped to Tomo's side with his Keyblade in hand.

"You turn from the truth because your heart is weak!" Duskmon snarled. "You will never defeat me!"

**

* * *

**

Shadowed Wraith: Duskmon

"Let's go, mate!" Marine shouted eagerly with her fists raised. "We'll take him out together!"

"Ih!" Angel nodded.

"Stay where you are." Sonic commanded, much to the surprise of his friends. "If we're all fighting together, Duskmon will have a clear shot of reaching Kumori and taking her hostage. The four of you need to work together to make sure that doesn't happen."

"But..." Storm said sadly.

"We have to trust him, Storm." Silver said sagely. "If we don't let him fight on his own terms, he'll never be able to learn from his experience and continue to grow. That's why King Jet told him the truth – only Sonic can stop the war."

"Think you got room for one more?" Tomo asked sarcastically.

"I'm sure we'll find some space." Sonic replied jokingly.

"You two may laugh." Duskmon glared. "But in the end, you are nothing."

The Shadowed Wraith took one step forward, sending the two warriors on guard, and blurred out of sight a moment later. The cobalt hedgehog was completely lost at what had occurred, but Tomo was already one step ahead. The Kunochi Chameleon instantly pushed her ally to the side while swinging her katana backwards, effectively blocking Duskmon's stab. But while Tomo was only able to avoid one of the wraith's swords, Duskmon quickly swung his second blade around for a counterattack. Fortunately enough, Sonic used his speed to jump between the two and prevent the attack with his Keyblade. Both oppositions struggled to stand firm as they pushed against one another until Sonic decided to take matters into his own hand. The cobalt hedgehog swiped a card from his gauntlet and tossed it to Duskmon's feet. It was only good fortune that the card turned out to be lightning, which ignited between the trio and forced them into opposite directions. Tomo and Sonic were able to avoid the electrical current, but so was Duskmon.

"Speed and strength." Tomo contemplated. "That's a very bad combination if you're looking to fight someone."

"But we have the advantage." Sonic said confidently. "There are two of us and only one of him. And besides that, we're experienced warriors who were able to fight off guys like Roodaka and Mewtwo."

"Mewtwo was useless and Roodaka was overconfident." Tomo stated shortly. "The only true path to victory is a level head. A duel is more of a mental battle rather than a physical one. You must take into account of your opponent's movements, actions, speed, attitude, and strategic awareness. And judging from what I've seen in these few short moments, he isn't going to be a push over."

"When are they ever?" Sonic said, rolling his eyes.

"Are you quite though?" Duskmon said coolly. "Because I am a very busy man and I have a few loose ends to deal with before I take over the Order."

"You ain't taking over anything." Sonic stated seriously. "Not as long as we have anything to say about it."

"But in a moment, you won't be saying anything." Duskmon said calmly.

The Shadowed Wraith extended his blades in opposite directions, keeping the defiant warriors alert. Sonic and Tomo watched as the dark swordsman unblinkingly traveled his swords in a wide, circular motion. And for that moment, both fighters began believing that they were staring into the face of a crimson-red moon – they were mesmerized. Tomo's stance slackened and Sonic's grip was slowly coming loose before a sharp voice snapped his attention back.

"**WAKE UP!!**" Dark Sonic yelled.

"Wha?" Sonic mumbled.

The illusion broke and the cobalt hedgehog found himself returning to the empty room within Castle Oblivion. Sonic soon realized that Duskmon was making a charge with his swords crossed and the other heroes were yelling to wake them up. The Keyblade Master looked at his partner and realized she was still trapped within the illusion as the Shadowed Wraith made his final descent. Acting on the spur of the moment, Sonic swiftly captured Tomo by her shoulder and dragged her down to the floor with him as Duskmon passed overhead. The moment passed before Tomo suddenly regained her senses.

"Huh? What happened?" Tomo said dazed.

"**Impressive.**" Dark Sonic complimented. "**He used a mixture of illusion and close range combat to compliment one another. The victim is caught in a trance and remains unaware of what's going on around him.**"

"_You can ask for his autograph later._" Sonic replied.

"Heh! I had forgotten." Duskmon scoffed. "In your body, two minds inhabit that vessel. That would explain why Kumori's memory swipe took longer to take full effect."

"Two minds, eh?" Tomo said jokingly. "I always knew you were some freak of nature."

"Uh...the villain's over there." Sonic scowled pointedly.

But the cobalt hedgehog's accuracy was off as the Shadowed Wraith began running along the wall – his lower blade scraping across the polished floor. The dark swordsman kicked off the wall and flipped over the animalistic warriors with both swords stretched outwards. The unusual tactic threw off Sonic's precision and only watched as the Keyblade was suddenly knocked out his hand by the shadow user. Seeing that the Keyblade Master was defenseless, Duskmon rebounded off the floor and stabbed both swords swiftly in hopes of killing the rodent. His plans were once again foiled as Tomo stepped in front and crafted her blade to block both swords at once. The Kunochi Chameleon and Shadowed Wraith were locked in a forced stalemate as Sonic only stared at them.

"If you have time to watch..." Tomo struggled. "You might want to grab your weapon."

"Oh, right!" Sonic said swiftly.

"You have some nerve, lizard." Duskmon commented as Sonic jumped for his Keyblade. "First you trespass on the hollowed grounds of Castle Oblivion and now you dare to fight its master. I will admit that you have great courage."

"You're not so scary." Tomo stated, trying to keep her balance. "I've seen worse in a children's book."

"You mindless dribble annoys me." Duskmon hissed. "So you'll have to be dealt swiftly."

Seeing as how both warriors were caught in a stalemate, Tomo didn't take his threat very seriously. That proved to be her greatest blunder. With the Shadowed Wraith was trapped with his swords, he redirected a fraction of his energy into the large eye pressed into his torso. The Kunochi Chameleon soon realized that the optic armor had inherited a menacing-red glow, but she was too close to avoid the assault. Duskmon expelled a powerful red beam from his chest, which completely enveloped the feminine warrior. But thanks to the shielding powers of the darkness, Tomo crashed against the wall with only a set of minor burns covering her body. The chameleon dropped her sword and slumped close to the ground – alive, but weak.

"That was simple enough." Duskmon stated, turning to his left to face Sonic. "Now that only leaves you, Keyblade Master."

"If you want me, come and get me." Sonic challenged.

"It doesn't have to be this way." Duskmon said persuasively. "I know you seek to destroy the Order like I do. With them out of the way, you will be one step closer to completing your destiny."

"How did you...?" Sonic stammered.

"Don't you remember what I said about your father being alive?" Duskmon questioned pointedly. "That's the one answer the king of Babylon Garden was unable to find. Join my cause and I will teach you many things that no one else will be able to tell you."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Sonic shook.

"What?" Duskmon questioned confused.

"Why spoil the ending?" Sonic chuckled playfully. "I'm gonna see this thing through and find out about my parents without your help. Just like I told Terro."

The Shadowed Wraith knew from that instant the Sonic was no longer going to be persuaded. Duskmon raised his swords and stabbed forward multiple times with the Cobalt hedgehog miraculously following his fluid movements. Sonic elegantly ducked and parried a majority of Duskmon's strikes, but his attention was more focus on the swords instead the rest. This allowed the Shadowed Wraith to deliver a swift kick to the Keyblade Master's chin, sending him tumbling backwards. Duskmon was not going to waste this opportunity and returned the crimson swords to the depths of his skull. By the time Sonic recovered from the shock, he noticed a difference in Duskmon's tactics. The Shadowed Wraith was holding his hand forward with a surge of energy radiating from the skulls and all seven eyes on his armor.

"I am giving you this final opportunity." Duskmon said threateningly. "Will you join me?"

"Not in this life or the next." Sonic answered.

"Pity." Duskmon said monotonously. "**Deadly Gaze!**"

Instantly, nine separate beams of crimson-red energy shot from the dark swordsman and carved a direct path for the Keyblade Master. Sonic was at a loss. How could one hedgehog with a single Keyblade block nine simultaneous lasers?

"**Who said it was just one?**" Dark Said cryptically.

With that one thought coursing through his mind, Sonic quickly realized what needed to be done. The cobalt hedgehog swiftly released all restraints separating him from his Heartless persona and allowed their energies to mingle into one entity. Sonic's eyes turned entirely white and two separate powers emerged in each of his hands. The Oathkeeper flashed into view within the hedgehog's right hand while the Oblivion emerged in his left from the darkness itself. As the nine beams of light edged closer to its target, the Keyblade Master assumed an unknown stance with one blade under his arm and the other over his head. And then it happened. Sonic sliced and curved his Keyblades at such a rapid pace that not even Duskmon was able to follow his movements. In a miraculous turn of events, the cobalt hedgehog deflects all nine lasers and redirected them...straight back at their originator. As his own power returned, only one thought ran through Duskmon's head.

"_This is the power of the Keyblade..._"

Without a hint of concern, the Shadow Wraith dropped backwards to the ground as all nine beams stabbed directly through his body. Against all odds, despite the difference in their powers, Sonic the Hedgehog had managed to overcome the lord of Castle Oblivion. The gathered heroes watched in astonishment as the great swordsman was devoured in a mixture of darkness and an unknown white aura.

**Duskmon: defeated**

* * *

"You did it, mate!" Marine cheered wildly.

"Akatta!!" Angel screamed as she back flipped.

"I hate to admit it, but you did well." Tomo grinned softly. She was leaning against Kumori's shoulder while limping closer to the Keyblade Master, but seemed rather pleased with herself. "The good news is that this nightmare is finally over. The ugly brute is gone."

"You could say that in a way."

The heroes gasped and swiftly turned on their heels to the direction of approaching tone. Much to the shock of the gathered members, a portal of darkness emerged closer to the floral-designed door, leaving behind the form of Duskmon. He appeared to be physically unharmed – he was still wearing his Order cloak.

"However, what you destroyed was merely an illusion of me." Duskmon proclaimed.

"So what!" Tomo yelled angrily. Ignoring the warnings of her allies, the chameleon warrior threw her katana straight to the swordsman's forehead. However, the weapon merely stabbed itself to the wall as Duskmon's imagine faded. "Damn it! It was just another copy!"

Sonic and the rest of the group moved across the hall and approached the door – Tomo recovered her weapon a short while after. Even though they had no idea what lied beyond it, the door seemed to hold a great fear over the heroes. Never before had Sonic felt such killer intent since his first meeting with Mephiles. They could feel it – the power stored beyond the polished gateway.

"Is he really...in there?" Sonic whispered softly.

"Yes." Kumori nodded. "You can sense the great destruction radiating from his presence, trying to destroy your heart. This fight will be like nothing you have ever imagined."

"Then we'll just have to take him together." Storm urged strongly.

"That's no longer an option." Kumori proclaimed, crushing their hopes. "Even if you learned the secret of the cards, Duskmon controls the domain beyond this point. The only one who can defy his orders is Sonic. This is a fight he must face alone."

"What about me?" Tomo asked. "He doesn't control me anymore."

"You have to stay here, Tomo." Sonic said seriously. "We can't afford letting Duskmon get a chance to slip by and take Kumori while we're not looking. And besides, you're still injured from the last fight."

"But I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Tomo glared.

"You'll be keeping your promise." Sonic said kindly. "So just stay here and protect Kumori."

"All right...you win." Tomo nodded, looking back to the doorway. "Be careful, Sonic. From this point, there will be no turning back. It's either victory or destruction. So...are you ready for this?"

That was the same question running through his mind. Was he ready for this? The Keyblade Master's memories were still fractured, Duskmon controlled the region ahead, and he would be fighting alone. But a sharp jab from Dark Sonic's thoughts reminded him that he was never alone. His friends might not be there physically, but they were still fighting alongside him in his heart. He had many reasons to fight: Marine, Angel, Storm, Silver, Tomo, Espio, Kumori, his mother, his father....and Terro. With the fire of confidence burning in his eyes, Sonic took hold of the handles and pressed forward into the unknown.

**

* * *

**

The final conflict is approaching fast. Will Sonic be able to defeat the unstoppable Duskmon? Will the Keyblade Master fulfill his destiny and recover his memory? Or will Duskmon's shadow devour him? Find out on the next Chain of Memories!

**Please, read and review.**


	37. Lord of Castle Oblivion, Part 4

**CHAIN OF MEMORIES: SONIC'S TALE**

OC's © respective owners

Chapter Thirty-Six: Lord of Castle Oblivion, Part 4

Last time on Chain of Memories:

Sonic and his fiends caught up with Duskmon, who held Kumori captive. The Lord of Castle Oblivion commanded Kumori to wipe Sonic's memory, but she refused. And just when Duskmon was on the brink of physical violence, Tomo sudden revealed herself and rescued the memory witch. A brutal battle between Sonic, Tomo, and Duskmon commenced with the Keyblade Master emerging victorious. But Duskmon explained that what they defeated was merely an illusion and the real master was hiding beyond the gateway. Now Sonic must face his greatest challenge yet and he must do it alone.

* * *

The scene opens to the final floor within Castle Oblivion. But unlike the rest of the castle, the area Sonic had entered was entirely different from anything the Keyblade Master had seen. The entire corridor beyond the doorway was a dimension of pure white with no foundation, walls, ceiling, or even a floor. It was just a endless dominion of colorless space. The only thing that stood out was the doorway which Sonic had entered through. The cobalt hedgehog was afraid that if he let the door out of his sight, he would be lost in the domain forever.

"Whoa..." Sonic said amazingly; his voice echoed. "I'll bet this place could go on forever."

"This is the true essence of eternity." A familiar voice called.

"Duskmon!" Sonic exclaimed suddenly, searching left and right. "Where are you?!"

"I am everywhere and nowhere." Duskmon stated mystically, confusing the Keyblade Master. "And soon enough, the emptiness of the worlds between will shatter your heart. And it is here you will rest eternally – in the Realm of Nothingness!"

Without warning a black spot emerged from the endless passageway and steadily consumed the environment. Sonic swiftly summoned his Keyblade at the moment the darkness had spread through the eternal dimension. The cobalt hedgehog was thankful that the doorway remained unaffected in any case that he should try to find his way back. Sonic spotted something out of the corner of his eye and jumped at the moment something that resembled a tail landed. Once his eyes adapted to the darkness, Sonic could see the appearance of Duskmon's newest form. It resembled a fifteen-foot vulture with blood-red armor covering its body, ten-foot wings made from black feathers, and a set of three eyes.

"Yeesh, and I thought he was ugly before." Sonic grimaced.

"Make fun if you will." The beast growled lowly. "But as lightless oblivion devours you, drown in the ever-blooming darkness!"

**

* * *

**

Winged Obliterator: Velgemon

As the Keyblade Master raised his chosen weapon, the giant vulture opened its jaws and released an inhumane screech. Sonic's ears were very sensitive to the noise and force the hedgehog to grab his ears – his Keyblade clattered on the unseen ground. At the moment Sonic was distracted, Velgemon turned in place and swiped his tail across the hedgehog's chin. As the chosen hero was lifted off the ground, Velgemon spread his wings and took off to the shadowed sky. Sonic managed to recover from his daze long enough to realize that the Winged Obliterator was looming directly above. The cobalt hedgehog waited momentarily and twisted around in midair as Velgemon made a direct dive. The Keyblade Master glided with the draft created the passing and safely landed on the unseen ground – a few feet away from his weapon. Looking around the endless corridor, Sonic lost sight of his enemy.

"Where'd he go?" Sonic asked aloud. "I can't see a thing in this darkness."

"**Remember what Kumori said.**" Dark Sonic stated. "**Duskmon controls the universe in this domain. He intentionally devoured the realm in darkness to provide enough of an advantage over you. He cloaks himself in the shadows and waits for the moment you are unguarded to strike.**"

"_Seeing as he took the Keyblade away, he's off to a good start._" Sonic thought. "_I can't even see where I dropped it or where the door is. In fact, I can barely see my own hand in front of my face._"

"**I don't think that's your hand!**" Dark Sonic yelled.

The moment Sonic reached out and touched the object in front of him, he realized his Heartless half was right – his hand was never scaly. All of a sudden, three pierce-red eyes emerged from the darkness, all glowering at the hedgehog. Velgemon's enlarged beak came into view with a collective ray of crimson energy in its beak. Sonic jumped upon realizing the opposition and made a sharp turn, running away from the Winged Obliterator at full speed. By the time the dark vulture had released the attack, Sonic had dived to the side with the soles of his shoes barely singed. The Keyblade Master forced himself to his knees, panting heavily upon realizing how close he was to death. Then all of a sudden, Sonic's ears caught the sound of something that resembled nails on a chalkboard. In the midst of the darkness, Velgemon had lowered his wing to the ground while circling the Keyblade Master from the air.

"What are you up to this time?" Sonic questioned.

"All things begin in darkness and also end." Velgemon cawed; Sonic felt a sense of familiarity. "But for those unfortunate few, darkness I not an option. Beings such as myself are doomed to an eternity in the void of emptiness."

"Void of emptiness?" Sonic repeated confused.

"But I will not allow that to happen!" Velgemon screeched. "I will ascend to a power greater than any before me or after! Once I have you within my power, the Order will fall at my command!"

"Like I'm going to let you!" Sonic said bravely, but his thoughts betrayed him. "_Where's the Keyblade when I need._"

"Have you forgotten already?" Velgemon growled. "In this dominion, I control everything. I am the beginning and the end." He raised his wing off the ground once the circle was completed. "Not even you have the power to defy the universe! **Dark Obliteration!**"

At the command of the shadowed vulture, the enlarged circle inherited a menacing-red glow. And before the Keyblade Master could react, the circle expanded towards the unseen sky in the form of a rising red wall. Sonic was apparent to the danger and tried to escape the growing prison, but the walls were already too high for him to jump over. This forced the cobalt hedgehog to fall back on magic and removed the Magic Card from his gauntlet to form a massive fireball. Unfortunately, the crimson energy absorbed the attack and continued slowly towards its peak.

"Ok, this is not turning out so well." Sonic commented hesitantly. He looked to the top of the red dome as the red wall began to curve around, steadily closing the gap above. "That looks like our only chance out. If we don't make it, we're roasted."

"**But how can you be so certain that we will make it?**" Dark Sonic questioned.

"I'm not." Sonic responded, reaching for his gauntlet. "But I'm not gonna roll over and die like some dog!"

Sonic swiped three attack cards from his gauntlet, activating one of his many sleights. The cobalt warrior curled himself into a sphere and bounced off the ground directly for the closing gap above. Velgemon noticed that Sonic was moving at an explosive speed and would narrowly make it through the Dark Obliterator. He would not allow that. The armored vulture drifted above the closing dome and released a pulse of energy from his mouth with amazing accuracy. The pulse beam stabbed through Sonic's right shoulder and forced the release of his Spin Dash, allowing the hedgehog to fall back into the dome. Trying to ignore his bleeding shoulder, Sonic painfully reached for his gauntlet. But the effort was in vain as the scarlet dome was completed. Velgemon watched pleasing as the bright dome glimmered momentarily before eroding from existence.

"How sad." Velgemon growled lowly as he landed. "But now that the Keyblade Master has been erased from the Realm of Existence, I can continue with Temwow's original project. The Keyblade will be mine yet."

"Who are you talking to?"

Velgemon hisses shockingly when he realized the voice had emerged from his right shoulder. Sonic emerging from the jaws of certain death was nothing short of a miracle. And in addition, the Keyblade had recovered his chosen weapon from the depths of the darkness. But if one were to look closer, they would notice that the hedgehog's left hand was severely burned with his gloves incinerated.

"How did you...." Velgemon said slowly.

"**That was a close call.**" Dark Sonic sighed in relief. "**Uniting the Keychain Card and the Lightning Card allowed you to move at the speed of light, but it had its unfortunate side effects.**"

"_Using both cards without training destroyed the nerves in my arm._" Sonic thought, watching his unmoving limb. "_At this rate, I'll destroy myself before I beat this guy._"

"**Your body will recover in time.**" Dark Sonic said shortly. "**Now end this battle before it's too late.**"

Sonic knew this was possibly the last chance he would ever get this close to Velgemon and was not about to waste this opportunity. Using his single arm, Sonic turned the Keyblade and aimed the teeth for Velgemon's neck before thrusting downwards. That's when it all went wrong. Just as the Keyblade was ready to make contact, a blur of crimson jumped in his sight and stopped the weapon in its tracks. It took several moments for Sonic to recognize that Duskmon's original sword had emerged from the vulture's armor with the skull heads still attached. But the situation only became worse when the second sword jumped from Velgemon's spine and stabbed Sonic's right shoulder. While the cobalt hedgehog cringed from the intense pain, a lump from the Winged Obliterator's back began to rise and develop into a shape. And soon enough, the upper body of Duskmon had appeared.

"You..." Sonic groaned.

"You are certainly becoming an annoyance." Duskmon said coldly. "But I would expect nothing less from the Keyblade's chosen." He looked at the hedgehog up and down. "Not only have you inherited his appearance, but you also gained your fathers will of survival."

"There's one thing that has been bugging me." Sonic hissed. "The Seekers, the Room of Awakening, and my father. How can someone like you know more than even the King?"

"Knowledge is power." Duskmon stated. "And I like power. The Seekers have been longtime rivals of the Order since the beginning, so that answer is obvious. The Room of Awakening was more difficult to uncover, but I began to notice that the Superior has been disappearing from the castle periodically. After calculating his next leave, I followed him to a place called the Room of Sleep. And I realized that if there was a Room of Sleep, there must be a Room of Awakening. That's the true reason why we were stationed in Castle Oblivion."

"Room of Awakening..." Sonic repeated seriously. "Room of Sleep..."

"And as for how I know your father, that's a simple answer." Duskmon said tauntingly. "He and I used to fight alongside each other during the Keyblade War."

"What?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"That's right." Duskmon cackled. "Zoan and I were temporary partners. He was desperate to find Master Ix that he was even willing to surrender his heart to the darkness."

"Your lying!" Sonic yelled angrily. "I don't believe you!"

"Believe me or not, it won't change your fate." Duskmon proclaimed. "In the end, you just aren't ready to carry the legacy of your father. But don't fret; you'll be serving me shortly."

Velgemon screeched shrilling and bended his spine, pushing Duskmon's blade deeper into Sonic's shoulder. But at the moment, that was the least of his worries. All of a sudden, the dark vultures armor slipped away to reveal it fleshy skin, which contained over thirty eyes along its back. Having experience fighting Duskmon, Sonic already knew what to expect. The cobalt hedgehog tugged brutally in hopes of forcing the sword out of his shoulder, but by that time, it was already too late. The multitude of eyes expelled a wide field of scarlet beams, attacking the Keyblade Master from every angle. Sonic resisted every attempt to scream, not wanting to give Duskmon the pleasure, and was lifted into the air before falling back on the ground. The cobalt hero remained unmoving on the unseen floor – his body had failed him.

"What a joke." Duskmon scoffed. "Even your own father could have put u a better fight than that."

"I...can't...give..." Sonic moaned.

"Can't what?" Duskmon taunted sadistically. "Give up? It is futile to continue. You have lost all available resources, your body has been broken to the point of death, and you're all alone in a world that I control. What could you possibly have left?"

The more he thought about it, the closer he began to realize Duskmon's point. His friends were out of his reach, the Keyblade was out of his range, and he couldn't even move a finger. With those thoughts running through his head, Sonic was actually considering to surrender under Duskmon's power. But before he could make a final decision, he felt a sudden weight in both hands. Looking between them, he discovered that the Oblivion Keychain was in his left hand and the Oathkeeper was in his right. And then, he could hear the voices of the friends he once forgotten.

"_Don't ever forget, wherever you go, I'll always be with you._"

"_Giving up already? Come on, Sonic! I know you're stronger than that!_"

"_Take care of Kumori_."

"You're wrong, Duskmon." Sonic said weakly.

"What?" Duskmon questioned.

"This may be your world, but I am never alone." Sonic said certainly. The Shadowed Wraith was shocking beyond belief as the Keyblade Master forced himself to stand. "Even if they aren't physically here, my friends are always with me in my heart. Silver, Storm, Angel, Marine, Kumori, Tomo, Terro, Espio, and...." He remained unknown to the last name. "So it doesn't matter if you destroy my body because my heart will continue to live on. You can't beat me, Duskmon!"

"How ridiculous." Duskmon stated, commanding the dark vulture to take aim. "In the end, trash is still trash!"

With the order given by his master, Velgemon opened his beak and released a quick pulse of energy. With no strength left to run, Duskmon's victory seemed assure. But that was before a golden card jumped from Sonic's gauntlet. The unknown card glided in front of the Keyblade Master and deflected Duskmon's shot, leaving the Shadowed Wraith stupefied. The golden card radiated over it master and projected the images of every card Sonic had collected from his time within Castle Oblivion.

"What?!" Duskmon exclaimed.

"Drawing the power from all my friends, I activate my final card: Unity Limit!!" Sonic yelled.

The golden card exploded into a shower of light particles, filling the Keyblade Master with warm relief. Sonic's wounds were miraculously healed and his lost energy was restored. But the true achievement was the transformation of the hedgehog himself. Sonic's cobalt fur transformed to a glimmering gold with his quills standing on end and the twin Keyblades, Oblivion and Oathkeeper, appeared in each hand. Just as the battle against Mephiles, Sonic had ascended to the next level.

"That's impossible." Duskmon gasped. "The Chaos Emeralds are nowhere to be seen."

"Haven't you been listening." Sonic said unusually serious. "This power was gifted to me by the friends I have come to know in the past. My mind may forget them, but my heart will always remember."

"You filthy bastard!!" Duskmon roared insanely. "I've had enough of your tricks!"

Duskmon stabbed his hand forward and commanded Velgemon to dive ahead. While the armored vulture charged ahead at blinding speed, Sonic closed his eyes n concentration and crossed the Keyblades with intense focus. The gap between them was swiftly closing. Twenty feet...ten feet...five feet. And by the time they were close enough to touch each other, the golden warrior struck. While Velgemon was preparing to attack, Sonic zipped past the dark vulture faster than anyone could see. The Keyblade Master landed behind his enemy, dispelling the Keyblades and his golden form. Sonic turned to the Shadowed Wraith and said...

"You're finished."

And just like that, a cross of light erupted on the Winged Obliterator's chest. Velgemon screeched for the final time before his body evaporated along with the darkness that surrounded them. After all the harsh trial and tribulations, the Lord of Castle Oblivion was finally defeated.

**Velgemon: Defeated**

* * *

The endless corridor resumed it usual appearance of eternal white walls and skies. To his left, Sonic rediscovered the doorway that marked the only entrance to the room. To his right, he found the battered and beaten Duskmon sprawled across the white floor – his armor chips and eyes bloodshot. Sonic shook his head in disappointment and made his way to the doorway when he heard a weak groan coming from the defeated member.

"W-wait." Duskmon called weakly. "This fight...isn't over."

"The battle is over for you, Duskmon." Sonic stated. "You can't even lift your head and I can still use the Keyblade. There's no point in continuing if the other person is unable to fight."

"But I'm still alive." Duskmon said. "And when I regain my strength, I will strike again."

"That's not going to happen." Sonic said, leaving the Shadowed Wraith confused. "Once I leave this realm, I intend to seal the gateway forever with you trapped inside, leaving you to exist without a purpose. It's a fate much worse than death – you deserve it."

"You...can't..." Duskmon moaned.

"Just try to stop me." Sonic challenged.

But in the end, the Shadowed Wraith could not stop him. And this left Sonic able to escape the eternal Realm of Nothingness and forever escape the sight of Duskmon.

* * *

The scene returns to the white-walled corridors of Castle Oblivion, where the heroes were awaiting the outcome of the battle. Angel and Storm were on either side of the doorway, waiting to close the door in any case that Sonic failed. But fortunately enough, it was the Keyblade Master who emerged victorious. Once Sonic had cleared the threshold, the strongest of the Sonic Team slammed the door shut behind them with a thunderous thud. Turning sharp on his heels, Sonic raised the Keyblade to the floral doorway. For the first time in a while, the Keyblade released a solid beam of light from its teeth and struck the door with an ominous glow. And with an echoing click, the doorway to the Realm of Nothingness vanished from existence with Duskmon tapped forever behind it.

"You did it, mate!" Sonic cheered.

"Way to go." Silver nodded approvingly.

"Thanks." Sonic grinned, turning to Tomo and Kumori. "Hey, how are you guys holding up?"

"I've definitely seen better days." Tomo grimaced. "My body may have healed, but that still doesn't make up for the pain in my heart. I've lost sight of my path and now I'm not even sure if I'll ever find it again. All my memories of this castle have been erased from my mind, including the time before I was controlled by Mewtwo."

"Kumori, can't you use your magic to turn Tomo's memories back to normal." Storm asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Kumori said sadly. "In order to break the enchantment that was controlling Tomo, I had to shatter the chain where the spell originated from. In other words, the memories of the castle."

"It's all right." Tomo nodded, turning down the corridor. "I'll learn to deal with it."

"Wait!" Sonic called, stopping the kunoichi. "Even though we've never met outside the castle, the memories of us together are still real and that makes us friends. So even if you forget about us, your heart will find a way back."

"Sonic..." Tomo said; Sonic noticed a feint smirk. "You're an idiot."

And with that, the Kunochi Chameleon vanished down the dark corridor, ignoring the calls of her new friends. Sonic felt a twinge of regret for letting Tomo leave, but he knew she needed to find her own answers. Now there was only one mission left. The Sonic Team rounded to Kumori, who was staring anxiously at the floor.

"So, can you put our memories back?" Silver asked.

"With Duskmon gone, it is possible." Kumori said certainly. "Not being able to remember something doesn't mean the memory is gone."

"What...mean?" Angel strained; she grasped her throat.

"When you remember one thing, that leads to remembering another memory." Kumori explained simply. "All the memories are connected. Many pieces are linked together by the Chain of Memories that makes up each of us." He folded her hands anxiously. "I don't actually erase memories, just take apart the links and rearrange them. You still have all your memories."

"Then you can put them back together?" Marine asked excitedly.

"Yes." Kumori nodded; Marine cheered. "But first, I must undo the Chain of Memories I made on my own. After I've done that, I have to gather up the memories scattered across each of your hearts and then reconnect them." She seemed hesitant for a moment. "It might take some time, but I think it might work. No...It will work...I'll make it work."

"All right, we trust you." Sonic smiled.

"Wait a minute." Silver interjected. "You said you had to undo the Chain of Memories you created. Then that means..."

"Yes..." Kumori answered sadly. "You won't be able to remember about what happened in Castle Oblivion."

"Not even you?!" Sonic exclaimed horrified.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way." Kumori stated, turning away from her new friends. "Sonic...you have a choice to make. You can use your memories of this castle and reclaim your old ones or keep your memories here and give up the memories you've lost."

"Do I...have to?" Sonic asked hesitantly.

The memory witch said nothing, which confirmed his fears. He was stuck between two impossible choices. He could remember all his old friends and forget the new ones or remain with Kumori in exchange for forgetting everything. Which would he choose? He mad a promise....a promise that he would keep. And promise that he swore he would never forget until the day he kept it. With that thought in mind, the Keyblade Master gave his answer.

"Make me like I was."

Kumori seemed sadden by the decision, but still smiled against the pain. It was better this way.

"All right." Kumori nodded. "No one needs to keep a bunch of memories that aren't real, right? You want to remember all the people who are really important to you." Her thoughts temporarily drifted to his oldest friend. "Anyone would choose that."

* * *

The scene alternates to the final room within the walls of Castle Oblivion. Kumori had guided the heroes to an unknown chamber that retained its spotless appearance, but with an electronic floor below their feet. And in the center of the room, an egg-shaped capsule stood open to accept whoever entered it. Sonic and the others watched the capsule suspiciously before turning their attention to Kumori.

"We have to sleep in there to remember everything?" Marine asked.

"That's right." Kumori answered. "It's going to take a little time, but I'll take care of you."

"But when we wake up, we won't remember who you are anymore." Storm said worried. "So how are we going to thank you?"

"Already taken care of." Silver smiled deviously, holding up his leather-bound journal. "I've taken the liberty of writing a note in my journal, reminding us to thank Kumori when we wake up. Now we can all sleep in peace."

"Good eye, mate." Marine smiled before turning to the memory witch. "Good night, Kumori. See ya when we wake up."

"Pleasant dreams, friends." Kumori smiled sincerely.

Silver, Storm, Marine, and Angel turned to the walls, where a row of smaller pod capsules were waiting for them. As each hero took their place, Sonic turned to his own capsule and made his way up. But before he entered the pod, Kumori's voice drifted to him.

"All of this may have started with a lie, but I really am glad that I got to meet you, Sonic."

"Yeah, me too." Sonic responded, looking over his shoulder. "When I finally found you, and even when I remembered your name, I was happy. The way I felt then wasn't a lie."

"Then...I suppose this is good bye." Kumori smiled sadly.

"No, this isn't good bye." Sonic said defiantly, turning to his friend. "When I wake up, I'll find you and then there will be no lies. And by that time, we'll be friends for real. That's a promise."

"You're going to forget making that promise." Kumori said pointedly.

"When the Chain of Memories comes apart, the links will still be there, right?" Sonic grinned confidently; Kumori was surprised at how easygoing he was. "So the memory of our promise will always be inside of me somewhere."

"You know...you might be right." Kumori said happily. "In that case, I'll make a promise, too. I promise that we'll become good friends once you wake up. And then we'll go find our other friends together."

"I'll hold you to that promise." Sonic laughed.

Kumori exchanged her own short giggle, which made Sonic feel on top of the world. With the promise made in his heart, the Keyblade Master jumped into the pod with lifted spirits. A short moment later, the capsule walls lifted and began to enclose themselves around the cobalt hedgehog. But even from within the container, Kumori's voice still reached him.

"Sonic, some of the links are a deep in the shadows of your heart and I won't be able to find them." Kumori explained. "But don't worry, you made another promise to someone who you could never replace. She is your light in the darkness. Remember her and all the memories lost in the shadows of your heart will come into the light."

"Another promise..." Sonic said thoughtfully.

"Look at the good luck charm." Kumori advised. "I changed its shape when I changed your memory. But when you thought of her for that one moment, it went back to the way it was."

Taking heed to the memory witch's advise, Sonic withdrew the Oathkeeper charm from his quills. The shells that formed the star smelled fresh from the seas of Destiny Island, alluring his senses. And one-by-one the thoughts of his friends drifted through his mind. Metal, Emerl, Cream, Tikal, Omega, Chaos, Rector, Howl, and Raine. But none of them were what he was looking for and concentrated harder on the charm. He saw visions of Espio and beyond him, the unknown girl from his mind. And the moment he focused on that one point, her name escaped his lips without thought.

"Amy!"

That one name illuminated the memories beyond the borders of his mind. He remembered everyone from Crash Bandicoot to Naruto Uzumaki and everyone in between. The stood together, smiling proudly at their friend.

"My friends..." Sonic said happily. But then he began to notice Kumori's presence drifting away. "Kumori?"

"Don't worry." Kumori said safely. "You might forget about me, but with out promise, I can come back."

"A promise is a promise." Sonic nodded.

"One day the light will bring us together again." Kumori said joyfully. "Until then, I will be in your heart."

"Right." Sonic smiled as sleep began to overtake him. "Forgotten, but not lost.

And with that, the Keyblade Master and his friends drifted into a deep sleep, where they remain there for an unknown period of time. But they trusted Kumori. And when they wake up, they would return to their quest and find the light that will connect them all. Memories can be easily forgotten in a person's mind, but the bond shared between friends will remain eternally within our hearts.

Bound by the Chain of Memories.

**

* * *

**

And another journey comes to a climactic close. But what other events have taken place during Sonic's time in Castle Oblivion? What will become of Tomo? And where will their next adventure take them? Stay tuned for the final chapter of Chain of Memories!

**Please, read and review.**


	38. Epilogue: Fractured Chain

**CHAIN OF MEMORIES: SONIC'S TALE**

OC's © respective owners

Epilogue: Fractured Chain

Even as the Keyblade Master and his companions continue to sleep, the memories of those closest to them begin to slip away from the darkness. The links from the Chain of Memories were broken and the loose memories were scattered throughout the darkness of Sonic's mind. However, such a complicated was not without it negatives effects. The light of Sonic's heart stood silently on the shores of mainland for Destiny Islands, watching as the sun set over the smaller island a few short miles away.

"Amy..." Raine called as she approached her friend. "Are you all right? You didn't show up for school today."

"Something...doesn't feel right, Raine." Amy said hesitantly, placing a hand over her chest. "I just feel that a part of me has gone missing. A part that as very important. I don't know what happened, but I think it might have something to do with the island."

"Do you remember what it is?" Raine asked.

The Princess of Hollow Bastion merely shook her head in disappointment. She could easily recall all the memories of her trip to other worlds and meeting her father, Mephiles, who had been consumed by darkness. She could remember a group of four unusual creatures with special powers assisting another person who went against her father's wishes. But the only problem was that she couldn't remember who the leader was. She searched through the memories of her heart, only to be disappointed by an obscured blue blur. But though his face was unseen, his voice seemed vaguely familiar.

"_I'll come back to you! I promise!_"

"_But..._" Amy thought sadly. "_Who are you?_"

* * *

Without any memories to guide her, Tomo the Chameleon wandered aimlessly through the vast corridors of the castle. Though a part of her said it would have been better to join Sonic and the others, the Kunochi Chameleon resolved to complete her quest alone. But that would prove very difficult considering she had no idea where she was going.

"Maybe it would have been better for them to draw a map." Tomo grumbled. "Every damn room in the castle looks exactly the same. If I see one more flower pot, I swear I'm going to blow."

"Well, that would certainly be messy."

The killer kunochi swiftly reacted by withdrawing her katana at the moment a spiral of darkness erupted from the floor. Tomo prepared herself for whatever the Order would throw at her, but that still didn't prevent the expression of shock on her face. The portal of darkness evaporated into the atmosphere, leaving behind someone that was convinced to be dead.

"Yo." Terro said nonchalantly.

"You..." Tomo glared. "You're still alive?"

"Yep, that's the power of acting." Terro chuckled pleasingly. "I think I deserve some kind of award for my performance. I actually brought the Keyblade Master and his friends to tears."

"What do you want?" Tomo sneered.

"Oh, it's not what I want." Terro said smoothly. "It's about what you want. The reason you came to Castle Oblivion was to find someone very important to you. Someone you were willing to risk your life for."

"Espio?" Tomo questioned.

"Bingo, right on the dot." Terro said jokingly. "As a matter of fact, I just happen to know where he is right now. I could take you if you want....for a small favor."

"What favor?" Tomo asked.

"Oh, I'm sure it's not something you would mind doing." Terro waved easily. "I just think a little payback is in order. After all, you were transformed into a mindless puppet against your will after he cleverly tricked you with psychological warfare." He smirked at the chameleon's cold stare and threw his hand to the wall, summon another portal of darkness. "This is the Corridor of Darkness, which I'm sure you are familiar with. Use it to reach the basement floors and I'll get back to you in a moment."

"Aren't you coming?" Tomo questioned confused.

"Later." Terro said seriously. "Right now, I have some other things to deal with."

* * *

At the highest point of the day, Soleanna was joyful and bustling. The local residents continued with their daily routines, not realizing that their beloved town was playing a vital role in the fate of the worlds. While the locals remained blissfully unaware of the outside world, one of the outsiders was walking through the streets. The unknown figure wore the signature Black Cloak of the Order with the metal necklace clattered at her chest and the hem flapping wildly. She wore black gloves, high-heeled boots, and left her hood to cover the remainder of her identity. She had no idea what she was looking for, only that she needed to find it.

"Man, I wish everyday could be like this." A gruff voice could be heard.

"This is like everyday." A younger voice stated. "I can't think of one time where we didn't eat ice cream after every Brawl."

"Hey, I didn't ask for commentary!" The gruff voice snapped.

"Oh, shut up, knucklehead." A feminine voice commanded.

The unknown character stopped and stared as the three creatures passed her. The leader of the group was a cherry-red echidna with a number of dreadlocks reaching his shoulders and the crescent-moon birthmark on his chest. His attire consisted of scarlet-red shoes with yellow laces, finger-linked gloves with spiked knuckles, and a pair of moss-green goggles around his neck.

The youngest of the trio was a lightning-yellow fox with three bangs sticking from his forehead and, surprisingly, two tails. He wore a pair of red/white sneakers held by Velcro straps, a pair of white gloves restricted by metallic bracelets, and a pair of dark-lensed goggles on his forehead.

The only female of the group was pearl-white bat with flexible black wings that paled against Terro in terms of length. Her outfit was crafted to gain appeal from her views with her small, black tank top, black pants with white floral printing, a pair of white elbow-length gloves, and red/white sneakers. The cloaked figure watched interestingly at the trio as they passed – all of them were eating ice cream.

"Hey, after a hard days work, I think we deserve a little something." The echidna stated.

"You eat even if we're not working." The fox laughed.

"He got you there, knucklehead." The bat giggled.

"Ha, ha, very funny." The echidna said sarcastically.

The women covered by the Black Cloak watched the three friends until they vanished into the clustered crowd. Seeing those three together reminded her of the promise that was made by an old friend – a promise that had yet to be kept. Reaching into her pocket, the shadowed female unveiled a tiny seashell she had recovered from the shore earlier. Placing the shell close to her ear, she could hear the faint lapping of the waves and the smell of the salty sea. This one was perfect.

"I hope to see you soon...Scion." The female whispered.

* * *

But in the far reaches of Nothingness, a plan is set in motion by the ones Duskmon had sought to betray. A dark city nestled in the void between light and darkness continued to exist without knowing the true meaning of its own existence. And high above the towering walls stood the fortress of the enemy. The heart of the flying castle was crafted into a circular room with thirteen white-marble thrones carved at different levels. All was silent for a moment before multiple geysers of darkness erupted on a select number of seats. The six remaining members of the forgotten Order sat in their places, not wanting to irritate their Superior, who had been on edge lately. Speaking of whom, the leader of the Order stared down at the remainder of his followers.

"Anything to report?" The Superior questioned.

"Temwow and Kodoara have been eliminated by Sonic." No. VII said monotonously. "But Duskmon – or should I say, Moskdun – remains alive, but he is trapped in the Realm of Nothingness for all of eternity. He is useless to us now."

"And I have heard word from Oracle that Zorrae has been destroyed by Espio the Chameleon." No. III, Pein, said coolly. "This is becoming troublesome. A large number of our members have been eliminated in one critical blow."

"The fate of those traitors does not concern me." The Superior stated coldly. "But what of Scion? Has there been any change in his current condition."

"Nothing has changed." No. VII answered swiftly. "We expected that Scion's sudden collapse was possibly due to the stress of the growing number of missions that have been given. But I have another theory." He and the Superior locked eyes with one another – not a hint of emotion radiated from them. "Kumori was discovered in Castle Oblivion, correct?"

"That's where I found her." No. II added.

"Perhaps she might be the reason behind this sudden tragedy." No. VII said suspiciously. "From the number of reports given to me by Terro, Duskmon has been using Kumori to reconfigure Sonic's memory. I believe that very same effect has reached out to Scion and forced an unexpected relapse in the Chain of Memories that has remained hidden within."

"An interesting theory." The Superior nodded.

"But right now, we have other matters to worry about." No. X growled lowly. "Without Scion, who is going to destroy the Heartless for the pursuit of our goals?"

"Don't look at me!" No. IX shouted quickly.

"We have already prepared for this." The Superior proclaimed. "In the event that Sonic or Scion is unable to continue fulfilling their duties, we have devised a way to continue with our efforts." He turned his attention to No. VII. "Assign No. XIV to double duty."

"As you wish, my lord." No. VII nodded.

As if they were given the command, the five subordinates faded into the shadows of the darkness. The Superior remained on his throne – he sighed deeply into his palm and touched his forehead as if suffering from mental pain. Moving his fingers away from his eyes, the Superior stared down to the smallest throne within the round room. That single throne once contained the most vital point of the Order's plans. But instead of thing over the Order's situation, the Superior's mind dwelled upon other things.

"So, sleep has taken you again...old friend." The Superior murmured.

_

* * *

_

There is always sleep between part and meet.  
With our usual words on the usual street.

_So let us part like we always do.  
And in a world without you.  
I'll dream of you._

_When I come to, let us meet.  
with our usual words on the usual street._

**THE END**

* * *

Half of the adventure has been completed, but the remaining half has yet to be resolved. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Reverse/Rebirth: Espio's Tail.

Please, read and review.


End file.
